An Exception to the Rule
by Notsilveraura
Summary: Sesshomaru made an exception when allowing himself to care for a human child, but could he do the same for this wandering hanyou? Sesshomaru x OC
1. Intro

**Author's Note: **I've never been very good at the simply complex workings of this site, but I'll give it a try. It's also been a while since I've posted anything online, so it will be nice to see how things go. Special thanks to Rumiko Takahashi for creating such lovely characters for me to utilize, and for you to enjoy.

* * *

"Are you keeping watch?"

Jaken let out a heavy sigh, leaning onto the Staff of Two Heads. "For the last time, yes, now hurry so that we may join Lord Sesshomaru once more!"

The young girl kneeled down, picking up fruits and vegetables in the darkness as she hid from the owner of the garden she was stealing from. She crawled forward and looked up, only to let out a cry as she bumped heads with another person. She fell back, but quickly sat up, rubbing her head. Her gaze met with wide lilac eyes staring back from behind messy black hair.

"Um, excuse me," she said nervously, "Is this your garden?"

"No," the older girl whispered back, "That means it's not yours either?"

"Rin!" Jaken exclaimed, stumbling forward, "Don't you talk to strangers! I will save you from this... Why it's just a hanyou girl!"

The girl scowled, "I am a woman!"

Jaken ignored the outburst and motioned for the human to follow him, "Come, Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased if he learns that you have been associating with a lowly hanyou."

Rin turned to do as she was told when she noticed the look in the other girl's eyes. Turning back, she asked, "What's wrong, miss?"

She flashed a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Oh, I'm fine. Go on; I'm sure your lord is waiting."

Rin slowly turned back to Jaken, looking over her shoulder as they walked back to camp. She held the few items she had managed to gather from the garden, and Jaken cooked them with a bit of meat that he caught. By the end of the meal, the little girl had forgotten the encounter.

After the meal, Rin grew tired and leaned against Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon demon that protected her when she was alone. Jaken assumed that she would be safe without him for a few moments, so he wandered off to find Lord Sesshomaru. Rin slept quietly for a few moments until a soft sound woke her up.

Looking around, she saw something silver flash deep in the forest. A soft chime caused her to stand, straining her eyes to see. She turned to Ah-Un and told him to stay quiet before sneaking off toward the sound.

"Are those bells?" she whispered excitedly, running when she saw the little silver things hanging from a tree. They hung low by a red ribbon, just the right height for her to snatch them away.

They moved in the breeze, their soft noise making the little human smile. She wanted to keep them for herself, perhaps play with them when Lord Sesshomaru was busy and left her alone. It would give her something fun to do!

She reached out and grabbed the bells, but the moment she did so, she felt something moving beneath her. She let out a cry, caught in a net and hanging from the tree. She struggled, but couldn't manage to get out. Her heart sunk as a low laugh emanated from the tree itself.

She watched as a face appeared in the bark and the tree slowly began to transform into a demon. He howled with laughter, his sharp teeth sending shivers through the little girl's body. She wanted to call for help, but couldn't find her voice.

"It's been a while since a child has wandered these woods," he exclaimed. "You'll make for a delicious treat!"

"No," she whimpered, "Rin tastes awful, I swear!"

She heard a hiss off to the side and tears came to her eyes. Another demon? One was bad enough, but now two were there to gobble her up and she would never see her Lord Sesshomaru or Jaken again. She felt awful for leaving camp, and began crying.

The second demon was running toward her now, and she clenched her eyes shut. She felt a sudden pain in her bottom as she dropped to the ground, and the demon who had caught her let out a furious howl. She opened her eyes and gasped. The girl she had seen in the garden stood before her, hissing at the demon.

"Damn you, hanyou," he growled, "Find your own meal!"

"Children are not meant to be meals," she shouted, and Rin thought that she seemed very human to her.

"Then I will settle for a half-demon dinner!"

Rin shrieked, crawling back as a large branch-like arm swung out, knocking her savior to the ground. He turned and laughed at the human girl, pulling his arm back and slamming his hand down. She felt herself being pushed out of the way, and tried to get to her feet. The shadow from the demon's hand covered her body as his claws reached out for her. She closed her eyes tightly, finding her back against a tree. When the blow didn't come, she opened her eyes to see the woman standing again, her body shielding Rin.

The demon suddenly cried out, and Rin peeked around the girl to find Jakken standing before her, flames shooting out from the staff of two heads. The demon's bark-like skin burned quickly, and he turned only to fall to the ground, his body rapidly turning to nothing more than ash.

"Never wander off, girl!" Jaken exclaimed. "Lord Sesshomaru will be so angry when he finds out that you ran off."

Rin ignored him, looking down at the girl who had protected her. Jaken called for her to follow him back to camp, but Rin crossed her arms stubbornly and shook her head, remaining by the hanyou.

"Oh, no," he said, shaking his head, "No way! Lord Sesshomaru will not allow a lowly hanyou to come back with us. I am not going to nurse that thing back to health!"

"She saved me!" Rin protested. "Unlike _you, _she wasn't late. Hmph!"

Jaken threw his hands up in frustration, "Fine, you stupid girl, we will take the hanyou, but _you _get to explain to Lord Sesshomaru why it is with us."

Rin smiled happily, ordering Jaken to bring Ah-Un while she waited there. He stormed off to camp and returned shortly, helping to push the injured half-demon onto the beast's back. They took her back to camp and Rin immediately began cleaning out the wounds, playing nurse as she bossed Jaken around.

"She's going to need food when she wakes up," Rin sang, "So you can make her something to eat!"

"I just cooked a little while ago," he protested.

Rin gave him a dirty look, and he let out an exasperated sigh, preparing a meal as he muttered under his breath about the humiliation of being bossed around by a human child. They worked into the night until Rin finally fell asleep beside the girl.


	2. Accepted

**Author's Note: **Here's to #2! The romance still has yet to start, but we'll get there soon, ladies and gentleman. As is necessary with these types of stories, I own nothing; immitation is the best form of flattery!

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to find a strange sight. Jaken was fast asleep, laying on the ground and missing his top, which was blood-stained and covering the back of a hanyou. Rin slept next to this half-demon, curled up against her with a small bowl of food and water nearby.

Walking up to the little green demon, he nudged Jaken with his boot, causing him to startle awake. He jumped to his feet, bowing before the man.

"My lord, you have returned!"

Sesshomaru glanced at the half-demon, "What is the meaning of this?"

Jaken stumbled over his words before a cold glare from the youkai caused him to exclaim, "Rin was attacked and this hanyou saved her! The stupid girl wouldn't return alone and refuses to leave without it."

He waited for his lord to grow angry and tell him to kill the half-breed or toss it into the woods, but instead Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and turned his back to Jaken. "I do not care. So long as Rin has interest, you have another mouth to feed."

Jaken gaped, "What? But m'lord!"

Sesshomaru walked back into the woods, completely ignoring Jaken's protest. The hanyou slept through the night, tossed onto Ah-Un's back as she continued to sleep the next day as the group continued their journey. Upon waking, she fell off of the beast in a panic.

"Where am I?" she cried out, landing on her hands and knees.

Sesshomaru did not bother to stop walking, so neither did Jaken. Rin ran around to where the girl had fallen. She smiled, holding out a hand to help the hanyou up.

"Lord Sesshomaru is letting you stay with us," she said happily.

The half-demon stood and walked beside the girl as they caught up with the others. She seemed confused by the situation and Sesshomaru was annoyed to find that she asked too many questions.

"What is your name? Who is that green one? What is Sesshomaru-sama a lord of? Why am I here?"

"I am Rin, and that is Jaken. Sesshomaru-sama is the Lord of the West, and some day he's going to be in charge of everything!" She smiled brightly, and the hanyou found it contagious. "I helped fix your cuts because you saved me when Jaken-sama was too slow."

The green imp shouted back in protest, but one look from his lord and he snapped his mouth shut, bowing and apologizing as they walked.

"I am Minako," the hanyou introduced herself. "When shall you have me make my leave?"

Rin looked up in surprise, "Why would you want to leave? You just got here!"

Minako seemed confused, looking between the three. "You want me to stay?"

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama has allowed for you to follow so long as you entertain Rin," the imp said, waving around a staff with two heads in frustration, "Now I suggest you stop blathering before he changes his mind!"

This time the man leading the group did not look back. He seemed to ignore the shouting, continuing on undisturbed. Minako could sense that he was a powerful youkai, and it frightened her on some level. Her hanyou nature told her that he was dangerous and to flee, but she found herself wanting to stay. After all, she had been invited and she had no one else to go back to.

Against her better judgement, she did not run.

Minako was used to staying quiet. She had spent the past few years by herself, surviving out of instinct; instinct did not require very much noise. Rin was much more talkative, and it was her questioning that caused Minako to speak again.

"Where are you from?"

She looked down at the girl, pushing back her long dirty hair. "Somewhere deep in the forest, my parents had a cabin. I haven't been there for a while, though."

"You have parents? Won't they miss you?"

Guilt crept into the eyes of the child, worrying that she had pulled Minako away from a family just for her own selfish entertainment. She had forgotten that other people had real families sometimes, since she had lost hers at such a young age.

"No," Minako smiled sadly, "They died a few years ago. I have been traveling through the woods for quite some time now."

"That's alright, my parents died, too. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken-sama are my family now." She smiled, her eyes lighting up as she added, "You can be a part of my family, too!"

Minako could not believe her luck. Literally, she could not believe it. A sudden acceptance and offer to join a family all so soon? Surely there was more to this than there seemed. She quietly wondered if it was a trap set up by the silent youkai leading the group. Her father had warned her about demons like him. The kind whose power would make her skin crawl. A demon himself, he had always raised her to run away from full-blooded demons; stick with the hanyous and humans, he would tell her.

But this human girl seemed to trust the man.

Rin was quite talkative, putting Minako at ease until nightfall, when Lord Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest and Jaken cooked dinner. Rin fell asleep shortly after eating, and Minako decided to wander around to see if she could identify where they had traveled to. There were few places that she recognized, but she was trying to get better about her habit of getting lost.

She hadn't wandered very far when a shadow fell over her and that raw power sent her skin crawling. She slowly turned around to find the Lord of the West standing over her, golden eyes shining through the darkness.

"Yes, sir?" she asked quietly. This was the first time any youkai other than her father had given her any attention that did not involve an attack. She was frightened and wondered if perhaps he had followed her in an attempt to kill her without the little girl finding out. Perhaps her instincts had been correct and this was all a trap.

"Why did you rescue Rin?" he asked simply, his expression showing nothing.

Minako was very much the opposite, her face flooding with emotion as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "She is a little human girl. She has a future with so many opportunities, a life to live and people who care for her. To take her from this world so soon would be unjust."

"And you?" he asked curiously. "Why would you give your life for hers?"

"I have nothing." She averted her gaze, unable to keep eye contact when his stare seemed to pierce right through her. "I am nothing."

"A hanyou who knows its place," he approved.

He turned and suddenly disappeared, leaving Minako alone in the forest. She felt tears collecting in her eyes and sat down at the base of the tree behind her. She found the man absolutely terrifying. He carried himself in such a way as to allow him intimidation without saying a word.

She reached her hands up to each side of her head, finding the pointed ears beneath her matted hair. She almost looked human, if not for the pointed ears and strange eyes. If she filed down her claws and didn't show her sharp canines, she could pass for a human teenager. Her mother had suggested it; humans couldn't smell her hanyou stench.

And yet she found herself wandering the forest, stealing from farmers and sleeping in trees. How could she ever stay in a small human village when her heart belonged to the wild? She craved adventure, but hardly had the strength for it. Perhaps this group would be good for her, even if it did lead to a shortened life. Then again, when did a weak hanyou ever survive for very long?

Minako finally stood back up and found her way to the little camp they had created. She laid down against the beast Ah-Un and managed to fall into a light sleep. Movement caused her to wake up. The sun had risen and Rin was up, stretching and singing a morning song. Jaken prepared breakfast and Sesshomaru led them off.

That was how every day seemed to go for about a week before anything happened to change their routine. Minako had grown so used to the pattern and lack of attacks that she was startled by the sudden arrival of a demon crashing through the forest in the middle of the night.

Sesshomaru did not seem bothered by this and stood his ground. Rin grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her away from the fight. They hid behind a large rock, peeking around the corner to watch. Jaken stood a few feet beside Sesshomaru, who seemed to stare down the demon for a moment before glancing at his left arm.

Minako watched in amazement as the Lord of the West fought, his movements graceful. He seemed to create a whip of light from nowhere, and poison dripped from his claws. She gasped as he gripped the left arm of the demon, ripping it clear off and attaching it to his own shoulder. She had not even realized that he was missing a limb until he lifted up the sleeve.

"How did that happen?" she whispered.

"Jaken says that his mean brother cut it off when they were fighting," Rin whispered back, "So now Lord Sesshomaru-sama has to borrow an arm sometimes."

They watched Sesshomaru fight the demon, cutting it to pieces with ease and using his new arm against it. Minako stared in amazement as Rin looked away, not wanting to see so much blood.

He was far more powerful than any other demon she had encountered since the passing of her father. She had been too frightened to take her parents' advice and reside in a human village; it wouldn't have done her much good, anyway. But this man—this Lord of the West—he could protect her far better than any human village could.


	3. Unholy Luck

**Author's Note:** A little shorter than the others, but we do have some attachments growing so I think you can forgive me. And of course I don't own any character but the OC, otherwise I would not be posting on this site.

* * *

As time went by, Minako found herself growing more and more fond of the group she traveled with. She continued to play with the human girl, getting to know her during their travels. Neither Mina nor Rin ever quite knew where they were going, but it always seemed very important to both Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. The girls did not pay much attention to these matters, instead enjoying the good weather and each other's company.

It was a lovely day when the two demons had wandered off on business once more, and Minako had decided to take Rin to a hot spring she had heard nearby while they had traveled the area earlier in the morning. It wasn't too far, and she figured that so long as she could sense Ah-Un, she would be able to pick up on any other foreign scent within a dangerous range.

Rin had her doubts, but they dissipated when she saw the spring for herself. She pulled her clothes off without the modest decency Minako might have expected if she hadn't been raised in the wild. She too removed her clothes, hanging them separately on a branch before stepping into the water.

"Mina, this is great," Rin exclaimed, "Now we won't be stinky like Jaken!"

"As true as that may be," she laughed as she settled into the water, "Try not to bring it up around Jaken."

They scrubbed at their skin, talking idly about nothing in particular and verbalizing their desire for soap. Once they were clean, they splashed each other playfully and pretended to be water demons. As time drifted by and their skin became pruny, they decided to venture back to where they had left Ah-Un, and where Sesshomaru and Jaken would expect them to be waiting.

Rin pulled her clothes back on quickly, but Minako had only managed to get on the first layer when her nose twitched. She glanced over her shoulder and her hair nearly stood on end as a loud roar erupted from the trees behind them. Rin let out a startled shriek and Minako instinctively grabbed the child and ran. The thing moved through the woods behind them, and Mina tried to ignore it as she focused on Ah-Un's scent. Within a few minutes, she broke through the forest and into the safe camp where the beast had waited patiently.

Beside him stood Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, each looking equally annoyed. Minano felt her stomach clench as she stopped in front of them, setting Rin down on the ground and bowing respectfully. Jaken tapped his foot, arms crossed.

"Where have you two been?" he demanded. "Off playing in the wilderness and seeking out danger, no doubt! Lord Sesshomaru and I returned to find the camp empty; do you think it's funny to keep us waiting?"

"Jaken."

He stopped rambling at the command of his lord, but continued to glare at the girls, who stared at the ground. Minako glanced up at Sesshomaru, but couldn't hold the gaze and looked to Jaken instead. She defended her age so much that she couldn't use being a child as an excuse. As a supposed adult, Rin was her responsibility.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "We went to the springs. I didn't plan on staying so long, but time just went by so quickly, and then there was this demon..."

"So _that _is why half of your clothing is missing," Jaken commented.

Blood rushed to her face as she suddenly remembered the second layer of clothing she left hanging on the tree. Turning back to the forest, her heart sank as she could still smell the demon lurking at the edge of the forest, waiting to see if she would venture from the group.

"Leave it," Sesshomaru ordered. "Or we will leave you."

She slowly turned to them, head hung low. There was no way she could find her clothes and make it back to them without a fight, and she wasn't very confident in her abilities. On top of that, she did not want to risk losing the group. If they traveled too far for her weak sense of smell, she would be alone in an unfamiliar land.

Rin patted her friend on the arm, "At least we are clean."

"And safe, by some unholy luck," Jaken snapped, but his comment went unnoticed.

Mina smiled halfheartedly, taking the girl's hand and following the two demons in front as they left both the campsite and the monster in the forest. Jaken's temper faded as they traveled, and he even seemed a little sympathetic for Minako at one point, mentioning that they may be able to get her more clothing eventually. The cold season was nearing, and she would certainly need it.

She did not look forward to being out in the cold with such thin clothing, but she was not about to go in search of a warm place. Not if it meant breaking off from the group. She could almost guarantee that she would get lost.

Minako could not leave them. They were all she had.

Mina had lost her outer clothing just in time to watch the sun hide away. For how long, she did not know. The skies drew darker during the days, and it had begun to rain more often. The water made her uneasy, finding it more difficult to use her sense of smell. Sesshomaru did not seem to be hindered by it, and she had no doubts in him. She could sense his raw power, and knew that a little thing like weather could not possibly ever bother him.

Rin rode Ah-Un more than she walked, since the ground left her feet too cold. Minako was used to walking around with bare feet, so that minor inconvenience was nothing new. She prefered to walk by Sesshomaru, anyway. That raw power no longer sent her skin crawling. In fact, it had begun to make her feel safe. If she could get close enough, it even warmed her. She wasn't quite sure what that meant, but she didn't bother to ask or look into it. If she tried to get too close, Sesshomaru seemed to notice and would give her a dirty look. But ever since that feeling had gone from frightening to warm, she didn't find his glares to be all that bad or his silence so deafening.

And when he spoke, she loved the sound.

"Speed up or I will leave you, girl."

Except when he was angry with her.

Minako walked faster, her feet aching from the journey. They had trekked all day across mud and rocks without any break at all. Usually they stopped when Sesshomaru needed to wander off on his own or if Rin complained too much. Neither events had occurred all day, and nor did they occur even after the rain began falling.

Minako's thin layer of clothing was drenched, and she knew the white fabric was just barely see-through. No one in her party cared, so she was not self-conscious, but feared any encounter with another intelligent being. She just wished they could stop and take refuge somewhere dry, where a fire would be made and she could dry herself off and warm up.

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama," Mina stuttered as she rubbed her clammy hands against the goosebumps on her arms, "It's so c-cold..."

"You will learn from your mistake," he replied apathetically. "Next time wear more suitable clothing."

"Y-Yes, sir," she nodded, even though they both knew well that she owned nothing else. She wished that she had not left her outer layer back in that forest, as she could certainly use it now.

Rin did not like the answer, and had been hoping that he would let them rest for the night. She sat up where she had sprawled out across Ah-Un and pouted, dramatically exclaiming, "Lord Sesshomaru, what if Rin dies of the cold!"

He let out a sigh, glancing back at the child. She stared back at him hopefully, strands of wet hair dangling in her face. Even Ah-Un seemed uncomfortable. He turned back to where he had been headed and they continued on for a few more minutes before Sesshomaru stopped under an area where the trees came together close enough to keep the small place dry. Mina came to a shivering halt behind him, her teeth clattering noisily.

"We may stop here for the night."

"Th-thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she smiled. It was obvious that he could travel on for hours longer, and he stopped solely for their benefit. "I w-will find wood for a fire!"

He did not respond, and she did not wait for an answer. She searched for as much dry wood and twigs as she could, finally getting enough to create a small fire inside of a circle of stones that Rin put together. The two huddled around the flames as Jaken toughed the cold by Sesshomaru.

The weather was too harsh for hunting, so they went without a meal. Minako found herself watching Lord Sesshomaru, but looking away all too often as he caught her gaze and refused to look away. She assumed it was some form of intimidation, and it certainly worked.

She looked away, but those golden eyes burned into her mind, and she saw them even behind closed lids. As she drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of a different light to those eyes, one much less cold. But it was no more than a dream, and upon waking, she knew that she would once more gaze upon the lifelessness of her apathetic Lord.


	4. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:** I write for fun, but I post for the readers; reviews would be much appreciated. Unfortunately, I don't own any characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

Minako opened her eyes to find the small clearing empty. The fire had died out, leaving her in darkness. Her hanyou eyes adjusted, and she scrambled to her feet. She could see imprints in the ground from where the others had been, but now she was alone.

Was this a nightmare?

She sniffed the air, but her nose filled with the scent of the rain, the water having washed away any trace of their whereabouts. Had they forgotten her? Rin never would have left her, but perhaps she had slept through their departure and could not remind them to wake Minako. But she had fallen asleep right next to Rin, so how could they miss her when gathering up the little girl?

Tears rimmed her eyes as she was struck with the sudden realization that she had been abandoned.

Why would they leave her? She had tried not to be a burden, entertained the child as best she could. Had she annoyed Lord Sesshomaru with her constant stares? Had he grown tired of having to glare at her to keep her out of his personal space? She had just wanted to feel the warmth from his power.

She stumbled forward, frantically sniffing the air to no avail. Perhaps it would be best if she went on her way, forgetting about the group. But what about Rin? She would no doubt miss Minako once she awoke. She had seemed very fond of the hanyou.

Grasping onto that as a driving reason, Mina knelt down and scanned the ground for tracks. She had lost her way before, and would do all she could to get back to the group. Being lost was nothing new to her.

She found footprints at the edge of the small clearing and made her way toward them, staring down at the ground as she walked. If Sesshomaru really wanted to get rid of her, he would have just flown away on Ah-Un, right? Although she could not smell them, she followed their trail in the dirt as far as she could.

Lightning cracked through the sky and she picked up her pace, worried that the rain would return and wash away the footprints. She felt a drop hit her bare shoulders, and then another. She ran forward, her heart racing as she watched the ground turn to mud, the light footsteps fading out of existence.

"No!" Minako shouted. "Not again, I don't want to be alone again!"

She dropped to her knees and slammed her fists into a puddle, consequently sending mud flying through the air. No one seemed to hear her cries of frustration and anger as the thunder rumbled overhead, drowning out her voice. She sat in the downpour for a few minutes, staring at her hands. The rain beat away at her body, partially cleaning her of the mud she had drenched herself in.

Somewhere out there, the group she had grown attached to was huddled together in a dry place. They would be hiding from the thunderstorm that raged above Minako, and they would do just fine without her, just as they had before they even found her.

Minako sat up, realizing her thought process. Of course, they would be out of the storm, which meant that she could catch up with them! She clambered to her feet with new hope and ran in the direction the footprints had been headed. As she got farther away from the last point she had seen them, she felt something deep within her move. Her instincts tugged at her insides, telling her to leave, but at the same time edging her to go forward. She recognized it to be her own feeble power reacting to the dangerous aura that Lord Sesshomaru put off.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she continued to run, jumping over fallen trees and slipping through the mud. She got right back up each time, too frightened of being alone to care for her own health.

She broke through the forest to find a hill in the distance, a slight opening in the side lit up by a small flickering flame. Minako's heart filled up with hope and she ran across the field as quickly as she could. A white figure stood at the entrance, and she slowed down when she reached him.

Sesshomaru stared down at her from the dry confines of the little opening. She looked up at him from the outside, where the rain continued to drench her body. She did not care that he could see through her clothing and she knew that he did not care, either. Minako was beneath him, and he would never think of her like that.

"You were slow in catching up," he said coldly. "Such a hanyou."

She watched as he turned and walked toward the fire where Jaken and Rin sat. Rin looked up and her lips spread into a smile. She waved excitedly for Mina to join her at the fire. She looked to Jaken and Sesshomaru, who seemed to be ignoring her for the moment. Rin called out to Mina, and she looked back to the little girl, unsure of whether or not she should enter.

"What are you waiting for?" Jaken finally snapped. "You are just going to get yourself killed out there!"

Confused as to what had happened, Minako walked forward out of the rain and sat down beside the human child. Jaken handed her a piece of meat on a stick, and she ate without question. She thought they had abandoned her, and yet they took her back as if nothing had happened?

"Lord Sesshomaru won't wait for a hanyou, girl," Jaken piped up after the meal. "Don't be so slow next time."

The others soon fell asleep, but Minako stayed awake. Sesshomaru sat near the opening, staring out at the field in wait of approaching enemies. Her body ached from her race to find them, but now she could not bring herself to fall asleep. She was so afraid that they would leave her behind again, and knew that she could not do this all over again so soon. And if Sesshomaru could go so long without sleeping, than why couldn't she? Of course, he had the advantage of being a full youkai.

Minako looked down at the small claws on her hands and moved her fingers up to her face. She brushed her fingertips against the sharp canines and touched the points of her ears. She was practically human for all intents and purposes. She certainly looked like one, even with her minor hints of demon.

She wished she could be a full youkai. Then she would be respected by the others and have a culture to join. Instead, she was lucky enough to be with this group where the two leading barely considered her above a pet. And to think this was the good life.

Sesshomaru made a sudden movement, his arm releasing a whip of light which Minako had almost mistaken for lightning. It hit a creature skulking through the tall grass of the fields, and the thing let out a short howl before dropping to the ground. Sesshomaru settled back into position.

At least she had protection. That was more than she could say for the other half-demons out there. Most were ostracized by demons and humans alike, living their short lives alone in some secluded place until they were found and killed for being an abomination.

That's what she was, after all. Rin didn't realize it yet. Minako feared the day the little girl became a full-grown woman and understood just exactly what her childhood friend was a product of. Some unnatural bonding between human and demon. Then again, she was a human and seemed to idolize Lord Sesshomaru, so perhaps she would not grow to hate Minako for either half of her blood.

Sleep found Minako before she even realized it. She dreamed of silent lightning cracking through the depths of her mind, sending warm shivers through her insides. A soft nudge and she was startled awake, her fear of abandonment still fresh.

Rin sat over her, a curious look on her face. She smiled and leaned back on her heels when Minako woke up. Sesshomaru and Jaken were outside in the field, and Rin tugged at the tired hanyou.

"Come on, Mina, we're leaving!"

She followed the little girl outside, surprised to find that the sun had come out and lit up the entire sky. Jaken and Sesshomaru began walking when the girls hurried toward them, feet sinking into the still-wet ground. The tall grass brushed against their legs, and Rin could barely see over it. Jaken rode Ah-Un, who had disappeared during the storm but returned in the morning.

"Are you hungry, Mina?" Rin asked as they walked. "I could find some berries! I am really good at finding the ones that aren't poisonous, but sometimes I make mistakes, so Jaken tries them first."

"No," Jaken exclaimed, waving his two-headed staff around as he pointed at Minako, "You have a new one to test them on! The little bit of demon in her blood would probably just make her vomit rather than die."

Mina paled, disliking the idea of testing out possibly lethal berries. Rin seemed excited about it and confident in her abilities, so as they came upon questionable bushes, Minako swallowed her fears and downed each berry that the little girl gave her. Throughout the entire day, she only threw up once. Rin seemed proud of herself for identifying so many safe berries, and that made the taste of bile worth it.

Sesshomaru did not comment on their antics, but he also did not disapprove. Jaken watched in amusement and anticipation as Mina ate from each new bunch, and it turned into a sort of game. When the day came to an end, Minako found herself feeling happy. Despite the nausea she had experienced earlier, she fell asleep with a smile.

After such a long time, she had finally found a new family to call her own, as dysfunctional as it may have seemed.


	5. The Scent of Death

Author's Note: Finally, we've got some real action about to go down in here! Reviews are appreciated as feedback will only better the story. 3 [insert denial of ownership]

* * *

Minako had quickly grown quite close to Rin and Jaken, but Lord Sesshomaru continued to remain a mystery to her. She found herself in awe of his power, and even daydreaming about him in ways that brought a flush to her cheeks, but he eluded her as if he knew her thoughts.

She assumed it was a childish phase and ignored it long enough to feel it fade away. Even so, the warmth he let off with his power drew her closer and she found herself invading his personal space. In her defense, Lord Sesshomaru's personal space was probably at least three times greater than that of an average person, and even normal people had a greater personal space than Minako.

Every time she got too close, he gave her that cold look. She wished that she could do something to gain his trust or at least show her worthiness to him. If only she could join in on a fight, but she didn't have the strength. Neither did she have the wisdom of Jaken, who often advised Lord Sesshomaru. She was not a carefree child with the impressive maturity of Rin. Then what could she do to prove herself?

* * *

Sesshomaru could sense the hanyou like an itch that wouldn't go away. When she was not entertaining Rin, she was hovering nearby, staring holes into him. He still questioned why she was here, and why he let her stay. He did enjoy having a distraction for Rin, but the half-breed was an annoyance. She pulled him from his thoughts with her stares and the way she moved too close to him. She uneased him when she brushed against his power, and it sent a wave of unsettling warmth through his body.

He had briefly considered the possibility that she was here to find a way to mate with him. Many females sought after him as a mate due to his strength, intelligence, and land. Now that he thought of it, he even recalled a human once falling in love with him, but that seemed unrelated as the other cases had nothing to do with _love_.

That was a foreign concept to him, and he wished to keep it that way.

* * *

Minako walked with Rin and Jaken as they followed Lord Sesshomaru down an overgrown path. Jaken sniffed the air, making a face. Sesshomaru seemed to notice, but didn't care. After a few minutes, Mina's nose twitched and she gasped.

"Blood!" she exclaimed, startling Rin.

"Don't shout," Jaken snapped. "It's probably just petty human affairs."

She quieted down, but fidgeted and looked around warily. Rin was easily distracted by the idea of human civilization nearby; that meant farms and fresh fruit and vegetables to take. She looked forward to the sneaky pillaging. After all, that was how she had met Minako.

"Maybe there will be a cow and we can get some milk!" she rambled on excitedly.

"You are not going near the humans," Sesshomaru said sternly. "Not with the scent of death in the air."

Rin's eyes widened in disappointment rather than fear. "But I would take Mina with me; she saved me last time!"

He sighed, staring ahead as he added, "Then Jaken goes as well."

"But m'lord," he exclaimed, hurrying to make up an excuse to stay away from the stench of humans, "I would be easily seen whereas the girl looks almost human and would blend right in!"

"They won't be mingling," Sesshomaru said coldly, turning slowly to look down at the argumentative imp. "I don't expect any of you to be seen."

Jaken bowed and apologized repeatedly. He glanced back at Minako and Rin with disdain._ He _didn't need human food. Nevertheless, his Lord's command was final and not to be challenged any further. He waited until night fell before following the girls down the dirt road toward the human village. He stayed at a distance, just off the road. He originally did it out of annoyance, but found it to be helpful as a lone human man wandered up the road.

"Girls!" he exclaimed in alarm, rushing toward them.

Rin and Mina grabbed hold of each other out of fright, and the man slowed down. Jaken stood hidden in the tall grass, his staff ready to set the man on fire the moment he tried anything.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you," he apologized, leaning over and gripping his knees as he caught his breath. "What are you doing outside at night? You should know it is dangerous for young girls to be out so late!"

"I am an adult," Mina said confidently, her pointed ears hidden beneath her hair. "I can be out whenever I'd like!"

"Yeah," Rin said, holding onto Minako's hand. "And she's strong, too!"

The man scratched his head. "You girls are awfully brave considering the young girls being murdered."

"What?" they shrieked, grabbing onto each other again.

"Well, we aren't sure if they have been murdered," he said quickly, "But an awful lot of girls have gone missing and haven't come back. We just assume they've been..."

He moved his thumb across his throat.

"Well," Mina straightened herself. "If someone tried to kidnap me, I would fight back!"

"That's the spirit," the man said halfheartedly, "But I don't think it'd work out so well for you."

Mina took Rin's hand and stepped around the man, "Enough. You're scaring her."

The man apologized and disappeared back into the village where he had come from. Once the coast was clear, she turned around toward the direction of Jaken and gripped her hair.

"A murderer, Jaken!" she exclaimed. "What if we get murdered!"

The green imp emerged from the grass, leaning against his staff as he asked with a hint of amusement, "What happened to the tough act?"

"It went out the window with all those dead bodies," she whispered loudly.

"I'm hungry," Rin complained. "Please stop ruining my appetite!"

With a sigh, Mina turned back to the little girl and nodded. "Alright, we'll do this!"

The two snuck off into the tall grass and made their way toward the nearest farm. Rin followed closely behind Minako, who sniffed the air to find her way toward the crops. Once they broke through the tall grass and found rows of fruit and vegetables, they kneeled down and immediately began picking the best ones and filling a little bag that Rin had brought along. Jaken circled them, looking out into the village to make sure no one saw the young looters.

But it would seem as though he was guarding the wrong direction when he heard a shriek from behind. Turning quickly, he saw Rin down on the ground, scrambling to get up. A man ran in the opposite direction, holding Minako over his shoulder. From what Jaken could see, she was limp.

"Rin!" he exclaimed, hobbling toward the fallen girl. "Are you alright? What just happened?"

"That man took Mina!" she sobbed, "He put something over her mouth and he took her!"

Jaken looked the girl over to find that she only suffered minor scrapes and bruises. "Come on, then. I don't look forward to telling Lord Sesshomaru that his pet has been stolen."


	6. Buried Alive

Author's Note: And here is where the story actually fits under the Adventure category! Read and Review, por favor. I would love to know that the traffic section isn't just showing mindless robots clicking my story in an attempt to gain some personal information to use against me in an attempt to send me emails about my great uncle in Zimbabwe who is willing me thousands of dollars. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He turned when he heard Rin crying and Jaken calling his name. The two were running toward him, and he noticed that Minako was not with them. His gaze shifted to the distance, where he had expected the young hanyou to be lagging behind. She was not there.

"Mina-chan is gone!" Rin sobbed, tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve once she reached him.

"Jaken," he commanded, "Explain."

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru," the little imp apologized quickly, waving his staff as he usually did when distressed, "But a human came and took Minako. It is the same human that has caused that disgusting stench, I am sure. I did not think that I had to protect her because she is a hanyou and not a young girl, but he took her anyway."

"Please bring Mina back," Rin cried, "Please, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments, staring off into the distance before he turned and looked down at the sobbing girl, "Stay here with Ah-Un."

"I will show you where he took her!" Jaken volunteered, running ahead.

Rin rubbed at her teary eyes, waiting beside the two-headed dragon. In her mind, it was only natural to save someone she cared about, so she did not find it odd at all that the great Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken were out to save a young female hanyou. Neither youkai would stop to think about this puzzling truth until a day came after the event when their mind wandered into realization.

* * *

Minako awoke feeling dizzy. At first she was confused as to where she was and how she got there, but after a few moments she was able to recall the incident that had taken place. She was with Rin and Jaken when someone had grabbed her from behind and held a cloth over her mouth and nose. It had smelled odd and she had passed out shortly afterward. It was then that she realized she had been kidnapped.

Her eyes snapped open and her breathing quickened as she noticed that she was bound and gagged in a place without any light at all. Her eyes adjusted quickly and her heart sped up. It was just as she feared; she had been buried alive.

Her first reaction was to scream, but her cries were muffled. After she had gotten it out of her system, she took the time to calm herself down and think rationally. She had already said what she would do in this situation, now she just had to act on her words.

_I have to get out of here_, she told herself, wiggling around to see how much space there was, _I have to act like an adult right now and be independent. If I don't get out, Sesshomaru-sama will be off again and I will be left behind. I may not be so lucky this time and I may die along the way. Oh, I have to get out!_

She had no idea how far under she was, or ever where she had been buried, but she knew that if she dug, she would eventually reach the top, and she had to hurry because the air would not last forever. She closed her eyes, making out a solid plan in her mind as she held her breath to keep from hyperventilating.

First, she would unbind herself, then she would dig a small tunnel leading up in order to get air, and then she would widen it and escape. It seemed so simple to her, but she knew it would be difficult. For one, she had nothing to cut her bindings with.

_I'm a hanyou,_ she told herself, _I may be weak, but if I can not break these binds, then I have no right to live. It's not always about strength, it's about intelligence, too._

Minako took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she moved onto her side, since her hands were tied behind her back, and rearranged the position of her hands until she was able to use her claws to cut into the bindings. After a few minutes, her hands were free, so she pulled the gag down out of her mouth and unbound her feet.

_And now I dig,_ she nodded determined, _But I can't dig directly over myself or else I'll just end up further trapped. I'll dig to the side, then._

As she dug, Minako found that Jaken had been correct on the difficulty of digging yourself out when buried alive. She silently hoped that she had been placed in a shallow grave. It seemed like hours had passed before her fingertips breached through the dirt and felt that there was nothing left to dig. She was glad that she was not in a deep grave, but she was unable to go any further up, so she had to bring her arm back down through the tunnel she had created.

She had not expected sunlight to fill the hole, for it was most likely still night, but she had believed that there would at least be moonlight entering through the tunnel. She found it odd though, as she looked up through the small hole she had created, that there were thin straight lines of light, flickering softly as though from a candle. It took her a few moments to realize that about an inch or two above the dirt were boards of wood. This mean that she was not just buried outside, no, she had been buried underneath someone's floorboards. She could hear someone moving around above her.

_If I am not quiet, he will hear me and I may be buried again. He may even kill me!_ Mina closed her eyes and slowly took in deep breathes, _Remain calm. The only way you will get out of here is if you are like Sesshomaru-sama. Stay calm, be strong, and think things through._

She cleared the emotion from her face as she let out her final deep breath, opening her eyes and looking up the tunnel. The only way out would be through those boards, which meant that she would not only have to make the hole larger, but also dig beneath herself, too. If she could not simply lift the board up, she would be forced to punch through it, and she would need more room to move her arm.

As she dug, she could hear muffled voices above, but due to the dirt and floorboards blocking her way, she was unable to understand any of it. As she got closer, she knew that there were at least three of them, and they were arguing. Someone had gotten violent, for she heard a sound like someone had been thrown against the wall, and she could see the floorboards shake.

She was almost there, the hole wide enough for her small frame to just barely squeeze through. She moved up and tried pushing on the floorboards, but they did not go, and that only left one option open. But before she could move back down, she was able to recognize one of the voices. Her heart raced as she realized that Jaken was there. That meant someone _had_ come to save her. They wouldn't be able to unless they knew where she was, and she wasn't about to scream for help. This was her one chance to show that she was not just a worthless hanyou. She could rescue herself from a life or death situation.

She moved back down into the hole and pulled her arm back, swinging it forward with all her strength and determination.


	7. Rescue Rangers

**Author's Note:** Beginnings are far from my strong point, so I hope the progression is not awkward. As usual, this is fanfiction, so the usual possession applies.

* * *

"We were here," Jaken said, stopping in the field, "He ran that way after he took her."

Minako's scent was still in the air, and Sesshomaru was able to distinguish the human's scent mixed in with hers. Without a word to Jaken, he made his way toward the trail where the two scents traveled together. He could tell that they were not far off, and once Sesshomaru had his ward back, he would kill the pathetic thief.

No one stole from Sesshomaru and lived to tell, _especially_ not a human.

The scent led him to a small cabin in the woods. He could smell death and knew that humans were buried at the side of the house. Minako's scent was not among them. The human had taken her inside, and Sesshomaru did not bother knocking.

The man let out a startled cry when his door was torn down and two youkai entered his home. He recognized Jaken as a demon immediately, but at the time only guessed that the one who looked like a human man was a demon because he appeared to travel with one.

Sesshomaru scanned the room, but Minako was not in the open. He could not tell where she was, for he had not caught her scent outside with the rotting corpses and he was unable to find her in here. His gaze finally set on the human who had stumbled to his feet.

"Murderer," Jaken exclaimed, pointing accusingly at him, "Return the girl or suffer the consequences!"

"Jaken, silence."

"Y-Yes, my lord."

The human made an attempt at an innocent smile, "You must have the wrong house, I am the only one who lives here."

"Human," Sesshomaru said, his voice cold as usual, "You have stolen a hanyou from me. Where have you hidden her?"

"Surely you're mistaken," the man replied, his confidence growing with each passing moment, "I've never seen you or your half-breed wench before in my life."

Sesshomaru lunged forward, appearing before the man in the blink of an eye. The man could only gasp as he was pushed up against the wall, held up off the ground by his neck. The man trembled, now sure that this was a demon, for his eyes were red and he was baring fangs in anger.

"Do not lie to me, human," Sesshomaru growled, "My patience is waning."

"It's true, I kill young women!" he shrieked, "But I only take humans, I swear! You must be mistaken!"

Sesshomaru threw the man against the opposite wall as Jaken exclaimed, "You are the one mistaken, thinking that she was a human girl. I saw you take her firsthand!"

"Fine," he choked, spitting up blood as he tried to pull himself up, "I've taken only one girl tonight, but she's already buried and would have run out of air by now-"

As if on cue, the floor burst open between the man and the youkai, wood and dirt scattering across the room. They watched as a slender pale hand reached up, grabbing onto the remaining floor. Minako pulled herself up, coughing from the dirt cloud she had raised. She seemed equally as surprised as the rest of them as she looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing a few feet away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she gasped, "You came back for me?"

His red eyes faded back to golden and he dropped the human. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. She happily fell forward from exhaustion, hugging onto him for support. She seemed to expect him to throw her aside, but he did not react. Jaken stared down into the hole, assessing the situation. The human simply leaned his crumpled body against the wall, unable to run away with broken legs.

"I'm impressed, Minako," Jaken said with a nod, "I would have expected you to stay down there crying. You're stronger than I thought."

"Thank you, Jaken-sama!" His words made her even happier, and she smiled widely, still holding onto Sesshomaru even though he supported her weight with his borrowed arm. "I did not expect you to be rescued, and even when I heard your voice, I assumed that it was only you. I never would have expected Lord Sesshomaru-sama to come for me! This makes me so happy; I thought you would be glad to be rid of me!"

"Oh, well, uh," Jaken sputtered, "Don't expect it to happen again. We wouldn't have come if it was any more of an inconvenience, you stupid girl!"

"I am very grateful," she said, still smiling, "I promise to try my best not to let it happen again."

The human watched them in pain from where he sat, and finally stuttered, "Wh-what are you gonna do with me? Surely you wouldn't kill an old man in front of an innocent girl..."

Sesshomaru watched the man in silence for a few moments before he turned and began walking toward the door, his arm still around Minako to support her. She had finished hugging him and now walked beside him, not wanting to be a complete burden. Jaken was shocked by Sesshomaru's actions and stepped forward.

"My lord, are you not going to kill this human for his thievery?"

Sesshomaru stopped at the door, and without turning back, replied in his usual cold voice, "Bury him in one of the graves and return once you are finished. If you take too long, you will be left behind."

"Y-yes, my lord," Jaken nodded. He hurried over to the frightened human who tried to crawl away with broken limbs.

Minako did not look back when the man screamed.


	8. Through Rain and Hail

**Author's Note:** People keep reading, so I must be doing well. Or at least writing on a mediocre level acceptable enough for the average reader to continue to click to the next chapter. And so long as such seems to be true, I will continue posting! Thank you, by the way, to those few who have decided to add this story to their alerts. I do love the ego boost every now and then.

* * *

Sesshomaru seemed to be taking his time getting back to Rin and Ah-Un, and Minako enjoyed the trip more than she should have. She knew that he was probably just slowing his pace because he was supporting her wait and did not want to carry her. Nevertheless, she liked to think that there was a different reason.

She blushed, thinking to herself that a moonlit walk with Sesshomaru's arm around her seemed like a rather romantic thing, regardless of the fact that it wasn't really his arm. But she knew that that was absolutely ludicrous because this was Lord Sesshomaru, a full youkai. Surely he did not believe in such things. Romances were things more suited for Minako's fantasies, anyways. She had never had one before and she did not expect that to ever change.

When her parents were alive, they were the only people she knew. Every now and then she would see others passing by in the distance, but they never came to her home. Those that did were just old friends of her parents, and they took no interest in the little hanyou. Now that Minako was traveling, the only ones there to have a romance with were Sesshomaru and Jaken. Jaken was out of the question, and Sesshomaru did not seem to be the kind of person to even _want_ a relationship, let alone with a hanyou.

Minako felt her face growing warmer as she realized just exactly what she was thinking, _Am I actually disappointed that Sesshomaru-sama doesn't think of me that way?_

She glanced up at the powerful youkai. The moonlight reflected off of his long silver hair, and he stared ahead with shining golden eyes. Minako found her heart caught in her throat. A dreadfully wonderful feeling spread throughout her body and she felt sick in the most lovely way. At that moment, she knew that there was no way she could go back to her old life of living alone. Without even meaning to, she had given up her independence by saving Rin. Now this demon lord planned to keep her as a little hanyou pet for his human girl, and she realized that she didn't have a problem with that.

Somehow, Minako had found herself growing attached to Sesshomaru, and would stay so long as he allowed it. If that meant playing entertainer for Rin, then so be it. She would not leave this man's side.

Metaphorically speaking, of course.

A few minutes before they reached Ah-Un and Rin, Sesshomaru abruptly let go of Minako. She caught herself, holding her hands out to steady her balance before following after him. He glided wordlessly into camp, and Rin jumped up, looking around for her friend. Her face lit up with happiness when she spotted Minako.

"Mina!" she exclaimed, furiously wiping tears from her eyes. "I was so afraid..."

The hanyou knelt down and hugged the girl tightly. She explained her adventure in vivid detail, sugar-coating it here and there to make the story appropriate for the little girl. Rin sat with her legs crossed, listening with wide eyes. She applauded Minako's apparent bravery, and they fell asleep together as the group gave Jaken a chance to return.

Sunlight broke through the trees and fell upon the girls, gently pulling them from their serene dreams. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the camp, speaking quietly with Jaken. Ah-Un yawned and stretched, seeming to notice that they were about to head off once more. Upon noticing that everyone was awake, Sesshomaru turned from the group and began leading the way through the forest. Everyone scrambled to clear camp and follow the demon lord.

Minako walked beside Rin, trying not to lag behind. She did have a tendency of being slow, and she couldn't help it. Sesshomaru seemed to move so quickly, and both Rin and Jaken had grown used to it. Mina found it difficult, but tried her best and usually did well. If she started to lag, Rin would encourage her to speed up. The little girl was so full of energy, and Mina envied that.

Everything seemed to be completely normal when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in the middle of a large field. He gave Jaken a knowing look, and the little imp nodded.

"Stay here."

Minako watched as Jaken took hold of Sesshomaru's pelt and they ascended into the air, flying off into the distance. Confused with what had just happened, Mina turned to the little girl who seemed to think that this occurance was completely normal.

"What just happened?"

"Lord Sesshomaru probably smelled something he was looking for," she said, tapping her nose. "Or maybe something dangerous and he is saving us before it attacks!"

Mina sniffed the air, "I don't smell anything unusual."

"Well..." Rin tilted her head to the side, "Lord Sesshomaru is really powerful. I bet he can sense things from a million miles away."

Minako nodded. She knew that Sesshomaru was far greater than her in seemingly every way. Of course he would leave her behind with Rin. It was probably more to keep her from hindering him than to protect the little girl. She had Ah-Un for that.

Dark clouds began to gather together in the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. Rin looked warily up at the sky, ready to dart off at the first sign of rain. When lightning danced across the sky, Ah-Un shifted and grunted. Rin climbed onto his back, and he did not wait for Minako before flying upwards. The little human cried out for the hanyou, but Ah-Un did not seem to care. Perhaps Sesshomaru had not told the beast to watch over the newest addition to the group.

Minako felt an emptiness in the pit of her gut as the two disappeared. She had no idea where the beast had been ordered to take Rin when danger reared it's ugly head. Now she had no choice but to wait for Sesshomaru and Jaken to return.

It did not take long for the storm to reach the field. Rain pelted down hard, and hail seemed to follow. Mina held her arms over her head, shielding herself from the pellets of ice as she ran into the forest, trying to find a tree large enough to protect her. A few hours and the world seemed completely dark. Not even the moon could pierce through the clouds, and her hanyou eyes were not strong enough to see through the total darkness that fell.

Minako curled up beneath the large roots of a fallen tree, relying solely on her sense of smell. Her hearing was no good as the pounding rain and hail seemed almost deafening. She felt completely helpless, but waited patiently for Sesshomaru and Jaken to return. The hours passed by and her doubt grew. Perhaps they knew that Ah-Un would have left and were not planning on coming back?

The hail eventually stopped and Minako had made up her mind. She was not going to wait for a group that might not even return for her. Sesshomaru had not come back, so she would find him. Crawling out from her safe spot, she ran blindly in the direction that she had last seen her demon lord. Through the damp and dark wilderness, she ran as far as her legs would take her.

She would find him.


	9. Adulthood

**Author's Note:** We seem to be picking up speed now, ladies and gentleman. Brace yourselves, as we may be experiencing some slight turbulence in the near future. Nothing to be concerned about, though. We won't crash. I swear.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared up at the dark skies as the rain poured down. He remained dry from where he stood at the cave's entrance. As he looked out at the mountains ahead and trees below, he caught a faint scent on the wind. The weather made it difficult to smell anything, but he recognized this scent, and it only grew stronger as time passed. Within minutes he could see a girl running through the rain, headed towards him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she called out.

He watched as she came to a stop before him, soaking wet from head to toe and staring up at him as she trembled from the cold. He could see straight through her kimono, which was torn to Hell and back and she looked like a downright mess, yet didn't seem troubled by it. In fact, she just seemed relieved. He let out a sigh, motioning for her to get out of the rain. There was already a small fire going and she gravitated toward it, kneeling down and warming her hands.

Sesshomaru watched her for a few moments before letting out another sigh, shaking his head as he walked toward her. This hanyou seemed to be more trouble than she was worth, but he didn't care to rid himself of her. Despite her tendency to invade his personal space and stroke his aura with her own, he did find her to be amusing. He wasn't quite sure why.

Minako didn't notice him standing behind her until he dropped something into her lap. She looked down to find a familiar kimono. Quickly turning, her messy dark hair whipped stray drops of water onto the sleeping imp nearby. She stared up with wide eyes to see that Sesshomaru was wearing a plain white top that had been underneath the one he had just given her. Shock was evident on her face, and he spoke as if explaining himself, but with too much pride for it to pass off as an excuse.

"Change out of your wet clothes," he commanded, "I do not wish to be followed by an ill hanyou."

"Yes, sir," she smiled, grateful to have dry clothing.

The top was large on her, and might as well have been a dress due to her small figure. She looked at her reflection in a puddle at the front of the cave, running her fingers through her hair in a vain attempt to untangle the knots before tying it back. Sesshomaru stayed by the fire, staring at nothing in particuar as he usually did.

He knew that when Jaken awoke to find Minako's new outfit, the imp would certainly have plenty to say. Nothing that a few good glares wouldn't solve. Anyway, the weather would only get worse and a dead hanyou would be even worse than an ill one. Not to mention Rin would never forgive him for it. She seemed quite attached to the half-demon. He could understand why.

* * *

Mina marveled at her kimono. Closing her eyes, she nearly drowned in Sesshomaru's scent. It sent her head spinning and her stomach did a flip. She knew that he gifted this to her out of necessity, and that it did not mean anything. But a girl could dream.

She hugged herself, imagining that her arms belonged to the demon lord. She knew how silly she must have looked, and how ridiculous her thoughts were, but she could not help it. Something about the man sent pleasant shivers through down her spine. When she felt his power, her skin crawled in delight. She wanted him to stay with her forever. View her as an equal. Hug her, hold her—and dare she say it—love her.

Minako bit her lip, glancing over at the youkai. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake. He always seemed to be. Did the man never sleep?

She turned back to the fire, and back to her thoughts.

Perhaps if she stayed long enough, he would grow fond of her. He didn't seem to be in any rush to find a mate, so there was no competition there. She would wait patiently, see how things went. She wasn't in any hurry, either. Sesshomaru seemed like someone who would need a lot of time before even considering her. After all, she was the dirt beneath his feet.

But perhaps someday there would be a chance, and when that day came, she would grasp it. Lord knew she wanted it. Wanted him. It brought a flush to her cheeks just thinking about the new things she felt toward the youkai. She imagined walking beside him without the others, all alone with her demon lord. He would hold her hand, those golden eyes staring deep into her soul. He was there to protect her, and she would do her best to protect him. She wanted him to want her. That cold composure to melt away in a passionate kiss. She wanted him to dig those claws into her skin as he sank his teeth into her, poison rushing through her body.

_Whoa there. _

Minako's eyes snapped open, her face as warm as the fire before her. Sesshomaru was staring, a blank look to his eyes, as if he knew the strange thoughts that swam through her mind. Her cheeks further reddened, if that was even possible. He couldn't know, could he?

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru," she rushed to say, dropping onto her side and clenching her eyes tightly shut. Perhaps he would think she had passed out and lose interest.

She still felt his eyes burning into her back.

Why had she thought those strange things? It was as though something had invaded her mind, but she couldn't understand what. She breathed in Sesshomaru's scent, stronger than it had ever seemed before. A tingling feeling spread through her core, and she shivered. Warmth spread from her cheeks down to her toes, and she opened her eyes. Startled, she sat up. She could feel a pulse between her legs.

Jaken also sat up, suddenly awake. His face twisted into one of disgust and he exclaimed, "What reeks of woman?"

Sesshomaru stared at Minako.

Jaken followed his gaze and jumped a bit, having fallen asleep before the girl arrived. He narrowed his eyes, looking her up and down before nodding wisely. "Congratulations, Minako."

"What?" she squeaked, wiggling where she sat. "What has happened?"

"Must I play mother to you?" Jaken rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You are an adult now. End of discussion."

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Mina scrambled toward him, frantically shaking the little imp. He cried out and sat up again, slapping her hands away. She stared down at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he snapped. "You were a child before, and now you are a woman. What more is there to it?"

"I don't know, that is why I am asking," she exclaimed.

"This is not complicated! You are a woman, your body has just completed maturity, and you may now mate. Would you shut up and let me sleep?"

"Do I have to mate?" she shrieked, shaking him again.

Jaken shook with anger, very tired and irate. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, turning Minako's attention away from the poor imp, who crawled away to sleep in the corner.

"It is not even winter yet, you stupid girl," he explained, "Mating occurs during _mating season_."

She sat back on her heels, seeming to calm down as she listened. Jaken let out a sigh and closed his eyes, appreciating his lord's interjection to the situation.

"Even if it were mating season," Sesshomaru went on, his cold expression revealing nothing, "You would need to find a male suitor first."

Minako shifted uneasily, averting her gaze. She wanted to blurt out that she already had, but she knew that was a lie. Sesshomaru would never be her mate. He was a powerful demon lord, and she was a pathetic hanyou. If anything, she was a toy for his human pet. Then again, now she was really a woman. Perhaps now she had a chance.

She glanced back up at Sesshomaru, who still held that same cold expression.

Then again, perhaps she did not.


	10. Denial

**Author's Note:** How's my driving? Click REVIEW for questions, comments, or suggestions.

* * *

Mina sat before the fire, warming herself up and eating her meal while Sesshomaru was off doing whatever he did when he disappeared. If she thought about it, she could usually sense him near, and she knew that if she needed anything, he wouldn't be too far away.

Today, however, she could not sense him. He had left early in the morning, as soon as Jaken had woken up. He left the little imp with the simple task of guarding Minako, as her recent entrance into womanhood could possibly attract "desperate demons". She did not appreciate the insinuation that only a desperate male would want her, but she did not comment in case he changed his mind about the protection.

Jaken stood at the entrance to the cave, two-headed staff in hand. He only used it once, and other than that, no one wandered close enough to the cave for him to attack. After a few hours, he called out for Mina to get ready to leave. She made her way to his side and saw Sesshomaru standing on Ah-Un's back with Rin clinging to his kimono.

Wherever he had gone, he had gotten a new top. Now it seemed that the hanyou and youkai would be matching in outfits. Minako found this to her liking, not that she would ever voice that opinion. Jaken had yet to say anything about it, but he had eyed her kimono with a look of disapproval.

Rin waved and shouted before the beast had even landed. She jumped down and ran toward the hanyou, hugging her tightly. Sesshomaru stood by Ah-Un, muttering something to the two heads.

"You're alright!" the little girl said happily, tugging on the kimono, "Rin was so worried when Ah-Un left without Minako! Ohmigosh, you are wearing Lord Sesshomaru's kimono; he gave this to you? That is so nice! See, Mina, I knew he likes you!"

"That is enough, Rin."

She turned to pout at her lord, who nonchalantly walked away. Minako skipped after him with Rin, holding the little girl's hand. Jaken scrambled to get in front of the girls and walk beside his lord. He was the adviser, after all. A higher status than the hanyou and human.

The group quickly fell back into their usual routine of walking for a ridiculous amount of time to a location undisclosed (and usually undiscovered) to the girls. Perhaps it was just being an official adult now, but Minako somehow felt closer to Sesshomaru, as if she actually had a sliver of a chance.

When they did stop to take a rest, Rin and Jaken fell asleep immediately. For some reason, Mina found that she was not nearly as tired as she used to be after such long journeys. Sesshomaru sat against a tree, staring into the fire as he seemed to wait patiently for his companions to finish their rest.

Mina inched toward him before sitting down at his side, waiting to see if he would mind. He didn't seem annoyed by her presence, so she happily sat back against the tree, curling her legs beneath herself as she tried to stay warm without complaint. The temperature was certainly dropping quickly these days, but the kimono Sesshomaru had given her was thick and easily kept her safe against the cold. She only became a little uncomfortably chilly, at least for now. She knew that once it started snowing, she would have some problems.

Back when she traveled alone, Minako would usually just run back to the cabin she used to call home and hole herself up with plenty of food and firewood until winter had passed. She did not know what this group would do once the weather turned to the worst. Would Sesshomaru really have the girls walk barefoot through the snow? She would have to remember to ask Rin. Assuming Rin had been with him during the last winter.

The wind picked up and Mina shivered. Sesshomaru seemed fine, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree. She figured that the demon lord had fared much worse weather throughout his years. This was nothing to him. Minako, however, hadn't even reached two decades of age yet. She didn't even know how long a hanyou's lifespan was. Her parents had never gotten the chance to tell her that bit of information before they had died.

Minako closed her eyes. She had often wished that her parents were still with her, hiding their half-breed child from the world in the most loving of ways. Now she wasn't so sure. A life of traveling seemed to suit her much better, and she loved being with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. And did she mention Sesshomaru? She certainly enjoyed his company.

And she hoped he felt the same.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at Mina when he heard her breathing change. She had fallen asleep and seemed fragile, just a small pale girl curled up beside him while shivering against the cold. He stared at her for a few moments, weighing the consequences before deciding that his actions were only logical because he did not want to have a dead hanyou beside him in the morning.

He leaned over, and with his borrowed arm, pulled her into his lap. She rested her head against his chest in her sleep as he gently wrapped his arm around her. After a few moments, her body ceased to shake, now warm where she was curled up.

Her scent filled his mind, but he easily resisted. It seemed annoying, but he knew it would only last a few days. Then he would not need to worry about it until mating season, when her overwhelming scent—and the increased sex drive she was no doubt experiencing—would return. Sesshomaru was definitely not looking forward to mating season. This girl, now a woman, would most likely try to seduce him. He was sure of it. He had seen quite a few seasons, and females had a tendency of being attracted to the more powerful males.

And this hanyou had already started.

He refused to feel anything for a half-breed. It had taken all that he had to retain his reputation and still care for Rin. She was a selfless innocent, and he had grown quite fond of the little girl. She had helped tend to his wounds when he was injured, and now he helped to care for her so long as she chose to follow him. He was her protector, not that he would ever admit to that out loud.

But he would not let that happen with Minako. She wasn't a pureblood of any kind, and not worth his time. Rin seemed very attached to the hanyou, though. It was for this reason alone, so he told himself, that he chose to keep the thing alive. Rin needed a friend, and if she wouldn't go to a village, then he would bring the friend to her.

Minako was just the one to watch over Rin when he was gone. She had already proven herself by her selfless actions in saving the little girl from a demon, so he knew he could at least trust the hanyou in that respect. And having another female around would be good for Rin.

He stopped, not liking how it sounded as if he was listing excuses as to why he kept Minako around, rescued her, and put in any effort at all to make sure she stayed alive.

He was Sesshomaru, great demon lord of the west, and he did not _care _about pathetic half-breeds. Not Inuyasha, Naraku, or even Minako.

Or so he told himself.


	11. The Shard

**Author's Note**: Special thanks to AWingedWolf; you gave the first real review on this story, and it made me quite happy. Same goes to everyone adding this to their favorites. I never thought that I would actually put any of my Sesshomaru fanfictions up, but apparently people like it more than I thought.

* * *

Minako opened her eyes to find the campsite barely lit by the dying fire. Jaken and Rin were nowhere in sight, and for a moment, she worried that they had abandoned her again. She sat up quickly, turning her head to the edge of the forest where a dark shadow loomed.

Sesshomaru stepped out into the open, golden eyes set on her.

"My lord," she sighed. "I was so afraid that..."

He stalked toward her, an unfamiliar look to his eyes. Her stomach tightened, her mouth go dry. Sesshomaru stopped before her, lowering himself down to be eye level with her.

"Minako," he growled, his gaze sweeping over her body as he inched closer, "Be my mate."

"What?" she squeaked, her legs clenching together.

He moved forward, pressing her hard against the tree as his fingers ran under her kimono. She closed her eyes, unable to meet his hungry gaze. His lips crashed against hers and he eagerly devoured her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers. Minako's body shook as she was overwhelmed with a flood of feelings and sensations she had never experienced before.

Sesshomaru pulled back, his mouth going to her neck. He kissed her, his tongue flicking wildly against her skin. She whispered his name just as he sank fangs through her skin, warmth spreading throughout her body with each touch of his hands.

Jaken's irritated voice pierced the air as he shouted, "Minako!"

She jerked awake, hands smoothing out her kimono immediately. She looked around the campsite, her face red with embarrassment. Rin stood by Ah-Un, petting the beast. Sesshomaru was already walking away, and Jaken bonked Mina on the head with his staff.

"Wake up, you stupid girl," he exclaimed, "Or we will leave you behind again!"

She scrambled to her feet, rubbing her sore head as she stumbled to catch up with Rin. Her mind raced as she recalled the dream. She had never had one like it before, and she couldn't get the thought of Sesshomaru being so close out of her head. Deep down, she knew that such a situation would never arise. Not in a thousand years.

Mina discretely played with the edge of the kimono, taking in the scent of Lord Sesshomaru. She wondered how long her new outfit would smell of him. If his senses weren't so strong, she would consider switching the top with his current one once hers lost its smell. But of course he would notice the hanyou stench.

Why was she so obsessed about it, anyway?

She thought back to the dream she had had, and wondered if this had anything to do with her body maturing. As a woman, she would eventually have to deal with her adult needs. With a sigh, she wished that she could be a child again. Things were less complicated then, even though she had so badly wanted to grow up quickly when she was young.

When did she ever really know what she wanted?

A sudden tug on her senses drew Minako from her thoughts. She wasn't sure what it was, but she definitely wanted it.

She picked up speed, jogging toward Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to notice her there, so she tugged on his sleeve. He glanced down, slight annoyance in his eyes.

"What's that?" she asked plainly.

Without needing details to her question, he glanced toward the direction the pull was coming from. "A shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"Oh, great," Jaken rolled his eyes. "No doubt that half-breed will be nearby."

"What is the Shikon Jewel?" Mina asked.

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead and Jaken responded instead. "It's in pieces now. Demons are attracted to the shards because they can give you power. Once all the shards are together, it could even turn a hanyou into a youkai."

"Wow," she breathed, "That's one powerful jewel."

Maybe she could get it. If she were a youkai, Sesshomaru would want her. Or at least be more likely to consider it. Right now she was less than a human, which was pretty low on his scale of importance. Aside from Rin, of course. She was his exception.

The air suddenly grew thick with the smell of demons, and Mina inched closer to Sesshomaru. There were so many, and they were all headed in this direction. Jaken held tightly onto his staff. Rin seemed clueless, holding onto Ah-Un and looking around in confusion when the group stopped.

"They are going after the shard," Jaken muttered. "Shall we fight, m'lord?"

"If we must."

The roar of the demons filled the air as they broke through the edge of the forest, fighting each other as they all ran toward the shard. They all felt the pull just as Minako did, and planned on following it to the source. Upon seeing the group, the demons must have thought they were a threat. They had barely just arrived and already a fight ensued.

Minako dodged attacks, fighting where she could. Most of them were lesser demons. Sesshomaru killed demon after demon with ease, and Jaken assisted with his staff, spewing fire out at anything that got too close.

If there was ever a chance to slip away and grab that shard, it was now. Minako weighed the consequences. Rin would be very upset when she realized that her friend was missing, but it wasn't like Mina didn't plan on coming back. She would find them again, just as she found them before. And with that shard, it would be even easier. She doubted that Sesshomaru would care if she ran off. And Jaken would only be irritated by Rin's complaints.

Acting on impulse, Minako ducked out of the battle and into the forest, chasing after the attraction she felt to the shard. It pulled at her mind, leading her through the woods. She felt as though she would never get lost. If she could just run fast enough, she could get there before anyone else. Take the power for herself.

Her mind fell into a haze, and she was unaware of how long she had run until she reached the source of the pull. She stopped at the outskirts of a human village, screams emanating from the people attempting to run from the demon ravaging their home. Mina's heart raced, and she forgot all about why she had come here. She could not stand by and let these people die.

She could take this demon on.

Running into the village, Minako sought out the demon. It was easy, as the shard he used was pulling her closer. It didn't even seem to notice her as it cackled in delight, tossing people aside like rag dolls and knocking down houses. Mina grabbed a jagged piece of wood from the wreckage and ran at the demon, closing her eyes as she drove the thing as deep into the demon as she could.

It roared in anger, flinging itself about. Drunken with power, it had not expected anyone to sneak up on it. Minako pulled the makeshift weapon from its back and stabbed again and again until the thing was nothing more than a pile of mush. Once she realized it was dead, she sat still, listening to her quick breathing. The villagers had stopped running and peered out at her from where they hid. Was she just another threat, ready to take the shard and continue the rampage?

She ran her tongue over her fangs, trying to clear her head. There was blood. So much blood. Her heart raced and she trembled uncontrollably. When had she last killed anything that hadn't attacked her first? Minako tried to calm herself down and think about why she had come here. She reached down and picked through the mangled remains until she found the shard, and plucked it out.

Now what?

She didn't quite know what she was supposed to do with it. And what if it caused her to turn into a homicidal monster like the demon she had just destroyed? Perhaps this risk wasn't worth it after all. Looking around at the frightened villagers, she decided to pocket the shard rather than use it.

Mina stood up and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. She didn't like the attention. She stood up and ran away before anyone could move, unsure of where she was going.


	12. The Halfbreed Halfbrother

**Author's Note:** Warning! Super-long chapter is super long! Okay, maybe I am being a little dramatic. Either way, it's longer than I expected. Perhaps due to the insane amount of dialogue in comparison to our silent demon lord.

* * *

"What is it, Inu Yasha?"

The group stopped in the middle of the road, looking curiously at the half-demon as he sniffed furiously at the air.

"It's faint, but I think I can smell Sesshomaru coming closer," he growled. "There's another scent there, too. It's a hanyou."

"Do you think they're fighting?" Kagome asked, peering through the woods and seeing nothing but trees. "I sense a shard."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't waste his time with anyone who has human blood running through their veins," Inu Yasha spit, "They're probably hunting him down."

"And we're about to get dragged into this mess?" Sango asked. "I say we move on."

"Well, I say we stay and fight!"

"Why would we want to get in the middle of a fight, Inu Yasha? The shard isn't worth it if Sesshomaru is there." Miroku frowned, "We should go."

"Too late now, they're almost here!"

The group waited in anticipation for a few moments before Shippo whispered, "I don't hear any fighting."

"Shut up and wait."

The bushes rustled and the group tensed as someone stepped out of the woods. They were surprised to see a young girl, grabbing onto a tree as she almost tripped. She didn't look like a hanyou at all, with long black hair tied back in tangles and a small figure. The only odd things about her were her lilac eyes and pointed ears. She smiled when she looked up and saw the group, and her fangs were only a tad sharper than a human's.

"Excuse me," she said as she straightened out her kimono, "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I think I am lost."

"Oh, that is no problem, my lady-" Miroku began, only to be pushed aside by Inu Yasha who rudely barged forward, pointing accusingly at the girl, his jaw wide open with shock.

"Your kimono," he exclaimed, "That's Sesshomaru's!"

The rest of the group was just as shocked as the girl looked down at her outfit and smiled again, "Why yes it is. Since you know Sesshomaru-sama, perhaps you could tell me where I might find him? It seems I was a little careless and got separated from him, um, again..."

She watched with curiosity as the group huddled together, speaking in hushed whispers. They seemed to be arguing, speaking over each other's opinions. She waited patiently as they conversed.

"Who is this young woman?" Miroku asked as his gaze traveled up and down the girl's figure.

"Do you think Sesshomaru gave that kimono to her?" Shippo exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Sango frowned, "Right off his own back? I doubt it."

"Maybe she's his girlfriend!" he chuckled, drawing a little heart in the air.

"Sesshomaru kills hanyou's," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "He doesn't date them!"

"Well, there's only one way to figure this out."

Kagome turned around and smiled cheerfully at the girl, "Hello there, my name's Kagome! What's yours?"

"I am Minako," the girl replied. "I believe I am lost and you seem to know Lord Sesshomaru. Do you know where he is?"

"Forgive us, miss, but we do not-" Miroku began, only to be interrupted once more.

"But we could find him," Inu Yasha grinned, "Come along with us and we can help ya get back to him."

"Really?" Minako asked, and so did the rest of his group. "That would be wonderful! Thank you so much, um, what is your name?"

"Inu Yasha," he smirked. "And it's no problem."

As introductions were being made and Miroku was doing his usual thing, Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's ear and whispered, "Alright, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," he winced, "Can't a guy just help someone out?"

"Not you," she eyed him suspiciously, "Are you planning on handing her over and getting some sort of reward in return?"

"Ha, Sesshomaru would never do anyone a favor just because he's '_thankful'_. He doesn't work like that."

"So what, you just want to find out more about her to see why she's able to travel with him and manage to get that kimono?"

"Something like that," he breathed a sigh of relief as she let go of his ear. "Anyway, you _did _say she has a shard."

"I cannot thank you enough, Inu Yasha-sama," Minako bowed slightly, "This is not the first time I have been separated from the group. I have been trying my best to find my way back before Sesshomaru-sama gets too far."

"You're half demon, though," he said, scratching his head, "Couldn't you just sniff him out or something?"

"Oh, you noticed." She blushed, "I am only able to sense things to a certain distance. I'm not a very powerful hanyou..."

"Well then, it would be best if we were on our way," Sango piped up, "Lingering would only attract demons."

"I agree," Miroku nodded, "Let us go on with our journey until we are able to get a lead on Sesshomaru's whereabouts."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kagome nodded, beginning to walk in the direction they had been headed. "So, Minako, why not tell us about yourself? You look young; how old are you?"

"I am only seventeen," she smiled, "I feel that I am not old enough yet to be traveling alone, and I feel safer with you. Thank you for helping me. Jaken-sama told me not to talk to strangers, but you all seem very nice. You are the first people I have seen in days."

"That's probably 'cause you got Sesshomaru's scent on you," Inu Yasha pointed out, "Even an idiotic demon would know to stay clear of you. You're just lucky you haven't run into anyone that's after him." The rest of the group looked up at Inu Yasha accusingly. "What? What did I do?"

The group traveled on for hours, and Minako listened with fascination as Kagome spoke of her own world. She was amazed by the stories and eagerly asked questions to no end. Kagome was glad to answer all of them, loving all the attention she was getting. They did not stop walking until nightfall, when everyone helped to set up camp. They all sat around the fire, eating and talking. Kagome had pulled everything out of her bag and had it spread out on a blanket, showing Minako the modern things she had brought with her.

"Oh, what is this, Kagome-san?" she asked, sniffing a bottle, "It smells so good!"

"That's my shampoo," she explained, "I use it instead of soap to wash my hair. There's also conditioner, which you use afterwards to make your hair soft. You can have some if you'd like."

"Really?" Mina asked, her eyes wide with amazement, "Are you sure it would not be inconvenient for you?"

"No problem," Kagome waved her away modestly, "I always bring extra just in case."

Minako touched her tangles, "Will it make my hair look like yours?"

She smiled, "Why don't we go down to the hot springs and find out!"

Sango nodded, setting her bowl aside, "I'll come, too."

They left the men at the campsite to clean up the mess from dinner and traveled a little further into the woods where a local hot spring was concealed. As they began undressing and laying their clothes on a nearby branch, Minako noticed the necklace hanging from Kagome's neck, which she kept on even as they stepped into the water.

"Are those shards of the Shikon Jewel?" she asked curiously, pointing to the bottle.

Kagome held it protectively, eyeing the hanyou. "Yeah... I can sense them. It's actually our mission to collect all of them and put it back together."

Mina leaned over and reached into her pile of clothing, pulling out a shard. "Would you like mine?"

Kagome gasped, "I didn't think you would actually offer it up!"

"I..." Minako glanced away, "I don't need it."

Sango nodded to Kagome, who accepted the shard and dropped it into the little bottle. Mina didn't want to think about what she had given up so freely, and dunked her head into the water, washing away any blood that still remained on her from the fight at the village. When she came back up, Kagome smothered shampoo into her hair, working with Sango at untangling all of it. They dunked the girl back under the water, rinsing the stuff out before putting in conditioner. They left that in Mina's hair as they gossiped and bathed, filling the air with a sweet aroma from the things Kagome had brought along.

Before leaving, they rinsed Minako's hair again and tied it back. They slipped into their clothing and stayed there a while longer, waiting to dry off. Mina appreciated the company; she had not spent time with other women since her mother had died. They engaged her in their conversation, and eventually brought up Sesshomaru and how curious it was that Mina was wearing his kimono.

"Oh, yes," she nodded, smoothing it out. "Lord Sesshomaru gave this to me so that I would not die. Also, I do not think he liked seeing me almost naked."

Kagome and Sango blushed, "What?"

"I lost my outer layer," she explained, "And what I wore beneath it was see-through when wet. It rained a lot."

"Of course," Kagome nodded. "I suppose that was nice of him."

She turned back to Sango, and Mina took the opportunity to smell the kimono. It still smelled like him, even after all this time. Of course the scent was no longer overwhelming. She felt a little disappointed about that. She loved drowning in Sesshomaru's scent, but knew there was no way she would get close enough to experience it again.

But at this point, it would be enough just to see him.


	13. Inuyasha and co

Author's Note: Just to clear some things up, I know Sesshomaru is like a zillion years old and Minako is only 17. But demons live waaaay longer than half-demons do. The half-demons share qualities of both demons and humans. Minako is not the strongest or most mature, but by human years, she is basically an adult. Let's go by that, alright? We're all in agreement? Good.

* * *

Minako slept through the night, waking at the first sign of light. The rest of the group seemed as though they planned on staying for a while longer. They slept in shifts, two people staying awake to keep guard. This was a new concept to Minako, who was so used to Lord Sesshomaru guarding them. Even if he fell asleep, he would always wake up at the first sign of danger.

Her stomach felt hollow, no matter how much she ate. Everything seemed to remind her of the demon lord, and she regretted running away. Such impulsive actions could never lead to anything good. She didn't even use the shard! Rin was probably in hysterics, and Jaken would be very angry with her.

Sesshomaru, though, what would he think?

He was all she really cared about. Mina knew it was pointless, but she couldn't help it. The man captured her heart and held it with those claws of his. This group of people seemed very nice to her, but she would give anything to get back to her lord. And all the while, she knew that he probably didn't even care that she was gone.

Her heart ached at the thought.

But on the bright side, Mina felt pampered by the group. She bathed far more often and was able to use the things that Kagome brought along. Mina liked how she smelled, and felt a lot more confident upon seeing her reflection. She no longer looked like a dirty mess, but rather a pretty young woman. Kagome went to the extent of using the word "beautiful", but Mina blushed at the compliment. Pretty was the most she would admit to.

The group did as they promised and asked around about Sesshomaru. Minako wasn't sure what kind of feedback they were getting, but it must have been something because they did travel with purpose. At some point, the surroundings began to seem familiar to Mina. It wasn't until they entered a village that cheered that she realized this was where she had started.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha snapped as the people crowded around Minako.

"I killed a demon," she rushed to explain above the crowd, "This is where I got the shard."

The people eventually dispersed, and Minako was invited for dinner with the elders of the village. She found all the attention to be awfully embarrassing, but accepted since it would be rude to turn down the offer.

Fame was new to Minako. Even after the several hours spent eating well-cooked meals and listening to music, she still felt uncomfortable. And yet it was a good uncomfortable, knowing that these people were alive and well because she had saved them. Even so, she would have preferred a short thank you and pat on the back. She was glad to see people having fun, though. Everyone but Inuyasha seemed to enjoy the festivities.

"So what," he snapped when Mina seemed distracted, "Sesshomaru sends hanyou girls out to play hero for the humans now?"

The mention of her demon lord made Minako's stomach clench. She wondered when they would find him. The group said they had been working hard at it, but staying here was just wasting time and the way Inuyasha said his name brought doubts to her mind. He seemed to have something against Lord Sesshomaru; was he trying to find him for a different purpose?

After spending the night in a newly built hut, the group woke up to a large breakfast. They took their time eating the meal, knowing it would be a while before they had another quite as well-cooked as this one. The elders of the village made an attempt to keep Minako there, but she explained that she needed to go find someone very important. Of course, they would miss the woman who saved them.

Mina wasn't so sure she could do it a second time.

Luck had been on her side with that first demon. He was not very powerful in the first place, and his distracted rampage had allowed her to sneak in. If she had attempted a fight face to face with the thing, she probably would have lasted only a minute or two. Not that anyone else needed to know that little bit of information.

Minako lost track of time. They seemed to walk on forever, just searching for shards and Sesshomaru. Mostly the first. Mina had always seemed to have a great sense of danger, probably some natural self-preservation gift. When her skin crawled, she would run away and hide.

She found that Inuyasha's group often sought after things that set this off.

After a few days, she noticed that a baboon was following them. Very out of place in the area they traveled, it smelled wrong and made her stomach upset. Inuyasha called it _Naraku_, and the group seemed to hate it with a passion.

Mina hid behind a large tree, watching as they fought with it. Large roots poured from beneath the pelt, crashing into the ground and knocking everyone aside. He was after the shards, and Mina was very glad at that moment to have given hers to Kagome. The baboon left Minako alone—ignored her, in fact—and she was never more grateful to be unimportant.

When the fight ended, everyone seemed less excited than Mina expected. Inuyasha kicked at something in the dirt where his foe had previously fallen. The confusion of the situation was too much for Mina to even question. She let it pass, watching the others boil in their own frustration.

Sesshomaru's group was never this complicated or emotional.

Well, aside from the complicated emotions he evoked in Minako.

She shook her head, trying to stay on track. If she thought about how Sesshomaru made her feel, then it would begin to hurt. Not just because he didn't return her feelings (or any at all, for that matter), but because she still remained lost. She would continue to remain this way until she found her demon lord once more.

She had begun to lost hope in her supposed guides when Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air. Mina knew just what he was smelling, even if she couldn't, when her skin began to crawl. Warmth spread through her body and her lips curled into an excited smile. She recognized that raw power.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. "He's headed this way."

Kagome smiled at Minako, "I bet he's coming to take you back!"

Mina didn't know why Sesshomaru was headed this way, but she highly doubted that it was for her. They waited in the field and she waited with them. She wanted so badly to sprint blindly through the woods until she could hug the man to pieces, but she stayed where she was. After a moment, he appeared in the outskirts of the forest.

He stopped, staring blankly ahead.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted with a dark smirk. "Come back for your girlfriend?"

He glanced at Minako, flicking his long silver hair back over his shoulder before turning slightly. He looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha, ready to leave already.

"I do not care for your idiotic agenda, Inuyasha." He turned his gaze to Minako for a moment. "Although I see you've decided to group with another hanyou. How appropriate for the pathetic and weak to join together."

Inuyasha seemed confused, moving his hand from the hilt of his sword to point at Minako. "But I thought you cared about this girl! She says she traveled with you, and she's even wearing your kimono!"

Sesshomaru turned his back to them. "This hanyou means nothing to me."

Inuyasha pointed accusingly at Minako, "I thought you said that you were a part of his group!"

"Lord Sesshomaru does not care about me," she shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips as she held her hands close to her chest. She stared at the man striding away. "But he means the world to me."

Kagome clasped her hands together, finding the moment to be adorably tragic. She patted Minako on the back and whispered, "Go after him!"

Inuyasha growled, reaching for his sword, but Kagome added, "Sit, boy!"

Mina waved goodbye to the group and ran after her lord, slowing down at his side. He did not look at her, but he did not tell her to leave. She knew that he was perfectly content with allowing her to stay so long as Rin wanted. And surely he didn't mind her company.


	14. The Beautiful Headache

**Author's Note:** Took a few days off from writing to-le gasp-work. Funny how quickly traffic can plunge when one is not updating almost daily. Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated!

* * *

Sesshomaru remained silent for at least an hour. Minako didn't mind. She enjoyed the quiet company of her lord. Being near him sent a strange warmth through her body that reached right down to her core. Whereas traveling with Inuyasha's group had felt like trudging through water, being with Sesshomaru was effortless and brought a smile to her face. She wasn't sure why, and she didn't care.

"You went after the shard."

Sesshomaru's sudden statement pulled Minako from her thoughts. She tilted her head back to stare up at him as they continued to walk, trying her best not to trip over anything at the same time. Was he angry with her? She couldn't tell. There were no hints in his voice or expression, as usual. His eyes were always so cold.

"Yes, my lord."

He stared ahead. "You are an idiot."

She cringed, "Yes, my lord."

So he was angry with her. She hadn't meant to upset her lord by going after the shard. In fact, she had hoped to get back to the group before they even noticed she had left. Looking back, it was a terrible idea and she regretted leaving the group that so kindly allowed her to stay. That was more than most others would do for her, especially with her lowly blood status.

"The shards drive you lesser demons to insanity. Even the strongest fall victim to its power. Even if you did acquire it, you would be hunted down and killed." He stated it rather calmly, and didn't seem at all bothered by the idea. "There is no true benefit for you in using the power of the shards."

"So I realized, my lord," she sighed. "I just gave it to Kagome, anyway."

"A wise decision. That human seems to be capable of purifying the shards."

"Do you ever go after them?" she asked curiously, peeking back up at the man's face. Surely her powerful lord would not be affected by the dangers of the shards. "You disappear so often..."

"They are not worth my time."

Minako was not sure whether he meant the shards, or those who sought them out. She doubted he cared about either. In fact, she wondered if the man cared about anything other than his own pursuit of power.

How did she ever manage to acquire feelings for this demon lord?

* * *

Sesshomaru had noticed immediately that Minako's appearance had improved. He had lost a dirty child and found a beautiful woman. He wasn't afraid to acknowledge to himself that she looked lovely in the kimono he had given her. He felt some form of pride in seeing it on her, like it was a sign that he owned the young woman. Which he did. He would never admit this out loud, though. It would probably be taken the wrong way. She was not stunning, just beautiful in the plainest of ways.

Minako was his gift to Rin. She entertained the child and took care of her in ways that he could not. Ah-Un had done a perfectly fine job of protecting Rin whenever Sesshomaru was away, but the beast was not the greatest of company. He liked to think that he had gone in search of the hanyou because he did not want to deal with Rin's tears over the loss of her friend.

He glanced at the young girl, who seemed to blush at his gaze. He knew that Minako wanted something from him, but he wasn't quite sure what. What drove this young hanyou to pursue him, repeatedly returning again and again? Lust, power, what was it? Sesshomaru briefly considered putting some effort into finding the answer some day, but the thought quickly fled his mind. Why would he waste his energy when there were much more important things to do?

The girl continued to follow him, regardless of where he chose to travel. In fact, she did so without question. Why, Sesshomaru would bet land that the girl would follow him into the pits of Hell. Although she was so slow and at times he found it quite irritating. The great Lord Sesshomaru should not be required to change his natural pace to accommodate for this weak half-breed. And yet he did.

"My lord?"

He did not look at the girl. In a way, he found himself angry at her. But why? Her stupidity at running after the shard baffled him; for some reason, he had assumed that she was slightly more intelligent than that. Those shards were dangerous, and even if she had attained one and used its power to grow stronger herself, she would just be damning herself as there was no way she could survive the constant attacks from other pathetic demons seeking its power. There was no winning with those shards. Was he furious that his property had endangered itself, or that this young woman had dared to leave him? It seemed best not to think about it.

"I am sorry for my idiocy."

He glanced down at her. At least his words had not fallen on deaf ears. The woman knew where she stood, he had to give her that. Nothing infuriated him more than being challenged by one that wasn't even worth his breath; so many pathetic creatures actually thought they were his _equal_.

"Learn from your mistakes," he muttered, "And perhaps I will not abandon you in the middle of the night."

Minako seemed to pale at his words, nodding a few too many times. He made sure she could not see his smirk. This little hanyou amused him with her open emotions. It was almost too easy to get a reaction out of her.

Although he had to admit, her frequent disappearances were getting rather annoying. Every time the girl went missing, he had to deal with Rin and Jaken making a fuss over it. Was this girl worth the headache? Sesshomaru doubted it, but couldn't find the will to rid himself of her.

But so help him, if Minako ran away again, he would feed the girl to Ah-Un.


	15. Worthy

**Author's Note:** Fifteen chapters and no hardcore youkai/hanyou loving? What's wrong with this author! Am I right? :P

* * *

Sesshomaru had made up his mind. They would be returning to his castle, and Minako was permitted to join them. He had given this a lot of thought, as it was not often that he allowed guests into his home, let alone _half-breeds_. In the end, he determined that Minako was far too weak and stupid to do any real harm.

His castle was crawling with demons, all very loyal too him. If she tried anything at all, he knew that she would be torn apart before she could accomplish anything. He made a mental note to alert the castle ahead of time that a hanyou would be accompanying him; he wouldn't want his pet to be killed by mistake. Nor would he want to waste a perfectly good demon servant, since of course he would have to punish the killer simply on principle. It was only natural.

Rin had long ago grown used to the luxuries of staying in a castle, but Minako marveled at Lord Sesshomaru's estate. At first, she remained silently in shock. This quickly faded when Rin insisted upon giving the hanyou a tour, with Jaken as a guide. Sesshomaru could hear their voices echoing down the hallways as he made his way to his study.

"This is so big...I have only ever lived in a cabin...Wow, this is big..."

He was almost proud at how impressed Minako was of his home. Almost.

Mina found the grandeur of the castle to be nearly overwhelming. On top of all the magnificence that was Lord Sesshomaru's home, she was even granted her own bedroom. It was rather plain as a guestroom, but even then, it was far more elegant than anything she had ever owned.

Rin seemed very pleased by her friend's reaction to everything. She boasted about how Lord Sesshomaru had given the little girl her own room with plenty of toys and a guard whenever he left. After all, a castle full of hungry demons was no place for a child to be wandering around by herself. Mina agreed and wondered if she too would receive a guard. Doubtful.

The servants of the castle did not take kindly to Minako's arrival. She had expected it, anyhow. The full-blood demons were disgusted by her presence, often snarling and sending dirty looks her way. She heard them whispering to each other, asking why she was there. It did not take long for rumors to spread.

Of course, it was not possible for this little half-breed to be Lord Sesshomaru's mistress. Perhaps she was a toy for the child. A pawn in his latest plan for power. Anything but his mistress.

Mina found herself rather insulted by the hushed gossip of the castle servants. She knew that she had no chance of being with Lord Sesshomaru in any kind of intimate manner, but that did not mean that she was not hurt by the words of his people. She had feelings for the demon lord; there was no denying this. She did not want to hear about the unrequited love.

But that was such a strong word, one that she could not see herself ever using out loud. Not to the Lord of the West. He would laugh. It was a feeling he did not care for, a useless one in his eyes. She took comfort in knowing she would not have to watch him fall in love and mate with some powerful full-blood beauty. He didn't have time for such complications.

Right?

Sesshomaru could not sleep during his first night back at his castle. He paced the hallways, repeatedly passing by the guest bedroom. As loyal as they were, he did not fully trust his servants. He had immediately noticed their disdain of Mina, and he would not allow her to die over something as silly as her blood status. The idiotic young weakling was worth more than that.

It had been far too long since Sesshomaru had allowed himself a decent night's rest. He ordered Jaken to watch over Rin and Minako until the unsettling rumors died down in the castle. There were plenty of females who would grasp at any chance to slaughter the girls if they happened to be perceived as a threat. Which they were not, so Sesshomaru told himself.

When he finally got the chance to drift off into sleep, his dreams were rather troubling. They quickly turned from the usual to nightmares about the recent addition to his group. He watched Minako running away again, slaughtered by the many _many _demons that were far more powerful than her. It didn't take much strength to accomplish that, though. He tried to save the girl, but always seemed to be just a moment too late. He would find her lifeless on the ground, far too much blood pooling beneath her. And each time this dream repeated, it would end the same way. Sesshomaru found himself trying to use tenseiga, but finding that it would not work.

He awoke with a start. And so began his bad mood for the day.

How could he allow a hanyou to disrupt his thoughts? He shouldn't care of the thing lives or dies. She was just a toy for his human, anyway. He could always get a new one. Rin was young, she would be just as entertained by any creature. Perhaps he could even get her a dog. They were much easier to take care of and control.

And yet he found himself wandering past the hanyou's room, checking to make sure he could sense her inside. Of course, she was always there. If not, then he knew she was somewhere else in the castle with Jaken and Rin. Why did he even care? Perhaps it was the oncoming Season.

Oh, yes. The mating season that wouldn't arrive for several more _months. _

Excuses, excuses.

* * *

Minako bubbled over with joy, actual joy. She splashed around in the lake beneath the waterfall, hitting Rin with water and ducking when the little girl tried to return the playful attack. Jaken waited by the rocks, lounging about as he pretended to pay attention. In reality, both girls knew he was taking a nap. It was a lovely day, and Mina did not feel the need to have a protector watching over her.

They were safe inside of Sesshomaru's castle. No one could get in without permission, and Jaken had ensured Minako that the demons of the castle would bring her no harm, by orders of the lord. Her stomach erupted into a fit of butterflies at the news; her lord cared enough to grant her protection, threatening punishment as severe as death to any who dared to harm the hanyou guest.

She had never before received such high treatment.

The kimono Lord Sesshomaru had lent her was being washed, and she waded through the water in nothing more than the bit of cloth she wore beneath her usual outfit. It was completely see-through when wet, but she did not care as the only ones to see would be Jaken and Rin. She had been thrilled with the news that after it was cleaned, the kimono that had been gifted to her would be promptly returned. Sesshomaru had so many accommodations for his guests that she had assumed that he would demand the return of his clothing and give her something else.

Perhaps he did not want it back after she had ruined it with her hanyou stench, which was most likely. Mina preferred to think that it was because he enjoyed seeing her in his clothing, even though the idea was absolutely absurd. She was happy to get the kimono back. After sunbathing with Rin, she pulled the clothing on and went back inside the castle with the little girl and imp protector.

When she was all alone, usually in the dead of night, Minako liked to hug herself in her lord's kimono and imagine that they were his arms. She closed her eyes really tight and pretended that, for just a moment, she was a youkai. Strong. Beautiful. High in status and feared through the lands.

But most of all, she closed her eyes and imagined that she was worthy of Lord Sesshomaru's love.


	16. The Animal with a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:** Things are finally beginning to progress! Thank you for the lovely reviews, they make posting each chapter completely worth while.

* * *

Try as he may, Sesshomaru found it nearly impossible to get any work done in his study. One moment he would be sitting at his desk, papers spread out before him, and then suddenly he was wandering the halls or staring out the windows. After hours of this, he finally gave up and decided to give himself a break. He stood up and went to his window, which overlooked a natural waterfall across a small field.

Minako and Rin ran ahead of Jaken across the field, headed straight for the water. One of his servants followed at their own pace, waiting as the girls stripped and handed their clothing over before jumping into the water.

Sesshomaru founds his gaze hovering over Minako's body as she slowly removed the kimono he had given her. She seemed hesitant about handing it over at first, exchanging a few words with the servant. As mighty as he may be, he was incapable of reading lips. A skill he should look into, perhaps?

Mina got along so well with Rin and Jaken. Who would have thought that a random hanyou they had found in the woods would fit into their group so well? When he first met the girl, he had expected defiance and an unexplained overconfidence. The usual attitude of an independent hanyou, such as his pathetic half-brother. Yet this young woman seemed to know her place very well. Sesshomaru was sure that if he gave this girl any orders or corrected her mistakes, she would do all in her power to please him and never go against his word. Had he told her not to run away again?

He made a mental note to do so.

Jaken rested on the rocks, not quite watching the girls. This was fine, as the castle grounds were safe enough and extended for quite a distance. Rin and Mina played with each other in the water, smiling and laughing as they splashed each other. Sesshomaru would never be caught in such ridiculous acts, but he did find himself enjoying the show.

When the servant returned with their clean clothing, she set them on a branch to dry and immediately left. Minako and Rin climbed out of the water, and upon seeing Mina's drenched white clothing clinging to her body, Sesshomaru's heart seemed to jump to his throat. He quickly turned away, not understanding his own reaction.

Furious at himself for allowing a hanyou to get to him, he forced himself to turn back to the window. Why should he have to look away? He was a great lord, and this was _his _property! An excuse to look at the girl? It most certainly was _not_.

She climbed onto the rocks, helping Rin up before sprawling out on one of the larger rocks. Together, the girls sunbathed until they were dry enough to get back into their clean clothing. Sesshomaru found his gaze wandering along Minako's body, his fingertips tracing the edge of the windowsill.

Minako helped Rin into the her clothing before gently taking down the kimono Sesshomaru had given her. He watched as she ran her hands over it, slowly pulling it on before smoothing it out and going to the water's edge. She seemed to admire her reflection, glancing back at Rin and Jaken. Neither were looking at the hanyou and upon seeing this, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

Sesshomaru watched with curiosity. What was she doing? He did not understand this strange young hanyou. Perhaps she was overcome with vanity at the sight of her improved appearance in the reflection. Not that she had the right to do so; after all, there were many demons in his castle that were far more beautiful than this half-breed. So he told himself.

Then why couldn't he think of any?

The head of housekeeping, Hoshi, of course. Her beauty surpassed that of any demon in his castle. The woman was a lustful little thing, and he had no doubt in his mind that she was planning to sleep her way to power. That had never bothered him during past seasons, although he had no confidence in ever seeing the woman's plan come to fruition.

Yes, Minako had nothing on Hoshi. Then where was this sudden spark of interest coming from? If it was not lust, then he did not understand what other explanation there could possibly be. Curiosity, perhaps? Curiosity of what?

Sesshomaru turned away from the window and sat at his desk. He was suddenly very eager to continue his work, and distract himself from the uncomfortable confusion that surrounded his thoughts of the hanyou.

* * *

Minako rarely saw Sesshomaru while at his castle, but she could always sense him nearby. Even when she awoke in the middle of the night, she smell his scent lingering along the hallways. And even if he rarely showed his face during the waking hours, Mina always saw him in her dreams. Not that she would ever tell _him_ that. Or anyone, for that matter.

Her feelings were ridiculous. Nothing good could possibly come from caring for Lord Sesshomaru; he would never return her feelings. Hanyous belonged with no one. Perhaps another hanyou, if anything.

But her heart's choice could not be that logical, now could it?

There was always the chance that the feelings would fade over time. Surely, they would eventually leave. They had to. Minako could not bare to live a life yearning for something that could never happen. For now, all she could do was take it in stride and ignore the pain. She would remain at Lord Sesshomaru's side so long as he allowed. And afterward? There was plenty of space in the forest for her. That's where animals belonged, anyway.

After all, she was nothing more than an animal to Lord Sesshomaru. She had to keep telling herself that in order to keep her hopes down. Mina did not want to deal with the disappointment of falling in love with Lord Sesshomaru. He was far greater than she could ever hope to be, and a man whose love she could never acquire.

She would only ever be his mate in her dreams.


	17. I'm a Fighter, not a Lover

**Authors Note:** The numbers are growing so rapidly! Thank you for your continued interest in the story, even the silent majority. I appreciate the reviews, and will continue posting so long as any interest is expressed.

* * *

Minako felt great. Their stay at the castle was very refreshing, and she was almost sad to be leaving, but she knew that they would return again one day. The servants were happy to see the hanyou and human leave.

As usual, Mina had no idea where Sesshomaru had chosen to lead them off to. And quite frankly, she did not care. So long as he allowed her to stay, she was perfectly content with blindly following him through the woods. Every now and then, Sesshomaru would disappear. Sometimes he would bring Jaken. Sometimes he would return covered in blood.

But at least he always returned.

Minako had grown used to the routine of setting up camp. Jaken agreed to cook meals, although Mina sometimes made attempts. She usually just gathered wood with Rin and made the fire. When Sesshomaru wandered off after telling them to stop for the night, she immediately got to the task of dropping large rocks into a circle to keep the fire from spreading. She worked with Rin at finding wood, which was not difficult in the forest, and built the fire. It did not take long to get it going after having had so much practice. Jaken returned with three fish and prompty cooked them.

After the meal, the three sat around the fire and spoke. Jaken mostly stayed quiet, as he was easily irritated by their girlish conversations. He fell asleep quickly enough, and Rin soon followed. Mina found herself staring up at the moon as it tried to hide behind the veil of the treetops. She counted the days until the next new moon, double and triple checking before drifting off to sleep against the trunk of a large tree.

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered around the forest for a while, wanting to spend as little time near the hanyou as possible. She was making him uneasy with the way she twisted his thoughts. She acted so innocent about it, too. The nerve!

He walked through the forest and flew above the treetops, always circling back to check on his companions. He watched as Jaken and Rin fell asleep, and waited to see if the hanyou would try anything. She did nothing. Why did he expect any different? She had caused no harm to his companions since she arrived; in fact, she had rescued his little human girl. So why did she make his mind race?

Sesshomaru finally landed. He walked into the campsite to find the girl sleeping. Her pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight. He moved toward her, kneeling down to get a better look. She did not seem dangerous at all, so why did she bother him so much?

Jaken and Rin had gone to sleep long ago, and he did not need to fear them awaking to find him so close to the hanyou. He leaned forward, amazed at how small and weak she seemed. He could easily snap her neck, end the half-breed's life just as quickly as she had appeared into his.

But he couldn't.

Rather than wrapping his hand around her neck, he brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She shifted in her sleep, and his heart jumped into his throat as his gaze was met with violet eyes. He was far too close, and although he should have been able to move quickly enough, he had been frozen in place. How would he explain this situation? He was practically on top of the girl!

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said softly, gently pressing a hand on his chest.

He could not move. His body seemed to have shut down out of panic. This was a new problem to him, one that he could not solve with violence. What would she say? How could he face her after this?

"Why must I always dream of you," she sighed, "When you haunt my every waking thought?"

His startled gaze softened as he realized that she was not fully awake. She seemed to even think that she was still dreaming. There was no problem, after all. She would fall back asleep and assume that nothing had actually happened outside of her mind.

"I am not at fault for your dreams, Mina," he muttered, still lingering so close to her. "You bring this upon yourself with your own desire."

What _did _she desire?

Her hands moved against his chest, slithering up over his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His mind raced as he frantically questioned what to do. He could not pull away, lest she be startled to full consciousness. Instead, he mimicked her movements and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She closed her eyes and her lips pressed gently against his. His golden eyes widened and his body locked in place. What was this? Of course, he had had intimate relations with women before (_many _times as he had lived through _many _seasons), but nothing that had ever been like this. Females usually ravaged his body, if they even had the chance to have even the slightest bit of control. No one had ever been so gentle with him, and so he was lost.

It seemed as though all of his senses were heightened, and they probably were. An instinctive reaction to danger, perhaps. But Minako was not dangerous. Not in the least bit. Her kiss was gentle and her touch was soft. Her hands moved up through his long hair, sending chills down his spine.

"Why, my lord?" she whispered against his lips. "Why must I be so worthless?"

He was unsure if she expected an answer, so he remained silent. He was too busy trying to understand the newness of the situation. The way her small body felt so frail in his arms, and how her touch made his hair stand on end. Her lips left a numb feeling, one that he could not get enough of. He was close to disappointment when she pulled back, only to find himself short of breath as she leaned against him, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. Her lips brushed against his skin, and he tried not to grip her too tightly.

"My lord," she breathed into his neck, and it was all he could do to keep his body from trembling. "I wish..."

Sesshomaru waited to hear the rest of her sentence, but soon realized that she had fallen back asleep. He set her down on the ground as carefully as he could, quickly jumping up and fleeing into the woods. He could not stay there, not after that encounter. Everywhere she had touched him was tingling, and as nice as it felt, he wanted to wash it all off, fight to the death, and bathe in the blood of his enemies. Anything to remind him of who he was; and he was most definitely not the lover of a hanyou.

He just couldn't be.


	18. Unrequited

Minako awoke in the morning to find that Sesshomaru still had not returned. She thought back to her dream with a sigh. If there were any way to fall asleep forever, she wished it upon herself; even if she had to deal with the occasional nightmares, it would still be worth it to be with her Lord Sesshomaru.

She caught his scent on the wind and stood, holding her hands behind her back as she faced the edge of the forest and waited. Within a few minutes, Sesshomaru emerged from the green masses. Although his outfit seemed perfectly clean, Mina noticed a bit of blood caked into his hair and some parts of his skin. It was not his own.

"My lord!" Rin exclaimed. "Shall we be off now?"

He nodded, and the group rushed to pack and catch up with their leader, who had a tendency of leaving without them. They slowed down when reaching him, staying by his side. Mina tried her best not to lag behind. Sesshomaru walked faster than usual. The forest was not sparse enough for Ah-Un to fit through it, so he flew above the treetops.

The trees eventually thinned out to reveal a worn path that led to a dirt road. Sesshomaru did not usually lead them through areas that appeared to be high in traffic, as he hated his occasional encounters with human civilizations. He seemed to avoid them as much as possible.

It wasn't long before Mina could smell blood thick in the air. Human blood.

Sesshomaru purposely led the group through the road scattered with the dead men he had slaughtered just the night before. Rin seemed horrified, but it was nothing she had not seen before. He knew she would soon forget about it. Jaken was nothing more than curious. He did not care about their reactions, though. His attention was set on Minako.

"Who could do such a thing?" she asked, a hand over her mouth as she stared at the mess.

"Me."

Sesshomaru stared intently at her, waiting for the horror, the fear. He searched her eyes for any kind of reaction. Rather than gasping, she sighed. He watched Mina lower her hand and visibly relax. What was the meaning of this? He had shown her a field of slaughtered men, and upon hearing that it was by his own hand, she _relaxed_?

"I killed them," he urged. "Why do you seem so at ease by this?"

"I am sure you had a reason, my lord."

"No," he snapped. "I killed them because I could. They are humans, weak and pathetic. I am a demon lord, and I may take any lives I please."

She smiled. _Smiled! _

Sesshomaru felt himself boiling over with anger. Why did she care for him? He was powerful and dangerous and killed without reason. She was practically related to these men through her human roots, so how could she just _smile _at him? She should be frightened. She should run away, give up on her silent pursuit for his affections.

Instead, she stepped over the bodies as if they were nothing more than fallen trees in a forest.

"Why are you not frightened?" he fumed. Rin and Jaken were now staring at him, but he was too angry to care about making a scene. "They did nothing but cross my path, and I ended their lives for it."

"Perhaps they should have been more careful." It was almost macabre how she spoke so calmly about something as serious as a massacre without reason.

"I could kill you," he seethed. "You are just as weak as they were."

"For that," she said slowly as he bared fangs at her, "I could blame no one but myself."

Sesshomaru turned on heel, striding forward once more. He had given up. She would not blame him for anything. He threatened to kill her and she did nothing, refusing to grow angry with him, refusing to run away. Why, he could probably slice her down the middle and she would just take it with a smile.

She drove him mad.

* * *

Minako followed Sesshomaru in silence. His fury unsettled her. She felt sick, but forced herself to remain calm. She had grown so accustomed to his normal cold apathy that this sudden anger startled her. It wasn't the fact that he seemed angry at her so much as the fact that he showed it. He had always been so focused on never showing emotions, so what had him so off balance now?

"I apologize, my lord," she said. "If I have somehow offended you, I am sorry."

They had not strayed from the road, and Mina wondered if he was waiting for the opportunity to kill again. She did not want to deal with another fight, not now. The last one had not ended very well. Then again, she had not stayed long enough to see it to the finish.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. At first, Minako assumed it was in reaction to her apology and stopped with the rest of the group. Jaken moved forward and looked up to Sesshomaru with a knowing look, which signaled to the others that they could sense something. Mina inwardly kicked herself for being unable to share their insight. Her senses just weren't as powerful.

"What shall we do, m'lord?" Jaken asked, his words veiled with mystery.

Sesshomaru stared down the road, where groups of birds flew away in a scattered, squawking frenzy. Rin looked up to Mina as if to ask what was happening, expecting the young woman to know. Of course she would think that, Minako was not human so why wouldn't she be able to sense the apparent danger? This was a perfect example of why her lifespan would be significantly shorter if she were not with the group.

"I do not care to get involved with that half-breed," he stated simply.

Was he talking about Inuyasha? That was the only other hanyou that Minako knew of. Then again, Sesshomaru probably knew of many more. He didn't make a habit of calling hanyous by their proper name.

"Girl," he snapped, proving her point.

She looked around, her heart racing as she realized that they had already begun walking off in a different direction. She hurriedly ran toward them, panting once she slowed to a quick walk beside the irate youkai.

"Thank you for not leaving me, Lord Sesshomaru."

He did not even look at her.

Mina sat by the fire, growing anxious as she stared up at the night sky. The new moon was approaching. What would she do? She was nowhere near the cabin she used to hole herself up in one night of every month. Or perhaps she was closer than she thought. After all, she wasn't at all sure where they were. Sesshomaru was always on the move, as if each moment resting was a moment wasted.

Even as she sat there worrying, he was out prowling the night. Minako hadn't been able to fall asleep at all since she caught Jaken talking in her sleep; now she had a new fear of revealing secrets while unconcious. If Sesshomaru returned and learned of her deep feelings for him, she would simply die of embarassment.

One night without rest wouldn't kill her. In fact, she didn't feel tired at all. Ever since she had entered _womanhood_, as Jaken called it, she had found that she could go much longer before needing sleep. She would have thought that it would be the same for Jaken, but she assumed he slept so much not out of necessity but laziness.

Mina glanced back up at the moon. Lord Sesshomaru had threatened to take her life; would he grasp that opportunity when she weakened even further? It was always a possibility. She didn't _want _to die, but so long as her death was quick and relatively painless, she didn't see what the big deal was. The only real meaning to her life at this point in time was a man who viewed her at the same level as a cockroach.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, sniffing the night air. Somewhere nearby, Sesshomaru wandered close to camp and his scent lingered, traveling on the wind. Did he ever have any real goal in leaving camp, or did he just wander aimlessly as a way to get away from his companions?

She fell back into the grass with a heavy sigh. If only she could be out there, wandering beside him. But that was a dream that would not come true. Why lie to herself?

To make life worth living.


	19. A Change

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the lovely reviews! I have been trying to be good about updating, so it's good to know that I am doing a job well done.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned as soon as the sun began to rise, rudely demanding that they leave immediately. Rin sleepily stumbled onto the yawning beast, and Jaken lagged behind as he gathered their few personal belongings. Minako found herself in the rare situation of being faster than the other two at getting ready; she was still awake when Sesshomaru returned.

He silently led them in what may have been a random direction for all Minako knew. Like always, he walked with intent. She wondered why he was in such a rush to leave, and if it had anything to do with the mysterious hanyou that he and Jaken had briefly discussed the day before.

Sesshomaru did not speak. Once Rin had woken up from the long nap on Ah-Un's back, she chatted idly with Minako. Jaken stayed close beside Lord Sesshomaru, seeming more tense than usual. Occasionally, he would jump at the slightest sounds and flames would erupt from the staff.

He even shot down what looked like oversized wasps at one point. Mina found it odd that he was jumping at the sight of _bugs_.

When they entered a field, Mina looked to her left to find a purple cloud in the distance, rising up from the forest. She gasped in amazement, pointing toward the phenomena. "What is that?"

"Nothing!" Jaken snapped, "Now hurry up!"

With a heavy sigh, Mina jogged to catch up. The little imp was such a spoil-sport. Had he no curiosity at all? If Minako had not somehow angered Lord Sesshomaru, she would have run off to inspect. But the last time she had run off did not seem to go so well, so she chose to stay. She had been separated from the group far too many times, and she feared that if it were to happen again—especially while Lord Sesshomaru was angry—she would be left behind for good.

Sesshomaru chose to stop by a stream before the sun had even set. He told the group to stay there, and nodded ominously to Jaken before disappearing. Jaken sat down on a large flat rock by the water and ordered the girls to go fetch firewood, but not to wander too far off. They did so without complaint. Minako formed a circle of rocks and Rin had gathered plenty of small twigs and sticks, but could not find nor carry the larger wood that they needed.

Mina made several trips into the forest, bringing back wood to be inspected by Jaken. Unfortunately, most of it was too damp to use and absolutely refused to burn. The process was taking far longer than was necessary, and she was afraid they would not get the fire going before dark. Jaken barked and threw a fit, but did not actually leave that cozy rock of his.

Just because he was a full demon did not give him the right to yell at the girls. Minako left in a huff, storming off into the woods and allowing Rin to stay behind. Jaken wouldn't have the nerve to treat Minako so poorly if she were powerful like Sesshomaru. Why, if he spoke to her lord with _half _the tone that he used with her, Sesshomaru would slice the imp in two!

And all this over a bunch of stupid wood. They had plenty there for a small fire, which was really all they needed. It wasn't like they would be staying long; they never did. She toyed with the thought of just strolling through the woods just long enough to get Jaken worried. It sounded like a great idea, and a peaceful one, too. It had been far too long since she had been able to relax and enjoy nature.

Minako wandered further into the forest until she reached an opening. It was a small area where she could see the sky. She sat down among a variety of colorful flowers in the grass, laying onto her back and closing her eyes. The sun warmed her skin, and she began to drift off to sleep before she even realized it.

A rustling noise in the trees caused her to jerk forward and jump to her feet. A dark figure loomed at the edge of the forest. It seemed to be watching her, but didn't move. She wasn't sure whether it was a threat or not, but didn't want to take the chance.

"Who are you?" she asked. "If you aim to hurt me, then you should know that I am protected by the powerful Lord Sesshomaru!"

It did not move. She began to wonder if it was a living thing at all. Maybe just an oddly shaped tree that she hadn't noticed before. But then what was that sound she heard? It dawned on her that perhaps this was just a distraction. She turned around to see if there was anything behind her, and was met with a hit to the head.

Minako fell to the ground, quickly rolling over to stare up at the man—presumably a demon—looming above her. He stood set against the sun, and she could hardly make out more than a silhouette. She knew that there was nothing left for her to do; it was over. She clenched her eyes tightly shut and thought of Sesshomaru. Mina only wished she could be as strong and brave as he was. Pain seared through her head, and the mighty youkai was her last thought as she lost conciousness.

When she opened her eyes, she was alone in the forest. She was laying exactly where she had fallen asleep, but the sun had been replaced by the moon. She jumped up, looking around. The thing in the forest was not there, and she began to wonder if perhaps she had just been dreaming. It seemed likely, as she hadn't even slept the night before.

But if it was just a dream, then how would she explain the headache? Her forehead felt sore, as if there was a bruise. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed a jagged rock sticking out of the ground. It was set into the dirt, so it couldn't have been possible that someone used it to bash her skull in. Why would someone take the time to bury it afterward, anyway. She probably just rolled over onto it while napping.

Minako was careful not to touch her forehead in case there was a cut, and instead wrapped a spare piece of cloth around her head and made her way back to camp. Jaken would be upset that she was gone for so long. Or rather, furious that she had not brought back firewood in a timely manner.

What did _she_ care, though? He was just a pathetic little frog.


	20. Betrayal

**Author's Note:** I am late by like a half hour; but Happy 4th of July! Yay, American Independence! (I still love you, England)

* * *

Minako walked at the same pace as Sesshomaru, and he noticed immediately that she was not lagging behind. In fact, she seemed to be strolling forward with ease. He had grown so accustomed to slowing down for her sake, usually watching with slight amusement as she attempted to avoid things that didn't even come across as a minor obstacle to Sesshomaru. He wondered briefly what had caused this sudden change. It did not stay on his mind for long, though.

Naraku's scent was strong in the air.

He figured the hanyou was using some kind of technique to confuse his enemies, for the scent surrounded him from every direction, and he could sense the shards, but could not pinpoint where the half-breed was hiding. Then again, Naraku did love his barriers. The scent was probably just a trap to draw the attention of Sesshomaru's dim-witted little brother. And from the other stench in the air, he knew it was working.

He decided to leave the two to fight each other. What did he care? He hoped that they killed each other, therefore eliminating two problems in his life without any effort on his part. After all, Minako alone was a handful. He didn't need any more complications.

She had recently donned a piece of cloth across her forehead rather than using it to tie her hair back. Sesshomaru preferred the old look, but told himself that he did not care about her appearance. In fact, he did not care about her at all, in any way whatsoever.

He told himself.

When the sun set, Sesshomaru found a nice little spot to stop for the night. He had gone long enough without sleep and decided that tonight was the night to catch up on it. With Naraku and Inuyasha both in the area, he was confident that he could sleep without being disturbed as they would go after each other and leave him be. Any other nuisances in the forest were most likely frightened away by Naraku's scent and miasma.

The perfect time to rest.

"Hanyou, Rin," Jaken barked when they settled in, "Go fetch wood and make a fire!"

Minako laughed, and it caught Sesshomaru's attention. There was something different, once again. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and he watched as the hanyou girl snatched the imp's staff and smacked him over the head with it.

"Make your own fire," she smirked. "You've had enough time resting as is."

She climbed up onto the rock that Jaken had fallen down from and leaned back, closing her eyes as she rested in his place. Jaken was caught off guard and unsure of what to do, so he glanced to his lord. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, waving at the imp to just go gather wood. This drama was so unnecessary.

He leaned back into the little nest that a tree's roots made for him. "Jaken, keep watch for the night."

The little imp nodded, setting down wood in a circle of rocks. "Yes, m'lord. I won't sleep a wink!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swallowed up by sleep, only hoping not to be disturbed by nightmares (or even dreams) of the female hanyou.

Mina stretched out on the rock. She felt wonderful! When had life ever been so great? Perhaps it was just her mysterious new overconfidence, but she felt as though she could take on a whole army of demons and still be able to go without a night's rest.

Why, she would start with Jaken if he wasn't Lord Sesshomaru's advisor!

Inuyasha's group lingered somewhere in the distance, and she felt somewhat threatened by their scent. She could clearly sense the shards that Kagome kept with her at all times. Why in the world had Minako handed her shard over to that stupid human? She damned her own idiocy.

Then again, perhaps there was still time to get it back. And while she was at it, why not take all of them? Kagome may be a priestess, but she was still just a _human_. And that loverboy dog of hers was just a half-breed mutt. She could take him on, no problem.

Glancing over at the others, she waited patiently, watching them eat and talk and eventually sleep. Jaken remained awake, but Mina noticed his eyes drooping. She waited and waited, but he did not give in.

"I can watch the camp, Jaken-sama," she smiled cheerfully. "I am not tired at all!"

"No! Lord Sesshomaru gave _me _the resonspa...responsi...re..." he shook his eyes, rubbing at his eyes. "Ah, I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

He closed his eyes, falling back against a tree. Minako's lips spread into a wide grin as she rose to her feet, running faster than she ever had before. She felt so alive, jumping through the trees. She went so far, it was almost as if she was flying!

Kagome and her shards were not too far away. She could smell her disgusting human stench as she neared an old castle nearby the purple clouds. Minako knew that the human would sense her shard and come after her. All she had to do was wait, and that castle seemed like the perfect place.

The stupid human wouldn't even realize the cliché of a demon awaiting in the dark of a run-down castle. Then once she and her group came inside, Mina would have them trapped in a place crawling with demons. The group would be picked apart bit by bit, and then Minako would take her prize from the cold human corpse.

How great it was to be powerful!


	21. Playing the Pawn

**Author's Note:** So many reviews! Thank you so much, guys. They totally make my day. I am glad that there is so much positive feedback. I will try to keep up with the consistent updates; we've got some big things to look forward to in the near future!

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to find the camp empty of his young hanyou. Rin slept quietly by the fire, and Jaken was leaning up against a tree at the edge of camp. He looked around, sniffing the air, but Minako was nowhere near them. The little imp would face Sesshomaru's wrath for falling asleep while on watch.

He stormed over to the little demon and kicked him, just hard enough to startle him awake. Jaken scrambled to his feet at the sight of his lord, rambling an explanation for his nap.

"Please, m'lord, forgive me! I did not leave the camp unattended; Minako swore to keep watch and I just dozed off before I even knew it!"

"Really? You handed off your duty to the hanyou?" he spoke slowly, motioning to the small campsite. "Tell me, Jaken. How can she keep watching when she is _not here!_"

Jaken flinched when Sesshomaru shouted his last words.

"Forgive me, m'lord!" he exclaimed, "I have failed you!"

Sesshomaru couldn't understand his own rage. Why did he care if the girl was missing? Another problem he could check off his list. But he couldn't. He didn't want to.

He had to find her.

Sniffing the air, he suddenly realized that the overwhelming scent of Naraku was gone. He could smell it in the distance, and if he focused, there were a few other scents, too. One that seemed to resemble that of his hanyou.

"Watch Rin," Sesshomaru ordered, glaring down at the imp. "And don't slack on your duties this time."

He set off into the woods before Jaken could respond. Naraku had something to do with this, and that only made him angrier. How dare that disgusting half-demon tamper with _his _property? Perhaps if Sesshomaru had not been so busy trying to keep his distance from Minako, he would have realized that Naraku was planning on using her for something.

His search quickly led him to a run down castle. His anger boiled as he smelled Minako's scent among that of other demons, including his half-breed of a brother. What did Inu Yasha have to do with this? Had Naraku planned to use Mina as a _pawn _for something as pathetic as fighting this pathetic little group of high and mighty "heroes"?

He passed through the castle, breaking down doors and walls in order to get to Minako quickly. Who knew what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into? Her shouts were loud enough for him to hear before he had even reached her.

"You imbeciles, just give up! You can't fight me; I am too powerful!"

There was a _wrongness _in her voice, and it made Sessshomaru's chest tighten.

The priestess Kagome tried to reason, "We don't want to fight you, Minako. We just want to help you. That shard in your forehead is hurting you, and we need to take it out."

A shard. Of course, that would explain her sudden power and change in attitude. The stupid girl! He had warned her about the shards. Why would she go after them again? Unless she hadn't, and it was instead given to her by some other means. Naraku.

"No," Minako hissed, "You just want to take my power!"

He heard the human girl scream, and a commotion from her group, including his little half-brother. If Minako harmed the priestess, then Inuyasha was certain to harm Minako right back. Sesshomaru would not allow that. He broke down the last door separating him from his hanyou.

Minako stood on the far end of the room. She carried herself in an odd manner, as if she were more animalistic; black veins stretched across her face, emanating from beneath the cloth wrapped around her forehead. She hissed at the group that stood before her, long claws dripping with blood. It belonged to the priestess.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha shouted, holding his bleeding human companion in his arms. "Are you responsible for this?"

He ignored the idiotic comment; as if Sesshomaru had time to waste on those pathetic shards. Minako's eyes widened at the sight of him, and she took a step back. It just took a few long strides and he was standing before her, staring at the little hanyou from behind is mask of calmness. He couldn't let that pathetic group see his weakness.

Sesshomaru grabbed Minako by the collar of her kimono, lifting her up off the ground. She stared up at him with wide red eyes, but didn't fight back or resist. She almost looked afraid, like a small demonic child.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, a low growl escaping his lips.

"I am powerful now," she said, flashing fangs as she spoke. "I am strong like you..."

"You will _never_ be as powerful as me. Now stop this foolishness, you stupid girl. We are leaving this place."

He reached up and ripped the cloth down, revealing the shard embedded in her forehead. It glowed brightly beneath her skin. Minako closed her eyes and winced as he dug it out. The veins almost immediately receded and her eyes returned to their violet color. Her body almost dropped to the ground as she went limp, and he held her in place.

Turning to Inu-Yasha and his group, Sesshomaru held out the shard. "Take this and leave. You have no more business here."

Inu-Yasha looked suspiciously at the two before walking forward and grabbing the shard. He gave them one last look before returning to the group and carrying Kagome out with the others. Sesshomaru was glad to see them leave. He turned back to Minako, allowing his apathetic mask to recede.

"When did this happen?" he demanded.

She shook her head, and he let out a low growl. She whimpered, clinging to him as she whispered, "I was collecting wood..."

Another reason to take his anger out on Jaken. The imp had failed _twice_. He should have been watching Minako; he knew that Naraku was nearby and yet he continued to lounge about and allowed the girls to wander off alone. What if Naraku had dared to harm Rin, too?

Sesshomaru thought about this as he traveled through the woods and back to the campsite. Mina did not let go of him, nor did she say anything during the trip. That is, until they were only a few minutes away from where Jaken and Rin waited.

He was startled when Mina suddenly began crying, and he looked down at her with surprise.

"What is the meaning of this, girl?"

She threw her arms around Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly, "Please forgive me, my lord! I do not know what I was thinking in running away from you."

"Your thoughts were poisoned by the jewel," he explained. "You were power-thirsty as a result of your insecurities as a hanyou. Do not ever run away again, Minako, lest I give you reason to fear your weakness."

"Yes, my lord," she whispered. She stared up at him, as if expecting something. He watched her, still holding her close. The silence made his head ache, a pounding in his skull as his mind raced. What was she thinking? Why was she staring at him like that? What did that look even mean?

After a moment, she let go of him, letting her hands rest against his chest. He could feel her heart racing, almost hear it. Her presence enveloped his senses and her scent nearly drowned him.

She leaned in closer, tilting her head and he let go, stepping back. She steadied herself, looking up at him with an air of disappointment. The memories of her lips flooded his mind and it took him a moment to find his voice.

"Jaken and Rin await our return," he said, his apathetic mask returning. "Let us not keep them waiting."

She bit her lip and nodded, lowering her head as she followed behind him. Sesshomaru knew what she expected, but did not care to think of it as they left; he didn't need the complications of intimacy with a hanyou.

No matter how his chest ached.


	22. Wishing for a Distraction

**Author's Note:** So many reviews! I didn't expect that it would be this popular. Forgive me if this chapter is a little sloppy, it is building up for something and I haven't the time to write it all out before work. Expect the next one soon!

* * *

Mina seemed to mope for the next few days. Jaken and Rin assumed it was an after-effect of the shikon jewel shard, but Sesshomaru had a sneaking suspicion that it was about something else. For instance, the failed attempt at a kiss.

Just because he had a record of going to her aid when she was in danger (or causing danger, as with the last incident), it did not mean that he wanted a _relationship_ with the hanyou. He was perfectly happy with the way things were before, and her appearance had caused complications. Life would be so much more simple if she would just drop dead. But he couldn't kill her. And he couldn't let anyone else do the job, either.

Minako wouldn't look at him. Her face had remained in a constant shade of pink since they had gotten back to camp, and even though a full day had passed, she continued to avoid his gaze. Not that he wanted to look at her, anyway. Even though she looked great in his kimono, and the blush in her cheeks made him feel pleasantly nauseas. What was wrong with him?

He wished for a distraction to take his mind off of this confusion.

* * *

Minako couldn't bare to look at Sesshomaru. It was all she could do not to run away and hide under a rock. If she were alone, she would sob until there were no tears left, but that wasn't exactly an option. What had she been thinking? Lord Sesshomaru-sama would never—_never—_associate with a hanyou in such a way. The lord of the west did not _kiss _hanyous!

It would be like swapping spit with a _dog_.

Then again, the man was a dog demon. Was there hope? Relating that to a simile was ridiculous. But of course she would make ridiculous connections like that; she was absolutely desperate. If only she could find something to get her mind off of her complicated (and impossible, really) desires she had for the future. What she needed was a distraction.

* * *

That night, Sesshomaru chose a different setting for their nightly camp; a small space beneath a large rock jutting out of a large mound of dirt and roots. Minako realized his forethought when the snow began to fall. At first, it slowly danced down from the sky in a beautiful show of a million white flakes. It didn't take long for it to pick up, though. Soon enough it began pounding down, layering the ground with a thick pile of snow. Each time that the snow seemed to be creeping a little too far into their little hideout, Jaken would melt it away with the two-headed staff.

Mina was very grateful to have Sesshomaru's kimono to keep her warm; the thin little underdress never would have sufficed in this weather. She still trembled in the cold, keeping her bare feet as close to the fire as possible. Rin cuddled up beside her and they huddled together for warmth. Nothing ever seemed to bother Lord Sesshomaru, let alone a little bad weather. Minako was sure that he had seen far worse times than this in his hundreds of years of life.

The numbers almost made her nauseas. How could she have feelings for someone _that _old? Of course, he was a full youkai which meant a longer lifespan and that he was still in his youth even at his age. She wondered quietly to herself how long she had left to enjoy her youth. Her parents didn't exactly give her a handbook on being a half-breed. As if they would know, anyway.

Her body trembled, and she hugged the kimono. It held some kind of warmth in it, but did nothing to keep her legs, feet, or face from freezing in the cold. It was almost enough to keep her from thinking about her embarrassment.

When sleep finally fell upon her, Minako dreamed of endless fields of white snow in every direction. She sat alone in this field, cold and damp. Opening her mouth to call for someone, no sound came out. Mina grasped at her throat, turning around in circles. The fields were barren, nothing but snow for miles.

And then suddenly a man in a baboon suit.

"Sesshomaru!" her voice suddenly returned.

She sat up with a jolt, gasping for air. The fire was still going strong, even though Jaken with his two-headed staff had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the snow, staring intently at Minako. Her face flushed as she wondered if she had called for him outside of her dream.

"I..." she whispered, feeling awfully foolish. "I dreamed of a man in a baboon suit..."

Sesshomaru took a step forward, and then another. Minako felt herself visibly tense as he knelt down directly in front of her, staring silently into eyes. She briefly thought of how just a little movement would bring them close enough to kiss.

He reached up and brushed her hair back, and her heart nearly jumped from her chest until she realized he was just doing it to get a look at her forehead. He ran a finger over the spot where the shard had been, and she winced. She could feel one of his claws against her skin just before he applied pressure, cutting her forehead open just a bit.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, jerking back.

He wiped a finger against her forehead and bringing it down to show to her. She expected blood, but instead a black ooze clung to his finger.

"A minor effect lingering from the tainted shard's presence," he muttered. "Nothing worth concern."

Mina felt the urge to rub her forehead, but didn't want to smear black ooze all over her face. Instead, she moved over to the edge of the camp and grabbed a handful of snow and used it to clean out her cut. Afterward, she used her extra strip of cloth to tie around her forehead just as she had when the shard had been there.

Even sitting in the snow, she felt warm. In fact, she had felt perfectly warm ever since Sesshomaru had touched her hair. She had no doubt that it was just her imagination, but it was nice to think that perhaps his mere presence kept her safe—even from the cold.


	23. Snowmen

**Author's Note:** Excitement abound! Expect the next chapter soon, as I am so excited to write more. You guys are super awesome for the reviews, and I really appreciate them. Keep on reading and I will keep on writing!

* * *

Sesshomaru seemed to have a problem with doing anything that was not cold and then staying around afterward. When Minako woke up in the morning, he was gone. Nothing new there.

Jaken was already awake, making breakfast. The snow had settled, and he had already cleared out the edge of the camp. Rin was jumping around in the snow, which came up to her waist, and throwing snowballs at Ah-Un, who succeeded at dodging most of her playful attacks. It was good practice, considering the little girl would probably be forced into growing up to fight.

Minako was amazed that Rin didn't complain about running around in the snow with bare feet. Perhaps she was used to it. Mina certainly wasn't. She stayed by the fire, waiting until she had no choice but to walk barefoot through the snow. When asked to play, she stayed at the edge of the camp and used the snow within reach to make balls to toss at Rin.

Jaken kept checking the sky and outskirts of the trees for Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't find it funny when either of the girls hit him with a snowball. In fact, he reacted very poorly, waving his staff around and shouting. Eventually, he put out the fire, collected their few belongings, packed them onto Ah-Un, and wandered out into the field of snow.

"Lord Sesshomaru should be returning soon. He said he would return before nightfall."

Minako stood and hesitantly walked out into the field. Her toes curled as her feet sank into the snow, and she knew her skin would be turning red from the cold. Shoes were a luxury she dreamed of one day acquiring. She began to forget about the numb feeling in her feet as she thought about what it would be like to go on a shopping spree.

Meanwhile, something began moving beneath the snow. Jaken noticed it first, and called out for Rin to climb onto Ah-Un's back. Mina snapped out of her thoughts, scanning the field for the danger that Jaken pointed out. Ah-Un lingered, waiting to see if there was need to fly away. Perhaps this time he was waiting for Minako to join the child.

The thing suddenly stood up. It seemed to be caked in snow, but as it began to move forward, Minako realized that the thing _was _snow. They were actually being attacked by a living snowman. And an angry one at that.

Mina almost hesitated. How could she smash apart a _snowman_? Why, she had lovely memories of making them with her parents. Then again, the ones she made as a child never came to live and tried to attack her. Granted, this little thing had yet to do anything, but the look in those beady little coal eyes told her that it planned on doing harm.

Jaken didn't wait any longer. He lifted the two-headed staff and fire sprang forth, melting the creature and proving that nothing was hiding beneath the snow exterior. Mina's shoulders fell in relief, but Jaken did not let down his guard. For good reason, too. Three more lumps appeared in the snow and lifted up to form more angry snowmen.

This time, she joined in the dismemberment of the pathetic little things. It was more of a disturbing sport than a fight, since Minako had some sort of emotional attachment to snowmen. Each time she and Jaken broke one down, even more popped up.

"Why is this happening?" Mina exclaimed, smashing the things to pieces.

"Either someone is failing at attacking us," Jaken said, shooting fire in a circle, "Or this is a distraction."

"For what?" Mina asked, looking up in the air to where Rin sat safely on Ah-Un.

"An ambush," the familiar cold voice sounded behind them.

Minako twirled around to find Sesshomaru standing behind them, his sword out and puddles surrounding him. Her savior, as per usual. She didn't like the idea of looking idiotic to him, nearly falling for a _snowman _ambush. Her cheeks were suddenly red, and it wasn't just from the cold.

"This is pathetic," he added.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted happily from where she sat on Ah-Un in the sky.

Why couldn't she have warned them before Sesshomaru had to see that they were about to be flanked? Mina decided to let it go rather than hold a silly grudge against the little girl. She probably had full faith in all three of them.

"M'lord," Jaken piped up. "Shall we get to the cause of this, or is it not worth our time?"

Sesshomaru looked around at the new snowmen forming. "Might as well enjoy a little sport."

Minako glanced back at the new creatures, shocked when she felt a sudden force against her back. She fell forward into the snow, face first. She wondered briefly how a snowman had managed to sneak up behind her when Sesshomaru had been only a few feet away. Then realization struck.

Sesshomaru had _kicked _her!

The newly spawned creatures swam through the snow, at least four surrounding her. Before she could jump up, she was swallowed up by the cold. All was white.

And then there was darkness.


	24. Forever Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:** Whoo, little bit of writer's block for a while there. Glad I got out of that! The reviews certainly helped, too. I write for me, but I post for you!

* * *

When Minako opened her eyes, she found herself in a dimly lit cave. The walls were damp, and the ground was colder than usual. Looking down, she noticed that she was laying in snow. If she listened carefully, she could hear something moving around.

Her instincts were fighting each other. Her human side told her to be inquisitive, to look around and find out what the noise was. Her demon heritage told her to stay quiet and find a way to escape, or fight to the death. In the end, she sat up and cupped her hands together over her mouth, resisting the urge to find out if the cave echoed.

The thing seemed to be moving closer. The sounds grew louder. A shadow fell on the wall. The thing was around the corner. Minako braced herself. The snow seemed so cold. In fact, it seemed colder than before. Had her wrists and ankles always been this sensitive?

She looked down and realized that the snow was moving beneath her body, wrapping up around her like stray hands out of the ground. They held her down, tightening and spreading. This time, she let out a shriek as the demon turned the corner.

"I knew my pets would bring me a meal," it growled. A sick cross between a man and a bear, Minako realized that this was no demon; it was a hanyou.

And yet it was nothing like Mina. This thing was animalistic, bloodthirsty, and laughed sadistically at her pain as the ice bit at her skin. There wasn't a trace of humanity left in its eyes (assuming there had ever been any there from the start), just anger. Hanyou or not, this thing was nothing like her.

The snow that wrapped around her wrists and ankles had turned to ice. The half-demon shambled toward her, and there was nothing she could do. Would she be rescued in time? She hated being helpless. Why did she always have to get into these situations?

But this was Sesshomaru's fault.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as she sank into the ground, disappearing into the snow. Just as he had thought, the snow creatures had taken his little hanyou back to the demon's nest. It probably wanted to eat her. That was generally the extent of these beast's thought process.

It was like a game. He kicked the hanyou down, watched her disappear, and then sniffed the air for her scent. It was easy enough to find, as he had grown quite familiar with it. Luckily, Rin had not seen what he had done with her friend, so he left Ah-Un to tend to the child in the sky as he took Jaken along for the hunt. The little imp seemed startled by his use of Minako. What did he expect? Sesshomaru had no other real use for her and she seemed more than willing to play the role of his toy. He could use her however she wished; she should be grateful for the attention.

Her scent led him to a cave, the typical hideout for any hungry demon. Large icicles barred the opening. No one could get in or out. He assumed that the creature used tunnels hidden under the snow to get about, which was probably how Minako got inside in the first place.

Jaken knew to use the staff without being told. Common sense, of course. The ground inside the cave was covered in snow, the walls layered with ice. Sesshomaru could smell the demon, and realized that the stench was particularly disgusting since it had the taint of human. This was not even a full demon, but a half-breed. He almost smiled. How appropriate that he used his own hanyou for bait.

It wasn't a large cave, and it didn't take long before they turned a corner to find Minako laying on the ground, her wrists and ankles bound by ice. The half-breed looked like a hairy man, some sort of cross between human and bear. It growled, spit, laughed.

"Come to save her?"

Sesshomaru was bored with this game. A hanyou, really? This wasn't even fun anymore. He tore through the thing before it had a chance to use more of the lines it surely thought clever. Mina watched from where she lay, shivering in the cold. She stared up at him in that way that she usually did, with this look of wonder and amazement. Why did she always stare like that? It bothered him. He wished she wouldn't. Why couldn't she just hate him like all the others?

* * *

Minako watched Sesshomaru kill the beast in one fluid motion. It seemed effortless, and it probably was. The half-demon had probably been nothing for Lord Sesshomaru, just an irritating obstacle in the way. Now if only he could help her out of the ice restraints.

Jaken stood by, waiting as if he expected Sesshomaru to break the restraints. When he did not move, Mina began to wonder if he would even bother, or if he would just leave her there to figure a way out on her own. She looked to Jaken for support, and he looked back to his lord.

"Use the staff," Sesshomaru ordered.

"But," Jaken shifted where he stood. "Are you sure?"

"Do not question me."

He aimed the staff and, closing his eyes, shot fire directly at the ice. Mina let out a cry as the fire melted through the restraints and burned her skin. She pulled back immediately, curling up into a ball. The skin at her ankles and wrists were a sick shade of red, and she could feel a continuous pounding pain.

Sesshomaru did not seem to care. He reached down and ripped the almost-human arm from the dead hanyou. It would make for a nice replacement; the one he had been using was beginning to decay. He replaced his left arm, and then turned to leave.

"What?" Mina exclaimed, stumbling to her feet. "You can't just leave!"

Sesshomaru stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. That usual apathetic stare.

She balled her hands into fists, ignoring the throbbing pain. "This is your fault, you know. You pushed me toward those things, you're the reason I am here, and you could have easily broken the ice without having Jaken burn me! Well, I'll have you know that you can't treat me like this!"

He was suddenly in front of her. How had he moved so quickly? Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat, but she stayed still. He was so close.

"Can't I?" he asked, golden eyes flashing. As if he dared her to argue.

She opened her mouth, but it took a moment too long to find her voice. "I could leave you."

"But you won't." He leaned in, and she could feel his breath against her skin as he spoke low into her ear. "You would follow me to the end of this earth. And you will."

With that, he turned and walked away. Jaken was waiting nearby, shifting uneasily, not knowing what to make of the situation. He glanced at Mina, motioning for her to go with them. When had she stopped breathing?

The burns throbbed. Her chest ached from holding her breath. Mina tried to breathe steadily, but her temper flared. Rage seared throughout her body, causing her to shake. What nerve he had. She hated that he thought he could treat her poorly and get away with it. She hated that he just assumed that she would follow him.

She hated that he was right.


	25. The Hidden Care

**Author's Note:** As I post this, I am writing chapter 27. Oh boy, I hope you guys like what's coming. We got some pretty heavy stuff to look forward to!

* * *

Minako found that walking through the snow barefoot wasn't such a bad thing anymore. The snow felt slightly relieving against her burns. She had looked for some kind of herb to put against her wrists, but nothing grew very well in the winter. It would take a stroke of luck to find anything, and she wasn't exactly the luckiest person around.

As they wandered, Rin questioned the red marks. Minako explained that Jaken had accidentally given them to her when he was kind enough to burn away the ice shackles and save her from the mean demon. Rin accepted this response, and gave Jaken a hug for a reward. He did not enjoy the reward, but didn't struggle too much to get away.

Rin searched for medicinal herbs, too. To no avail, of course. Sesshomaru continued to take them across the lands, by foot, just to disappear and meet with mysterious strangers and do the business that he kept secret from Rin and Minako. He always seemed so busy, a destination in his mind. And yet she had absolutely no idea what or who he was searching for.

Sometimes she wondered if he just wandered around for no reason, only making it _seem _as though he had an agenda. It had been a few days since the incident in the cave, and the burns still hurt just as badly. Sesshomaru stopped earlier than usual, allowing them to make their usual camp while he wandered off. Mina went to gather dry wood and Rin stayed near the camp, digging around in the snow to try to find something to help Minako.

When Mina returned, she found Rin sitting atop Ah-Un, swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed to herself. She held something in her lap, bundled up in her skirt. She jumped down when she saw Mina approaching, happily skipping toward her.

"Rin has a present for you, Mina-chan!"

"Really?" she asked, setting the wood down. "What would that be?"

She put out her hands to reveal a small bundle of herbs, fresh as if spring had arrived early. Mina gasped, gently taking the bundle and setting it down on one of the larger rocks collected.

"Where did you find these, Rin?" she asked.

"I just got them in the woods a little while ago," she beamed.

"You don't know how much this means to me!" Minako smiled, quickly beginning to grind up the herbs into medicine while Jaken got a fire going. It wasn't long before she had finished and smothered her burns, covering them with spare strips of cloth. The pain that had been throbbing almost constantly for the past few days finally subsided.

At least Rin cared about her, even if Sesshomaru didn't. She wished he did. In fact, she would give her left arm just for him to care about her the tiniest bit. But he didn't even seem to want to be near her. It was like he purposely avoided Minako. Whenever they stopped to set up camp, he disappeared. He couldn't possibly be out doing business every single night.

* * *

Sesshomaru wondered if what he was feeling was anything close to regret. Perhaps it was a little too much to have Jaken burn Minako. She still hadn't healed, and he hadn't realized it would take this long. His body would have healed within a single day, at the most. He sometimes forgot how weak she was in comparison to him. Or in general, really.

Her sudden outburst had come as a surprise to him. She always just took everything he threw at her in silence, perhaps moping a bit, but always letting it pass. He wasn't sure if what he felt toward her could be considered respect, since hanyous didn't quite deserve that from him, but it was damn near close. No one in their right mind ever shouted at him like that. He just did as he pleased, knowing that no one had the power to stop him. The fact that she would stand up to him, knowing full well that he could kill her without a second thought or even any effort at all... it just baffled him.

She looked for medicinal herbs every chance she got, and Rin joined her. He watched them dig through snow in vain. He knew these parts, and the plants they were looking for could not grow in this weather. However, there was a human village nearby. He knew that they grew these things in special little protected areas during the winter.

He hated the idea of doing something that the hanyou would look too deeply into, but he just couldn't stand by and watch them searching for something that he knew they wouldn't find. It was getting on his nerves. He led the three closer toward the human village, stopping far enough away so that he knew Minako wouldn't be able to sense them.

When she left to search for dry wood, he watched Rin wander into the forest, searching once more for the herbs. He stepped out before her, and she stopped abruptly, letting out a surprised gasp and bowing.

"My lord, I swear I wasn't running off!"

"I know," he held out a hand. "Come, Rin."

She happily took hold of his hand and clung to his sleeve as they lifted up into the air, moving quickly toward the village. He stopped just outside of it, reaching into a pouch and handing Rin a piece of gold.

"Go buy the medicine you are looking for," he ordered her. "Don't linger."

"Yes, my lord!"

She ran toward into the village, holding the single piece of gold close to her chest. Sesshomaru waited in hiding, not wanting to bother with making a scene in case anyone realized he was a demon. He couldn't help but wince in disgust as the stench of human overwhelmed his nose.

He was more than glad to see Rin leaving the village, herbs in hand. He didn't want to stay a moment longer. She held onto him as they flew back to the camp. He dropped her off in the woods where he had found her, and she bowed again.

"I can't wait to give these to Minako, she will be so happy!" she sang, twirling around. "And when I tell her you—"

"No, Rin," he interrupted. "You mustn't tell her I had anything to do with this."

She stopped spinning and looked up at him, her expression set in a confused frown. "Why not, my lord? You did help me get them."

"I helped you, not her," he said, trying not to be too cold. The child didn't deserve that. "Just tell her you found it in the woods. You deserve the thanks, Rin. Take it."

She smiled, "Yes, sir! But you have _my _thanks."

He nodded, motioning for her to go back. She turned and ran off, singing her own little song about finding herbs in the forest. He hoped that the child would do as she was told. She usually did, but in this case, her cooperation was vital to the keeping of his reputation.

When he rejoined with the group, Minako seemed rather chipper. She ignored Sesshomaru completely, not even looking in his direction. A childish way to show that she was still angry with him. He didn't care. Her wrists and ankles were wrapped with strips of white cloth. Her passive aggressive actions meant that Rin had said just what she was told to. That was a good thing, now Minako won't think that he actually cares about her well-being.

So why did he wish she did?


	26. The Messenger

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dunnnn! That is all I have to say about this chapter.

* * *

As winter passed, Minako found ways to distract herself from the cold and grow used to traveling through it. The burns eventually healed, rather quickly and painless thanks to Rin's herbs, and Mina used the strips of cloth to wrap around her feet. Real shoes would have been better, but she made due with what she had. They certainly helped when she needed to hide away for a night that month, as human feet could not stand such cold.

When Mina returned, she had managed to keep up the cold shoulder toward Sesshomaru, but found that recently it was growing difficult. He had actually begun talking to her. Perhaps he was tired of being ignored. She loved this sudden attention, but she refused to admit it. If Sesshomaru knew that, then he may stop.

They had stopped for the night and sat around the fire. Sesshomaru had stopped disappearing every time they set up camp, at least for now. This was usually when he spoke the most to Mina, especially after Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep. They were nodding off at that moment, bellies full from a good meal now that they had Sesshomaru there to hunt for them.

"Spring is approaching."

She gave him a quick glance before going back to tending the fire. It wasn't so much 'tending' as it was simply poking at the embers with a stick.

"It will be your first," he said, refering to mating season. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes," she sighed, using the stick to draw pictures in the dirt. "A bunch of males will hunt me down in order to lay with me."

"You need to take this seriously," he said, and something in his voice caused her to turn. He was staring at her with a stern look. "We will not be roaming. You mustn't leave the castle."

She nodded once. Why would he care if some demon raped her? He probably just didn't want to deal with the drama. That seemed like the logical explanation. But she didn't want to be raped, so she would follow his orders.

Minako looked forward to spring. Each day the snow melted away a little more, and she waited eagerly for the first sight of budding flowers. Sesshomaru was not quite as pleased as she. He seemed to grow more tense with time. Every little rustle of the trees caught his attention, as if he was expecting something.

Perhaps he was.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru received a messenger early that morning. It was a young youkai, cat ears set atop red hair. Minako and Rin were fascinated by these, and walked beside the man as he led them back to his land. Only he and Sesshomaru knew where they were going, and they did not care to tell the others.

When the man arrived, he simply stopped before Sesshomaru and bowed. Sesshomaru nodded, as if he knew what the man's appearance meant. They made no verbal exchange. Their lord just simply chose to follow the demon.

After a day or so of travel, Jaken seemed to realize where they were headed. Rin and Mina knew that he had some sort of knowledge that they did not by his nervous manner.

"Where are we going?" Mina asked him, Rin eagerly awaiting the answer on his other side.

"Lord Sesshomaru has business in another youkai's land."

"What business?" Rin asked. "Who is it?"

"Certainly none of_ your _business!" he snapped.

Minako wondered if she would be meeting this other youkai. All of Sesshomaru's previous meetings were a complete mystery to her because he refused to allow anyone but Jaken to accompany him. When Jaken began talking about proper manners and knowing your place in youkai society, Rin and Minako grew excited. Sesshomaru and Jaken were really the only proper youkai they had met that hadn't tried to kill them.

Would this mysterious youkai be as hospitable as the two they traveled with?

The messenger didn't really give anything away, although Minako did catch him sending her strange looks a few times. He seemed curious, which was only appropriate as he probably had heard great things about Lord Sesshomaru; none of which involved his human and hanyou pet. Then again, it couldn't be _that _out of the ordinary. Plenty of demons enslaved humans—and probably hanyous—so what made it so strange?

Jaken absolutely refused to give any details about the messenger's lord. His defense was that he would not say a word until Lord Sesshomaru allowed it. Which, of course, he did not. Whenever Rin or Minako asked him about it, he replied with silence or an irritated sigh.

They traveled for quite a while, and Mina lost track of the days. This demon guide was unforgiving to the weak nature of the human and hanyou girls. He continued to walk continuously for days at a time, only stopping to make camp a few times. Mina often joined Rin atop of Ah-Un, falling asleep as the journey continued. Sesshomaru did not bother to tell the messenger to stop. In fact, he did not bother to talk at all. The man who had grown so chatty toward Mina was suddenly silent.

After what seemed like forever, the journey finally grew close to its end. Minako knew their destination the moment she saw it in the distance. Unlike Sesshomaru's secluded stone castle, this estate stretched out in a grandeur show of wealth. Reds and golds shined under the sun of the luxurious palace. Rin marveled rather loudly, but no one seemed to react. The youkai acted as though this large and rich place was completely normal.

The cat-eared servants bowed to Lord Sesshomaru when the group was escorted through the courtyard and up to the main doors, which were opened for them. They were led through the long hallways across polished floors to a spacious room where the messenger parted ways.

A woman with flowing red hair stood up from a grand thrown when they entered the room. She too had cat ears atop her head, and amber eyes beneath thick lashes. She walked toward them, moving with deliberately slow and elegant steps until she stopped before Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She nodded gracefully and smirked, "I have been expecting your arrival since the beginning of the season."

Without another word, the two walked off together, leaving the others alone in the room with a few wandering cat demons. Minako didn't quite understand. The Lord was a Lady? She had expected a demon lord, but this was a woman. Why was she expecting Lord Sesshomaru for spring? The woman hadn't even given the hanyou or human a glance; as if she refused to acknowledge their presence as Sesshomaru's companions. Rin and Mina looked to Jaken for answers. He was reluctant to give them, but they persisted until he broke.

He let out a heavy sigh, leaning against his staff. "That was Lady Masami. She is leader of the Redscreams, who control a handsome amount of land."

"What does she want from Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Jaken shifted nervously, "They have an agreement of sorts, and the time to fulfill this agreement is nearing."

"What agreement?" Mina asked. "Does it have something to do with the land?"

"Yes," he hesitantly replied. "So you should leave them to their business."

Minako did not like the situation. It made her feel uneasy. She hated that whatever this business was had Sesshomaru silent once more. It meant something serious, and she knew it. Beneath all the secrets, something was brewing. She could feel it, as if deep down she already knew what was happening, but just couldn't bring that knowledge to the surface.

Whatever this business was, it made Minako nauseous.


	27. The Arrangement

**Author's Note:** Oh my. Drama is rising. So are the hits to my story! I didn't expect so many reviews; you guys make me so happy. I hope you are just as pleased!

* * *

Left alone, the three waited in place for a while. What else were they supposed to do? Jaken reassured Rin and Mina that the staring cat demons would not kill them; they were companions of Lord Sesshomaru. Minako still did not trust them. Cats were sneaky creatures. They watched her as if she were half mouse rather than half demon.

But Jaken was right. They all kept their distance.

After a while, the girls grew bored and convinced Jaken to join them outside in the courtyard, where beautiful flowers bloomed as if it were spring already. Jaken had his full attention on Rin, who continuously tried to pick flowers. Jaken refused to allow this, telling her that Lady Masami would be furious at the destruction of her garden.

Mina crept away from the two and wandered around outside, seeing Sesshomaru and Masami walking together in the distance. Knowing that they both probably had keen senses, she snuck out of sight and moved close enough to eavesdrop with her hanyou hearing. She stood far enough away that her presence would not be suspicious.

"Sir Jaken's placement is quite obvious, as he seems to be your adviser," Masami was saying. "But what of the other two? They are not youkai. I do not understand their use."

Mina strained to hear the conversation.

"They are my wards," Sesshomaru said.

"A human and hanyou? For what purpose are you raising them?" she asked, "Are they to be spies?"

"Perhaps," he said coolly. "They have yet to receive a definitive purpose."

Mina frowned. Why would she _need _a purpose? And she was no ward! Sesshomaru knew full well that Minako was no longer a child. He had _just _spoken to her about having her first season.

Frustrated with the few words she had heard, Minako turned away from the two and made her way back to Rin and Jaken. They were still in the courtyard. The little imp didn't seem to have noticed that Mina had disappeared. He probably just thought she was wandering around the courtyard. She stayed with them for the rest of the day; what else could she do? Sesshomaru and Masami were busy speaking and she didn't wish to get in trouble or upset herself by eavesdropping.

When dinner time rolled around, Rin and Mina followed Jaken into the dining hall. The food had already been served and most chairs were filled. Sesshomaru sat at Masami's side. Jaken sat on Sesshomaru's other side, and Rin and Mina squeezed into a small space between him and the next cat demon.

Minako noticed a quality difference in their food, and knew that it was a prejudice over their human roots, but hoped that Rin would not notice. While traveling with Sesshomaru, Mina had gotten used to eating well, since their lord always took care of them. She wondered why he allowed them to eat less than the others; did he not care?

Masami spoke with Sesshomaru during the meal, both serious business and laughing matters. When dessert arrived, she addressed the three after ignoring them throughout the meal for their lord.

"I have prepared lodgings for you," she smiled. "Sir Jaken, I understand you are to look after Lord Sesshomaru's wards while he is busy. I am afraid you will be sharing a room with the human and hanyou until we can make more proper arrangements. It shouldn't take more than a week."

Jaken nodded and began to respond when Mina asked, "A week? How long are we staying here?"

Masami seemed surprised, and turned to the young hanyou. "Why, indefinitely. You will be residing with my clan for, oh, half of each year? We have yet to make any final decisions."

"Why are we moving in?" Rin asked.

"Of course, I have forgotten that you are unaware of the events to come," Masami laughed. "Lord Sesshomaru and I have an arrangement to mate. His land will be mine, and mine his. I will be your Lady, and your Lord will rule over my people. As a result, you will reside here while we are not in his lands."

Mina stared at the woman for a few moments before looking at Sesshomaru. "Oh."

He glanced at her in silence, making eye contact for just a moment before Minako averted her gaze and poked at her dessert. She had suddenly lost her appetite. Masami smiled at Sesshomaru, and he turned his attention back to her.

"I am sure you will find this to be a suitable place for you and your wards."

Minako thought differently.

* * *

Jaken woke up in the night to the sound of crying. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the doorway, not wishing Lord Sesshomaru to grow angry at his inability to keep the child happy. He stopped before entering the room, though. From the doorway, he could clearly see Rin sleeping peacefully in her bed.

He was confused for a moment, not understanding where the noise could be coming from. He assumed that the cause of the sound was located in a different room and was about to return to bed when he realized that there was another possibility.

Slowly creeping into the girl's room, he snuck around the crude furniture until he could see the hanyou's bed. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he practically felt his youkai heart sink. He could see Minako's body trembling as she sobbed into her pillow.

Jaken could only guess what had upset her, and he had a feeling it was the conversation at dinner. This was why he had put off telling the hanyou for so long; he knew she wouldn't react well to Lord Sesshomaru's arrangement to mate. Not knowing what to do, he quietly returned to bed. What kind of demon was ever any good at comforting a heartbroken girl? Jaken was unsure of whether or not he should notify his lord, and so he did nothing.

Mina continued to cry herself to sleep each night.


	28. A Night of Humanity

**Author's Note:** I have written several chapters ahead so that I can consistently post. I am rather proud of myself for it!

* * *

Sesshomaru did not mean to avoid Minako. He knew that she would be upset with him when she found out that he had arranged to mate with Masami. After all, the little hanyou had been following him like a lovesick puppy for _months_. He had learned enough about her during that time to have felt some kind of connection to her, a fondness of sorts. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it certainly did not make sense to the cold lord. Even Masami, his soon-to-be mate, was just a business partner in his eyes. She had land and power, something that made her proposal worthwhile.

But the planning! Oh, how she loved to _plan_. He hated it, really. Of course, he did a fair share of planning for his own business, but this woman delved too deeply. What did he care of the minor details? If she started talking about drapes and furniture, he would not be in the least bit surprised. And he knew he had a lot more 'important planning' to look forward to.

Then again, he sometimes managed to slip away. He did not see Minako very often. When he did, she managed to disappear. _She_ was avoiding _him_. Perhaps it was due to Masami's presence; the hanyou didn't seem to like his Lady. But even when the woman was not around, Minako ran off at the sight of him. Not that he cared, he told himself. What did it matter to him? She was just a hanyou.

And yet he concerned himself with her well-being. Was she eating at dinner? Did she sleep well at night? He knew that her time would be coming soon; he had never actually seen her human form, but she had managed to disappear during every full moon since he had met her. It was obvious enough that that was her changing time. How would she fair this month, though? And during mating season? He had told her to stay in the castle, but would she? Even if she did, he had no way of telling whether or not the demons in this place would take advantage of her weakness. Jaken would have to keep watch over her when she changed.

And so he waited, watching the girl from a distance. Masami did not seem to mind since they had plenty of time until the season actually began. She also did not question Sesshomaru's interest in the hanyou, as she believed the girls to be his wards. He had to lie, lest she grow jealous of Minako. Which was unnecessary. Completely ridiculous. She hadn't a chance with the lord.

So he told himself.

When the day arrived, Mina acted strange, as if nervously waiting for something. Seshomaru seemed to be the only who knew exactly what she was worried about. In the afternoon, he managed to pull away from Masami long enough to speak with Jaken. Mina and Rin waited in the other room, most likely eavesdropping.

Sesshomaru was quick and short with his demands: "Pay close attention to Minako tonight. She is not to have visitors nor leave this room. She is your full responsibility."

"Why, my lord?" Jaken asked curiously.

Sesshomaru glanced down at him before leaving the room. "Do not question me."

He then disappeared into the hall, leaving Jaken to wonder. There was no need to verbalize Mina's change. What if someone was listening? The little imp would find out soon enough, anyway. Sesshomaru trusted him with the safety of his hanyou, and if Jaken failed, he would be punished. But why?

Sesshomaru stopped briefly, a slight frown to his features.

Why did he even care?

* * *

As night drew near, Jaken herded Rin and Mina into their rooms, locking the door. Rin was confused, but Jaken assured her it was nothing. She eventually fell asleep, and Mina sat by the window. Jaken waited for something to happen, and as darkness set and the full moon rose in the sky, he watched as Mina's appearance changed.

He noticed the smell first.

The hanyou scent changed, now smelling like the stench of human. She turned to look at Jaken, and he noticed that her hair was a dull brown and her eyes now faded to blue. He realized immediately that the full moon was the time her hanyou body became fully human. How had he been so blind to it? Sesshomaru had somehow known, and wanted to ensure her protection amongst all the demons in this place.

"Forgive my stench, Jaken-sama," she said quietly. "I know I must reak of human."

Still the same timid Minako inside, he noted. Of course, that was not to say that she hadn't been improving lately. He had wondered about her sudden outburst in the cave; was that courage or stupidity? He liked to think the first, but thought it more likely to be the second.

"It isn't so bad," he lied. He much preferred her hanyou scent.

Jaken turned away, checking on Rin. She slept soundly, unaware that her friend was now human for just a little while. What was he supposed to do for the rest of the night? Cooped up in this room, he was expected to guard Minako during her human hours, but she didn't really seem to need much protection. The door was locked, and the castle's residents were unlikely to touch Lord Sesshomaru's ward. He was thinking about this when Mina suddenly began to cry.

Jaken immediately jumped up and down before her, "No, no, no! Please, Minako, don't cry! If Lord Sesshomaru hears, he will surely be furious with me!"

"Why would he care?" Mina sobbed dramatically.

"Oh, great." Jaken sighed, leaning against his staff, "It would seem you are more emotional when human. Would you like to, er, talk about it?"

She continued to cry, but quieted down a bit and looked up at him. "Do you mean that, Jaken-sama?"

He climbed up onto the bed and sat next to her, patting her leg awkwardly. "Why are you upset, Minako?"

She sniffed, wiping her runny nose on her sleeve. "I have been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru for so long, but he is going to leave for this mean woman. She treats me like a child, and not only does he allow it, he seems to do so in her presence as well! I am not a child, Jaken-sama, I am an adult now."

Jaken seemed to have an expression of doubt, but kept his opinion of her maturity to himself. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama is just busy with his plans, Minako. They have a very limited time to ready their lands and prepare for the future."

At the mention of the future, Mina immediately began sobbing again. Jaken bounced up and down, waving his hands, anything to distract the girl from her loud tears. "No, no, no!"

"Why do they have to have a future?" she wailed, "Why can't we keep traveling and just leave Masami with her pretty clothes and big castle and mean servants! She doesn't need Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Well, neither do you, Minako," Jaken said. "You are impressively self-preservative for a hanyou."

She looked down at her feet. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And you will only grow stronger over time."

"Especially if I am on my own again," she mumbled.

"What?" Jaken shrieked. "You are not leaving this castle!"

She looked back at him, surprised. "I did not know that you cared, Jaken-sama."

He looked away in embarrassment. "Oh, I couldn't give a rat's poo about that! I just—if you left, Lord Sesshomaru would be furious with me and I will not take the blame for you running away like a silly child!"

"You're wrong," she muttered sadly. "Sesshomaru does not care about me."

"Why would you think such a stupid thing?"

She looked down at him, and her tears made him even more uncomfortable. "He loves Masami, and she does not like me. There will be no room for me here when they...mate."

His eyes softened as he suddenly realized her reason for crying so much. "I know for a fact that our Lord Sesshomaru cares for you, although I am not sure why." He shook his head and hopped off the bed, turning toward her. "His agreement with Lady Masami is strictly business, at least on his part. There is no _love_ involved."

Mina's eyes brightened. "You are sure?"

"Of course. Lord Sesshomaru does not care for such frivolities. This is about land and heritage; he will still remain the same Lord Sesshomaru-sama that we have always known."

"You promise?"

"Yes." He let out a heavy sigh, "Now you must promise that you will not run away from this castle."

She wiped her tears away and smiled, "I promise."

He moved across the room to the other bed, and Minako laid down in hers. After a moment, she sat back up again and called for Jaken. He turned over with an exasperated sigh.

"What now?"

She whispered, "Please don't tell Sesshomaru-sama about...well...any of this."

"Alright, I won't. Now go to sleep before you bombard me with more human drama."


	29. Distractions

**Author's Note:** I hope that it isn't annoying that I have posted so many chapters without any real romance yet. However, I assure you that the romance is approaching!

* * *

Sesshomaru turned away from Mina's door and leaned against the wall. He had gone to make sure she was safe during her human hours when he had overheard their conversation. The sobs had brought him close to storming down the door and punishing Jaken for failing at protecting the girl, but the conversation had enraptured him.

Why did she care so much?

He could understand her dislike for Masami. Females often did not get along, especially cats. It was true that Mina was no longer a child, but she certainly did not act like an adult these days. Then again, maybe he did not give her the chance. Was her concern for him and objection toward the mating simply due to a jealousy of the time he would be spending with Masami, or something deeper?

She seemed to have unhealthy feelings for Sesshomaru, but he refused to allow himself fall into her dramatic trap. Intimacy with the hanyou would ruin everything, and he would not give up this bond with Masami over a silly hanyou. Mina would just have to learn to live with it. As for Sesshomaru, he would eventually forget about the confusing things that Minako stirred in him. Even if he had difficulty, Masami would ensure that he forgot. This was more than just a business deal for her; she had seemed to obsess over him for years, and it took her a while to collect enough land and power to convince him.

Thinking of the Lady of the estate, Sesshomaru moved away from the door and made his way back to his room. It was located directly beside Masami's bedroom. He unknowingly took in deep breaths until he had left the range of Minako's scent.

In the morning, Sesshomaru noticed that Minako was acting differently. Rather than moping around and avoiding him, she arrived early at breakfast and took Jaken's seat beside him. Jaken did not seem to have a problem with it and no one said anything. Sesshomaru did not mind having the girl beside him, but Masami seemed to find it irritating. She commented on it afterward, but Sesshomaru told the woman to think nothing of it; Mina simply craved his attention and was jealous that Masami was taking all of his time. This seemed to please her, and she did not comment when Mina continued to take Jaken's seat.

Sesshomaru knew that if his mate-to-be knew that Minako was not his ward, but a fully grown woman, she would have a problem with the situation. In fact, Mina would probably not be in the castle at all. And so he was sure to keep this a secret from Masami. When mating season began, he would make sure the male servants said nothing to her and behaved themselves with his 'ward'. Being female herself, Masami wouldn't notice a difference in Minako's scent.

He mentioned none of this during the long hours spent in the study, leaning over maps and papers with pen in hand. Masami always stood so close beside him. Sesshomaru did not appreciate the lack of personal space.

Women were such a bother.

Mina knocked on the door, and when she was called in, she slipped inside and stood as straight as she could, ignoring Masami as she exclaimed, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have very important business that requires your attention!"

He set down his pen and looked up at her, his eyebrow raised in amusement. "Do you now? What would this 'important business' entail?"

She glanced at Masami with a look of disdain before turning back to him, her face brightening up, "I'm afraid I could only tell you in private, sir."

His lips curved into the smallest of smiles, and Masami became visibly tense at the sight of it. She glared daggers at Mina, and said in a harsh voice. "We have a strict schedule, young lady. Go play business with the human."

"This is important business, Masami," Sesshomaru said, allowing himself to humor Minako. "It could be serious."

She rolled her eyes, falling back into a chair. "Fine, but return immediately after this supposedly serious business is taken care of."

Mina excitedly led Sesshomaru down the hallway, skipping along in a cheerful silence until they reached the dining hall. She then gently took his sleeve and pulled, pointing toward the chair beside his. It had been replaced by a smaller one, leveled up with high stilts and fit perfectly for Jaken.

"Look at what the evil woman did, Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, looking up at him as she spoke. "She knows that Jaken and I switched spots, but she put that in just so that I can't sit next to you."

He glanced down at her, "Then why not just move the chairs?"

She let out a dramatic sigh, "Of course I was going to do that, Sesshomaru-sama, but that's not the _point_. The point is, she is mean and she is trying to take you away from me...and Jaken and Rin!" Her face turned bright red at what almost sounded like an admittance of her feelings for him. She continued on, though, as if she was not blushing at all. "She wants you all to herself, and she will stop at nothing to take you, then she will just eat you up and spit you out!"

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the ranting young girl, not showing his amusement. "This is very serious business, I see."

"It is!" she exclaimed. "Haven't you seen those hungry stares she gives you? This arrangement is obviously more than just business to her. She is using you! No one should be able to use Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Perhaps we are using each other?" he suggested.

"Yeah, but," she seemed upset, searching for something to say to try to turn this losing argument in her favor. "She is mean."

Minako sighed as Sesshomaru patted her on the head. She thought he was going to leave, but instead he stepped past her, lifting up the two chairs and switching them for her. He turned back to face her, noting the odd look in her eyes, and motioned to the seats.

"There. Now we will sit together, and you will hardly be able to see Masami's face while you are staring at mine."

She smiled, and as simple as that, he felt that his actions (which were so unlike himself) were completely justifiable.

* * *

Sesshomaru was actually paying attention to Mina. Willingly leaving his future mate! The idea itself made her giddy. And to think she had been avoiding him for so long when she could have been dragging the man away from that wicked old woman.

Mina smiled, her face gaining a pink tint. Her heart raced as she stared up at him. He was so handsome, and she wanted so desperately to hug him. She knew his body was not nearly as cold as the look he usually wore on his face, and those eyes weren't always so cold. She didn't bother to think of the fact that he would not return her affection. It was always nice to make believe.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, bowing.

He nodded, and turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked as he reached the door. He looked back and she quietly admitted, "I miss you. If you aren't busy, could you...visit us?"

He nodded once more, and slipped out the door. She was left to smell his lingering scent. No one was around, so she moved over toward the table and sat in Masami's seat, resting her hand where Sesshomaru's would be. She closed her eyes, and for just a moment, pretended that all this fuss and planning was for Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Minako, not the mean Lady Masami.


	30. Lady and the Tramp

**Author's Note:** Wow, we are really getting up there in chapter numbers. I hope you guys don't mind. Perhaps I should start lengthening the chapters I bit more. Also, today's special: Masami's point of view!

* * *

Minako was playing with Rin out in the courtyard the next day when the little girl asked a rather personal question out of the blue:

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

She was caught off guard and blushed, "Of course, don't you?"

"Not that kind of like," she grinned.

"Then what kind of like?" Mina asked, playing dumb as she stared down at the toys they had been using. They were simple little things, just the bare minimum that Lord Sesshomaru had allowed them to take along during their travels.

Rin let out a sigh, "The kind where you want to be his girlfriend, duh."

Mina's face was then bright red, and she looked around to make sure no one else was listening in. If any of the servants overheard their conversation, it would get back to Lord Sesshomaru and Masami in heartbeat. The Lady would be very unhappy with the news, and Sesshomaru would probably be furious at his damaged reputation.

"Maybe. Why would you think that?"

Rin giggled, "You just seem really jealous of Miss Masami, and she is gonna marry him. I bet that's what you want!"

"Stop teasing me, Rin!" Mina exclaimed, lowering her voice as she whispered, "You have to keep it a secret."

Rin clapped a hand over her mouth and held a hand over her heart. Mina smiled and did the same. They burst into giggles after a few moments and went back to playing with their simple dolls. Meanwhile, Jaken sat in the corner, annoyed that they hadn't even bothered to take his presence into account when discussing their secrets.

Sesshomaru had to listen to Masami complain about the seating arrangements and lack of space in her castle to accommodate for Rin and Mina. He made it clear that they would be staying with him, regardless of what she wanted. That was not negotiable. He refused to admit to the woman that he felt some sort of confusing connection to the little hanyou; she would never understand. After all, not even Sesshomaru understood what he felt. Masami was frustrated with the demand that she keep the human and hanyou in her castle, but accepted his final word.

She nearly pulled her hair out when the moment after this, there came a knock on the door and Jaken entered, requesting Sesshomaru's presence in the library. Of course the lord went with his advisor, and Masami was left alone in her study, knowing that the hanyou ward was somehow at fault.

Sesshomaru followed Jaken to the library and through the rows and rows bookshelves, although he knew where to go the moment he entered and smelled Mina's scent. Jaken led him straight to her, where she was standing by a large book. Rin was laying on the ground, looking at a book with pictures of demons.

When he got close, Minako looked up with a bright smile, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hello, Minako," he nodded. "What is it you needed?"

She pointed to the two large pages she had been looking at on the desk. "I was just wondering where your lands are on this map."

He moved forward and looked down at it. Mina blushed as he leaned forward, taking her hand and moving her fingers across the map.

"These are the borders," he explained, tracing a few wiggly lines, and then moved her hand across the inside, "I control all of this."

"That's a lot," she said softly, staring at his hand on hers. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to keep this moment forever. "Where is your castle in all of that?"

As she looked at where Sesshomaru moved her hand over the map for each question she asked, Sesshomaru watched her. He stared at her face, and how bright her eyes were with happiness. The red in her cheeks did not elude him, and he knew exactly why she was blushing. Even so, he went on with showing her where things were located and how to get around to places quickly. He didn't understand why he enjoyed holding her hand, and he decided not to think much of it.

Eventually, Masami sent a messenger to retrieve Sesshomaru. He stared down at Minako, his hand lingering on hers before he turned and left. She watched him walk out before slowly touching her hand to her cheek, daydreaming of her Lord Sesshomaru.

When night fell, Minako found that she could not sleep. The castle was quiet. She remained in her bed, staring at the ceiling and occasionally glancing out the window at the night sky. Masami seemed to glare at Mina a lot more during their encounters now. She already disliked Minako and Rin for their heritage, and now the hanyou was taking Sesshomaru away from the Lady of the house.

She had tried so hard to be chipper and spend time with Sesshomaru. Perhaps she thought deep down that if she dragged him away from Masami enough, he would see how much better life would be without the woman. Maybe he would even grow more fond of Minako, not that she counted on it.

But she hoped.

* * *

Masami waited in the study, staring down at the papers strewn about her desk. She had offered the large chair up to Sesshomaru, but he seemed to prefer standing most of the time. As if he were so eager to lunge out the door or even the window at any moment.

Thinking of her mate-to-be, she let out a wistful sigh. It had been so long since she first met him, back when he had two arms instead of a bratty little half-brother. Just her luck that he would pick up _another _annoying hanyou along the way. She couldn't understand why he kept the wards. Certainly they had some purpose—Sesshomaru always thought these things through—but she couldn't figure out what it was, and he refused to tell her.

She fell back into her chair. Of course, once they were mates, he would have to tell her. Even if he did not, she would _eventually _find out. One cannot hide things from their mate. It wouldn't be long now before the season officially began. Masami had waited over a hundred years, and finally she had achieved it. Lord Sesshomaru would be her mate, at long last.

She did not care to hold back a girlish giggle. This arrangement meant so much more to her than just land and power. She remembered falling in love the moment she saw the silver-haired man. Just a kitten, she had vowed to make him her prince. And now, she had finally accomplished it. The cold lord from the west would be _hers. _She didn't quite care that he had never shown her any affection; she somehow doubted he was capable. But someday she would change that. Whether it took a few days or a few hundred years, she would convince Sesshomaru to open up to her.

It had been far too long. They had plans to make. She loved the planning part, it really made things final. Reminded her of how bound they would be after the mating. She absentmindedly ran a hand over her body, wondering where he would mark her. She hoped it was somewhere obvious, so that everyone could see that she belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. Who would be in the room with her at that moment if it wasn't for the annoying children.

"Practice," she told herself quietly. "Preparation for our own little ones."

But this was _her _time, and they were stealing Sesshomaru away for stupid little games!

Masami bolted up from the chair and angrily threw the door open. The cat guarding the hallway stumbled back in surprise, bowing low. She ordered the man to bring back Sesshomaru, and he ran off in a hurry. Turning back to the study, Masami let out another sigh.

She couldn't wait for the wards to grow into their purpose.


	31. A Beautiful Flower

Author's Note: No sympathy for Masami, huh? But can't you see how much she loves him! More Masami/Sesshomaru in the next chapter, just to irk you a bit more. Oh, and a little Mina/Sesshomaru for now, I _guess_. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The sun rose. And with it, as did Sesshomaru. He stood at the window, gazing out at the pink skies reaching out from behind a wall of trees. This land would be his soon. Too soon.

Masami would be expecting him shortly, no doubt. Just as he thought this, an energetic knock came at his door, accompanied by the sing-songy voice:

"Oh, Sesshomaru! My lord, I have lovely news for you."

He begrudgingly dragged himself away from the window. When he opened the door, Masami stood before him in a brightly colored yukata. She beamed up at him, and he could see small fangs. Minako had small fangs, too; although hers seemed more innocent. Masami had probably torn flesh with hers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have worked so hard recently," she began, leading him to the dining hall. "I have decided that we should take the day off from all this planning. After our morning meal, we shall do as we wish! Isn't that a lovely idea?"

He didn't allow the relief to show on his face. "Of course."

In fact, it was a great idea. Sesshomaru had always been a busy man with something to do, but he did it at his own leisure. That meant spending a lot of time wandering throughout the lands, fighting, and generally enjoying his time in his own way. Masami also seemed quite busy at all times, but she felt the need to complete everything at a quick pace.

So what should he do on his one day off? It would most likely be a very long while before his next break. This woman would hound him until he finished these plans. They were unnecessary, in his opinion. How could mating be so complicated? It was just sex and land.

Wasn't it?

He had always viewed the process of marking as a contract, a way to show that the shared lands were finalized. If he marked Masami, she could not deny him her lands. They would belong to him. That is what mating was about, right? He didn't see any other reason for the mark.

Thinking about this gave him a headache. This was his one day off, so he might as well put the matter out of his mind. If he needed a day of distraction from mating and business, then he knew the perfect thing to do. In fact, it would probably be the closest to relaxation as he could get at this point.

* * *

Minako sat outside in the garden, looking at the flowers that she and Rin were not allowed to touch, when they heard someone approaching. Mina caught the scent on the wind and immediately stood, turning around to meet the gaze of Sesshomaru. Her eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile. She had always gone to retrieve him, and this was this first time he had actually come to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?"

"I am not busy," he said simply.

Mina's smile widened. She did not expect Sesshomaru to actually visit her when she admitted that she missed him. His mere presence made her feel light and happy. Not knowing when he would leave again, she excitedly took his sleeve and gently pulled him toward all the flowers to show him which ones she and Rin liked best.

"These are pretty, and so are these, but these ones are ugly," she went on, pointing to all sorts of different assortments. Rin agreed with nearly everything Mina said.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke up and asked, "Which is your favorite?"

"Hm?" Mina looked up at him and saw that he was asking a genuine question. She looked down at the flowers for a moment before pointing to a bunch, "I like these blue ones the best. Blue flowers are so pretty, but I don't see them very often."

Rin and Mina gasped as Sesshomaru reached forward and plucked a blue flower out of the garden.

"Miss Masami will get mad!" Rin exclaimed.

"She does not control me," he said, and pushed Mina's hair aside, setting the flower over her ear. His fingers brushed against her cheek as he slowly pulled his hand back. She smiled, ignoring the red flush to her cheeks.

Rin jumped up and down, pointing to a group of yellow flowers. Sesshomaru stared down at Mina for a moment longer before turning and doing the same for the little human with a yellow flower she wanted. Rin spun around in a circle, laughing and smiling. Mina continued to stare up at Sesshomaru, feeling butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as he stared back at her. Rin tugged on his sleeve and asked how she looked with the flower.

"Beautiful," he said, glancing down at her and back to Minako. "You both do."

Mina smiled shyly. Rin was unaware of the little moment the two were having, so she did not understand why Minako was so irritated when Masami suddenly appeared behind them, interrupting the moment with her impatience.

"If you are done ripping up my garden," she said after clearing her throat. "Then I would suggest that you all come inside for our next meal."

"We just ate," Rin began to argue.

"Then perhaps you shall starve," she snapped. "You both can, for all I care."

A low growl emenated in Sesshomaru's throat, causing all three to turn their attention to him. Masami seemed shocked, and Minako held back, taking Rin's head. She knew of her lord's temper.

"Watch your tongue," he said slowly, his voice deep with cold anger. "You will not speak to my wards in such a manner."

"Of course," she said, her voice soft and breathless.

"Rin," he turned to the child. "Never refuse a host's hospitality. You shall eat with the rest of us. Minako shall accompany you."

"Yes, my lord," she bowed, holding the yellow flower up in her hair.

Mina watched Sesshomaru essentially storm off, in that elegant way of his. Masami did not bother to give the girls a second glance as she followed shortly after him. The human and the hanyou stood still in the garden, wondering about what had just taken place. Something had sparked Sesshomaru's temper; had Masami already caused him irritation, and that was just the last straw? Or perhaps he genuinely cared about the well-being of his "wards" and did not take kindly to them being mistreated.

Jaken dragged himself into the garden, obviously groggy from having just woken up. He blinked a few times and yawned, giving himself one good stretch before noting the odd expressions on the girls' faces.

"What?" he asked. "What did I miss?"


	32. Comforting the Cold

**Author's Note:** Another chapter, so soon? Yes, I am doing very well on updating. And I love the consistent reviews! They make me quite happy. And when I am happy, I update!

* * *

Masami paced in irritation. She had expected Sesshomaru to spend his day off with her, enjoying their time relaxing and bonding in a way that did not involve business. Was that all he viewed her as? A business partner? Mating meant so much more to her than just land and sex. Dare she say it, she _loved _the man. But why? He was so cold and harsh and lovely.

And yet at the mention of a day off, he ran to his wards. The way he looked at that hanyou, it seemed wrong. Unnatural. There was something off about her, but Masami could not put her finger on it. All she knew was that the girl had to go. She was ruining her plans. The human was also annoying, but nothing more than a small nuisance. With the hanyou gone, perhaps she would realize that she could just as easily be picked off. Masami had to put her foot down. Show her true power.

Without angering Sesshomaru.

Or at least, without putting the blame on herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru was angry. Seething, really. He couldn't quite understand why. Of course, he had reason to be irritated by Masami's blatant mistreatment of his human and hanyou. But this was an overreaction. The woman was almost his equal, whereas the human and hanyou were just lowly little creatures. He didn't care about such weak things.

He turned, slamming his fist into a tree. The forest was a small comfort, and would take the beatings of his fury. He did not wish to be cooped up in that small castle with the peering eyes and ears of all those cats. And Masami, how she stared. They all stared. He just wanted to be left in peace. How much would that cost, another arm?

Sesshomaru sighed, the tension releasing as his body regained its naturally stoic pose. He should go inside now, meet the others at the no doubt awkward afternoon meal laid out for them.

* * *

Minako sat at the table, staring down at her empty plate. They were waiting for Sesshomaru. Masami did not acknowledge the girls. Rin kept looking up at Mina. Jaken had been filled in on the strange situation. He just sat in his spot and let out an occasional irritated sigh.

The doors opened and Sesshomaru moved quickly, gracefully, as if nothing had ever gone wrong. He took his seat and the meal commenced in silence. It ended sooner than usual. He rose from his seat and left. Masami followed. The three left simply sat at the table, sipping from glasses that always seemed full.

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru-sama get so upset?" Rin asked.

"He has very limited patience with the stupidity and disrespect of others," Jaken replied. "The three of you together are quite talented at getting on his nerves, I must say."

"As if you don't annoy him," Mina argued back. "I didn't even say anything out there."

"Hmph," Jaken stuck his nose up, "You didn't have to, the stupidity shows on your face."

"Well, you're just a little toad!"

Jaken gasped in annoyance, "You rude girl!"

"Can we not fight?" Rin pleaded. "Lord Sesshomaru will just get even more upset if we do."

"Fine," the two said, slumping back in their chairs. Chastised by a child.

* * *

Masami trailed after Sesshomaru, followed him out into the courtyard. He took a seat on one of the many benches near the rows of flowers. She sat down beside him, resting a comforting hand on his back. He didn't look at her.

"Please, my lord," she began. "Forgive me. I had no right in speaking rudely to your wards, tainted blood or not. I did not mean to insult you. I would never wish to do that."

He said nothing. Was he really that angry over a couple of insolent little creatures? Perhaps she should continue. It would seem that the apology was not enough.

"I care for you, Sesshomaru. We shall mate and I will prove my worthiness to you. We have the rest of our lives to share our dreams of power and land. I promise to be by your side for every step of it. I will never disobey you, my lord, nor question your power. I acknowledge that you are beyond myself, and it is an honor to have you as my own."

He glanced down at her for a moment, but she could not identify the look behind those golden eyes. What was he thinking? If only she knew. Then perhaps she could tell how well she had done at comforting her lord. Sesshomaru was her everything and she would do whatever it took, to the best of her abilities, to make sure that he was happy. That is all she wanted for him; to be happy with her.

The sun began to set, and Masami looked to the skies. "It's beautiful, Sesshomaru. Think of how many sunsets and sunrises we will share. How is the view at your castle in the west? Oh, I am sure I will find out soon enough. I can't wait to see your castle. I have waited so many decades just to see it. Why you keep it hidden, I have no idea."

She touched his leg and he suddenly stood, letting her hand fall to her side.

"Goodnight, Masami."

"Yes." She bowed, "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

But it was so early. Perhaps he would go to sleep early to let his mind rest. Surely he saw how ridiculous this overreaction was. If not now, then he would realize it in the morning. If only he would accept her advances and spend the night in _her _room. Alas, he had denied every invitation. It seemed odd, as he had never had a problem with taking to her bed in the centuries past. Even when she had just started out as a mere servant in his castle, he would bed her during the season. Perhaps he was saving himself for the night they mated, Masami told herself.

She made her way toward the doors, sighing when she realized that Sesshomaru was not following. He instead veered off, wandering out into the trees. Of course he would. He seemed to prefer being outside. Not that she minded. She just hoped that he would return to her in the morning with a better mood.


	33. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:** Get ready for the exciting stuff! I tend to be a bit slow in the beginning and speed up later on. I think thirty-something chapters is enough slowness, don't you?

* * *

Minako watched the couple from the bushes. Being small, she had always been pretty good at hiding. When fighting didn't work, which seemed far too often the case, she would climb a tree and hide out. There were no trees inside the courtyard, but the roof was good enough for her. Anyway, Jaken and his attitude couldn't find her up there. He was far too short.

Rin had gone to sleep, and Mina quickly tracked Sesshomaru and Masami. The way they sat together brought a sick feeling to her gut, threatening to return what she had only just eaten. She tried to ignore it and watched the Lady touch her lord. Mina wanted that. She wanted to be able to feel Sesshomaru again, but when would she ever get a chance? She would need to conveniently fall while he is there to help her up and if she did that too often, it would make a bad impression on him. To be as close as she wanted to the extent that she wanted...well, that would include a ridiculous amount of falling.

Masami was suddenly leaving and Sesshomaru walked off into the forest. Mina clambered down from the roof, wondering whether or not she should go after him. She stood by the gardens, staring down at the bunch of flowers. Sesshomaru had picked this very kind for her, and it still sat tucked behind her ear.

What did she care if stupid Masami got mad? She reached out and plucked a flower up, rolling the stem between two fingers. She looked up again at where Sesshomaru had walked off and decided to track him. She ran off in that direction and immediately caught his scent. It was simple enough to follow. He hadn't seemed to have gone _too _far. Certainly farther than perhaps Masami would have followed. She didn't seem to like the woods; her pretty clothes and decorations were not welcome amongst the trees.

Minako reached a break in the forest, where a small waterfall crashed down into an untouched pool. Sesshomaru stood by the edge, staring up at the skies. He had removed his armor and stood very still, his body sort of hunched forward. He never usually stood like that, as his reputation was very important to him. He generally stood tall and strong.

"Come forward, Mina," he suddenly said, turning his head to glance at her. "There is no use in hiding."

She blushed at the sound of his voice; he never called her Mina in front of the others. It was too personal, too friendly. A childish little nickname, even though the -ko at the end essentially meant that she was a child. Why bother herself with the trivialities of her own name? Minako stepped forward.

Sesshomaru waited until the little hanyou had crept up beside him before turning back to the waterfall. She wondered how to cheer him up. If only she could. But she did not know how, so she simply stood beside the man and watched the skies with him in silence.

Eventually, he moved. It almost came as a surprise to Minako. She had grown used to the stillness. She watched him jump from rock to rock, leaping up onto one hanging out over the waterfall. He glanced down, his eyes telling her to follow. She leapt in the pattern that he had, significantly less graceful than he. She was almost there when she slipped, grabbing onto the rocky wall. Pushing herself back, she managed to get back onto the rock.

She glanced up, expecting to see Sesshomaru staring back in disapproval, but he was gone. She panicked for a moment, wondering if he had been so ashamed that he abandoned her on the spot. How would she get down? The rocks were wet and she had only gone up to follow Sesshomaru.

Just before the panic set in, she felt something at her waist. Looking up, her gaze met with Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arms around her, and it became apparent that her face may in fact be on fire; it felt as such and Sesshomaru was staring at her so strangely that she couldn't think of any other excuse.

Her feet suddenly lefted off the ground before they landed on that top rock. Sesshomaru set her down, but his grip still lingered. To keep her from falling down, she told herself. He was only thinking of the bloody mess he would then have to bring back to the estate. Masami would be so pleased.

Mina was glad that Sesshomaru was a man of few words. Otherwise he may say something that would require a response, and Minako had a feeling that she would not be able to find her voice. Joy bubbled up through her body, and she was sure that she couldn't contain it. Sesshomaru had probably noticed, but he did not let go or move away.

His hand suddenly moved over hers, as it had in the library. She froze, allowing him to move her limb as if she were a doll. He pointed with her to the open sky and lines of trees before them.

"My lands are there," he said quietly, as if not wishing to disturb the night. Or even worse, get caught touching the hanyou. "The castle is not that far away, really."

Mina glanced up at him, searching herself for a voice before letting out a rather small one. "How do you know?"

Did he just memorize all of those maps? Or perhaps he just knew his way home from Masami's estate in case she ever tried to do anything that may cause him to leave. Which Mina hoped would happen. She hated being here. She hated what they planned to do.

Sesshomaru touched a hand to her face, _his _hand, not the borrowed one. He turned her head to the right and motioned to a bright star. "If you can find that star, then you will never be lost; you will always find your way back to my lands. It is always to the north, so you know," he turned her to face forward once more, "My castle is just over there."

She squinted, trying to see any sign of a castle, even though she already knew that it was probably guarded with some kind of barrier. Masami had said that it was hidden. Did that mean she had never seen it? Minako was nearly overwhelmed with happiness when she realized that _she _had been to the lord's castle and Masami had not.

"You are so much faster than I, my lord," she said, her voice a little stronger now. "It would take the longest time to find it."

"Then stay with me," he said and Mina knew that he meant it in a different way but she could not help but feel goosebumps and butterflies and all other feelings associated with the giddy happiness that came from love.

Love? Who said anything about that?

Mina blushed, knowing Sesshomaru was no doubt plenty clever to know what she was thinking. He always seemed to know everything; nothing mistified her lord. He did not comment on the red flush to her cheeks, though. He simply held her waist. Kept her safe.

She turned around in his grasp, her heart threatening to lunge from her chest. She was so close, almost pressed up against him. She wanted to be, but such an innapropriate action would probably result in something along the lines of being tossed over the edge. Instead, she tried not to break down under the intense gaze of Sesshomaru's golden eyes as she reached into the small pouch she had put the flower in.

Mina pulled the little thing out, glad that the soft blue petals had not been damaged along the way. She held the flower up to Sesshomaru, who glanced from it to the one in her hair. He wore his blank mask, which frightened her as she wished to know what he was thinking at that moment. Relief flooded over her as he reached up and accepted the flower, holding it up to the moonlight.

Mina gasped as his grip tightened and they were suddenly flying through the air on the wisp of the large fluffy pelt that Sesshomaru so often used for travel. Mina held onto Sesshomaru, her arms wrapped tightly around him. If given a warning, she could have composed herself, but the suddenly leap had been a surprise.

Not that she minded, now that she thought of it. She hesitantly rested her head against Sesshomaru's chest, breathing in his scent. It seemed to be growing stronger these days. Probably due to the upcoming season. Just a matter of days, now.

Her heart took a sudden plunge as she realized just how little time she had left. Sesshomaru and Masami would mate soon. They would mate and it would be final and Sesshomaru would never be hers. Not unless Masami died, which was very unlikely. Her lord wouldn't ever mate with a _weak _demon. The danity Lady was no doubt very strong beneath her pretty clothes and nasty personality.

But for now, Sesshomaru was with Minako. And that was all that mattered.


	34. Something from Nothing

**Author's Note: **Crazy times ahead, my friends. Some emotional twists and turns are to be expected. Thank you for the reviews, too! Oh, and has anyone had any issues with reading the newer chapters?

* * *

Sesshomaru allowed himself to press his nose into Mina's hair. She smelled so good, her scent even stronger than before. How was he ever expected to survive this season? Especially once mated! He would have to lay with Masami and Masami alone. Normally, that would not be a problem. Before he had met Minako, he had not viewed this as an issue.

Oh, but his interest in the hanyou...

It was unhealthy.

And still, he held her, breathed in her scent, and enjoyed the way she clung to him for support as they soared through the air. He had to stop himself, but he could not. All this wasted time spent obsessing over a lowly hanyou when he was to mate in a mere matter of _days_! Sesshomaru would let it out tonight, enjoy himself just once. Then he would get back to business with Masami. Relearn how to _not _care for Minako.

It would not be a simple task.

* * *

Flying above the forest with Sesshomaru in the middle of the night, the sliver of a moon hanging high in the sky, the risk of falling to her death—it was all so exhilarating. Mina tried not to think of the pelt that she stood on, as it would make her nauseous and she would hate to look down. She instead focused on Sesshomaru, who was so firm and _real _beneath her grasp as she held on for dear life. She had so few chances to be this close. It was nearly instinct to close her eyes and sigh, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. If she closed her eyes, who was to say that he wouldn't disappear?

Sesshomaru did not look at her, but it was not out of the cold anger that usually caused it, or the apathetic ignoring that usually took place. He seemed almost calm, not the icy mask but a real calmness. It almost seemed as though her lord was actually enjoying himself. Mina couldn't take her eyes off of him, staring up as he held her waist with his own arm.

They dipped in the air, suddenly moving—almost falling—toward the ground. Mina couldn't hold back a startled cry, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she gripped Sesshomaru. They landed and she realized after a moment that she had not let go, and he was watching her. She slowly looked up to find that he seemed almost amused. Of course, he was not actually smiling as that was such a rarity that it was almost frightening when witnessed. But his eyes had lit up; he managed to smile with his eyes without actually moving his lips.

Mina felt her cheeks flush red and hoped that he couldn't see it in the moonlight. She told herself that he didn't notice, but knew that he did.

"Minako," he began slowly, seeming to choose his woods carefully, "You have proven yourself to be something."

She looked away, daring to turn her back to Lord Sesshomaru. "Please don't lie to me, my lord."

He appeared before her, grasping her chin and forcing their gaze to meet. Mina held her breath, worried that she had done something wrong. How could he say that? They had already discussed this, months ago when they first met. He agreed that she was nothing. How could he suddenly change his mind? Just when she had put the thought to the back of her head and began letting go of her lowly status.

Minako trembled, unsure of whether it was from anger or shame.

"Do not question my integrity, girl." He growled, and it seemed unfit for the conversation. "It is not often that I offer such a compliment. Accept it."

"Yes, sir."

He stared for a moment longer before taking her hand and leading her up toward the estate. She attempted to make long strides to keep up with his quick pace, only occasionally looking to watch where she was going. She trusted that he would not let her fall.

When they reached the front doors, which were opened for them, Sesshomaru turned and led her down the hallway leading to the joined bedrooms she shared with Jaken and Rin. The castle was silent. Mina assumed that everyone had gone to sleep hours before.

Sesshomaru stopped outside her door. She expected him to leave, but he stayed there, watching her. What did he want? She looked back at him, waiting for something to happen. Rin and Jaken slept soundly in their own rooms. They had left the main door unlocked for her, but once Sesshomaru left, she would lock it to keep the cats out. And so she waited.

"Minako," he breathed, sending a chill down her back.

She spoke barely above a whisper, "Yes, my lord?"

"You must stay inside from now on. Keep with Jaken."

"The season," she nodded. "And...and I suppose you will keep with Masami."

Something dark moved in that gaze of his, but she couldn't understand that sudden changed expression. He remained silent, but she knew that it was true. He would be with the Lady from now on. But would he forget about Minako? Surely not. He would always be there for her when she needed him. If she were in danger...

"And what if I do go outside?" she dared.

A sudden flash of anger, and he had stepped closer. Mina felt the wall against her back as he glared down at her.

"You will not."

She shifted, trying to sidestep out of the way when his hands crashed into the wall beside her head, trapping Minako in place. Why did he seem so furious? It was just a question.

"You will not disobey me, girl." He leaned in so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. "I will not rescue you for blatantly disobeying me."

"Yes, my lord," she whispered. "But why do you care?"

His eyes widened a fraction and he pulled back a bit. "I do not."

She frowned. How could that be? She did not understand his actions if they were not based on some form of care for her. He seemed to be thrown off guard by her question, and now stared intently. Did the hurt show? Could he see how much she wished that he _did _care?

"Forgive me, sir," she glanced down. "I misunderstood."

He touched her cheek, and her head shot up, startled. It was not the firm and painful grip that she had grown used to. His fingertips moved along her skin, reaching back into her hair. His borrowed arm supported his weight against the wall as he leaned forward. She couldn't look away from his golden eyes. What was he thinking? What was happening? She just didn't know.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, his body pinning her to the wall. Mina clenched her eyes shut and threw her arms around him. She kissed back as though her life depended on it. This was her first official kiss (for all she knew). Sesshomaru's hands dropped to her waist, holding her tightly. He did not close his eyes. He could clearly see the tears brimming at the corners of Minako's eyes. She choked back a sob, and he couldn't understand why she was crying.

Minako wanted this so badly. She wanted to be with Sesshomaru, to be cared for and loved. The cruel lord meant everything to her. And now, at long last, it seemed that he returned some of those feelings. The kiss was soft, and it didn't seem to be driven by lust.

He pulled back for a moment, allowing time to breath as his lips hovered above hers.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed.

He suddenly let go, and she nearly fell to the floor. She looked up, surprised and hurt to find him standing in his usual stoic manner. His mask had returned.

"I do not care," he repeated. "The season is just days away. I am not in my right mind."

Mina opened her mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. What was happening? He had just kissed her, it felt so real, where was the lust from the season in that? Was he lying? No, his integrity, she had to keep that in mind.

"I must return to Masami," he said.

And that is when her heart broke.


	35. The Hole

**Author's Note: **Now, I won't say who it is between, but things are going to get a little mature in chapter thirty-eight or so. I don't quite feel like changing the rating of the entire story, since the majority is not that bad. So oh well. You've been warned.

* * *

Something had changed. Mina wandered out into the castle, exploring the grounds. Looking for Sesshomaru. She always seemed to find a reason to pull him away from Masami. Rin wanted to show him something. Jaken had a question. Anything to drag him away from business. As time had passed, this seemed to irritate Masami more and more. She grew jealous of the time Sesshomaru had spent with Minako and Rin, the lowly little girls.

At least she had separated out their rooms. What once had been a large bedroom they shared was now three separate rooms within one. They could lock the main door and the doors to their own individual rooms. Privacy and protection.

Not that Minako wanted either of those at this point. She wanted Sesshomaru to spend time with her again. She wanted danger, which was not at all her fault, so that she may be rescued. She wanted him to admit that he cared, that he had just been confused when he said that he did not.

It was all she could do not to wake the others with her sobs.

* * *

Masami needed to speak to Sesshomaru. He had been out all night with the hanyou. Didn't he know how dangerous it was to be outside this late? At least the ward would not attract dangerous males out in the wild. That fact alone comforted her in what she had to do.

"Sesshomaru," she began, greeting the lord in the hallway. "We have something that needs discussing."

"Of course, my lady."

She led him into the study, where they had spent the majority of their time so far. She took a seat in her own chair, allowing him to take the guest seat. That act alone should show him that she meant business.

"The season is nearly upon us," she began, sitting straight in her chair. "We have very limited time. Once it begins, as you know, we will take to our respective rooms and rest in solitude until the arranged date of mating."

He nodded, acknowledging that he remembered the agreement. He remained silent, so Masami continued with the issue at hand.

"I fear that the wards may distract you. I assume that you do realize that solitude _does _mean _complete _solitude. The wards may not interact with us. And I am afraid that you are growing too close. They are pawns, Sesshomaru. We mustn't grow too familiar. Emotional attachments would complicate things."

"Yes," he said, seeming to stare _through _her. "Yes, certainly they would."

Masami nodded, glad that he was being reasonable. Why did she expect anything else? Lord Sesshomaru was a very reasonable person. Very logical. She shouldn't have worried. After all, the little wards were just weak children. She had nothing to be jealous of.

But she would still go through with the plan.

It was too late to back out of it now. Anyway, it was better to be safe than sorry. She needed the distraction removed. And now that Sesshomaru agreed with her, she wouldn't have to worry with his anger. He had come to his senses, at long last!

"I am glad you understand, my lord."

* * *

At the other end of the castle, Mina sat in her bed, gazing out the window. She wondered what Sesshomaru was doing, pretending she didn't know the answer had something to do with the lady of the estate. She liked to imagine that he was thinking of her, wondering what she was doing.

She was pulled from her fantasies by a sudden draft. Both her door and window were closed, so she hopped off of her bed and felt around the window for the source. The breeze tickled her ankles, and she knelt down on the floor, lifting up her sheets.

Beneath her bed, she could see a decently sized hole in the floor. She knew that as a half-demon, she was not treated as well as the others, but she would have expected them to at least put a board over the hole, if not fix it. Instead they just put a bed over it to hide the hole completely, as if she were too dense to find it.

Realizing this was a good excuse to spend time with Sesshomaru, she tried her best to put on a cheerful smile and made her way across the castle, following his scent. She found him in the study, speaking with Masami. She knocked on the door, and was called in after a few moments.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed. "There is a hole under my bed."

"Is there?" he asked, not looking up from the papers spread out over the table. Masami stood close beside him, their arms touching. She was writing on the papers, but glanced up at Mina.

"Yes," she went on, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "Will you come see it?"

"I am needed here, Minako."

"But," she played with the hem of her kimono, "It's a fairly large hole."

Masami straightened up, motioning to the door. "Do not argue with your lord, hanyou. Go show Sir Jaken or the young girl and leave us to our business."

Mina looked to Sesshomaru for support, but he didn't even glance at her. He just allowed Masami to treat her as a child; is that how he thought of her? Her vision became blurry, and she quickly backed out of the room, slamming the door shut. She ran to her room, locking the door and jumping into her bed. She took out the kimono that Sesshomaru had given to her, pulling it on. She sat in silence, looking down at it for a moment before falling back onto the bed in a fit of tears.

Jaken had been wrong; Sesshomaru did not care for her. He had told the truth. He probably never cared for her at all. If anything, it was a facade. He was to mate with Lady Masami, and he would soon forget all about unimportant little Minako, the weak hanyou that once occupied his time.

Mina fell into a troubled sleep, and did not hear the movement beneath her bed. It wasn't until the next night that anyone realized that she was even gone.


	36. Missing

**Author's Note:** Another day, another chapter. Already up to Chapter 36, though? This is going to be a looong series, but I am sure you guys won't mind that at all!

* * *

When Mina awoke, she didn't understand what had happened. She remembered falling asleep in her bed, upset over Sesshomaru's apathetic attitude toward her. Now she was in a forest, and fairly deep in from what she could see by how close the trees were to each other.

Standing up, she looked around for the person responsible for her disappearance. She expected some bad guy to come out and threaten to kill her. But nothing happened. She began to shake as she realized that someone had kidnapped her just to abandon her in the middle of a dark forest.

Did Masami organize this to get Mina out of her hair? Had Sesshomaru agreed with this? Maybe he knew. Maybe he thought it was a good idea. After all, he _had _said that he did not care about her. Perhaps he helped leave her in the forest to keep her from distracting him during the season again. Did he hate that mating season made him kiss her?

Mina held back the tears, knowing that they wouldn't help in this situation. She had to make a decision on whether to go back to the castle, or find somewhere else to spend her life. If it was true that they had removed her from the castle, then there was no point going back. If Sesshomaru knew, then that explained why he did not react when she mentioned the hole under her bed. He probably knew that someone would take her away in the night. He probably helped plan it.

She felt a pain in her chest and swallowed hard, blinking back tears. She just wouldn't think about it. Sesshomaru would just have to disappear from her mind. She was back to surviving now.

Mina began walking in the direction that she had been faced when she woke up.

* * *

Minako's absence was acknowledged at the castle, but no one thought anything of it until dinner. She had missed three meals, and Jaken knew that her moping was unhealthy if it meant that she would go so long without eating.

When he found her door locked, he knocked and called for her, "Minako! Quit this moping and come out this instant."

When she didn't answer, he knocked louder. After a while, he grew worried, and put his ear up to the door. Perhaps she was sleeping. Such a deep sleep that not even his annoyed shouts would wake her up.

He couldn't hear anything, and although he did not want to disrupt his lord and lady during their final hours of planning, he went to them anyway. What if something was wrong? This was why he didn't like the girl to lock herself in at night.

Masami seemed highly annoyed when he knocked on the door to the study.

"Who dares to disrupt us?" she called out.

Jaken shakily opened the door and stepped in. Her anger faded a bit when she saw that it was the advisor, and looked back to Sesshomaru.

"My lady," he said. "Do you perhaps have a key to Minako's room? She has locked herself in since last night."

Masami sighed loudly and opened a drawer, tossing him a key. "This opens all doors in the castle. I expect you to return it to me immediately after using it. But don't disrupt us, just slide it under the door. We have very limited time before the season begins."

Jaken nodded, bowed, and hurried out of the room. He made his way back to Minako's room and tried the key. The door clicked, and he took a deep breath before opening it and stepping into the room.

"Mina, why are you..."

He found the room empty. Confused, he looked again, checking behind the door and in her closet. The few items she had brought to the castle seemed to still be there, but Mina herself was gone. He wondered how she had managed to lock herself in the room with the window still closed. Feeling a breeze, he bent down and lifted up the sheets of the bed.

Seeing the hole, his stomach tightened.

He was tempted to go to Lord Sesshomaru, but knew the wrath he would face. Instead, he took a deep breath and hopped into the hole, following the tunnel through as far as he could. After a while, it led up to the surface. He climbed the ladder and poked his head out to find himself outside the castle.

"Oh, no," he groaned. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so angry with me!"

Jaken looked up into the sky, his eyes suddenly bulging out when he realized how close the moon was to being full. He shrieked, falling back into the hole.

"Oh, no! Lord Sesshomaru is going to _kill _me!"

He ran through the tunnel until he reached the hole, climbing up and running all the way back to where Masami and Sesshomaru were finishing up their business. Mina being outside in the forest all alone during the season was bad enough. But outside alone during the season while _human? _Sesshomaru would _murder _Jaken! Without even knocking, he burst through the study door.

"I said to slide it under!" Masami shouted furiously, her eyes flashing red. She slammed a fist down onto the table.

Sesshomaru stared down at Jaken, curious as to what he was so flustered about.

"My lord," he panted. "Minako...she is gone!"

Masami looked to her future mate for a reaction, but he gave her none. He simply turned back to the papers. "Then find her."

"I wish it were so easy, my lord, but-"

"What I am doing is important, Jaken. Recruit help from the cats if you must," he said. "There are hundreds of capable men and women around the castle who can find her. Masami and I do not have time for this."

"But my lord," Jaken continued, "She is _gone. _She is not in the castle at all! There is a hole under the bed... I think someone took her!"

This time, Masami missed the look that passed on Sesshomaru's face. His heart seemed to stop and he dropped the pen he had been using. He stood up immediately, leaving the room. Masami jumped up and ran after him.

"Sesshomaru," she exclaimed, "I will send someone to search for her. We have to finish tonight!"

He did not slow down or respond. She caught up to him, and striding by his side, tried to convince him to stay.

"Perhaps she left on her own. She can't be that far."

He turned when he reached Minako's room and went straight for the bed. Masami gasped as he grabbed it with one arm and threw it to the side. He knelt down and touched the hole, gazing down it in silence.

"Sesshomaru," Masami sighed.

"They masked their scent," he said. "There isn't even a trace of her scent in this room."

"Sesshomaru," Masami repeated, setting a hand on his shoulder. She knelt down with him, and he looked back at her. "I know how deeply you care for your wards, but please. We have to finish our business. Keep the human child close, and I will send my best men out to find your other ward."

Jaken shifted uneasily, "I will help in the search, my lord. We will find her!"

"Please, Sesshomaru," Masami said, hugging him and leaning in close. "The season begins tomorrow, we must stay inside and rest. Your young hanyou will be fine."

Sesshomaru stood, still staring at the hole. "Minako is not my ward in the truest sense, Masami."

She looked up at him in surprise, furrowing her brow. "What do you mean?"

He turned his head, staring down at her. She could tell from the worried look in his eyes, one that she had never seen before, that he had been hiding something from her.

"We aren't the only ones entering the season tomorrow."

Masami gasped, taking a step back. "That girl...is a woman?"


	37. The Season

**Author's Note:** Ask, and thou shalt receive. You can thank "snowXgem" for today's second update. Enjoy, eager reader!

* * *

Mina stared up at the skies. It wouldn't be long now before the full moon. Could she make it somewhere safe in time for her night as a human? She usually went back to her cabin, but what now? There were no landmarks to guide her back home.

But perhaps Sesshomaru had planned for this, too.

Looking to the skies, she found the brightest one. She had been faced to the south. There were many well-known human villages to the south. She remembered this because her home was built in the forests beyond the human civilizations.

She didn't have much time. Minako ran away from the bright star, moving as quickly as her legs would allow. The stinging in her lungs did not slow her down. If she stayed in one place, she may be hunted by the lustful males in the area. So long as she moved, she was safe.

And so she ran.

* * *

Masami couldn't quite describe what she was feeling. A mixture of remorse for sending an unarmed woman out during mating season, or fury for the fact that they had lied to her about her age. If she had known that Minako was a woman, she would have never allowed the hanyou to spend so much time with Sesshomaru. _Especially _not so close to mating season. But that was probably why they had lied. They knew how protective she was of her mate.

If they would just get the mating done with, already.

Sesshomaru did not trust Masami to send her cats out. And for good reason, as she had sent her cats to get rid of Minako in the first place. Not that he knew that. He could never know that. He was so furious already, she couldn't let him direct that anger toward her. Let him think that it was some horny demon at fault.

It wasn't like they could save her. The fastest cat under her power had taken her far away. By now, the weak little hanyou had probably been killed or claimed. As terrible as Masami felt about it, she couldn't be completely upset. After all, that got the other female out of the picture. A dead or mated hanyou was no threat to her relationship with Sesshomaru. Their arrangement was still in place.

Even if he wished to go out in search.

"Sesshomaru," she pleaded. "You mustn't go. We have mating to do! And what of me? What if some lustful demon takes _me _away and marks _me_?"

"You have survived many seasons," he responded, adorning his armor as he spoke. "Minako has not. I meant to protect her during her first. I cannot very well do that if she is _not here_."

"I will send _all _of my men out, Sesshomaru! The guards, the cooks, the gardeners—everyone! Just please stay—"

"Quite frankly, Masami, I do not trust your cats," he snapped. His eyes flashed red in anger. "For all your hundreds of men, they could not keep the _only _hanyou in the castle from disappearing."

"And neither could you," she breathed calmly.

He glared furiously at her. "Do not test my patience, woman."

Masami turned, crossing her arms. "This is what I meant about emotional attachments, Sesshomaru. The most important moment of our lives and you are allowing a half-breed to ruin it. If she cannot survive on her own, then she does not deserve to live; as if hanyous even deserve to _breathe_."

Sesshomaru's eyes went red and masami knew she was in trouble. He pulled his arm back, knuckles cracking and claws dripping with poison. She flinched, waiting for the attack but it did not come. She looked back to find her lord steadying his breathing.

"I am leaving, Masami. I will not return without my ward."

With that, he disappeared out the door. The idea that she had been abandoned for a _half-breed _made her sick. But he would return soon enough and then they would mate. Then she would have an equal say in things. Then the hanyou would be sent off somewhere "safe" and Sesshomaru would be all hers.

Hopefully.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran blindly through the forest, trying to catch Minako's scent. She couldn't be _too _far. Jaken had been left behind to care for Rin. Masami and her cats were nowhere in his thoughts. Just his companions.

_Minako. _

She trusted him. He knew that well enough and yet he had ignored her during the closest hours to the season, when he should have been paying the most attention. He had sworn to himself that he would protect the girl, and this is how things turned out? He had failed. He had let Masami distract him from keeping the hanyou safe and now she was alone in the wilderness. At least, he _hoped _she was alone. If some male had marked her...

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

The hanyou was _his, _which meant that she was not to be marked. No one else could have her, even if Sesshomaru himself refused the girl. After all, he certainly couldn't mate with a _half-breed_.

Why had he allowed himself to go along with the arrangement? It could have been postponed. He could do that. Masami would complain, but she would not deny him. She had some sort of strange emotional attachment to him. Just like Minako. Except that Masami _wasn't _Minako.

That was the problem.

* * *

Mina had decided to stop running. She was growing tired and needed to rest. Just for a little while. She found a tree to curl up in and before she even realized it, she had fallen asleep. She dreamed of Sesshomaru, sitting beside her in the tree. Telling her that he did not mean it when he said that he did not care. Kissing her as he did before. Stroking her leg. It felt so real.

She suddenly jerked awake. The stroking did not stop. Shivers went through her body as she slowly looked down to meet the gaze of a giant rat. It stood on two feet, staring up at her with its arms extended. It pet her leg, and just glancing down, she knew what the male wanted.

The Season had begun.

* * *

Sesshomaru had caught Mina's scent. His heart jumped when he first smelled it, and he dashed off into the woods in the direction that it led. Although he had not picked up the scent of the bastard that had taken Mina, he did not care. So long as he found her, he did not care.

The trail led on in a rather uninterrupted path, which set Sesshomaru at ease. She had had the luck of not running into anything. He was grateful for that. Perhaps he could find her before she was injured. Before she had to face any demons. He just wanted the hanyou safe.

He cared for her. He did. She couldn't die without knowing that.

The trail suddenly veered off, and he knew that she had climbed a tree. A sudden sharp pain seered through his heart as the smell of blood hit him. Another demon. She had been found. It caught her in the tree. And there was blood. Was he too late? If he had moved a little faster, perhaps.

No, the Lord Sesshomaru did not do "if". She was still alive. This was not enough to kill her. The demon had dragged her off, no doubt to its pathetic little layer where he would mate with her. Or at least _try. _

There were so many demons in the forest. Even those that had mated before were a danger as females did not last very long out here. They were generally the weaker sex, and were killed sooner. And so each mating season, too many males went in search of a female.

And Minako would be easy prey.

She was weak, but her scent was so strong. It called to Sesshomaru, and his body answered. He had better self-control than the beasts of the forest, though. Her scent was intoxicating enough on any other day, but now. Now that her body was trying to appeal to the males around her, she couldn't even begin to understand how dangerous her scent was. And now he knew that she was somewhere out there, bleeding and in danger.

He worried for the girl's life.

* * *

The giant rat dragged Minako down from the tree, his claws digging into her legs and ripping at her skin. Her legs seemed to be on fire, and then numbness. She dropped to the ground, her legs still bleeding even if she couldn't move them. She tried to crawl away, but the demon reached down and swept her up off the forest floor. Overcome with a sudden fit of nausea, she stared up at the treetops as the leaves swayed in the oddest of ways.

Mina wasn't sure how far the demon had carried her, but she regained her senses just as a small cabin came into sight. It wasn't hers, of course. Her cabin was much prettier, whereas this thing looked as though it had been abandoned long ago. The lower demons didn't seem to have much going for them as far as standards.

Quite obvious by who they picked to mate with, i.e. the first female they encountered.

The rat managed to get the door open and set Minako down on a bed. The inside of the cabin didn't seem quite as awful as the outside. At least it was clean. Mina had feared that her innocence would be stolen in a place caked in feces, but this wasn't too bad as far as these things could go.

The bed was quite comfortable, in fact. There was a fireplace, which the rat was now setting up, and a poker beside it. Plain brown curtains hung over the windows. A shabby rug on the floor.

Minako could not let this happen. If she fought, things would probably go worse for her, but what if she could beat this thing? Just because she was weak did not mean that every other demon was strong. This was just some lowly rat demon. She could not let it take her innocence.

No, that was saved for Sesshomaru.


	38. Because of the Season

**Author's Note**: Warning, lovelies! This is the chapter I spoke of before, the one with _mature content_. So if you are not a self-proclaimed mature individual...well, then I hold no blame for your scarred innocence.

* * *

As the rat turned back to her, Minako flung herself out of bed, slamming the poker into the side of the rat's head. It fell backwards, grasping onto the edges of the fireplace to keep from falling in, but Mina beat at it with all her might, stuck on the floor as her legs were still not working.

It screamed in pain as its fur lit on fire, and its front was disemboweled. Mina gave it one more shove and it fell back, flailing about and shrieking until it suddenly fell eerily still. The fire ate away at the demon, and Mina stared in silence for a while before deciding she might as well salvage some meat while she was at it.

Who knew when her next meal would be?

* * *

Sesshomaru fought the few males that he encountered. They too were following Mina's scent. In killing them, he was ridding her of any other possible suitors. He did this all very quickly, though. Who knew how long he had to save her?

Just a few hours before the moon rose and Mina took her human form, Sesshomaru saw a cabin up through the woods. Dull curtains were lit up by a light from inside. He could smell something cooking. Was the demon going to feed her, too? Had they already mated, and now it would take care of her?

No. Sesshomaru would take care of her. No one else.

He kicked down the door, fully prepared to kill whatever male demon happened to be inside. But instead, he found Mina, sitting at the edge of a bed with an empty plate beside her and bones in the fireplace. Demon bones.

Sesshomaru felt some form of pride welling up inside of him. His hanyou had killed a demon. Burned it. _Eaten _it. She was a survivor. Tougher than she looked. He loved it.

_Masami _never would have done this.

* * *

Minako was startled when someone broke the door down, and expected another male to have found her. She almost gave up, knowing that her legs were in no condition for another fight. Looking up, she was shocked to find Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. He cracked his bloodstained knuckles and wiped them off on the curtain.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped inside and looked around, assessing the place and the state of her most recent meal. His gaze stopped on Mina, and he walked toward her. "I have come to take you back."

"Why?" she shook her head, "I thought you and Masami had someone leave me in the forest."

"What an idiotic notion." He flicked a strand of hair back, "Come now, I have business to attend to."

Mina tried to bite her tongue as he moved to leave, but found herself snapping, "You mean _mating_."

He turned back to her, and she wasn't sure if he was angry or surprised. "Yes. An arrangement that began before you even knew what the word meant."

"I know what it means now," she said, feeling sick as she continued to risk angering him. "And I know that it means you will expect me to stay with Rin and Jaken, living one step above a pet."

He watched her silently, and she felt her entire body tense up as he took a single step forward.

"Well, I won't have it," she went on—against her better judgement. "I took care of myself before you, and I can do it again. I will not stay where I don't belong, and I am most certainly not welcome with those cats."

"You will try to leave?" he asked.

"Try?" she scoffed. Now she was _really _treading on thin ice. "It wouldn't require any effort. You've left me behind before, and it was my choice to find you again. You can find some other play thing for Rin."

"Do not test my temper, girl," he said almost calmly, a low growl deep in his throat.

"Why?" she asked, her knees shaking as she talked tough and raised her voice, "You don't care about me! I am just a half-breed, worse than youkai and human! I'm not your full-demon advisor, and I am not your cute little ward! I am a hanyou woman, and you couldn't care less about me!"

By the end, she was shouting, and Sesshomaru looked furious. The expression on his face frightened her, but she had gotten too wound up and didn't know when to stop. She stumbled back as he steadily took the few steps that had separated them.

"You are a foolish girl," he growled, staring her down with red eyes. "You know nothing."

She looked up at him, her voice significantly lacking in strength as she challenged, "Enlighten me, lord."

In an instant, Sesshomaru had moved forward, throwing Minako down onto the bed. He didn't attack, though. No, he was climbing on top of her and pressing his lips roughly against hers. She couldn't see anything but her lord, and she kissed back, pulling Sesshomaru closer as if he could disappear at any moment.

Was this really happening? Had she imagined it all? Some sort of poison from the rat's tainted flesh, perhaps. Or maybe she was finally going mad. No, this felt real. Sesshomaru, her lord, her everything. He was with her.

Mina's mind went blank as Sesshomaru forced his tongue into her mouth, his temporary arm propping himself up as the other wandered along her body. She bit at his lower lip, and he pressed his body harder against her, grabbing her hair and holding her in place as he moved his mouth down her neck, leaving marks. Mina closed her eyes, breathing heavily with him.

His hand moved up her leg and she shivered. She could feel him pulling her kimono open—the one he had given her, the most important item she had ever owned—and moved his hand over her chest, his mouth moving downward. She gasped, biting her lip as all of her senses seemed to heighten at once. Her nails dug into his back, tearing through the first layer of clothing. Sesshomaru pulled back for a moment, removing his now torn kimono and the one beneath it. He tossed them aside and returned to her body.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he let out a ragged sigh. The feeling of his breath against her skin made Mina's heart race. She focused on his fingers running along her bare skin. As his tongue moved against her body, she let out a moan and his body reacted. She dug her claws into his back. Her scratches drew blood, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind at all. If anything, he enjoyed it as his movements became more rough and passionate.

He kissed her as though he were a starving man, and left red and purple marks as if she were his to claim. She loved each one he made, wanting to be his for as long as he would allow. She leaned forward and kissed his neck and shoulder, biting down and sucking at his collar bone. She wanted him to be hers, and even if she couldn't have him all to herself, she would make sure Masami knew what they had done, what Minako felt for him. If this whole thing was just a product of the season, then at least she would have the joy of the memory and the pleasure of knowing Masami would remember it, too.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and he reached down to his pants. She held her breath, her heart racing. She wanted this, right? She wanted him in every way, but this was the best she would ever get of him. If someone were to take her innocence, she would rather give it freely to Sesshomaru than have it stolen by some mindless demon during the season. If she stopped him, then that was it. It would not happen again, and she would never be able to say that she had had him for even a moment.

Before she could make up her mind, he stopped, pulling back.

"No," he growled, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to his head.

She looked up at him from where she lay on the bed, wondering what had happened to make him stop. Did she do something wrong? Perhaps he had realized what was happening and the disgust had settled in.

He ran his hands through his hair before startling Mina by reaching down and ripping the temporary arm right off his body. He tossed it carelessly aside; with only one arm, he couldn't go back to what he had been going to do before. He sat still, his only real arm running through his hair. He opened his eyes again after a moment, and they were no longer red. He was in his right mind.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why don't you want me?"

Sesshomaru's expression darkened and he stared down at her almost entirely naked body. "No, Mina," he shook his head, "Not like this."

What did that mean? That he did not want her body? But why? Her hanyou blood, no doubt. Or perhaps she was not as beautiful as Masami.

She looked away, tears beginning to blur her vision. He moved, laying down beside her. She was surprised when he leaned over and slowly kissed her lips. She kissed him back, not understanding why he continued so softly. This was all because of the season, wasn't it?

He moved onto his side, and she mirrored him. He wrapped his arm around Minako and cradled her close, pressing his forehead against hers. They opened their eyes and stared at each other for a few moments; Sesshomaru remained silent, and Mina didn't quite know what to say.

She sighed, resting her head against his chest. Would this ever happen again, or was this gentle moment another part of the season? It was her first one as an adult, so she did not know. Sesshomaru moved his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


	39. Departure

**Author's Note:** Short chapter today, but it should relieve a lot of stress you guys are apparently feeling over the whole Masami situation. Sillies!

* * *

When Minako awoke, she realized that she was moving. Cradled against Sesshomaru, he was holding her close with his one arm as he walked through the forest. For a moment, panic about her appearance flooded her mind until she realized that Sesshomaru must have dressed her.

"We will be at the castle shortly," he said, having noticed that she had awoken.

"Oh."

Minako expected him to let her down, but he did not. She assumed it was because he moved faster than her, and he did not want to slow down. Or perhaps he had noted the way she had favored her legs and the poisoned cuts on them when they were back at the cabin; although he didn't have much time to observe that. But what did it matter? Soon they would be at the castle, and the way he had treated her would be a thing of the past. Regardless, she would always treasure the memory.

She could smell the castle as they neared it, and she hated the scent. She did not want to go back to Masami and her cats; she wanted to stay alone with Sesshomaru for as long as possible. Once they returned, everything would end. Or at least Mina's everything.

The guards called out when they arrived, and Masami appeared in the courtyard with Jaken and Rin.

"My lord!" Jaken exclaimed, as Rin called out: "Mina!"

Masami stepped forward, looking from Minako to Sesshomaru. He set the hanyou down and she held onto his sleeve, waiting for him to shoo her away. Her legs had barely regained the feeling in them from the rat's poison. The scratches had only just stopped bleeding. And Mina doubted that Masami would even notice her wounds. The woman's gaze focused only on their lord.

"What happened to your clothes?" Masami began, and then gasped, "You're bleeding! And your arm, what happened? Did you get in a fight?"

Sesshomaru looked to Rin and Jaken, who understood the silent command and immediately rushed to his side. Rin held Mina's hand and whispered concern about the gashes in her friend's legs. Jaken waited patiently on his lord's left side with his staff ready in case anyone tried to attack when the daiyoukai was missing a limb.

"One could say that," Sesshomaru said plainly. The lord needn't explain himself.

Much to Mina's relief.

"Well, let us get back inside and rest. The season has already begun." She turned, ready to depart into solitude, but noticed that Sesshomaru was not moving. "Is there something wrong?"

"I cannot stay."

Masami was not the only one who seemed shocked by the sudden news. Jaken nearly dropped the staff and Rin frowned in confusion. Mina opened her mouth to ask a million questions, but couldn't seem to produce words. Her lord had seemed so intent upon returning to mate with Masami just a while before. Before...well.

Mina blushed.

Masami turned back to face Sesshomaru, her expression dark and serious. "Excuse me?"

He moved forward, and Mina let go of his sleeve, just as confused as the Lady. Jaken and Rin held back with her, waiting to see what their Lord would do. Sesshomaru walked forward and stopped a few feet from Masami.

"I will not finalize the agreement just yet," he said. "I am needed elsewhere, and must attend business that cannot wait."

She shook her head in disbelief, "But we made all the plans..."

"Keep them," he said. "The years would change, not the results."

"I don't see what business you must attend that couldn't wait," she closed the gap and wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't mind if you left our land while on business."

Masami moved her hands and suddenly realized that her fingers moved along the rips in his kimono. She looked back at Minako, who was staring at the ground with a flushed face. She seemed to have caught on, and moved Sesshomaru's kimono aside enough to see the mark Mina had left. Disappointment had turned to rage. And just as quickly, it disappeared, leaving apathy in its place.

"I see." She immediately stepped back, her voice and face devoid of emotion. "Fetch their things, then"

Sesshomaru kept his stoic composure as he said, "Another time, then, Lady Masami."

Rin didn't understand, but Jaken looked between Mina and his lord in shock. He could clearly see one of the intimate bruises that Sesshomaru had left on her. One of the servants walked out with two bags holding their items, and delivered them to Mina. She held onto one and Rin took the other. Sesshomaru bowed to Masami and turned to leave with his group. As they passed the gates to her estate, Masami called after him.

"They don't live as long, you know," she said darkly. "Not most of them."

"Yes." Sesshomaru stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. "Most of them."

She watched as his hand settled on tenseiga. With that, she turned away and stormed back into her castle without a word. Sesshomaru glanced at Mina for a moment before walking again.

She had a feeling that they would not return.


	40. An Illness

**Author's Note**: It's a full moon tonight. And Mina turns human during full moons! My lord, she is human as we speak! ...assuming she existed irl. Anyway, another chapter! Sorry if it isn't as exciting as you've come to expect.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasted no time in returning to his castle. Minako knew where they were headed by the placement of that shining star he had shown her before. Of course, it made sense. Even though his arrangement to mate with Masami seemed to have passed, the season was still in play and Minako needed protecting. Did Sesshomaru?

As soon as they got to the castle, he locked himself up in his room and did not show his face again for weeks. Mina grew anxious, but knew that he was alright. After all, he had female guards surrounding her at nearly every moment. If she so much as tried to sneak outside—which she did—the guards would snatch her up and toss her into her bedroom—which they did.

And they were not gentle.

Minako knew that if she made a complaint about it, Sesshomaru would no doubt punish the women, but she didn't wish to do that. They didn't like her enough as it was. She didn't blame them; they were full youkai and she was just a hanyou. Yet they were ordered to obey her every whim. Well, all but the ones that put her in danger.

And so Mina did what she could to pass the time. She wandered the castle, played with Rin, and spent every full moon locked away inside of her room. Jaken sometimes disappeared into Sesshomaru's room to discuss lord knows what with the man. Minako was not even allowed _near _that room.

She had a feeling she knew why.

After a while, Sesshomaru's absence began to affect her. She missed him. How long did the season last, anyway? Surely it was almost over. Not having Sesshomaru there was nearly driving her mad. Jaken and Rin just weren't enough for Minako. She loved them, yes, but they couldn't fill the hole in her heart that belonged to Sesshomaru.

And just when she thought she could take it no longer, he reappeared.

As if nothing had ever happened, he was suddenly at the table in the morning for breakfast. Mina's heart leapt and before she could stop herself, she was clinging to him.

"My lord!" she gasped. "How I've missed you!"

He grew tense at her touch, but she couldn't pull away. She needed to hold him, remember that he was real and there for her. She wished he hadn't left. It had felt like an eternity, even though it had hardly been more than a month. She could tell he didn't want her to touch him. Their previous...encounter...had probably only been due to the season. She knew that. She told herself that.

But it hurt.

She stepped back, allowing him room to breathe. He seemed very stiff. Aloof. Stoic.

His usual self.

"Hurry with your meals," he said plainly to the group. "We will not meander much longer."

"Yes, sir!" Rin sang, immediately scarfing down her meal.

Mina sat back down and tried to finish hers. Her insides were like mush; a mixture of happiness at seeing him again and crushing despair at how things had returned to as they were before. She suddenly wanted another season. She regretted not breaking into his room. Then maybe he would have been sweet to her again, that gentle touch that he had given her.

After the rough one, of course.

Sesshomaru was serious when he said they would not meander. They were off as soon as they finished eating. Wandering into the open forest seemed exciting, but Mina knew that her body had grown used to sitting around and relaxing. As she suspected, she lagged behind. Her body ached, screamed for her to take a break.

She didn't say a word.

The last thing she needed was for Sesshomaru to grow angry at her weakness. She was sure that he felt terrible enough as is, considering how he had behaved during the whole Masami _thing_. If Mina said or did the slightest thing, he may assume it is a way of looking at what happened in the wrong way. As if she deserved better treatment just because he...well...

_Anyway. _

They walked until sunset, in which they quickly hopped right back into the routine of setting up camp. Sesshomaru did not leave this time. He stayed put, watching the three run about. Mina wished that she could read minds so that she could tell what he was thinking. He never let his thoughts reach his face. Or even his eyes.

Such beautiful eyes.

Her cheeks flushed and she hurriedly tended to the fire.

* * *

It was the season. The season made him do it. The season gave him those strange feelings. These were just after-effects of the season. It was like a headache after a binge. They would go away.

So Sesshomaru told himself.

The girl rushed about, keeping busy, but he knew she thought of him. He could read her face, her eyes, her body as well as a book. Her emotions flooded out far too easily. She might as well scream her emotions ot to the world.

She would be terrible in interrogation.

But he knew that was a lie. The girl would die to protect his secrets, if he ever shared any with her. Her attachment to him was peculiar, otherworldly. Almost like Masami's had been, but different. He wasn't quite sure how, but it was. In a less annoying way.

He had yearned for her attention and company during the season. It was unhealthy, so he locked the door and gave Jaken the key. If Sesshomaru even began to talk about leaving his room, Jaken had been instructed to get out and return at a later time.

He just couldn't afford another encounter with Minako during the season.

And to think, Sesshomaru hadn't even managed to lay with a single female the entire season. That was a first. He had always taken many to his bed in the past years, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it this time. God knows he had suitors. Hoshi (the head of housekeeping) had practically clawed down his door.

As per usual.

But his mind had been poisoned. He was sick with some sort of...he wasn't quite sure. But he knew he had to be ill. What he felt was so unnatural. He had never had such an issue before. And even now, after the season, he could feel it lingering in the back of his mind. Some sort of illness that caused him to think the unthinkable about that little hanyou.

He needed help.


	41. Return to Routine

**Author's Note:** Wicked sorry for the lapse in updates. I got sick and couldn't write or post, but I am well enough now! Hopefully you haven't all abandoned me during my absence.

* * *

"You think I should kill Minako?"

The man nodded. Sesshomaru turned his head, looking up at the clouds passing them by. He trusted this demon's advice, so why did he disagree so wholeheartedly?

"No."

He didn't need to explain himself. The other youkai knew that. Although he did shake his head in disapproval, there was nothing he could do to change Sesshomaru's mind. He needed this issue solved, yes, but he refused to kill his hanyou.

"What do you suggest, then?" the man asked in a huff.

A moment of hesitation, and then the lord admitted, "I do not know."

"Then you must simply deal with this illness until it has passed."

Sesshomaru turned away, knowing the conversation had ended. All the time it took to find the man, and it was for nothing. Could no one cure this illness that the little hanyou had brought upon him? He could deal with things, yes. He could act like nothing was wrong. But did he want to? No. Did he want Minako?

Yes.

* * *

Sesshomaru did not seem quite right. He had led the group across the lands, disappeared in the middle of the day, and returned in a foul mood. He refused to admit to anything being wrong. Minako grew worried, but knew that it was certainly none of her business. If Sesshomaru wanted to keep secrets, he very well could.

He wasn't quite avoiding her. After all, he spoke to her, short and polite pleasantries. But something was off, he gave her strange looks when she didn't seem to be paying attention. He wandered off with Jaken. She had followed them once, hearing something about an illness. They caught her before she could hear anymore, shooing her off in frustration. They didn't seem to take her seriously; no change there.

So was that it? Sesshomaru had contracted some sort of sickness? Mina blamed Masami. Although the woman had lost Sesshomaru to the hanyou, as Mina liked to think of it, she was still the object for which Minako's bitterness was directed.

Sesshomaru hadn't done anything recently to tip the scale on whether or not he actually cared for Mina. She thought it best to leave things be. Of course, she would be thrilled if Sesshomaru admitted that his actions were driven by honest passion rather htan lust of the season, that he didn't mean it when he said that he didn't care. But she feared for the worst.

It was best not to think of it.

Her entire body ached. She wanted to go back to the castle. Months inside buildings, sleeping on actual beds rather than the forest floor—she had grown spoiled. Sesshomaru and Jaken adapted easily. Mina could tell that Rin was having difficult with returning to the old routine, but the little girl did not complain; she had obviously been traveling with these two for a long time.

There was never any point in complaining.

It seemed that Sesshomaru had changed route. He regained a new air about him, one of drive and purpose; so he had basically gone back to normal. Mina wondered what new goal he had in mind. Of course he never shared such business with her, but she had practice sneaking about and had been doing fairly well as of late. It seemed that since she traveled with the group so often, her scent was something they were accustomed to and so they did not find it out of place. It gave her more time to spy before they caught on to her unwanted presence.

It was also a great way to pass the time.

She craved Sesshomaru's attention. It would be too easy to gain this through negative means, but she wouldn't settle for that. She wanted to impress the man; a difficult task indeed. And so she practiced the few skills that would come a little easier to her. Sneaking around and hiding were simple enough for a girl of such small stature. She didn't have any strength, but the lack of meat on her bones just made running all that much easier. Now if only she could manage walking quickly without thinking about it. Too often she lagged behind.

Sesshomaru had not seemed to notice her practice, but she told herself that he eventually would. Some day soon, she told herself, he would realize all the hard work and effort she put into improving her abilities. Then he would be impressed. Then he would be proud.

She smiled at the thought.

* * *

"If I may ask, m'lord," Jaken spoke quietly, as not to wake the girls sleeping on Ah-Un's back. "Where are we headed to?"

"I seek the company of other youkai."

Jaken scoffed before he could stop himself, insulted by the comment. Sesshomaru glanced down at the little imp, an eyebrow raised.

"Jaken, you are my shadow. Everywhere I am, you are right behind. Obviously, you do not count."

"The youkai of Masami's estate was not to your tastes?" the little demon joked.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to let out a frustrated sigh. "I would rather rest with filthy beasts than return to that place."

Jaken stifled a laugh.

"I need the company of bitter old demons to remind me of myself," he added, glancing back at the girls. "Time away from these frivolities."

"We are leaving them behind?"

"No," he responded, a bit too hastily. He shook his head, slowing his thoughts down a bit. "No. They are far to weak to be left alone. We will bring them, but they will not join us."

Jaken nodded wisely for a moment before gasping, "Us? I get to accompany you!"

"You _are _a bitter old demon."

Jaken wasn't sure how to take that, so he decided it was a compliment. "Thank you, my lord!"

The silence of the night fell upon them, briefly interrupted by the few pathetic creatures that attempted to get in their way. Nothing out of the normal. They continued on their journey toward better company.


	42. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:** Pretty long chapter today to make up for the days I went without posting. I am writing ahead again so that it hopefully does not happen again for a long while. Thanks for not abandoning me!

* * *

Jaken seemed to be in a pretty good mood when Mina woke up. He had breakfast waiting, and did not wake her up with a whack to the head. Instead, he poked her shoulder until she jumped up with a start. Rin noticed, too. She commented on it in a stage-whisper, and Jaken did not even mind.

"Thank you for the meal, Jaken-sama," Mina smiled, hoping that he would remain cheerful for the rest of the day. "And for not abusing me awake!"

"Yes," he smirked, nodding repeatedly, "It's not every day that a demon as old and powerful as myself shows such kindness to the weak."

"We are so lucky," Mina said, holding back a giggle as she and Rin elbowed each other.

Sesshomaru sat lounging beneath a tree, watching the three. He seemed oddly comfortable for a moment. Then just as quickly as he settled in, he was standing and kicking dirt into the fire.

"It is time to leave."

"Yes, my lord," they chirped.

Mina and Rin scrambled to their feet, picking up their bags and hauling them onto Ah-Un. Jaken leaned onto the staff as he waited, humming softly. Sesshomaru led the way toward the nearby mountains, where they seemed to have been headed from the start. Mina had never been to the mountains before, and looked forward to the hike. She was sure the trip back down would be much easier than their usual travels.

Minako had grown used to the warm weather and had not expected the mountains to be so cold. She pulled Sesshomaru's kimono back on, a small smile playing on her lips. They matched. What a ridiculously girly thing to be giddy about! Oh well.

They spent two full days hiking up the mountain. The girls had grown tired of the steepness and the exhaustion. In fact, they were close enough to complaining when the foggy estate came into view. As creepy as it looked, Jaken perked up at the sight, so it must have been what they were looking for.

Two men, identical in both appearance and clothing, greeted them at the doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru," they said in unison. "What business do you have here?"

Mina could feel their power crawling across her skin like icy spiders. It prickled her skin, and sent waves of nausea through her body. Although they looked young, she could tell it was just good blood. They were demons and they were _old_. She was sure that they were purposely letting out their aura like this to keep unwanted guests away.

"Visiting an old friend," Sesshomaru said.

"You brought weak creatures." They looked at the girls.

"That is my business, not yours."

His eyes flashed, and the twins looked at each other. Rin's hand found Mina's, and they moved behind Sesshomaru. Ah-Un growled. Jaken did not seem bothered.

The group stood in silence as the twins seemed to exchange a silent conversation. They turned back to Sesshomaru and nodded. Mina peeked around her lord to find the twins stepping aside, letting the doors open.

Sesshomaru walked up the steps and the others followed, hurrying by the creepy guards. They stopped at a fork in the hall and Sesshomaru looked to Jaken.

"Take them out back. Return when they are safe with Ah-Un."

He nodded, bowing quickly before moving off to the opportunities turn as Sesshomaru. He motioned for the girls to follow. Still holding hands, they walked behind him, looking around at the cold and plain interior. The place seemed empty, but Mina had a feeling that it was crawling with old and powerful demons.

Jaken led them outside to a small garden. On the other side, there stood a small building. He opened the doors to reveal a single room with mats and a small area to make a fire. He stood at the doorway and nodded to the inside.

"This is the guest house. Lord Sesshomaru believes this place to be too dangerous for you to be wandering, and I agree."

Mina and Rin made a face at each other and ran inside. They sat down on the mats and Jaken took the time to make a fire. Ah-Un had beaten them there, and made himself comfortable by the front door. After bringing their few belongings inside, Jaken said his goodbyes and eagerly rushed off to join his lord.

He seemed so excited.

"What do you think Lord Sesshomaru-sama is talking to his friend about?" Rin asked as they began to cook dinner.

"Probably serious demon business," Minako nodded. "Like about their land and enemies and things along that pattern."

The little girl giggled, "Do you think they ever talk about _girls_?"

"What is it with you and romance!"

Rin laughed, pulling out the two dolls that they shared. They were simple little things and didn't even have enough detail to give either a gender, but that never stopped Rin from enjoying them. At that moment, she pushed them together into an embrace.

"Everybody gets someone, right?"

"Right," Mina nodded.

Although Sesshomaru seemed to have missed that lesson. Perhaps Rin needed to have a chat with him. What a thought!

"It's a good thing I have Sesshomaru."

Mina scoffed, "Why do _you _get Sesshomaru?"

"Because I found him first," she said stubbornly. "You can have Jaken."

"What? No, I don't want _him_. Sesshomaru is way too old for you, anyway."

"He's too old for you, too!"

The two glared at each other from across the fire for a moment before bursting into laughter. Rin rolled onto her belly and sat the dolls down. Minako scooted over and picked one up. Since they had plenty of time to spare, they went on to play their favorite game in which the dolls are Sesshomaru and Jaken, and occasionally several roles at once. They took turns on who played who, as to not cause a fight.

Rin's favorite scene to act out was the one where she and Mina were surrounded by demons, just seconds from being eaten alive, when Sesshomaru and Jaken showed up to rescue them. She would make dramatic noises to represent the battle, occasionally exclaiming that "Sesshomaru-sama has punched the demons through _ten _trees!" or that "Jaken just turned the demons into ash with his staff! Foosh!"

They played for what felt like hours before Rin grew tired and her eyes began to close. Mina sat up and went to the doors, sliding them open just enough to peek out into the night. Ah-Un was lying there, his eyes closed. Was he asleep?

Mina shifted, biting her lip. She wanted to see Sesshomaru, but he would never allow that. It would be dangerous to leave the guest room. Rin would be perfectly safe with Ah-Un, though. And Mina had gotten really good at sneaking and hiding. Perhaps she could go find out what Sesshomaru and his friend were actually talking about. Rin would love that.

Minako carefully opened the doors a bit more and closed them just as quietly. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up into the air in one burst of strength, landing on the tips of her toes in a race toward the castle. Ah-Un did not stir, which meant that she had succeeded.

Once inside, she made her way back to the first hallway that they had entered. Sesshomaru had gone to the left, so she snuck down that way until she had caught his scent. Jaken was there, too. Once she had reached the door, she could smell a foreign scent, and knew it was their friend. She didn't dare to open the door. They were not blind.

She wondered if the other demon would notice her scent. Sesshomaru and Jaken would not. They had grown used to her constant presence, and she knew this from the many times she practiced sneaking up on them. From past experience, she knew she had a good few minutes before they noticed.

Leaning up against the door, she pressed her ear against a crack in the wood and closed her eyes. After a moment, she could hear them perfectly.

"That filthy hanyou of a half-brother should have died the night I finished my use with him," she heard Sesshomaru growl. "If it weren't for that wretched human girl, I would be rid of the unnatural nuissance."

"And still have your arm," Jaken piped up, shrieking in apology. Mina imagined Sesshomaru glaring daggers at him.

She tugged nervously at her hair; did Sesshomaru really think of hanyous in such a way? Would he kill her once she had served her purpose, whatever that may be, as he had wished to do with his brother? No, that was silly. She mentally kicked herself for questioning her faith in Lord Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps the half-breed still has some use." It was the voice of the foreign scent, Sesshomaru's friend. "After all, once he and the girl collect the shards, they will be able to eliminate that Naraku character who threatens your lands with his poisonous presence."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. "This may be true, but even so, Naraku is just a glorified hanyou himself."

"All the more reason to leave him to your half-brother. Let nature's mistakes kill each other."

Mina scowled. How dare he refer to hanyous as _nature's mistake_? Sesshomaru would not allow this man to talk like that, to insult her even if it was indirectly, regardless of how powerful he was.

"Yes, let the problems solve themselves," Sessshomaru agreed. "As always, I appreciate your wisdom."

Mina's vision had suddenly become blurry, but she had enough sense to leave things at that. She couldn't stand it anymore and turned her back to the door. The walk back seemed longer than she remembered.

Spying on the demons had been a bad idea. If only she had stayed with Rin, then she could live in the delusion that Sesshomaru did not hate hanyous anymore. His words toward her kind struck deep, and she felt a physical pain like a chest wound. She felt so strongly for the youkai, but in the end she knew that she would never get what she so desired. He was a powerful and handsome youkai. She was weak and unnatural.

Nature's mistake.

The time they had spent together was a joke, and she had somehow twisted it into having meaning. She could see it now, though. Sesshomaru really didn't care about her. She was just a play-thing for his pet human. He was her whole world, and she was just a toy. The thought broke her heart, and so she just ran.


	43. Unnatural Mistakes

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews; they were lovely, as always. Yours truly is still quite ill, but at least I am writing again. I hope to keep up the frequent updates, as this is a pretty exhilerating sequence beginning to form!

* * *

Mina had almost made it to the front gates when she heard the sound of beating wings and a heavy thud behind her. She turned to find Ah-Un standing tall, staring down at her. He lowered himself down to the ground a bit, as if to allow her to get on.

Of course. Sesshomaru had given Ah-Un orders to protect Minako as well as Rin. She hadn't thought of the beast waking up and searching for her. After all, he had just left with Rin so many times before.

"No, Ah-Un," she sighed. The tears had stopped momentarily. "I am leaving, you know."

He threw his heads back and snorted, a clear objection. He took a step closer and went back onto his back legs before slamming back into the ground.

"I... Sesshomaru doesn't want me here."

The beast would never disobey his master. For all Mina's arguing, Ah-Un would bring her back. Why did Sesshomaru want her around, anyway? Why had he sought her out in the forest during the season? He must have had a purpose for her, otherwise he would not have kept such a disgustingly bred creature around for so long. She didn't care to stick around to find out why.

She took a deep breath and cleared her face, doing her best Sesshomaru impersonation. With that stoic posture and calm expression, he was able to lie without causing a moment of suspicion. If she could just fall into that same role, then she would be fine.

"Lord Sesshomaru said I could leave. He has no use of me here, and I can take care of myself. My blood is heightened with youkai heritage, remember?"

Was it working? The beast tilted both heads to the side, wings fluttering in thought. After a moment, it bowed down before turning to return to guard the guest house.

"Ah-Un," she cried out, hating herself for the flood of emotion that nearly made her choke on her own words. "Please protect Rin."

The beast nodded. Then it was gone. Minako was alone.

She descended down the mountain.

* * *

The sky darkened and the days passed, but Minako did not feel any better. She thought that perhaps if she could just get farther and farther away, it would be easier to forget about the handsome lord. When things seemed to be getting better, she would fall asleep at night and dream of him, starting the process over again. She wished for a distraction great enough to help her forget her lord, and after almost a week of wishing, she got exactly what she had asked for.

As she wandered through the forest, she caught the scent of a demon. She slowed and moved on with caution as she neared the sound of a fight. When she cleared the forest's edge, she immediately saw a young man flanked by two large worms. They flailed about, gnashing teeth as they attempted to eat the man.

Mina gasped as he tripped, hitting the ground. The two reared back, ready to strike. Without hesitation, she ran forward and grabbed onto the worm closest to her. She dug claws into it, scaling the thing until she reached the head. With a quick kick, the thing flew forward, attacking the other worm rather than the man it had been aiming for.

Mina lost balance and fell to the ground. She heard the crash and shrieks of the two demons as they attacked each other. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see the man standing above her. He wasn't in the best shape from the fight, but he was obviously well enough to stand. He held out a hand, and she gladly took it.

As he pulled her up, she noticed the fur outfit, amber eyes, and pointed ears. This man appeared to be a wolf demon, but something about his scent seemed off. Was it possible that she had just saved another hanyou like herself?

"Thank you," he smiled, flashing pointed canines. "That was quite impressive."

She blushed, her shy nature returning. "It was nothing, really."

"You're a hanyou, too?" he asked, leaning in and sniffing her. "What's your name?"

"Minako. And your name?"

"Haruto." He turned away, motioning for her to follow. "Come, the least I can do is give you a nice meal in return for saving my life."

At the mere mention of food, Mina's stomach growled loudly, and she laughed. "I suppose. I couldn't turn down such an offer."

* * *

Sesshomaru had at first assumed that Mina had wandered off for adventure and gotten lost again. He mentioned nothing of it, as she knew that he would not wait for her. He thought that she would catch up, but after a week had passed since her disappearance, he began to wonder. They traveled through the woods without running into the hanyou.

Rin had fallen asleep on Ah-Un, leaving the group in silence for a change. She had been devastated to find her friend missing and seemed to be under the impression that Minako's disappearance was her fault. He did not blame the little girl for not knowing where the hanyou had gone. She was far too young for such responsibilities.

However, he did regret allowing Jaken to follow along when he visited the old man.

Had the girl wandered off as he had thought, she would have found them by now. Even so, he tried not to stress about it. Even after the moment they had shared in the cabin, he could not admit that he felt anything for her. The Lord of the West did not have such weaknesses. His time with the bitter old demons at the estate had cleared his mind and left him comfortably empty of any feelings for the girl.

But after another week had passed, he could not hide his stress.

Normally he would have at least picked up on her scent by now, but he could sense nothing. She was nowhere near them, and he found himself wondering if she had been kidnapped. The moment Rin began showing worry for something more serious, he used the girl as an excuse to search for their hanyou companion.

"Take the girl back to the castle," he ordered to Jaken. "I will return with the stupid one."

"Yes, m'lord," he squeaked, hopping onto Ah-Un's back and securing Rin.

Would she have returned to the estate with the old demons? They would have killed her without Sesshomaru present. No, she was not _that _stupid. Perhaps she had gone in search of Inuyasha and his little group of friends. Taken residence in a human village until Sesshomaru found her. Used the bright star to move West toward his castle.

Minako was a weak little thing, and he did not trust the girl to be out on her own like this. His faith in her capabilities was nearly nonexistent. She could easily get killed out in the forest. Especially near those mountains, where the world was no doubt foreign and strange to her. By this point, three weeks had passed. Plenty of time for the hanyou to have been killed. Gutted. Eaten. _Raped. _

No. He would not allow that to happen. Not to his hanyou.


	44. The Question

**Author's No**te: I am so excited about this sequence, and I'm the one who wrote it! Madness, I say! Go on, what are you waiting for? Read!

* * *

Sesshomaru was no longer slowed down by his companions, but his search still took longer than he had anticipated. Without picking up on her scent, he was forced to return to the last place he had seen Mina: the mountain. It was a week's travel, and once he got there, her scent was almost completely gone. He tried not to seem bothered by any of it, careful to keep his guard up. As he searched, he encountered too many nuisances for his liking and not a single one was helpful. So they died.

Five weeks had passed since he had seen the girl, and Sesshomaru felt ill. It was the longest he had been from her, and thinking about the possibilities made his stomach churn. His search became more frantic, and his temper flared easily. His chest felt hollow, and he hated the frailty.

Why would she be away for so long? Even a girl as dull as Minako could find him by now. Especially with Sesshomaru searching so actively. In the dead of the night on the second month since her disappearance, he realized that he could not go on with his life as he had before if the girl was...gone.

The weak, ignorant, stupid little hanyou.

He _needed _her.

* * *

Sesshomaru had nearly lost hope when he managed to pick up a solid scent. He didn't bother to stop for any rest, not that he had been doing that much at all from the start. The longer he traveled, the stronger the scent grew. He was nearing Minako, and the nausea was finally beginning to recede, the feeling of hollowness leaving him.

But the moment he saw her in the arms of a young man, it all returned sevenfold.

From the stench, he knew that it was a half-demon; it wasn't even necessary to see the man's features. He was a wolf hanyou, although he looked human. The man was holding Mina far too close, embracing her in such a way that no other man should have, regardless of blood status. Sesshomaru's blood boiled, and he expected Mina to deny the man's advances.

Rather than that, she kissed the wolf.

Sesshomaru's heart seemed to stop beating. He couldn't understand. Why was she doing this to him? He thought he was coming to her rescue, but she seemed content. More so, in fact. An awful thought suddenly struck him, one that he had not even begun to consider before.

Had she run away from him?

The half-breed's hands wandered down from Mina's lower back to her thighs, and he began pushing her kimono upward. Sesshomaru watched as she giggled, kissing the man's neck. He couldn't take it, this was driving him mad. If he didn't stop it, he would lose all self-control. The last thing he needed was a mindless rampage.

The man began to tug at her undergarments, and Sesshomaru snapped, attacking the half-breed with a whip of light. The man tumbled back, falling to the ground. Minako shrieked, jumping back and looking toward the forest where Sesshomaru emerged.

The male hanyou did not stand back up. Sesshomaru's temper eased, and he slipped back into his calm facade.

"Pathetic," he muttered. "Not even a fight."

"Sesshomaru," Minako whimpered. "Why are you here?"

He turned his cold gaze to her. She stood in place as he took deliberately slow steps toward her. He could almost smell her fear. Good. She should be frightened. After all, no one angered the Lord of the West without consequence.

"Why did you run away?" he demanded. "Why did you not return?"

She inched toward the hanyou. "You have no need for me; I am weak and useless. Even if I had a purpose, you would just get rid of me once you were finished. I just quickened the process."

"And you met this half-breed after you left?"

She had to have. She would never have left Sesshomaru for a hanyou. He was the most powerful demon and she idolized him; she would never leave him for a lesser demon. Would she?

"Yes, and I considered returning but..." she looked down at the hanyou and Sesshomaru felt a rush of jealousy. She felt something for the wolf.

"Tell me, did you lay with him?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice revealing nothing even as his insides churned in fear her answer.

Had the wolf been a _full _demon, Sesshomaru would have known. He would have smelled it on Minako, but mating with a half-breed did not work the same. Especially pathetically weak little creatures such as this one. The one who still had not woken up.

Mina seemed caught off guard by the question and looked away, her face flushed red. She did not answer. Was that a yes? Sesshomaru tasted bile, but he remained calm in appearance, as difficult as it was. He lied to himself and pretended not to understand his reaction to the possibility. If his hanyou had mated with another...

Sesshomaru had never felt so weak.


	45. The Mark

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, I won't leave you in suspense for too long.

* * *

Minako stared up at Sesshomaru, trying to find her voice. She hadn't expected Sesshomaru to find her. During the first few weeks, yes, but not after _months_. That was why she turned to Haruto in the first place! She never would have stayed with the man, let alone grow so close, had she known that Sesshomaru would return.

"Answer me, girl," he said.

When she remained quiet, he snapped. His eyes flared red and he growled, baring fangs as he shouted, "Did you or did you not mate?"

She whimpered, pulling back from him. He was faster, and had already grabbed her arms and thrown her against the tree, holding the little hanyou several feet off the ground. Her body trembled, and she quickly shook her head, perhaps a few too many times.

"No," she cried, "I did no such thing, my lord!"

"Then why the hesitation?" he growled, his eyes still not returning to normal.

Mina blushed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She averted her gaze, "I did not mate with him...yet."

Sesshomaru's grip on her tightened, and she let out a cry of pain.

He spoke slowly, an angry emphasis on each word, "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

She clenched her eyes shut in pain and embarrassment, "We spoke of mating when the season returned."

Sesshomaru let go, and she fell to the ground with a wince. Frightened by his demonic rage, she crawled backwards, trying to put a safe distance between them. He stepped forward, not allowing it. His blood-red eyes watched her tremble, and he said nothing for a while as if trying to calm himself down.

His breathing was heavy, and Mina feared for her life.

"You will come with me," he growled through gritted teeth. "Now get up."

She glanced over at the hanyou on the ground. "I can't just leave Haruto!"

Sesshomaru appeared above her, grabbing Minako up off the ground and throwing her further away from the fallen man. She managed to land on her feet but stumbled, catching herself and turning back to face him.

She clenched her hands into fists and shouted back as her body shook violently, pleading her to just stop. "I don't have to go with you!"

"You are mine, Minako," he growled. "You will do as I say!"

"You have no claim over me," she cried out, her voice wavering.

Sesshomaru's features seemed to twist as he grew more animalistic with rage. She let out a frightened scream as he lunged forward, sinking teeth into her neck. A pain seared through her entire body, spiraling out from the bite, and her vision became blurry. She lost all strength in her legs and dropped to the ground, Sesshomaru going down with her as he did not loosen his grip.

Mina's head was spinning and she felt dizzy and light. The world seemed to leave her as she fell unconscious.

* * *

When Minako awoke, she opened her eyes to find the ground and trees passing by. Her entire body ached and she wanted to pass out again, but Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and dropped her off his shoulder and onto the ground. She stared up at him, shading her eyes to be able to see him against the sun.

"Walk."

In too much pain to argue, Mina pulled herself up to her feet. Her legs shook as she took her first few steps, moving in the direction he had been headed. He followed behind her in silence. They walked for hours without saying a word, the only communication consisting of Sesshomaru jabbing Mina's back with his sheath when he found her pace too slow for his liking.

Shortly after the sun had set, Minako began to stumble rather than walk. Sesshomaru watched until she finally collapsed. He stood over her for a moment before kneeling down and checking to make sure that she was alright. When he decided that she was merely suffering from exhaustion, he picked her up and carried her toward a safe spot in the forest. They had finally entered his lands, and he knew these parts well.

Hiding away in a secluded area, he sat against a tree beside a small pond. He looked around and made sure Minako was unconscious before letting out a heavy sigh and holding her close. She felt lighter than the last time he had held her, almost sickly. He was disgusted by the thought that she had planned on spending her years with that weak hanyou. The half-demon couldn't even _feed_ Mina, let alone protect her.

Sesshomaru was silently proud of the little strength she did possess, but she needed more than that in order to survive. He could keep her safe, if she would just stay. The fact that she even considered leaving him made him sick, and he pretended not to know why. Now that he had her again, he denied any previous revelations he had had, although he did inwardly admit to having some sort of fondness of the hanyou girl.

He had to, in order to have marked her.

Looking down at Mina, he evaluated the damage she had suffered as a consequence of his rage. He never wanted to hurt her, but he needed to maintain his reputation, and he would not allow a young girl hurt him as much as she could have. If he kept her close, he was not in danger of any injury she could cause him. The power Minako had over him was startling, and he had to maintain as much power over her as he possibly could in an attempt to balance it out. To make things as they were before.

Sesshomaru was uncomfortable with anyone having the ability to control him, let alone a hanyou girl. And to think that all along, she was completely unaware of the effect she had on him. He tried not to let it show, but even so. Her ignorance baffled him sometimes.

He looked once more at the scrapes and bruises, her entire body caked in dirt. She was filthy, but he still held her close. He realized that his clothing would give away how he held her when she slept, and he decided that it would be best to take advantage of the water beside them.

Sesshomaru told himself it was for the sake of convenience that he bathed her, but his racing heart said otherwise. He left her undergarments on, _of course_, not being able to bring himself to expose her entirely nude body. Even so, he quickly ran their clothes through the water and set them out to dry before slowly bathing their bodies. He was usually very clean, so he needn't focus on his own body much.

Mina was filthy from living with that half-breed mutt for so long, and on top of that the little beating Sesshomaru gave her didn't exactly help. He tried not to think about it as he moved his hands across her skin in the water, gently cleaning out the cuts and careful not to apply pressure to any bruises.

Once he finished, Sesshomaru stepped out of the water and knelt down in the grass, holding Minako against his bare chest. She looked a lot better now that she was clean and he could see her face. He moved her hair aside, cautiously pulling her in closer.

When Mina had mentioned the possibility of mating with that hanyou, he had just lost it. He wasn't sure what he would have done if the answer had been yes. Would he still have been able to call her his own? Not entirely. He wasn't even sure if he could have left her behind, as he should have if she had mated already.

Did that mean that he wanted to mate with her?


	46. Speculation

**Author's Note:** I hadn't realized that the beating scene would cause such a passionate response until the reviews came in! Bravo to all those so passionately against domestic abuse, I concur.

* * *

There was no question that Sesshomaru desired Minako's body, but did he really want to mate himself with a half-demon? He supposed it was an improvement to his father's choice of choosing to abandon his mother to mate with a human. Is that what he had done with Masami? Abandoned her over the possibility of being with Mina? He had told himself that he just wasn't ready to settle with some woman and spend all of his time locked up in a castle. Masami never would have traveled, and that was his life. He never cared to stay in his castle too long.

Mina had no problem with traveling. She had grown up outdoors, and was not a spoiled Lady. She was very modest and shy. Quiet, when not inquisitive. He liked that about her. And she was so beautiful. A natural beauty, not prepared like Masami with all of her servants. Mina deserved more.

But did she deserve him?

Sesshomaru stared intently at her soft face, and lowered his to meet hers, resting a light kiss against her lips. She would never know. No one would.

* * *

Sesshomaru was awoken by the feeling of Mina stirring in his arms. He quickly set her down, moving aside. He couldn't have her knowing that he held her like that. She would question it, and he was not ready for that.

When she did open her eyes, Mina noticed that she was clean. She wondered briefly how this had happened, and then noticed the small body of water beside where she had rested. She assumed that Lord Sesshomaru had treaded through it, getting the filth off of his burden.

As she looked into the water's reflection, she found that the bite mark on her neck had transformed into a purple crescent moon, an exact copy of the one on Sesshomaru's forehead. His reflection appeared beside hers as he stepped to the water's edge.

She touched her neck, and winced, turning to look up at him. She did not say anything, but he knew what she was asking without words.

His expression held no emotion as he answered, "I have formally made my claim over you."

"Why?" she cried, turning back to her reflection. Her reaction startled him. "I am unnatural. Nature's mistake!"

Sesshomaru's stomach tightened as he suddenly realized what this was all about. She had overheard him speaking to the old man, and so she had run away in response. He should have known; she had been practicing stealth for so long. Of course she would make an attempt when he clearly forbade it. Even in an estate filled with demons. The stupid girl.

He recalled the harsh words he had used about his little brother and Naraku, not realizing that his own hanyou could hear. He never meant any of that toward Mina. She was his exception. The mere thought of leaving her to die like the filth he viewed the other half-breeds as...it made him sick.

She would not die. He would not allow it.

Instead of telling her any of this, he turned away. "Those words were not intended for you. Perhaps next time you should do as I say rather than sneaking around."

So they had returned to this. As if the months away had been days, as if his insides had not threatened to tear apart at the thought of her death. Mina was silent for a moment, looking down at her still-damp body, and examining her face in the water. She turned to look up at him, and the sadness in her gaze made something move inside of him.

"Am I not filth?" she asked quietly.

It was the fact that he knew she was asking an honest question that got to him. How could she possibly ask such a thing? How could he possibly answer? He could not. Not without using words that he was not prepared to say.

"What a ridiculous question." Sesshomaru turned away, unable to see that look in her eyes any longer. "Now get up. If we leave now, I will find something to feed you."

She eagerly pulled herself up, rubbing her neck as she followed close behind him. He somehow knew she would not leave him, and hoped it was not merely because of the food he promised. He wanted Mina to follow him because she enjoyed his company, not because it meant getting her next meal or avoiding a beating.

* * *

Sesshomaru fulfilled his promise, feeding the young girl as much as she wished. He hated seeing her at such a sickly weight. It reminded him of how Rin was when he found her.

Rin. The little girl would be so happy at Minako's return. After all, her two favorite people had left for months. He could only imagine how tormented Jaken must have been by this point. Rin always seemed to take things out on the imp.

He glanced at Minako, and the way her hair fell around her shoulders. He could not see the mark, but he knew it was there, hidden beneath that long dark hair. Rin would eventually see it. She would ask questions, create an unwanted conversation. Jaken would recognize the mark, of course. Sesshomaru did not look forward to the little imp's astonishment.

Mina was healing quickly, though. He attributed this to the mark; being such a powerful demon, his mark would definitely have some permanent effects on her. At least he didn't have to worry about her appearance when they returned. He couldn't have Rin knowing that he had lost it and beaten the hanyou. He regretted his actions enough without the little girl's horror.

The only signs that anything had happened were Mina's torn clothes. She had changed out of the outfit he had given her. Perhaps she left it with Ah-Un. He hadn't bothered to check. Regardless, she would need new clothing. He at least owed her that much after tearing up what little bit of rags she had left after her months in the wild.

But could he let her out of his sight again so soon after just getting her back? He wasn't quite sure. The mark was a small comfort, though. At least she would be safer now. Even if no one could see the mark, other demons would sense it.

But there was nothing to protect Mina from Sesshomaru.

He looked away from her, disgusted with himself that it would even be an issue.


	47. The Feel

**Author's Note**: Alright, it's after midnight, so technically this chapter can count for today! I have a rather busy schedule, so I may not update again until tomorrow. Then again, if I have time, maybe you'll get two chapters in one day. Don't get your hopes up, though!

* * *

Mina didn't quite know how to feel about things. She had really grown to care for Haruto, even though the only reason she went with the wolf was because she felt that she needed someone to distract her from Sesshomaru. Life without her lord had not been easy. Not at all.

She missed him.

But he was just this big mess of complication. He cared for her. He didn't. Was it possible to have both at the same time? He did not want to mate with her, but he did not want her to mate with another. He wouldn't allow her to leave, but he had no reason for her to stay.

Haruto had been so much simpler. He helped Mina after she saved him. They talked every day. Shared a cave as home. He held her hand during the day and hugged her close at night. Kissed her and said that he loved her.

_Love._

And now she had been taken away from him. By the very man that she had run away from. Left in a hysterical fit of depression. The man who led her toward danger. Left her locked up with the others in castles filled with demons. The man who neglected and beat her.

Why did he have to come back?

She looked up at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. His expression held no clue as to what he was thinking. It didn't usually, not unless she had angered him. She wondered silently if the man actually had any feelings other than apathy and anger. Was he capable of anything else?

He continued to feed Mina more than she had eaten in months. They rested in safe places. He killed the few demons that got in their way. And as per usual, he said nothing. Mina had grown so used to the near constant chatter of living with Haruto. Some part of her heart tugged at the thought, missing the hanyou. It had been her first real romance.

Laying together under the stars, comfortable silence, kissing, passion. All the things that she had been so ignorant to before. He had opened an entire world that she had been missing out on, and now that Sesshomaru had taken that away, she wanted it back. She missed the emotional connection. The touching, the feel of skin on skin.

Even with Sesshomaru beside her, Mina felt so alone.

* * *

Relief.

Relief at Mina's return, her safety, and the fact that she had not mated. A weight had been lifted off of his chest, one that he had carried for so long. He had hated being so vulnerable. Now that was gone, and he needed to accept some things. It wouldn't be easy, but it was necessary.

Alright, the facts:

_One._ He cared for the girl. After all, he had marked her. He couldn't deny that.

_Two. _She was acting different from before. That meant something had changed within her, but what?

_Three_. He had left the male alive. Would he return in search of Minako? Maybe.

After all, Sesshomaru had. He knew what affect the girl had on him, so why not the half-demon. The one who had held her, kissed her, loved her. The one who had taken the place that Sesshomaru wanted but couldn't seem to give give himself. At night, he wanted to touch her hair as she slept, hold her in his lap and hug her close.

But she slept lightly, waking at the slightest sound. She walked faster than before, and he missed needing to slow his pace to walk slowly beside her, like a calm stroll through the woods. She did not laugh or joke. She didn't attempt to speak to him at all.

And she hid the mark.

Sesshomaru liked to think that she didn't mean to, but he knew that she moved her hair over her shoulder on purpose. _His _mark, the only thing claiming her as his own, and she was ashamed of it. This little hanyou, the girl that only months ago had idolized him. Followed him around like a lovesick puppy.

It wasn't quite so obvious, but he sensed that she had lost some of the innocence that he had found so appealing about her before. What had that wolf done? There was this big block of time where he had absolutely no idea what Mina had done. He had always been there, or had her with Jaken or Mina. He always knew everything she did. In not knowing, he felt as though a chapter of his life was missing.

What had happened to his hanyou?

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl as she moved swiftly through the forest, jumping easily over roots and avoiding rabbit holes. She had become all muscle and bones. She noticed things in the forest, head turning toward sounds without disrupting her balance. She did not stare at Sesshomaru. She did not trip. She did not ask inquisitive little questions or reveal every change in emotion on her face. She was different, and Sesshomaru realized what seemed wrong.

Mina had grown to be like _him_.

Sesshomaru was unsure of whether or not she had done this intentionally. Was she mocking him? Pretending to be like him, mimicking his aloof traits? Since she had gotten over the hysteria of being torn apart from the wolf, she had settled into a stoic composure. She did not seem to care that Sesshomaru was there, directing her where to go. As a matter of fact, she did not appear to care about anything besides her next meal.

Perhaps Mina would return to her previous self once they reached the castle.

He could only hope.

* * *

They had stopped before a small waterfall, and Sesshomaru directed Minako behind the water into a secluded cave. She felt herself relaxing, glad to be in a safe place. The water would hide both their bodies and their scent. She made herself comfortable on the rocky floor and closed her eyes.

Mina wasn't quite sure how long she had been asleep, but something moved and startled her awake. She sat up, claws coming out in defense as she searched the darkness. Something crashed forward, pinning her up against the wall. Her arms were held above her head, her body so tightly pressed between the wall and his body that she couldn't move at all.

Heavy breathing and golden eyes. Her heart raced as Sesshomaru stared up at her, his mouth moving to the mark on her neck. She expected pain, but instead his kiss caused a warmth to spread through her body. His other hand went to her waist as his lips pressed against hers. She could hear a low growl in his throat, even above the deafening sound of the waterfall.

His hand gripped the rags that she wore and she heard the ripping sound before she had time to react. When he pressed himself back against her, she felt skin on skin. A familiar feeling. A feeling she had missed since Sesshomaru had taken her from Haruto. But this was not Haruto. And it was not the season, either. So what was happening?

"Minako," Sesshomaru growled, nipping at her ear as ran fingers down the length of her body. "Be my mate."

It wasn't a question. She turned away, but his mouth found hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. She tried to cry out, but found herself resisting less and less. The mark on her neck burned. She gave in, and the burning lessened. He pulled back a bit, letting her arms fall to her side. She lifted them up and held onto him tightly, her nails digging into his skin.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned.

The world seemed to leave as Sesshomaru took her.


	48. The mask

**Author's Note:** What do you know, I found a bit of free time to post another chapter. And wow, 100 reviews. Thanks for making me feel so loved!

* * *

Mina opened her eyes to find herself fully clothed, laying exactly where she had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru stood by the waterfall, his back to her. She sat up, moving back against the wall as she looked around. What had happened? It couldn't have been a dream, it felt so real!

"What is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked, rather curtly.

"Nightmare," she choked.

"I see."

He turned to face her and the gold of his eyes sent chills through her body. Starting at that mark on her neck. She stood, not wanting to be looking up at Sesshomaru from the ground while she felt so strange.

"We are not far from the castle," he said. "Rin and Jaken are wating. Let us not waste time."

She nodded, her heart overflowing as she realized how close she was to reuniting with her young friend. Rin must have been so worried. She was the one that Mina had missed the most throughout her entire time away. She wavered on the lord, and she liked Jaken but didn't have a real connection.

By this point, Sesshomaru did not rank high in her mind as she thought of Rin. How would the girl react? Would she be angry at Mina's abandonment, or happy to see her again? Mina had worried about Rin's health, and often spoke of her to Haruto. Of course, she never mentioned the lord that they both had followed with the demon imp. Of course, Haruto was probably searching for her now, fearing that she had been kidnapped by an evil demon.

If only she had told him, he would stay where it was safe.

* * *

Mina moaned his name.

Sesshomaru turned, his breath catching in his throat. His body seemed frozen as he watched Mina. She slept, not showing any signs of her previous utterance. His heart returned to beating and he turned back to face the waterfall. Perhaps he had imagined it.

She startled awake, making quite a noise with her gasp. He didn't turn back as he asked what was wrong.

"Nightmare."

"I see."

Such a terrible liar. How Ah-Un had ever fallen for her lies baffled him. Unless she truly believed that a dream which caused her to moan his name was a _nightmare_. That would be rather offensive. He had a feeling he knew exactly what the dream was about.

And it would not stop.

Not until Sesshomaru decided what to do about the situation with Mina and where she stood in his life. Would she be his mate? A _hanyou_? Ridiculous. But so tempting.

It was time to get back to the castle. Once there, he could sort things out.

* * *

When the two walked through the doors of the castle, Sesshomaru called out for Rin and Jaken. The two came barreling down the stairs, and Rin let out a happy scream, throwing herself in Mina's arms. Jaken stopped at Sesshomaru's side, welcoming his lord back.

"Mina," Rin cried out, pressing her face against the hanyou's stomach, "Why did you leave? I thought the demons ate you! I missed you and I woke up by myself and Jaken never wanted to play dolls with me and I thought you were never coming back!"

Minako smiled, hugging the little girl. "I am sorry, Rin. I promise I will never do something like that again."

Sesshomaru glanced at her, but his expression was unreadable.

So they told the girl that Mina had run away. She had expected them to believe that she had been kidnapped or something. Perhaps they told her so that she did not worry unnecessarily about kidnappers.

"Your clothes are messy," Rin responded, obviously having forgiven her friend. "Did you get in a fight?"

Jaken piped up before Minako or Sesshomaru could explain. "She has been gone for months, of course she has been in at least _one _fight! It is unavoidable."

Rin couldn't know that Sesshomaru had beaten Minako. Mina would never have it. The little girl looked up to him so much, and she would not destroy that innocent faith. He could beat Minako all he wanted if it meant keeping Rin safe from any harm.

After the greetings and hugs, Mina went up to her room and changed into the only article of clothing she had left; Sesshomaru's kimono. It felt comfortable, familiar. Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel awkward in it. Another form of possession.

Although Mina's injuries had healed, she wouldn't forget how Sesshomaru had beaten her. Another reminder of his power. He frightened Minako to no end with it, but she refused to let that show. He didn't deserve the gratification. She cried too much in the past. Perhaps that had led to Sesshomaru's refusal to let her go.

Glancing at her reflection, Mina pulled her hair back over her shoulder to cover up the crescent moon on her neck. She didn't want anyone asking about it, as she didn't quite understand it herself. Just that everyone would know that she "belonged" to Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. Who _didn't _recognize the crescent moon? Only a fool.

Then again, Haruto had not known.

She shook her head, trying not to think of the man she knew would be looking for her. They planned on mating next spring...

A knock on the door disrupted Mina from her thoughts. She cleared her throat and her expression as she turned away from the mirror.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sesshomaru took a step inside. Mina found herself moving back without meaning to. At least nothing showed on her face. She had managed that much. She remained still as he closed the door.

Fear pulsed behind her stoic mask.

* * *

Sesshomaru would forever regret this. He knew that. That animalistic little voice in the back of his head screamed in rage which each step he took toward Minako's room. A Lord shouldn't degrade himself like this. She was a pathetic hanyou. Her existence was beneath him. Why did he care?

Because Mina was _hi_s hanyou.

This was the only way he knew of attempting to help Mina maintain her sense of self. There was no way he would allow her to become a copy of himself. She was so perfect, he just couldn't have her changing just because of his mistakes.

So he ignored that little voice.

When he entered the room, she took a step back. His chest tightened at the sight. Did she expect another beating? How could she, he never wanted to hurt her, he regretted every moment of his mistake. There were so many ways he could have handled the situation, and of course he made the _abusive _choice. His frail little hanyou. How could he?

Mina's face held no expression. She was hiding from him. He hated that. He had missed her so much, searched so frantically, and the girl he found was not the one that he remembered. It was his fault. He was changing her with his cruelty. He couldn't let that happen, she just couldn't change. Losing Minako to this twisted mirror of himself was worse than losing her to another male. At least he could kill another male. If she became someone else...

He couldn't bring Mina back from such a death.

She watched him carefully, standing tall. He moved closer and she did not step backwards this time. She met his gaze, held it. How often did _that _happen? He noticed how tense she seemed, as if she expected a fight, the need to defend herself.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, knowing he would never be quite prepared to do what he had planned. So he might as well just get it over with.

"I apologize," he admitted.

She couldn't hold the mask. An expression of shock flooded out from her eyes. Sesshomaru's shoulder's fell as he relaxed at the sight of emotion. She had not transformed into a copy of him after all. What an odd relief. He loved the way she was so unlike him: innocent, frail, and brimming with emotion.

Wait. Love? He had never quite thought of the emotion. It couldn't be possible, though. He wasn't one to _love _the weak. He felt some form of intense fondness for Minako, but _love_? It was such a human concept to him. Then again, he didn't think much of any emotion at all. Mina let hers out so freely. And now she was staring at him, as if not quite sure whether or not to believe.

So he lowered that mask for just a moment, and watched the little hanyou cry.


	49. In Good Time

**Author's Note:** What the heck, I've already written the next three chapters, so why not post another today? It wouldn't slow me down any, so here you are!

* * *

Sesshomaru's face seemed to flood with raw emotion, and it hit Minako harder than any attack could. It didn't make any sense to her, but it still struck deep and she found herself sobbing in reaction to it. She believed his apology, which she had never even dreamed of receiving. It just wasn't something he did; had he ever apologized to anyone before? She couldn't imagine it.

And she couldn't understand why he had done it.

Yes, it was definitely wrong of him to beat her. He had caused more pain than she could care to remember. But to apologize? She didn't understand where this sudden change had come from. Why now, of all times, when she felt herself drifting away from him? When she had finally given up on ever having a happy future with the daiyoukai she didn't deserve.

Haruto was more than enough. She deserved the half-demon, not this powerful lord. His apologies should have been saved for lords and ladies. He had seemed more than content to view her as the nuisance she was back when they first met, so what had changed? Why did he suddenly claim her as _his _hanyou, forbid her from mating?

She couldn't understand, and she dealt with the problem as she always had. She cried.

After all, what else could she do? Some part of her wanted to hug the man while his mask was lowered. Hide her face in his chest and listen to his heartbeat, safe in his hold. But the other part of her wanted to run back to her dingy little cave and return to her simple life with Haruto. An independent life in which she hunted and protected herself. No castles or demon guards or important business to take her far away across the lands. Just a life of living day by day.

She would never have that with Sesshomaru. He had lands and a reputation to uphold. Each day had the potential to be more dangerous than the last, but Mina had no need to be independent. Sesshomaru, Jaken, or Ah-Un would protect her. Strength wasn't a necessity when her only use was to play with Rin.

Before Mina could pull herself from her thoughts, Sesshomaru stepped forward and kneeled down before her. When had she fallen? This all seemed to be such an overreaction, but she knew that it was more than just the apology and chance of seeing that Sesshomaru was capable of emotion. She had held in so much during her months away, and it was too much to keep it bottled up any longer.

She had missed her lord.

And he had missed her.

Sesshomaru reached out and moved her hair aside, looking at the pain expression of her face. His eyes seemed to mirror hers, and he leaned in. Mina's breathing slowed and a calm wave fell over her without even realizing it. His lips pressed against hers and she closed her eyes. That warmth again, spreading from her neck.

And then he was gone. She opened her eyes to find the room empty, the door open. And even with the sudden disappearance, the warmth didn't leave. She bit her lip and smoothed out her kimono, _his _kimono, before standing and sliding back onto the bed.

Perhaps Sesshomaru did care. Perhaps it was just difficult for someone so cold to accept it.

She found herself smiling and dropped onto her back. Staring up at the ceiling, her fingers gently brushed her lips, a new hope beginning to form. Her lord had a heart, and it felt something for her. Of all the women he could choose, he felt something for _Minako_.

She would wait as long as it took for him to accept that.

* * *

Panic.

He had kissed Mina, and hadn't even realized what was happening until the mark flared up and called to him. It was quiet and gentle, but there nonetheless. How could he do this to himself when he wasn't ready to answer the necessary questions that would no doubt follow? Oh, how amused his father would have been if he were alive to see this unfold.

But no, it was his _mother's _sick amusement that he would one day face.

Mina did not come looking for him, much to Sesshomaru's relief. He took refuge in his chambers and waited for his heart to return to its usual beating. When it came time to eat, he managed to calm himself and drift downstairs to the dining hall where Jaken and Rin waited patiently. Mina sat in the chair across from Jaken, which meant that Sesshomaru would sit beside her. Did he really want to be so close right now?

He scoffed inwardly at such a foolish question. If he did not go on as usual, it would be a sign of weakness and he had no time to partake in such ridiculous folly. His gaze lingering on Minako for a moment longer, he stepped into the room and made way to his seat. Mina watched him during the meal and although she had dropped the mirror act, he could not understand her expression.

She wore his clothing and he knew that his mark was there beneath her hair. He just couldn't have her parading around like that, it was too much of a distraction. He couldn't focus on anything when his mind was set on her.

"Minako," he addressed her after the meal. "I am sending you to a human village."

"Yes, my lord," she nodded once. "May I ask...why?"

"I shall not have you dressed in rags. You will buy a yukata and return in three days."

He tossed her a little pouch and Mina stumbled to catch it. She peeked inside and looked back up at him, shifting a little uneasily.

"I am going alone?"

"You do not expect me to accompany you into a _human village_," he scoffed. "For _shopping_, no less. You are fully capable of doing this by yourself, now go."

She stood there for a moment, seeming conflicted about something. Then she turned and ran for the stairs. Sesshomaru let out a deep breath, relieved to have a few days to think.

* * *

Mina wanted so badly to hug the man. He wouldn't be comfortable with that, though. She could tell. For now, she would act appropriately until his next moment of weakness showed through. Then she would take advantage of it and enjoy the little contact she was able to make. And the yukata she bought would be the loveliest and Sesshomaru would marvel at her beauty!

Alright, so maybe that was stretching it a little too far.

Even so, she looked forward to a new outfit. It was like starting a new chapter in her life. A makeover of sorts. She thought of this as she slipped out of Sesshomaru's kimono and into her old rags. She would dispose of them once she bought her new yukata.

Before she left, Mina sought out Rin. The little girl would be in hysterics if she found Minako missing again so soon after arriving. She found the little girl outside, playing by the waterfall. Jaken sat on the rocks and noticed Minako first. He called to Rin, who ran toward her friend.

"Mina, where are you going? You just got back!"

"Lord Sesshomaru has given me money to buy new clothing," she smiled. "I will be back in three days, I promise."

Rin stared up at her with a look of suspicion for a moment before nodding, "Alright. I will wait. But you had better come back when you say!"

Mina forced a smile and said her goodbyes. It hurt to know that Rin no longer trusted her completely. Although, she brought it upon herself by running away without even telling the little girl. It couldn't have hurt to warn her. It's not like Sesshomaru would have found her any sooner.

She decided to put it behind her as she traveled toward the human village. This was a new day, a new time in her life and she would not dwell upon the mistakes of the past.

After all, Sesshomaru cared.


	50. Enlightened

**Author's Note: **I wrote this part a while back and then connected it, so forgive me if there are any inconsistencies.

* * *

Mina strolled through the forest, noticing how peaceful it seemed. She wondered if it was because Sesshomaru knew where she was going, or if this was just a nice enemy-free day. She expected demons to come out at night, but even as the sun began to set, the only other creatures she encountered were the animals of the forest.

When she decided to sleep, she climbed up into a tree. Although she had had good luck all day, she did not want to risk being attacked while off guard. Sesshomaru would probably be angry at her arrogance if she slept on the ground, anyway. Sleeping brought dreams of Sesshomaru—not the confusing nightmare from the other night—and she took comfort in the way he dropped his cold exterior.

Just a dream, yes, but for how long?

She awoke when the sunlight had managed to pierce through the treetops and the birds began singing again. She stretched, looking around and sniffing the air to make sure that nothing was waiting for her at the base of the tree. Once again, the immediate forest was clean of demons. She began to wonder if perhaps the human village nearby had sent out exterminators recently. There was no other explanation. Not that she could think of.

In reminding herself of the human village, Mina jumped down and began moving once again. Sesshomaru expected her back in two days, and it would be unwise to anger him. If she dawdled, he might assume that she ran away again. There was no way she would risk going through _that_ again. Mina didn't know how long she would stay at the village, and she would really prefer not to have to run the entire way back to the castle.

Within a few hours, the smell of humans filled the air. She frowned slightly, disagreeing that it was a "filthy stench" as the youkai always called it. It was different and distinct, yes, but not necessarily a bad smell. There was another scent that stuck out among the others, that of a hanyou. The closer she got, the more she could recognize the scent of Inu Yasha's group.

When she broke through the edge of the forest, Minako could see the quiet little village just a little further ahead. She managed to take just a few steps forward when suddenly a flash of red appeared at the outskirts of the village, moving toward her. She could clearly hear Kagome shouting at Inu Yasha. The hanyou appeared before her, irritated as usual. He hit the ground with full force as Kagome shrieked her command, and Mina walked forward toward the small crater in the ground. She peered down at him curiously.

"Hello, Inu Yasha."

He jumped up as soon as he could, looking around as if expecting something before leaning in a little too close to sniff her. The rest of his group caught up, and Kagome shouted at him to stop invading Mina's personal space before she said the word again. He moved back a little, but still seemed rather unhappy.

"You reek of Sesshomaru," he growled.

"Of course she smells like him," Kagome said, whacking the hanyou on the head, "They travel together, stupid."

"Ow!" he rubbed his head and glared at Minako, "No, it's different this time, way stronger. I could have sworn Sesshomaru himself was headed this way."

Mina ignored his bad attitude and smiled at the rest of the group, "Lord Sesshomaru has just sent me here to buy new clothing for myself, as mine are rather torn up."

She turned around, casually showing them the deep tears in the back of her outfit. Kagome and Sango gasped, immediately asking if Mina was alright or injured. Inu Yasha simply crossed his arms.

"That's what you get for traveling with him," he muttered.

Ignoring his comment, Mina pulled out the small pouch Sesshomaru had given her, "Perhaps someone could help me. I have never bought anything before, and I am nervous about the process."

Kagome and Sango happily agreed while the men gathered together, unhappy about the difference they felt in Mina. They left the grumps behind, showing Mina the way to the market. When they asked her how much money she had, she opened her pouch and the girls shrieked.

Mina did not understand how much her small pouch of gold was worth. Sango explained to her that very few villages saw any gold at all, let alone that much, and it was good that she had recruited the two girls. Otherwise she may have been taken advantage of and paid a ridiculously high amount of money for something cheap.

Even in a small village, they could have or make a very pricey outfit for Mina. She was led to a small hut where kimonos lined the walls. An old woman sat in the corner, stitching some torn fabric. She looked up when the girls stepped in, seeming to size Mina up in seconds. She frowned at the pointed ears, but said nothing about it.

"What is it you need?"

Kagome smiled, motioning to Mina, "Our friend here needs a new yukata. We were hoping you could show us some of your more expensive ones."

The woman's eyes lit up, happy to have good business. She pulled out a small trunk and began hanging up the few she had. Mina marveled at the lovely outfits, as the best one she had over worn belonged to Sesshomaru. She had never owned anything expensive before.

The four chatted for a while, having Mina try on a few before settling on a black and red yukata with matching black shoes. The fabric was light and strong, but elegant; Mina knew she would look good in battle without being hindered. The woman seemed to try not to get her hopes up when she told them the price, but she cried out in happiness with Mina gave her some gold, a little more than what the outfit was worth.

The woman thanked them profusely, hugging Mina and inviting her back. She promised to prepare a fine outfit for the next time the girl decided to buy one. Mina was pleased with what she bought, and excited about an outfit just for her. The woman wrapped the new yukata up so that it would be kept safe while Mina stayed in the village.

Sango and Kagome then led Mina to the hot springs, where they bathed and Mina used Kagome's shampoo and conditioner to clean her rather tangled hair. When they were clean, the three sat by the water, brushing each other's hair. When Kagome finished brushing Mina's hair, she pulled it back into a high pony tail and saw the purple crescent moon on Mina's neck.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked. "Doesn't Sesshomaru have that on his forehead?"

"Yes," she said, not wanting to go into details about how it got there, "He put it on me a while ago."

Neither girls noticed Sango blushing, and she stayed silent as to keep from drawing attention to the pink tint in her cheeks. When they were finished at the hot springs, they all dressed and headed back. Mina put on her new yukata, tossing out the shredded old one. She marveled at her new shoes, since she had never worn any before. She was pleased with her outfit, and couldn't wait to show Sesshomaru what she had chosen. She hoped that he approved of what she had picked.

The three traveled back to Kaede's hut, where the boys were sitting around talking. A hot meal and tea was waiting for them when they got there, and everyone sat around the fire to eat. Everything was going fine until Mina turned her head to look out the window, unknowingly exposing the crescent moon to Inu Yasha.

He jumped up, dramatically pointing at her neck, "I knew it!"

She looked up, a little startled from his outburst. "What?"

"Would you just leave her alone?" Kagome exclaimed, not wanting to say the command word in case it broke something in Kaede's hut.

He ignored the girl and went on, looking back to Miroku and Shippo for support, "Sesshomaru marked her; that's why she smells different!"

Mina blushed, rubbing the mark on her neck, "What does that mean?"

Sango's face was just as red as she leaned forward and asked in a hushed tone, "He did it without telling you what it means?"

Mina looked around frantically at everyone, upset that almost all of them seemed to know what the mark meant but her. Kagome was the only other one that seemed just as confused, so she looked to her for support.

"Would you guys just explain it to her," she sighed. "Jeeze."

They looked at each other, arguing about who should explain it. Inu Yasha offered, but everyone else said no. His way of explaining sensitive things was never a good choice. They finally made a shotgun decision when Mina began crying.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing!" Sango exclaimed. "You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

Inu Yasha snorted, earning a hard bonk on the head from Kagome.

"Ow! I just find it hard to believe that Sesshomaru would do it out of _love_," he snapped.

Sango ignored him, "-they decide to stay together for the rest of their lives. Now, there are different ways to show this. For humans, it involves rings and a marriage. For demons, it's a little different."

Mina knew that her face was bright red, but she had stopped crying and her heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it was about to rip from her chest. Lord Sesshomaru wanted to spend his life with her?

"In order to let other demons know that a female is taken, a male demon will mark her," Sango explained, motioning to the crescent moon on Mina's neck. "It changes your scent, so that even if the male mate is not with the female, his scent is still present."

"Is that why nothing attacked me in the forest?"

"Most likely," Miroku shrugged, "The demons probably ran away when they caught your scent. They'd have to be pretty stupid to want to fight Sessshomaru."

Inu Yasha sent Miroku an angry glare, and the monk grinned in response.

"I think I should be getting back," Mina said quietly.

"But you only just got here," Kagome complained. "If it's because of Inu Yasha, then just ignore the dummy."

"Hey!"

Mina shook her head, "Lord Sesshomaru is expecting me."

"Of course he is," Inu Yasha grumbled.

She said her goodbyes and began walking back to where Sesshomaru was waiting. She did not bother to stop to sleep when night fell. Her mind was so full of thoughts. Sesshomaru had marked her. Did that make them mates? Did he just do it on a whim because she said that he did not own her? She wondered if he regretted it.

Once again, the forest was clear. She now knew why, and it made her feel warm. Sesshomaru was protecting her, even when he was not there. The thought brought butterflies to her belly, and she blushed.

Things would be different when she returned.


	51. The Dark Cloud

**Author's Note:** I am beginning to wonder if my story is abnormally long for this site. Perhaps I should split it up...

* * *

As Mina walked, she suddenly caught Sesshomaru's scent on the air. She was surprised, since her sense of smell was not usually this strong. He was far away, but even so, she picked up speed. Her worries seemed to faint as her excitement grew. She couldn't wait to see him again.

His scent was growing stronger, too quickly for the speed she was at. That meant he was moving toward her. Why? She didn't see a reason for it. Then again, he usually did not wait for her. Perhaps he was growing impatient and wanted to leave.

She jumped over a large fallen tree and her heart suddenly fluttered madly. She looked up to find Sesshomaru standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree. He watched her, his face showing nothing. Without realizing it, Mina smiled brightly at the sight of him. She quickly moved toward him, stopping just a few feet away.

"My Lord!" she exclaimed happily.

Sesshomaru stared down at her, a strange look to his eyes, "You have returned earlier than I expected."

"I had no need to linger," she smiled, and twirled around in a circle, "Do you like the yukata I have chosen?"

His eyes moved over her body, "It seems inappropriate for our travels."

She pouted up at him, not noticing how he stared at the mark on her neck. "But Lord Sesshomaru, it is made of a light and strong material, so it will not tear or hinder me in battle or during travel."

"Then yes, it is nice."

She smiled again, moving forward and taking hold of his sleeve, "Where shall we go now, my lord?"

He looked down at her, staying silent for a moment before leading her through the forest. They walked slowly, and Mina enjoyed the quiet forest. She tried to pay attention to where she was walking, but couldn't stop herself from gazing up at Sesshomaru. Even though she had left for just a few months, it had felt like years and going out alone so soon afterward had gripped her heart with loneliness. It felt as though she had been away from him for much longer than she had been.

She was reminded of the mark, and blushed at the thought. The urge to question it was strong, but her anxieties were stronger. There was no need to rush the question. He probably hadn't told her for a reason. Or perhaps he just expected her to know.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew that Mina was staring at him. She was so lovely, and he hadn't expected her to return looking even lovelier than before. With her hair up, the mark was in full view. This pleased him much more than it should have, but he couldn't help it. It was a constant reminder that she belonged to him.

He had worried unnecessarily about her when she had traveled alone to the human village. He knew that with his mark, demons would flee, but there was always a possibility that it would attract the few that were insane enough to wish to fight him. Now that his scent was on her, he feared that she would be used against him. It was a strong possibility, and he dreaded the day it happened.

She had an unsettling control over him, one that he was not used to and very uncomfortable with. And yet at the same time, he couldn't imagine himself without her. He would rather have that small lack of control than lose Minako. He had made his decision a long time ago, but he had yet to come to terms with it.

Some days he wished Minako were a full youkai. Then he could mate with her without any second thoughts. And then again, he was afraid that if she were any different, she would lose what made her special. Most days, he didn't even remember that she was a hanyou. It just didn't come to mind so much anymore. At least she wasn't full human; having Rin follow him around was fine, but mating with a human would be completely inappropriate.

There was a possibility that he would lose respect by mating with a hanyou. He would have to try harder to keep his reputation. Then again, it did not take much effort to gain the one he had now. He did not have to explain himself to anyone that may question his choice of Minako or reason for deciding to mate with her. Although the decision wasn't even final yet.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said softly, drawing him from his thoughts.

He glanced down at her. She was staring up at him, her lilac eyes shining as the sun lit up her face and reflected off of her black hair. He stopped, the mark burning a hole into his mind. She was so lovely, and he wanted to take her in that moment. The mark called to him, tempting him to complete the process of mating. But he was a powerful lord, so he ignored the feeling, regaining that small bit of control that he had lost.

"What is it, Minako?"

She glanced down at her hand, which he had unknowingly taken at some point during the walk back to the castle. His heart raced as he wondered how he could have possibly lost that much control. He had not even realized that they were holding hands, let alone the fact that he had initiated it. He wanted to pull her in and kiss her, take her body for his own right there on the forest floor. At the same time, he want to push her away and leave to the safety of the past, where he did not know this girl who sent chills through his body.

She looked away from him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment as she quietly replied, "Nothing, my lord."

And so he did nothing. He continued to hold her hand, now aware of the feeling as they continued on. Mina's hand seemed small and delicate, much like the rest of her. He wanted to cradle her close to him, lose himself in her scent. He could only imagine how much worse this madness would be had he marked her during the season. He wanted to tell himself that he regretted the mark, but in truth he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. She bore his mark, a sign that she belonged to him, and it protected her when he was not there. He only wished that he did not lose his mind to it.

But so long as he put off completing the process, the calling would only grow stronger until it overpowered him.

* * *

Mina's heart felt like it was about to claw its way out of her chest the moment Sesshomaru held her hand. It wasn't a commanding grab, so it could not have been because she was walking too slow. She began to question it, but decided against it. Whatever reason he had, she enjoyed the moment. She didn't care to think of why he would do it, and instead decided to fool herself with romantic thoughts.

That is what she wanted, after all.

Just a few moments before the castle came into view, Sesshomaru let go of her hand and picked up speed, walking ahead of her. She lifted her yukata and scampered after him. He stopped, and she caught up. The barrier that hid the land that his castle stood on wavered. Sesshomaru took her hand and she was suddenly flying through the barrier, Sesshomaru's white pelt beneath them.

Even though logically she knew that Sesshomaru would not let her fall, she found her heart beating faster out of fear. She wrapped her arms tightly around Sesshomaru, her body pressed firmly against his as she held on for dear life. She felt his body tense at her touch, and felt a little bad for making him uncomfortable, but he did not push her away or yell at her. She took that to mean that he understood her fears and would allow her this small comfort.

They arrived back at the castle much faster than they would have by foot. Once inside, Mina noticed that the youkai were staring at her. She felt uncomfortable, but no one else seemed to notice and she wondered if it was all in her mind. Was it because of the mark? They could clearly see it on her neck, and she recalled that Inu Yasha said that her scent had changed.

Someone must have informed Rin and Jaken of their return because the two were waiting by the stairs. Rin ran forward to greet Minako, and marveled at the new yukata and shoes. She complimented her outfit and the new hairstyle, which showed off the "pretty moon" on her neck.

Mina blushed, glancing up at Sesshomaru. He did not seem to notice the conversation as he walked off with Jaken, speaking business as she could only assume.

Rin was excited about her friend's return, and dragged Mina off to play with her. Sesshomaru disappeared with Jaken, who was glad to be away from babysitting the little human.

It almost seemed as though life was returning to normal, but Minako could sense that there was a chance in the air. Something was different, a dark cloud looming overhead.

If only she knew what it meant.


	52. Head of Housekeeping

Minako could not go on pretending that she did not know that the mark meant something. Avoidance would only lead to grief. It would be best to just get this out of the way. Mina repeated these thoughts as she made her way to Sesshomaru's study. She had to maintain that bit of confidence until it was too late to turn back.

She had spent a good day or so thinking about what she had learned at the human village. The mark was meant for mates. Surely this situation involved more details than that. It had to be more complicated. Things weren't that simple with Sesshomaru. Of course, she wasn't surprised that he hadn't told her a damn thing about it.

And she was sure that he wasn't surprised at her lack of questioning.

It was too late to change anything, but not too late to ask. She needed to know what was going on, especially if this mark meant such a great deal. She had assumed it was like a collar, as an animal would wear to identify its owner. But _mates_? Perhaps they were just mistaken. Sesshomaru would tell her the truth.

She knocked on the door, but it sounded too soft. Had he heard? Maybe she had time to leave. They didn't need to have this conversation right now. Perhaps it was best to...

"Come inside, Minako."

With a sigh, she tried to stand straight and confident and opened the door. Lord Sesshomaru waited at his desk, his gaze set on her from the moment she appeared. He looked so serious, a large and anciet book set open on his desk. Had she disturbed him? Was this the point she had been waiting for, or did she still have the chance to leave?

No, this needed to be said.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Mina asked quietly, obviously not wanting to disturb him.

He closed the book, not ready to show her its contents. "What is it?"

"It's just that," she rubbed the crescent moon on her neck, "Someone said that this mark is..."

His eyes narrowed and he waited for her to finish, hoping that she hadn't figured it out. He wasn't ready for her to know, and he most certainly wasn't ready to admit to it out loud. She hesitated, and it only served to increase his anxieties. Of course, he did not let it show.

"They said that this is for mates."

He sighed. His fears were correct. He despised whoever had told Mina his secret, although he had expected her to realize it soon enough. Then again, he shoudn't have given her the mark if he was not ready to accept the consequences in the first place, so he deserved this moment.

It seemed that his silence was enough of an answer, and her face gained a pink tint.

"Does that mean we are...?"

"No." He stared blankly at her flushed face, although his insides were churning. "That is only half of the process."

She tugged at a strand of hair, glancing down at the ground. Just knowing her nature told him that this conversation was uncomfortable for Minako without needing to see the obvious struggle she made to continue on. She shifted her weight, looked everywhere but at Sesshomaru, and her lips moved without sound as she made several attempts to speak.

"Then, well, what would complete the process?"

Sesshomaru slowly glanced at the bed, and Mina's face turned completely red. He was amused by her embarrassment and added, "Mating does require _mating_, Minako."

Her innocence never failed to entertain him. After all, it wasn't often that he encounter an adult female who still retained that childish innocence; hence why he had grown so worried at that disturbing change when he found her after separated for such a long time. No wonder he had marked her; he had _missed _the girl.

But he knew that she would never run away again. Even as she quietly excused herself and left the room, he knew that she would stay in the castle, stay close enough for him to sense her presence. There was one anxiety he no longer had, even if a thousand others took its place.

Mina stared up at the ceiling as she lay in bed. _Halfway _to becoming his mate. What now? Would he complete the process? Did she want him to?

_Yes yes yes. _

She wanted to be his mate, despite the...intimacies...that the process would involve. She had _no _experience with that. Of course, things had gotten a little heated with Haruto, but not _that _heated. And with Haruto, it didn't matter if she messed up, but Lord Sesshomaru. She second guessed every moved she took, anxious of how he viewed her. What if she did something wrong? Made a fool of herself?

He would no doubt be amused.

But did he actually wanted to mate? After all, the marking seemed to be rather spur of the moment. If he wanted to mate, he should have done it by then. Why draw it out?

Mina was so deeply focused on these thoughts that the knock on her door easily startled her. She jumped up and called for the person to enter.

In entered a young woman with hair so blonde that it looked white. Her eyes were a reddish brown, and she carried herself in such a way that Mina knew she must have been full demon. And on top of that, she seemed angry. Her gaze like fire, she stared intently at Minako's neck. The mark.

Mina blushed, "May I help you?"

"I am Hoshi," the woman said, obviously unhappy. "I am the head of housekeeping and unfortunate enough to be in charge of tidying this room."

"Oh," Mina said. How was she supposed to respond to such a statement?

Hoshi moved forward and it was obvious that she was furious as she made the bed, her face twisted into one of disgust. Mina felt uncomfortable, wondering why the woman was so angry. She could only assume it was about serving a hanyou when the woman was a full youkai. Or perhaps it was the mark that she stared so intently at.

"I am sorry," she spoke up, "If I have somehow offended you."

The woman tossed the pillows back onto the bed, glancing over at Mina, her lip curling back as she snapped, "I do not need your worthless apologies."

Mina was shocked, and stood up, "You have no right to hate me."

Finished with her chore, Hoshi turned to look down at the little hanyou. "You have somehow wormed your way into my lord's bed, but I will not fall for your ruse."

"I have done no such thing!" Mina exclaimed, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"You think that because he has marked you, he will protect you for eternity?" the woman went on. "It is only a matter of time before you die and he takes another. You are a pathetic little weakling and clinging to my lord will not save you."

"That's not true!" Mina shouted, growing angry at the mention of Sesshomaru replacing her.

Hoshi laughed, "I bet you even think you are the first to grace his bed, don't you? Let it be my pleasure to tell you that Lord Sesshomaru has had his way with many women over his lifespan, over more years than you have even seen."

Mina did not want to hear about it. She had never even thought about the possibility of Sesshomaru having slept with other women in the past. He was certainly older than her, and had plenty of time to practice. Many seasons had passed him by.

"I would know," Hoshi said, running her hands over her body, "For I have held the opportunity of my lord's body many times. In fact, I would say that I have always been one of his favorites. Every season for the past few decades, he would send for me in the late night..."

"Stop it!" Mina screamed, her body tensing as she hissed at the woman. "You are lying!"

Hoshi laughed cruelly, "So many years of pleasure have left proof on my body, which my lord enjoys so much. He cannot get enough of the wild nights we share."

She slipped her yukata down, showing scars from bites and scratches. Mina felt tears coming to her eyes. She did not want to hear this, and she certainly did not want to see the proof, but she could sense that those scars were in fact from her Lord Sesshomaru. Losing the strength in her legs, she fell to the floor with a pained scream and began sobbing.

Her lord would never complete the process. Not when he had so many other females to choose from. Although they did not have the mark that Mina bore, they had their own.


	53. Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:** Things are starting to get SPICY in this chapter! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge...if you know what I mean.

* * *

The door flew open and Minako did not need to look up to know who was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Hoshi gasped, not bothering to pull up her yukata as she turned toward him.

He looked between the two and angrily stared down at Hoshi. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing, my lord," she bowed, "This hanyou is simply a child and responds to every losing argument with tears."

Sesshomaru noted the way Hoshi's lowered yukata revealed the scars he had given her over the years. They were not meant for Mina to see, and the fact that she had made him sick. This woman had meant nothing more to him than a servant when he was not in the season, but he knew that Mina would not see it that way. She did not understand the hunger he had felt when the season arrived each year.

Before he could say anything, Mina stumbled to her feet and ran from the room. He considered following after her, but instead he turned to Hoshi, who had begun to raise her yukata.

"If you are so fond of your scars, perhaps you would enjoy gaining new ones," he said. His voice was cold, but she did not know any other tone. "Lower your yukata."

She seemed confused, but gladly slipped it down again, lowering it further than she had when showing off to Mina. Sesshomaru knew that she was misinterpreting his command, and took a sick pleasure in it. He was far more furious than he let on, and he would not forgive this woman for mocking his (almost) mate. Mina was fragile, and Hoshi had figured out how to torture her.

She was too far away to hear Hoshi screaming as Sesshomaru struck her down, burning her skin with his whip.

* * *

Mina needed to get away. All that she had been through, and she still chose flight over fight. How pathetic was she? It was no wonder Sesshomaru had chosen the full demon over her.

She passed by Rin and Jaken outside, and both wondered where she was running off to. Just moments later, Jaken could hear the screams coming from inside the castle, but Rin's human ears picked up nothing as she continued to play in ignorant peace.

Mina wandered around the forest on Sesshomaru's lands, trying not to think about Sesshomaru with other women, but the scars kept returning to her mind. They were not the matingmark, but a kind of mark nonetheless.

Although she had gained a better sense of balance, being upset brought her usual clumsiness back and she clambered through the forest like a child. She stepped over the roots of a particulary large tree, and let out a startled cry as she went tumbling to the ground. She felt no impact, though. Instead, someone's arms wrapped around her. She was caught off guard, shocked that he had snuck up on her without her sensing it. She _always _sensed him. Sesshomaru turned her around in his arms and she stared up at him. His eyes held no clues as to what he was thinking, and Mina felt tears forming again.

Damn be to the upraising that made her such a crybaby.

Sesshomaru pulled her in closer, lowering them to the ground. He cradled her in his lap, tracing the mark with his fingertips. She stared up at him, furiously blinking back tears. She hated for him to view her as a weak little child. And how could she cry when he was being so comforting in the way that he held her, touched her, stared at her.

"This will happen again," he said calmly.

She frowned, "What?"

He leaned down and gently kissed her neck and it sent chills through her body, "You bare my mark, Minako. There are countless females who lust after me, regardless of reason. Just as the mark protects you, it draws jealousy from those who desire to be my mate. Most will not dare touch you, but they will try to hurt you and drive you away."

She opened her mouth to argue when she realized that that is exactly what had happened. Hoshi had upset her with the thought of Sesshomaru with another woman, and she had run away, not wanting to be near him for fear of the reminder of those scars. She would need to learn how to fight rather than flight.

Angry with herself, she hugged him tightly, pressing herself closer against him. His body tensed, his grip tightening. She could suddenly smell his lust, and she wasn't sure what to do. They had yet to complete the process, and it seemed as though something was urging her to finish it. The mark on her neck seemed to pulse, and she found herself straddling him. Sesshomaru stared up at her with wide golden eyes.

She pressed her lips against his, her hands moving down his chest. He held onto her, pulling her closer before her hands could move any lower. She could feel his chest rising and falling, his heavy breathing only increasing her excitement. Her mind was foggy and the mark burned, but she couldn't stop herself.

* * *

Mina kissed him roughly, her lips moving down to his neck where she bit down, running her tongue along his skin. Sesshomaru took in a ragged breath, his body tense with desire. He gripped her tightly, but his claws did not break through her yukata. He wanted to push her away and he knew that he should; the mark was leading Mina's actions, trying to complete the process. And yet, he found himself too lost in the moment to do anything. It took all his effort just to keep from mounting her right there in the forest.

"Minako," he muttered, trying to get her attention.

She kissed up his neck, moaning in his ear as she called out his name. Before he realized what he was doing, Sesshomaru threw her down onto the ground, forcing her legs open with his knee. His vision was red, and he found himself hyperventilating as he forced his trembling body to keep from taking her.

"Minako," he growled, "Stop."

The strange look in her eyes disappeared, and the situation suddenly dawned on her. She blushed madly, realizing her legs were wide open. Sesshomaru pushed himself off of her, turning away and holding onto the nearest tree as he tried to calm himself down. He had never experienced anything this strongly before, and he knew that he would eventually have to give in. The fact that it was reaching out to Minako meant that the mark was growing more powerful, and it was almost too difficult to fight it.

He heard Mina stand up, brushing the dirt off of her yukata. With his heart still beating quickly, he was afraid to look at her. She stood in silence for a moment before taking a step closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her voice was normal again, not that breathy whisper just dripping with lust. He turned back to find her standing with her hands clasped together, nervously wringing her fingers as she looked up at him. Her face was still red, and he noticed her hair had fallen out of the ponytail in some places.

"What is happening to me, my lord?" she asked.

He could not find the words to tell her.

Sesshomaru could always fight back his own desire before, but he had found himself almost powerless toward Minako's advances. And he knew she would be drawn to him, tempted into doing this again and again until the mark had completed its purpose.


	54. An Explanation

**Author's Note**: Looking back, I can't believe I have managed to post so many chapters almost every single day. It's not a big deal if I think of it as just a day by day thing, writing a head here and there, but now that we're in the fifties it's just...wow. I write a lot.

* * *

When they arrived back at the castle, no one mentioned anything about how disheveled the two looked. Sesshomaru led Mina upstairs, and did not stop when they neared her room. The door was open, and she could smell the blood before she saw it.

Hoshi was kneeling, her yukata shredded as she cleaned her own blood off of the floor. She didn't look up when Sesshomaru and Mina passed by, even though her youkai senses would have told her that they were there.

Mina held onto Sesshomaru's hand until he opened the door to his bedroom, motioning for her to go in. She slowly took a few steps into the room, turning to look up at him. He shut the door and walked past her toward his bookshelf.

Realizing that he did not just bring her back to the castle to take her in a more appropriate setting, her body relaxed and she sat on the bed. Sesshomaru moved his hands over the books until he stopped on the one he had been looking for. He removed it and moved to the bed, sitting down beside Minako.

Without a word, he set the book in her lap. It was a plain leather-bound book with a rather obscene picture etched onto the front, and no title. It looked rather familiar; the one he had been reading in his study. She glanced up at him, but his face revealed nothing.

"Read it," he ordered, suddenly standing and walking toward the door. "Your next meal will be delivered to this room."

She scooted further onto the bed and made herself comfortable before opening the book. It wasn't too large, and the text was not too small, so she figured she would have it finished by the end of the night. As she read, she realized that it was an explanation of demon mating, an answer to the question she had asked him.

When her meal arrived, she ate without putting down the book, finding herself turning pages without looking away. Sesshomaru had done things backwards, she realized. The mark was not supposed to come before the mating itself. It was the finalized step, not the first.

She came to a chapter that explained what happened when the process was completed in the incorrect order. This pertained to their situation, so she eagerly read on. It explained why Sesshomaru acted so strangely around her, how the mark called to him. As the chapter went on, she read what happened if the male delayed finishing the process.

Minako was embarrassed to read about what had happened in the forest. When the male had not responded to the calling, the mark had called out her lust, attempting to draw the male demon in through his female's advances. She could barely remember what had happened in the forest, and the fact that she had put herself in that situation made her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

It was no wonder Sesshomaru had acted so strangely. She began to understand why he avoided her around the castle, and no longer felt upset and confused about it. By the time she finished the book, the sun had long since set, and she found herself terribly exhausted. Not knowing whether or not Sesshomaru would return, she stretched herself out on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

When Sesshomaru opened the door to his bedroom, he found Minako fast asleep on his bed. The book was closed, laying beside her. Without meaning to, his gaze traveled along Mina's body, noting the way her yukata was pulled up to reveal most of her legs. His heart sped up and he stepped further into the room, examining her body.

He noticed her nose twitch, and he stopped in place. His scent on her had increased, and he knew that the mark had sensed his presence. The stronger scent called him in, but it was a trick he knew all too well. Minako moved and her hands ran along her body, inviting him in. Her breathing stayed steady and she continued to sleep even as she moved.

Sesshomaru pushed his hands through his hair, not knowing what to do when the mark controlled Mina even as she slept. He briefly wondered how much more torture he could endure before his instincts overpowered him. What sane man could resist a woman who tempted him even as she slept?

He watched, startled as Mina's hands moved again, opening her yukata. He looked away, but found his gaze returning as she lowered her hands further down, running up her thighs until one slipped under her yukata. He watched the movement, his heart pounding in his chest and his body tense as he tried to keep from moving forward.

Mina bit her lip. Her back arched and she began to moan Sesshomaru's name. He found himself moving toward the bed and stopped himself, quickly turning on heel and making way toward the door. He slammed it shut behind him, leaning against the wall as he tried to steady his breathing, his body shaking from the strain.

He heard Mina wake up from the sound of the door slamming, but he didn't go in the room. She would smell his scent and know that he had been there, and if she had finished the book, then perhaps she would even know why he had left.


	55. Failed Attempt

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the lovely reviews! I shall continue to shock everyone with my rapid updates.

* * *

Mina would never act so lustful around the child, Sesshomaru decided. Granted, she did not have the courage to be so daring in the first place, but the mark had taken care of that. She had morals, though. That would fight the mark and prevent it from causing any scenes around Rin.

So that was his best course of action; stay with Rin. She would appreciate his company, and Mina would not force him into anything he wasn't ready for.

Commitment issues?

What a thought!

A thought he would _ignore_.

* * *

Minako twirled around in her new yukata, grinning at her reflection. She felt strangely confident. She had plenty of reasons to be. Sesshomaru had marked her, a hanyou, out of all the women he had encountered. He had known the others for hundreds of years, but they meant nothing to him. But the way he held her in the forest before she...well...anyway.

She knew that he cared. Why else would he put up with all of this? Such a powerful highborn man, and he had chosen the little wandering hanyou. He broke out of his icy mask every now and then just for her—granted it was anger and annoyance about half the time.

Mina grabbed the little bag she kept her few items in and made way for the front door. They were set to leave today, explore the world and travel toward whatever business Sesshomaru had decided to invest his time in at the moment. She looked forward to being outside again.

Rin and Jaken stood at the base of the stairs, motioning for Mina to hurry. They ran outside to Ah-Un and Sesshomaru, who glanced at Minako before looking away. Her face felt warm, but she smiled and walked beside him.

She knew that Sesshomaru cared and they were now on the same page about everything, but that didn't change much. Mina wanted to touch his hair, hold his hand, hug the man. But she couldn't. He would be uncomfortable with that. Perhaps she could get closer to him and see that glimpse of care when they were alone.

But they weren't alone. Jaken and Rin and even Ah-Un stayed with the two for a week. A week of constant company. Sesshomaru did not leave camp, at least not while she was awake. He had to be finishing his little errands, because he would change direction so completely some mornings and go to different areas.

Was he trying to use Jaken as a babysitter? Minako could handle herself alone. What an insult. Although, maybe he was just worried for her safety. Even so, her heart felt as though it was in a tight grip. She wanted to see Sesshomaru's moment of weakness around her. They had been in a group for so long, but it was as if he had never marked her. He seemed quite relaxed, though. At least one of them was.

Mina's mark burned.

Nothing more than an uncomfortable little warmth at first, it grew worse each day. Several more days had passed, and Mina couldn't ignore it any longer. They were walking through an open field, Rin jumping around and picking flowers. Minako could not bring herself to join, as she usually did. Rin had noticed her discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

The little girl frowned. "You're making faces like you hurt."

Sesshomaru looked back, his eyes scanning Mina's face. She blushed. How could she tell him that the mark hurt? It probably meant something dirty. Or something else equally embarrassing.

He turned away and continued walking. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It didn't last long. A wave of nausea flowed through her body and she doubled over, throwing up more than she thought possible. When did she even get the chance to eat that much?

Rin shrieked and Jaken was saying something to quiet the girl, but Mina couldn't focus. She just continued to vomit. And then it stopped. As quickly as it had started, the nausea and the pain disappeared and she could see Sesshomaru leaning over, his hands on her skin. He stared so intently and Mina couldn't look away.

Sesshomaru reached one hand out toward Rin, who immediately fumbled through a bag and handed him a spare piece of cloth. He took it and began cleaning the sick off of Mina. She should have been embarrassed. She had just vomited everywhere and her lord had to clean her. Normally she would have died of embarrassment.

But he was touching the mark. A cold power emanated from his fingertips, snaking under her skin and spreading through her body. It felt like a soft song, lulling her body into a calm state that Mina never would have been able to achieve on her own. Her body relaxed, and Sesshomaru pulled her up and to her feet.

She fell forward against him, her face hidden in his chest, breathing in his scent. He had grown tense, but she didn't mind. Sesshomaru was her calm. Her comfort derived from his existence. He moved, let go of her mark. The song stopped and the power faded. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, but he was wearing that mask.

Jaken cleared his throat.

Minako let go of Sesshomaru and took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault for getting sick," Rin said, patting Mina's hand.

But that was the problem. _Was _it her fault? She just didn't know. Something had roused the mark. Was this another one of its tricks to get them to mate? She didn't see how throwing up would get _anyone _in the mood.

Sesshomaru began walking again, and she followed.

* * *

That was obviously a failed strategy, Sesshomaru thought to himself. Staying with Mina but accompanied by Jaken and Rin had kept the hanyou from trying anything. Even afterward, when they touched, she had behaved herself. But going so long without connecting had not gone well with the mark. He couldn't blame it for trying. It was _his _mark, so of course it would be powerful. And as such, it knew how to get to him. Even when Sesshomaru didn't know.

If only he could anticipate what it would do next, then he could prepare. That was not an option, though. So what were his options? He just couldn't think with Mina right there, staring up at him. She expected him to know all the answers, too.

That night, when she fell asleep, he would go out into the forest. He just needed time to think about this. Maybe once he was alone, his mind would clear and something would come to fruition.

He could only hope.


	56. Family Ties

**Author's Note:** I am posting so much that I'm beginning to lose track of the days!

* * *

Minako opened her eyes and was startled to find that she was no longer in the bed she had fallen asleep in. She stood in the middle of a forest, mid-step over the roots of a tree. Had she been sleepwalking? That had never happened to her before. The mark on her neck pulsed, and she rubbed it.

Where was Sessshomaru? She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. Sniffing the air, she smelled a familiar scent. Her legs began moving and she allowed them to lead her forward until she had appeared at the edge of the forest. In the clearing ahead, she found Inuyasha sitting by an old well.

"Inuyasha?" she called out.

He looked up, surprised to have been drawn from his thoughts by the young hanyou. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that bastard?"

He said it so casually, as if "that bastard" was actually Sesshomaru's name. And perhaps it was, for Inuyasha, like a cute little brotherly nickname. It was best to think of these things in a less serious light in order to keep away the harrowing thoughts of sibling rivalry to the extent of murder and mutilation.

Brushing the coment off, Mina ran forward, happy to be with someone she knew. "I am lost; I just woke up in the forest and I do not understand why. Could you please help me return to my lord?"

He scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. His typical attitude. "Why would I want to see him?"

"Oh, please, Inuyasha. I must find Lord Sesshomaru before..."

Inuyasha noticed the strange look enter Mina's eyes, and he frowned, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

She stood very still for a moment, just staring up at the half-demon. After a moment, she moved closer, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air around him. "I never noticed before, Inuyasha...how could I have not noticed?"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, trying not to let it show how creeped out he was by the situation.

She leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around him as she breathed deeply, "You smell so much like my lord."

"Hey!" Inuyasha took offense to being compared to his brother and tried to step back, but she would not let go, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mina reached up, running her hands through his hair as she pulled him down into a kiss. Shocked, he struggled against her advances, but found himself drowning in her scent. Something in his blood seemed to react to her smell, and he found himself unable to fight. She was just a weak little girl, it should have been easy to beat her! But he found his mind becoming foggy, his heart racing.

What would Kagome think?

"What are you doing?" he gasped, managing to shove her back. "Get away from me!"

She stumbled to the ground, her body limp. Her eyes, glazed over, seemed to stare through him. "Sesshomaru..."

"Why would you pull something like that? You're his mate, not mine!" When she didn't react, he calmed down a bit and stepped forward. "Hey, are you okay?"

She moaned in response, reaching out for him. He barely had time to move before a white blur appeared, knocking him back.

Sesshomaru held Minako, seeming to ignore her behavior as he growled, "Did you touch her?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "She was the one all over me!"

"Did you accept her advances?" he snapped, eyes flashing red. "Your life depends on the answer, little brother."

"Of course not!" he crossed his arms, an angry twitch to his lip. "I mean, she was using some sort of weird spell or something against me, but I'm too good to fall for something like that."

Sesshomaru's vision returned to normal and he glanced down at the girl moaning in his arms. He gripped the collar of her yukata as he let her down and coldy demanded, "Minako, calm yourself."

Inuyasha watched as she seemed to regain her senses from nowhere, blushing madly as she stepped back. She looked from one brother to the next, panic spreading across her face. She held her hands close to her chest, almost as if to protect herself from an invisible force.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried out. "What has happened?"

He stared at Inuyasha as he took her hand, pulling her closer. "I have the misfortune of sharing a similar scent with my half-brother. You reacted to that."

Sesshomaru did not bother to mention that Inuyasha's blood also reacted to her mark, which called to him. In Sesshomaru's absence, it reached for the next best thing. The fact that it was now spreading to cause Minako to crave another man's body caused enough rage that it had taken everything he had not to kill his brother on the spot. Mina belonged to him, and this had gone on long enough. He knew that the mark was simply trying to finish the process, whether through jealousy or with someone else, but he had fallen for the bait.

Sesshomaru could not sit and wait for Minako to mate with someone else simply because of his own indecision. The fact of it all was that he would go mad if she dared to mate with another. She belonged to him, and he would finalize that.


	57. Walk of Shame

**Author's Note: **Alright, ladies. I feel the need to warn you about the next chapter. It will be quite...spicy. For mature audiences only. So no complaints, alright? If you don't want to read the heavy stuff, just skip Chapter 58.

* * *

Minako felt that the walk back to camp couldn't have been more awkward. Sesshomaru did not say a word. She hadn't realized how far she had traveled in her sleep until the hours just continued to pass by. Granted, they were walking and she had probably ran. The pace that Sesshomaru had set felt excruciatingly slow. She couldn't understand why he did not go back with haste. Perhaps he wanted Mina to feel this embarrassment. A walk of shame.

But he knew that this was not her fault!

She fought the urge to cry; that wouldn't solve her problems and she really needed to get over herself. Only children found crying to be a real solution, and she couldn't claim to be a child if she wanted Sesshomaru to take her seriously. To accept her as his mate.

If only things were so simple. She wanted to be his mate. She had wanted to since before she even knew what the process entailed. To be with Lord Sesshomaru for the rest of her days, by his side as an _equal_? She had never dreamed of such an opportunity. In fact, she had never before thought that she quite deserved it. Somewhere along the line, something had changed within her. She felt that she really was worth something. Perhaps Sesshomaru had brought about that change. And now he had the opportunity to change her life in another big way.

He could mate with her at that very moment, if he wanted to. But he seemed to fight the mark every step of the way, and that worried her. Of course, she had been frightened at what needed to be done, but this was becoming ridiculous. And if she wanted to mate with him, she would have to...well..._mate. _And she had to admit, the idea of it all _did _seem exciting. If Sesshomaru would just accept her and finish the process.

He had to. Or else he would have to kill her, or lock her up, or do _something _that would keep the stupid mark from taking over her mind. She hated waking out of the hazy dream and finding herself in such awkward positions. And to wake up away from where she had fallent asleep? The anxiety of the mark was more than enough without adding the fear of getting lost.

Mina wondered if this mark would go on controlling her life like this for years.

* * *

Sesshomaru needed time to think. He had made his decision, yes, so why did his insides feel so strange? Perhaps if he could just be alone with Mina a little longer, things would become clear. If he did this, there would be no taking it back. Mating with Minako would be final and the only way to change it would be to kill her.

That would not happen.

But he was a lord! Great Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. Feared by so many, and now fallen so low as to mate with a _hanyou_. What would people say? He had always valued his reputation and now it could be at risk of really taking some damage. If only there were a way to take the mark back, then he could have more time. Perhaps he could just keep Mina a secret. That wouldn't work, though. And it would seem even more suspicious. Not to mention it would upset Minako.

Minako.

He looked down at the little hanyou at his side and allowed the comfort of her presence to spread. She was certainly beautiful, in a simple way. Nothing overdone. Just beautiful. He liked that. She cried far too often and jumped to conclusions and drove him absolutely mental at times. But he enjoyed the way she could get a reaction out of him.

Mina didn't mind his rage. She took it in stride and did not run at the slaughtered humans he had presented her with. She followed him across the lands without question, and stayed locked away in castles when he had commanded it. When he had been so close to mating with another, she had fought it with all she had.

There was certainly no question about how much _she _cared.

But Mina was a hanyou! Why did she have to be a hanyou? If she had been a full youkai, this wouldn't have been so difficult on Sesshomaru. He often thought of this, but there was no changing it. He had to think of the future. He had made his decision, so why couldn't he get comfortable with it?

He wanted more time.

More time, more time! Always a request for time, but Mina did not have time. For all he knew, she could be one of those half-demons who have the lifespan of a human rather than a demon. If that were the case, she only had a matter of decades to live.

It felt as though someone had gripped his heart. His chest tightened, and he looked back down at the girl. So beautiful, so young, so lively. To think in a few decades...

And that was it. His peace of mind.

If Mina's life really would be that short, that he could not ask for time to think. He needed to spend that time with her. If she really didn't have hundreds of years to spend with him, then he needed to enjoy the time he had now before it disappeared. Time went so fast. She could be gone any minute, taken away by time.

His heart raced and he felt a surge of irrational panic.

Mina jumped when he grabbed her hand, startled by his sudden movement. But then she smiled, and that fear faded from his body. Right there, in the middle of the forest, out in the open for all the world to see, he pulled her closer and kissed the hanyou.


	58. Mating

**Author's Note:** Well, I have a busy day ahead of me. (Happy Friday the 13th!) So I am posting today's update super early. Oh, and btw, this is the naughty one. OoooOOOoooOOoh, beware.

* * *

It seemed like the solution to every disruption was to return to the castle. When he told Rin and Jaken of their new destination, they gave each other a look and he knew they were questioning the constant bounce back and forth between his estate and the forest. They did not question him, though.

Good thing, too, because he would not answer.

Mina bubbled over with happiness. Rin took note and mirrored her good mood, although only Sesshomaru knew where these feelings had stemmed from. He resisted the stupid urge to touch his lips. Kissing Minako had not failed in improving his mood, too. If he could, he would take her away and spend all his days just kissing the girl.

And perhaps some other things.

But of course, that was why they were going to the castle. He needed her to know that he was ready to make things final whenever she wanted. It was all up to his hanyou now.

Upon returning to the castle, Sesshomaru watched Rin and Jaken depart before leading Minako up the stairs toward his quarters. She seemed a bit nervous, but followed closely, their fingers intertwined. They walked in silence until they reached his room.

"I apologize, my lord," she said when he closed the door behind her.

"For what?"

He stood, watching her take a seat on the edge of his bed. He could tell that she thought he was angry. Did she take responsibility for her actions with his dim-witted half-brother? How ridiculous. He stared down at the hanyou for a moment, trying to collect himself. Settle his nerves.

"For running off at night. I promised that I would not, and I did."

He shook his head, "Mina, you cannot fight the mark. I do not blame you for what has happened."

She looked away and scooted back onto the bed. He sat down beside her, leaning onto his side. She stared up at him and he stared back in silence. Now was the time to tell her.

But how could he even begin to phrase it? He hadn't thought of that part.

_"Minako, it is time to have sex!"_

Well, this would be awkward. Perhaps if he just did nothing for a little while, it would fall into place. Things had a way of doing that, especially with the help of his mark. They were on a bed, after all. But it didn't need to happen _now_. What if she wasn't ready?

He figured it was time he find out.

Sesshomaru knelt over Mina, staring into her eyes as she nervously looked up at him. Their first close encounter had come easily because of the season, but this had nothing to do with that kind of animalistic desire. He was not in the season, and yet his heart sped up when he was this close.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked softly, a pink tint to her cheeks.

He moved closer, and she froze up, not knowing what to do. Now was the time, and he swallowed his pride to just let this happen. He spoke quietly to her, not wanting anyone else to hear the words he had only prepared himself to say just to her.

"I do not care if you are hanyou, Minako. You are not filth."

Her eyes widened, and he watched her, wondering what thoughts were racing inside that pretty little head of hers. She was surprisingly not embarrassed. It seemed as though she were more perplexed, confused by his words. He had expected tears at the very least.

"What am I?" she asked, staring up at him as she waited for his answer.

Sesshomaru knew she trusted his every word, and this was an honest question rather than an attempt to receive compliments from a harsh lord. It took him a while to go on with what he still felt were foreign words.

"You are beautiful," he said quietly, running his fingers over the crescent moon on her neck, "And you are mine."

She bit her lip, "Not entirely, my lord."

Something flashed in his eyes and he brushed his lips against her cheek as he moved to whisper in her ear, "We could change that right now."

Blood rushed to her face and Sesshomaru could feel her body tense beneath him. There it was, that reaction he had been waiting for! He found her embarrassment to be amusing, and pressed his body firmly against hers, softly kissing her neck and listening to her heart beating faster. He trailed a hand over her body and she trembled in response. He could smell her excitement as it enveloped his senses.

If he took her now, it would be at their own will; the mark would not flare up unless they denied it. And even so, he refused to give in until Minako was ready for him. She seemed so frightened every time he had gotten excited before. For now he would settle for teasing.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Would you?"

The question caught him off guard and it showed on his face before he could stop it. He had expected the same reaction as before, but instead Mina smiled. She reached up, moving her hands under his kimono and pulling it away from his body. He let her take it off, confused by her actions. He could not sense any influence from the mark.

She ran her hands over his chest and sides, reaching up his back and pulling him into a kiss. He returned it, knowing she could feel his heart pounding. She kissed down his neck, nipping at his skin. His hands ran down her body and he suddenly pulled back.

His face remained blank. "Why are you doing this, Minako?"

She stared up at him, and he examined her face. She was in her right mind. She reached up, running her fingertips along his cheeks.

"I want to be your mate, Sesshomaru-sama." She blushed, "I am in love with you, my lord."

His expression softened at her words, and he leaned in to kiss her. His hands moved downward, opening her yukata as she kissed him back. His hands moved to her chest as he kissed down her neck, his tongue moving along the mark as he smelled where their scents combined.

She let out a soft sigh, and he began breathing heavily against her skin, moving his kisses down to her chest. He took her breast into his mouth, his tongue moving slowly, teasing her. She reached down and tugged at his pants in a moment of courage, so he helped her in pulling them off, his golden eyes meeting hers as he trailed kisses lower, slowly opening her legs. Mina's breathing was quick and excited, and her face seemed to be in a permanent shade of pink. He could smell the desire in her scent.

Sesshomaru moved his tongue against her, watching as her body arched in response. He quickened pace and she rolled her head back, gripping his hair. He could feel his blood flowing madly down to his groin as he tasted her, seeing her shiver at his touch. Her body began to shake and she moaned softly. His body shook with hers and he moved forward, pressing himself against her.

Minako gasped, looking up at him, eagerly waiting for him to take her. He slowly pushed forward, pressing himself inside of her inch by inch. She closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling as he stared down at her. His hands moved along her trembling body as he slowly moved in and out. She moaned his name and he pushed into her with full force, leaning down to kiss her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she returned the gesture, moving her hips with his. Their bodies pressed firmly against each other, as much skin touching as possible. The deeper their kiss became, the faster they moved.

Mina found herself digging her claws into Sesshomaru, gripping him tightly. He let out a low growl as she moaned his name loudly, drawing blood from his back. She didn't seem to care if the whole castle heard; she lost herself with her lord. The mark on her neck flared up, burning strongly. She cried out in pleasure and pain as the feeling spread throughout her entire body and she felt as though she were drowning in Sesshomaru's presence. He held onto her tightly, as if it was the only thing keeping her there.

"Minako," she heard him, his voice a hoarse growl, "You are mine."

"I will never leave you, my lord," she found herself whispering back.


	59. The Morning After

**Author's Note:** A million apologies for the delay in chapters! I am trying to decide whether or not to wrap this all up soon. It seems to be coming to an end. Tell me what you think.

* * *

When Minako awoke in the morning, she found herself tangled up against Sesshomaru's body. They were still nude, and his skin felt hot against hers. The dizzying presence of the mark had faded, although she knew it was still there. And it always would be. She looked up to find that Sesshomaru was already awake, watching her with soft golden eyes.

She pressed herself closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to whisper, "It is done."

Mina found herself smiling brightly, and leaned her head up to kiss him. Sesshomaru returned the kiss until she pulled away, a pink tint to her face.

"We were so loud last night," she exclaimed quietly, "Everyone in the castle must have heard us!"

"Let them," he said, his voice low and deep as his golden eyes flashed, "And let them all know that you are mine."

Sesshomaru's mate. She could hardly believe it. The great Lord of the West. Perhaps none of it had happened and she had simply fallen asleep. In fact, she expected to wake up at any moment to find that it had all been a silly wishful dream. But rather, she got up with Sesshomaru, dressed, and went down to the dining hall for a meal. Rin and Jaken met them, and the day went on.

No waking.

It had really happened.

A swarm of butterflies erupted in Mina's stomach as she realized that it was all true. What could possibly go wrong now? Her life seemed perfect and there was not a single thing more that she could ask for. She had mated with the only man she had ever _really_ loved. The first and the last. Of course, everything would go on as usual. She didn't expect Sesshomaru to give her any special treatment when they were out where everyone could see. But _she _knew he thought of her, and she had the proof and the permanent position of his mate as a constant reminder.

Why, Mina was positively _giddy _at the thought.

Sesshomaru did not act any different.

He went on as usual, cold and closed off. He disappeared into his study after meals, wandered the halls, spoke with Jaken. But when the sun ran away, Mina found herself in his bed. He held her, spoke quietly, and they relived that first night all over again. Even when he left, Mina felt as though they were closer than ever. And in a way, they were.

But as all good things do, this too soon passed.

Sesshomaru announced at their morning meal that they were heading out across the land again. Mina did not know where. Being his mate did not mean that he wanted her in his business. As annoying as that seemed, she had to accept it. She couldn't complain, anyway.

After all, life was good.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure how to feel. Not that _logic _determined that. He had no say in how he swelled up with pride at his conquest; Minako belonged to him now. That idiotic little half-breed that he had found her with would not be able to take her away. Not now.

But of course there were always the tug of regret and anxiety at what this would do to his reputation. Mina, as lovely as she may be, was still a _hanyou_. He had hated her for that for so long, but it (unfortunately) had not been enough to drown out the _other _things he felt for her. She brought about so many new things within him that it border-lined on frightening. Never before had he felt such a swell of emotion.

That didn't necessarily mean it was _entirely _a bad thing, though. In fact, he felt somewhat more relaxed now that he could feel Mina nearby at all times. The mark reached out to him, just a little wisp to remind him of his mate and her near presence. And aside from the relief, he felt some sort of positive feeling that he couldn't quite place. A warmth that flooded over him at the sight of her, a light feeling in his gut when she smiled.

He wondered if she felt the same.

But they had dawdled long enough and it was time to return to his travels. The castle left him far too much time to dwell on these things, and too many opportunities to show Minako the extra attention that would destroy his reputation. He could not allow the woman to soften him.

And so they left, unaware that Sesshomaru didn't have a clear purpose. Of course, there were plenty of things to do. But what business would he turn his attention to? He decided to make it up as he went along. No point in rushing into these things when he could certainly use the distraction of drawn-out planning.

* * *

"So are you married now?" Rin asked cheerfully.

After days of walking, Sesshomaru had finally changed direction. At this moment, he had wandered of with Jaken, both looking grim, to discuss things "not meant for girls' concern". She didn't mind at all, as that meant quality play time with Rin. Unfortunately, that also meant going through the awkward process of explaining Mina's new position as Sesshomaru's mate.

Mina shifted, tracing circles in the dirt. "Well, I suppose you could say that, but it isn't qutie the same for demons."

"You're only half, though." It wasn't meant to be an insult.

"Yes, but Sesshomaru is the full demon. Which makes this a mating, not a marriage." She felt smart, but that shouldn't be any great feat when talking to a child. "The point is, we're together forever now."

Rin beamed, "So are you like my mother?"

And now Mina's face flushed. "What? I-I'm not ready for motherhood!"

The little girl erupted into a fit of giggles, falling back onto her butt as she laughed. "Why does that embarrass you, Mina-chan!"

She opened her mouth to reply when a familiar scent caught her attention. Without realizing it, Minako had clambered to her feet, her head tilted back as she sniffed the air. Her gut dropped, suddenly weighed down by the realization of whose scent she had caught.

"Lord Sesshomaru should return soon with Jaken, right?" she asked, as if the little girl knew.

"They've only been gone a little while," Rin argued, cupping a hand over her eyes as she looked up toward the sky. "It's not even close to getting dark yet."

The scent was only faint, so perhaps she didn't have anything to worry about. Perhaps she didn't even need to go looking for Sesshomaru. Not that she needed to, anyway. His scent enveloped her, drowned out all others. Mina only needed to turn her head to find him appear at the edge of the forest, Jaken in tow. The little imp was panting.

Sesshomaru's gaze swept the clearing before setting on Mina. Her heart raced at the sight of him, and suddenly he had closed that gap between them.

"Minako," he said smoothly as Jaken collapsed beside Rin. "Has anything happened in my absence?"

She shifted. "No, my lord."

His gaze darkened, as if to say "Do not lie to me". She could practically hear the words leaving his lips, even as he stood silent.

"Well..." she said, wringing her hands as she looked around. "I thought I smelled something, but I don't think it is a problem."

Sesshomaru looked away, smelling the air now that she had mentioned it. His gaze narrowed to the east and he muttered, "Cats."

Exactly as Mina had feared.


	60. Threatened

**Author's Note:** Forgive me for the long delay. I believe I know how to end it now. Hopefully it will all come together quickly. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

"I don't think it's a problem," Mina repeated. "I am still just a little antsy from our last encounter."

How jealous Masami would be when she learned that Sesshomaru had mated with the little girl she had spoken down to and sent away!

Mina smiled at the thought. Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close against his chest. She did not question the move, but sensed someone moving behind her. The scent from before now lingered in the air of the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a man said, his voice a deep purr. "Lady Masami sends her best wishes."

"I suppose that is not all she sends," he replied.

The cat, a servant of the lady, laughed loud and deep. Rather cocky for a messenger. "I mean no harm to your companions."

Sesshomaru eased his grip, and Mina managed to swivel around to face the man, her back now pressed against Sesshomaru. His arm snaked around her waist, ready to move if any threat appeared. He stared intently at the man, who actually stood at about Mina's height. He was even thinner than her, his face sculpted in such a way that he barely passed for a human look as he seemed more feline than all else.

"My Lady has received word of your _good news_," he said brightly, and it seemed up for speculation whether that was meant to be sarcasm. "She wishes for you to know that she is fully prepared to wait another hunred or so years until the expiration is met and she is able to fulfill the arrangement previously planned. That is, unless this happens sooner."

Anger flooded over Mina, washing right down to her core with a prickling fury. She quickly realized that it was Sesshomaru's anger that she felt, even though the man stood perfectly still with his stoic mask still in place. She reached up and held her hand over his. He didn't bother looking away from the messenger, but she felt some tension fade.

"You can tell Masami that she will be waiting a _very _long time." Sesshomaru's voice nearly sent chills through Mina at how cold it sounded. "And if she has any plans of sending her cats to interfere, she will see her people quickly diminish."

The man smirked, "I'll be sure to tell her, but I'm afraid I have other errands to attend to first. Your message may be a bit delayed, but I can guarantee an eventual response."

"That won't be necessary. No response at all would seem more fitting for the occasion."

His gaze darkened, "Lady Masami won't be pleased with that answer."

"A shame," Sesshomaru snapped, "You do know how _deeply _I care for her _feelings_."

Mina could see that the messenger was having difficulty keeping in line as his hands clenched into fists. But he knew better than to challenge a daiyoukai, and instead bowed, said his farewells, and ran off. The group stood in complete silence for a moment longer, not a single one moving. Jaken had managed to scramble to his feet at some point during the encounter, and now stood with his staff at hand.

"Were we just threatened?" he finally asked.

"I am unsure," Sesshomaru admitted. "It would seem unwise to warn us of an attack if she had one planned. She prefers the element of surprise. I suspect that we need not be concerned."

Mina wondered if it wouldn't be best to overestimate the enemy. After all, it beat out being caught in the middle of a surprise attack. But she did not question her lord. Sesshomaru had known this woman for hundreds of years. How could she possibly surprise him?

Even if Masami _did _try something, Mina didn't need to worry about a thing. She had Sesshomaru as a mate and—as she determined from his earlier arrival—he had some kind of connection with her. The scent had troubled her, and he had somehow known. She knew that they had rushed, as evident by Jaken's dramatic panting and collapsing act.

Safety at last.

* * *

Sesshomaru had rushed back when he felt Mina's fear moving along that wisp that connected them. He hadn't known what it was, and just to be sure, he had dropped everything and raced back without even giving Jaken a chance to keep up. Although it hadn't been anything serious, he did not regret his actions. If that messenger had shown up and Sesshomaru had not returned, there was no way of knowing what could have happened.

Especially with Masami's new knowledge of the mating. Would she act out in a jealous rage? He doubted it; she had waited so long, what were a few more decades? Although he hoped that Mina would live longer than that. He could protect her from danger, but there was no way to keep her from following her own natural lifespan.

The stoic mask slipped on before he even realized that he had feelings to hide.


	61. Cats

**Author's Note:** Alright, good news and bad news. I came up with an ending and I wrote it, but then I didn't stop there and kept going, essentially ruining the ending. Soooo, good news is, you get to read more chapters than I anticipated. Bad news being that I now have no idea where I am going with this and may take breaks such as the one I just took in order to try to find where to take it. Sorry for the long respite, and sorry in advance for the futures ones!

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru did not seem at all concerned that Masami would attack, so Mina found herself relaxing. She followed him and the others through the days, not giving a second thought to the near constant smell of cats. They did not know what errands the messenger needed to run, or when they would receive a response from Masami. Quite frankly, they did not care.

What Mina _did _care about, however, was the fact that Sesshomaru had shown no affection to her since their mating. Of course, she never should have expected any change in the man. But even so, she found herself wondering if he regretted it. Or perhaps he felt that now that he had claimed her, he didn't need to pay any attention. But she needed his attention, at least to some extent. She craved it.

Sesshomaru would have to confirm his affection _sometimes_.

"Where are we going?" she asked, staring up at the grey clouds collecting in the sky.

"That is not your concern."

Mina sighed. Of course, why did she ever expect a real response? Sesshomaru did not share his business with anyone but Jaken.

"When will we get out of the forest?" she asked, making another attempt at starting a conversation. It would rain soon, and she didn't want to get her new clothes wet and dirty. That would require finding somewhere to wash them, and Sesshomaru wouldn't want to waste his time with that.

"That does not matter," he snapped, and she did not fail to notice the obvious irritation in his voice. "You will be content with the forest so long as we travel it."

"Yes, my lord," she sighed.

He thought she wanted special treatment now that she was his mate. She knew he did, she could feel it. A side effect of being his mate, no doubt. If only she could have a _useful _benefit from it, like being able to communicate well and extract some affection from the man!

Sesshomaru just seemed to grow more and more distant. He did not react when she brushed against him, and if she sat by him at night, he left. It hurt, but she did not say a single thing about it. Why complain? That would just cause further irritation.

Meanwhile, they walked all across God's creation for whatever purpose the demon lord had in mind. The smell of the cats faded into the background. It seemed almost entirely dissipated when the rain began to fall. But Mina knew that they were still out there somewhere.

Her suspicions were confirmed the night of the full moon.

The night she disappeared.

* * *

Sesshomaru had only nodded off for a moment. Just a minute or two, that was it! He had spent every day and night awake, guarding his wards while the cats were around. Finally, he had accepted that they were no threat. His defenses dropped.

Now Minako was gone.

Something startled him awake, and he found himself standing. Rin slept peacefully against Ah-Un, who had dozed off himself. Jaken had passed out hours before Sesshomaru, so he could not be to blame. Mina had been there, _right there_, sleeping beside Rin. He had watched the girl's features transform as her human blood came into reign for this one night. He had watched that bit of demonic strength fade, and he should have been alert in her moment of weakness, but instead he had been disgusted by her change while at the same time weak enough himself to fall asleep.

Why hadn't Sesshomaru taken her into his arms? Why had it even mattered to him that she was human—he should have still kept her close. Instead he had put a distance between them due to his _idiotic _concern of his own reputation, and now she had disappeared.

Sesshomaru leaned his head back, nose in the air. Nothing but the smell of rain and mud and trees. The water washed away and distorted any other scent, so he closed his eyes and concentrated. He should have felt some sort of panic or fear from Mina had something happened, as he had when she noticed the cat's scent before.

Perhaps a fleeting fear of hers had woken him?

If so, then it had passed. He felt nothing now. He should have felt some sort of stirring from her because of their connection, but he did not feel a thing. Nothing but his own raw emotion and worry.

Did that mean she was _dead?_

What a rash assumption. There was no need to jump to ridiculous conclusions like that!

Now his immediate impulse directed him to run after Minako, but he did not know where to start looking. Running off into the wild without even a trace of her scent would be foolish. He couldn't leave the others behind, and for all he knew, she had gone off sleepwalking or wandered off for whatever the hell stupid reason she had and had gotten lost.

Or she could have been kidnapped.

Alright, if she had wandered off, then it would still leave the chance of the cats finding her. Regardless of whether there was any real danger, he needed to find his mate before something _did _happen.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru snapped, and the little imp scrambled to his feet, still half-asleep. "Wake Rin. Take Ah-Un to the castle."

"What? Why?" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He woke up a bit more upon looking around, and his voice grew steady and serious. "Where is Minako?"

"I wonder the same."

His eyes widened. Alright, now he was definitely awake. Sesshomaru turned and left before Jaken could say a word more. The imp would follow his instructions. Right now, Sesshomaru could not stand to listen to questions of which he did not know the answer.

He told himself to remain calm. The Lord of the West did not panic. He methodically solved his own problems without letting the world know that he cared. Minako should have been no different. But he felt himself moving faster, his breathing unsteady. The rain stopped. New scents filled the air.

Cats, cats, cats.

There were more than before. More than just that one messenger. So many that Sesshomaru knew it had to be a message. They were leading him somewhere. Back to Masami's estate. The messenger said that he would definitely get a response. Was this it? Minako's disappearance?

If _this _was Masami trying to convey her disapproval, then she had made a terrible mistake. Sesshomaru could not guarantee that he would keep his temper in place when he found the Lady. She had his mate; he knew it, he could smell her scent mixed with that of the cats. As if they had passed her around, toying with Sesshomaru's nose.

They would rue the day they stole his mate.


	62. Battered and Beaten

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the lovely reviews! I am glad I still have some faithful readers, even after my long absence. And yes, I am terrible at endings. I can never think of a good way to end it; who wants an end to the characters they have grown to love, anyway? Oh well, we'll see where the story takes us, I suppose!

* * *

Mina felt physically drained as her body changed, like water falling from a tipped glass. Having always prided herself in the demon portion of blood that flowed through her veins, she hated being human. It made her weak. It was the reason things like this were even possible.

She had only a moment to gasp, not even noticing the man before he stabbed a thin dart into her neck. Where had he come from? She hadn't caught his scent, but knew in that moment that it had to have been a cat.

With fleeting senses, Minako fell into an all too unwelcome darkness.

* * *

"I love you, Minako," Sesshomaru breathed.

They stood in a clearing, far from the humans and the demons and the in-betweens. Honest in privacy, of course. Or was the man ever honest at all?

"Then why don't you ever show it?"

His golden eyes were soft, for a change. He moved a hand through her hair, resting the other at her hip. She wanted to kiss him. Throw herself against him and forget the world, but what good would that ever do?

"I am not the only one guilty of neglect."

Her gaze strayed to the side. "My fears are overwhelming, my lord. You could not possibly understand the insecurity... I may seem improved from the little mess you found in the forest, but really, I am just the same deep down."

"And you are not the only one battling inner turmoil."

She looked back up at him to find the pain in his eyes to be nearly as overwhelming as the emotions that burst at the seams of her mind. It took all she had not to look away. He was not supposed to be like this. She wanted to say something to comfort him, but nothing came to mind. Her lips parted, but no words came out. Instead, he spoke again.

"I fear you have left me, Mina."

Her brows knit together as she looked up at him. She couldn't understand what he meant. Was he speaking in riddles? That didn't seem like him. Neither did this pained expression. Nor the admission of love.

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"If anything has happened, if I have lost you... I am afraid I will lose myself, as well."

"Sesshomaru, you aren't making any sense!"

And suddenly he began fading. She reached up to grab a hold of him, but only managed to touch his face, smearing blood across his perfect skin. Looking down in horror, Mina found her body drenched in blood. Her skin began splitting, bruises began forming, and worst of all, the pain sank in.

* * *

Minako came to, only to find herself chained to a pole. Her body hung limp, arms aching with a pain that threatened to rip right at the shoulders. The air stank, some kind of magic that left a putrid scent so suffocating that she could hardly recognize the smell of the cats lurking in the dark corners of her prison.

This certainly brought her to, if the smell had failed in that respect.

"Awake?" a man hissed.

Out stepped the messenger, although now he seemed to be more of a kidnapper. He smiled a toothy grin, green eyes gleaming with the black slits of a cat's pupil. How could anyone ever trust a cat with eyes like that? Nothing but mischief and torture.

She blinked, then frowned. Words came to mind, not very coherent but words nonetheless, and yet they conveniently seemed to refuse to leave her lips. Her mind felt, for lack of a better description, _damp_.

"I see you're still feeling groggy from our spell," the messenger chuckled. "We couldn't have that pesky connection of yours allowing you to communicate with the Lord of the West, otherwise we never would have gotten you here."

"It won't be fading soon," another voice piped in, this time female. "Even when she grows less groggy, the connection would take a while longer to heal."

"Not a problem at all. I doubt she will be alive long enough," he said, glancing back to a shadowy corner where the woman slinked out of. Her long blonde hair fell in a mane about her shoulders as stopped before the pole, circling.

"The Lady requested we kill her?"

"Rightly so."

Mina sputtered, her lips sticking to each other as she croaked, "I don't want to die!"

"Oh," he cooed, brushing a hand through her hair, "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

With that, he grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked, evoking a loud scream. With a deep fear in the pit of her gut, she knew that no one could hear her cries. No one that cared, that is. She would die here, with nothing more to comfort her than a fading dream of her mate.

"If you had just stayed away from the Lord of the West, then we wouldn't have to do this," the woman said in mock sympathy as she pulled her leg back and sent a hard kick to Minako's side. "You hanyous just don't know your place, or perhaps you simply forget it at times."

"This case was an awful time to be forgetful," the man agreed.

Mina closed her eyes, feeling the beatings of the cats. They planned on killing her, but as the pain swelled up with her body, she knew that a quick death just wasn't something cats were known for. After all, a well-known fact is how much cats love to play with their catch. The death only comes when they grow bored and the little thing stops fighting.

But Mina had no fight in her. She closed her eyes and took the beating, waiting. For death, for rescue, for anything.

There was nothing else she _could _do.


	63. The Showdown

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the barrage of reviews! It certainly made me very happy and want to post tons. So, as a result, I wrote several chapters ahead so that I can continue to post consistently until I run into that terrible wall. Hopefully that won't happen, but who knows? Anyway, on goes the reading!

* * *

He had found her.

Masami stood proudly at the border where her land met his. Sesshomaru stared her down, showing nothing on his face. He knew that she was used to this and not at all offended by his lack of emotion. She had no idea of the turmoil burning him from the inside at the loss of Minako. The woman he had used, abused, ignored. The neglected thing that held his affections. His mate. He hadn't bothered to show any of the care he felt for the girl, and now she was _gone_.

"Return what is mine," he said simply.

Anger flashed in Masami's eyes. "I suppose you are referring to the hanyou?"

He stood tall in silence, and she knew that was his confirmation. Her hands clenched into fists and she took a step forward, the tips of her feet almost crossing the border. Sesshomaru put a hand on his sword, and she stopped. So long as she stayed on her land, they didn't have a problem. Peaceful politics. They were civil monsters, after all.

"We were meant to mate, Lord Sesshomaru," she pleaded, the anger sweeping out as she replaced it with a deep sadness. "Why did you have to leave with those lower beings? There is still time. We don't have to wait for the season. I am ready for the mark and the mating."

She tilted her head to the side, pushing her hair back to reveal her bare neck to him. He did not react, his dead gaze continuing to stare through the woman. He did not move his hand from the sword's hilt. Masami's face showed so much raw emotion, and his remained blank.

"Please, Sesshomaru," she begged. Her voice cracked as she seeped into desperation. "We don't need to wait for the next season. I understand that you were not ready before, but you have had your way with that hanyou and now we can be together. You do not have to stay at the castle if you do not wish. Roam the lands, do as you wish—just mate with me, Sesshomaru!"

"I already have a mate," he said coldly, bringing her worst fears to the surface. "Now return her to me."

Masami straightened up again, an animalistic rage flooding out over her face as she screamed, "How dare you break our arrangement! You get nothing from mating with that pathetic half-breed; why are you doing this to me?"

"This would not concern you, had you not forced your way into it," he replied. "Minako is my mate, Masami. Go back to your cats and leave us be lest you wish to die."

"You have no mate," she spit furiously. "That hanyou did not deserve you and now you are a widower."

Sesshomaru did not react outwardly, but frantically searched her face and scent for a sign of lying. She seemed to be speaking honestly, but he could not believe her. Surely she was just attempting to fool him, hiding Mina's presence behind some sort of barrier. He couldn't sense her because she was hidden, not because she was dead.

"You were correct in assuming that I had taken her," she went on. "I waited until I knew she would be in her pathetic human state and sent some of my men to take her away, and then ordered them to kill her. She is worthless to us, Sesshomaru, nothing but trouble. She has clouded your mind, but now that she is gone, you can be free from her disgusting influence, so come back to me and let us mate as it should be."

Sesshomaru felt his heart racing as his body trembled, begging to change form. Masami seemed to notice the rage flowing through him and took a step back away from the border, thinking he would not dare cross. She didn't understand his fury over a weak hanyou. They were meant to be together, and that half-breed ruined everything. Masami just fixed the problem.

"You are lying," Sesshomaru said darkly.

Masami's back straightened and she puffed out her chest. "I tell the truth, my lord, and not even your sword can bring back a soul with no body. Now come back to me and we will make things right again."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red at the mention of mutilation to Mina's body and his face distorted into an animalistic shape as he began transforming. He took a few slow steps forward and Masami found herself frightened of the look in his eyes. Fearing for her life, she called for her men to come to her aid. They ran forward at her request, stopping in place as Sesshomaru let out a furious roar, his body rippling as he grew and transformed into his large dog demon form.

He snarled and bit at Masami, taking the few short steps out of his land and jumping onto hers. She had not expected him to wage a fight against her, and stumbled backward into the safety of her warriors. Archers began shooting at the large demon, but it seemed to do nothing. All those years of preparation at growing an army and a reputation, and it had done nothing to help her become powerful enough to compare to Sesshomaru. Masami was really no match against him.

As Sesshomaru attacked, he seemed to have lost his mind. He could not imagine Minako dying, leaving him for the afterworld so soon after their joining. He had always just assumed he would be there to protect her, using tenseiga if he ever did fail. He thought he needed to fear natural death, not an attack, not Masami. He thought he had time to grow comfortable with mating a hanyou. But he had just a few weeks time with her, and he had _wasted _it. Now she was gone, and he did not have the body to bring her back.

What was he supposed to do without his mate?

Alone in the world again, filled with a blind rage and hatred. He did not care about anything as he rampaged through the forest and Masami's army, throwing men aside and releasing his poison. There was no point. He had lost his world before he even had the chance to appreciate it.


	64. The Connection

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the lovely reviews! You all seem so concerned for Minako; I got a few reviews regarding her as already dead! Well, here we are, the telling chapter: find out what happens to our modest little hanyou!

* * *

There were no windows in the dank little place that Mina regarded as her prison, the place where she would die. Not a single bit of her body had escaped the beating, and she stung from head to toe. With no end to the pain, she hung helplessly. Her mind grew less groggy, but that only made things worse; panic raced through her veins, but what good did that do?

Something pulled at the back of her brain, a nagging feeling. She barely noticed it at first, but when she did, it took all her attention. What better than to focus on a minute little detail as a distraction from the reality of her all too-soon demise?

The pull grew, and a tingling feeling rushed down to her neck. The mark flared up and a numbness spread. Of course, she still hung limp by the pole in the prison, but she did not feel a single blow that came to her. A deep rage built deep in that pit of her mind, and she realized what this was. Not just anger, but _rage, _which she had never felt before. Not her own. No, it belonged to her mate.

And it flooded through her.

The moon, she could feel it, still hanging in the air and holding her within this human form. But that didn't seem to matter to the energy that pulsed through her. She could feel her body transforming prematurely, the claws extending, the fangs protruding, a strength beyond her own pulsing, pulsing.

In a moment of blind rage, she grabbed the pole and ripped it from the ground. Her arms made a sick pop and she flung them to the front of her body, swinging the pole by the chains and knocking the cats down. Hisses and screams, but they didn't reach her ears as she whaled on the limp mounds of bloody skin, fur, and hair.

And then there was silence and she stood in the hall, her wrists unchained as she stared at a hole in the wall. She couldn't remember getting there, and the prison she had been held in was nowhere in sight. That flood of power had left her, and she could feel from the fading numbness that she stood as human as ever, staring out at a battle taking place on the lawn.

The large dog snapping and fighting at the cats below cast a shadow in the moonlight, and she knew she had to go to him. Sesshomaru, her mate, and into his poison. She didn't care. Her body would soon give out, and she needed to be with him. If she were to die here, at least it would be with him. The one she bled for in more ways than one.

* * *

Masami jumped up into the tall trees at the entrance to her castle, her body changing as she too attempted to change form. Sesshomaru did not give her the chance as he furiously knocked her off, sending the woman flying toward her castle. She hit the side hard enough to break through. The servants and guards inside heard the commotion and ran out, hoping to join the fight. They were frightened away when they saw the Lady of the estate being beaten by the TaiYoukai.

Masami pulled herself up and turned back to Sesshomaru just as he hit her with another attack. The men below were running, trying to escape his poison. He suddenly caught Mina's scent on the wind, her blood. He roared furiously, daring the man who had killed his mate to step forward.

He snarled and fought, not noticing that someone had stepped into his poisonous miasma until she was directly below, staring up quietly as she stood in place. He glanced down, expecting to find his mate's killer.

She looked very small when he was in this form, but he recognized Minako immediately, finding his mind returning from the furious rage he had fallen into at the thought of her death. He was shocked and his body began to shrink, returning to his other form. The warriors stayed at bay, not daring to step into the poisonous miasma that still lingered around them. Minako was unaffected by it as she had his mark flowing through her body; it kept her immune.

Sesshomaru grabbed the bloody girl when he was in the form of a man again, holding her firmly to himself. He felt her weight fall against him as her knees buckled, and he held her up. Looking back up at Masami, he found the Lady shocked by the sight. She must have truly believed that her men had succeeded in killing Minako.

He wanted to kill the woman for what she had dared attempt, but he resisted the temptation and focused his attention on Mina. She was injured, and he had to get her to safety in order to help the young hanyou heal. All the neglect he had dealt to her before, and she had just accepted it. She deserved his attention, and he would give it to her. He would not allow himself to fall into the same mistakes again, he couldn't deal with losing her again. Now the miasma was beginning to fade, so he jumped up, his white pelt giving them flight. He would take her back to his castle, and he would treat his mate the way she deserved to be treated.

As he began to leave, Masami ran forward, shouting up at him.

He looked down at the pathetic excuse for a woman, holding Mina tightly as he tried to bite back on his anger. "If I see you again, I will kill you."

She stopped shouting, a hurt look spreading across her face. He did not stay any longer, turning and moving across the sky toward his own castle. Minako was still conscious, staring up at him from behind half-closed eyelids. She reached up and touched Sesshomaru's face. Her soft touch made his body ache for her, and he found himself ridden with guilt over her pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru felt his heart wracked with pain and blurted out, "I love you, Minako."

Looking down, he found that the girl had already fallen unconcious just a moment too late to hear the words escape his lips.


	65. Alive

**Author's Note:** Fear not, ladies, your favorite little hanyou has survived! Celebrations are in order, no? Let's celebrate in the form of reviews! ...No? Too obvious?

* * *

Mina opened her eyes, mildly shocked that she had in fact woken up rather than dying in her prison or the battle that had ensued outside. Rather than six feet under, she found herself in Sesshomaru's arms as he ran his hand through her hair, absentmindedly rocking her back and forth in his lap. Upon realizing that she had awoken, he hugged her tightly, pulling her up into a deep kiss. He cupped her face in his heads, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Minako," he breathed, "My mate."

She blushed, nestling against him, "Yes, my lord?"

"I thought I had lost you," he said, barely loud enough for her to hear. It felt like words echoing from her own past dream.

She looked up at him, whispering back, "I will never leave you, my lord."

His gaze softened at her words, and he kissed her forehead. She could still see the pain in his eyes, and it made her heart ache. She remembered the pain of the cats' torture, but she had been able to handle it; seeing her stoic lord fall apart, however, would be too much. He moved his hand along her body, up toward her neck where he traced her mark with the tips of his fingers.

"You are a part of me, Minako."

"The lesser part, correct?"

His look darkened as he pulled her in closer, "Do not joke about this, Minako. I would go mad if I lost you."

His words were filled with a rare rush of emotion that she hadn't quite seen before, and it sparked a warmth within her that spread right down to her toes and melted any doubts she could have possibly had. With the bit of energy she had, Mina wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You are also a part of me, my lord."

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. The lingering scent of her prison had long ago faded, not that Minako could remember it well. Her mind felt fuzzy when she tried to recall her escape, and she gave up before any memories were able to surface. At that moment, Mina felt very tired, her body already weak after only just waking up. She leaned back against the pillow with a sigh, and Sesshomaru drew back in a panic.

"Do not sleep, Mina," he pleaded, and the tone to his voice frightened her.

She looked up to find him hovering over her, his golden eyes wide with worry. She felt exhausted, but could not look away from the unsettling expression on his face. He gripped her shoulders tightly, and she frowned.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, "You're startling me. Why are you so worried?"

With an arm around her back for support, he lifted her up into his lap and pulled the sheets off. She glanced down at her almost nude body in shock. She looked starved, her bones clearly visibly beneath her skin. She glanced back up at him, waiting for an explanation. Her body had been just fine when she escaped from Masami's castle, aside from the few wounds she had acquired.

"You would not wake, Minako. I sent for youkai and even human medicine men, but you still would not awake." He held her tightly, his hand resting on the mark, "Were you not my mate, you would have starved to death."

"How long has it been?" she asked, now noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"You fell unconscious before we left Masami's castle," he explained, staring into her eyes as if he hadn't seen them for an eternity. "That was over a month ago."

Mina looked up at him in shock. How could she have slept for a month? She had never heard of that happening before outside of human villages. Was it because she was a hanyou? She felt ashamed at her weakness, and Sesshomaru seemed to take note.

"You are with me now, Minako," he said, lifting her chin up to look her in the eye. "This is all that matters."

He leaned in and kissed her, his movements gentle. She kissed him back, afraid of moving her frail body. When he pulled away, his usual calm demeanor had returned. It eased her nerves.

He stood and called for Jaken, who stumbled through the door within seconds.

"Yes, m'lord?" he began before noticing the hanyou sitting up in bed. "Minako, you're alive!"

"Of course she is alive," Sesshomaru snapped, all previous weakness faded in the presence of anyone but his mate. "Now send a servant for her next meal. Her weakness will be short-lived."

Jaken nodded and bowed, running out of the room.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Mina, offering her a small smile, "The females will be disappointed to learn of your improved health."

She smiled back, patting the bed for him to sit down. He went to her, moving at her command. The desperation waving off of him stirred up a mixed reaction in Mina. She appreciated his newfound concern, but it certainly uneased her to see her stoic lord acting so _human_.

They sat together in silence while waiting for the meal to arrive. When it did, Sesshomaru watched her carefully, making sure she ate everything. He stayed with her through the night, and as she faded in and out of consciousness, she could feel how tense his body was. She knew he was worried that she would not wake again.

Sesshomaru did not allow anyone but himself, Jaken, and Rin to see her for several weeks. He told her that if the others saw how frail her body was, they may try to kill her. It was also for this reason that he seldom left her side, or so he said. When he did, he sent Jaken to play bodyguard with the staff of heads. As much as she hated it, Sesshomaru would also make her get out of bed and walk around the room several times a day. After a while, he also began bringing her light things to lift until she could handle weights.

Eventually, she found herself at an even better condition than when she first fell unconscious. Sesshomaru continued her training, intent on keeping her safe by increasing her own strength. She grew tired of being holed up in the castle and craved the outdoors. At her request, Sesshomaru agreed to leave the grounds for a while.

"I haven't any outstanding business to attend to," he said as they left side by side. Jaken and Rin stayed behind, allowing the two some rare alone time. "Do you have a destination in mind?"

"I can think of one," she smiled, her hand brushing against his. "But it may be a bit far from here."

"We have the time."

He took her hand, following her direction. It felt oddly nice to lead for a change. She really only knew how to get to two places, including Sesshomaru's castle. The other, she had run to from all directions for so long that she could get there with her eyes closed. Well, maybe not that well, but even so.

No one else had stepped foot in the place, not since the passing of her parents. She hadn't thought of ever bringing another into her home, but she trusted Sesshomaru. Loved him more than she had even loved herself.

It was at that fleeting moment, walking side by side with her mate in the forest, that Mina realized how she had changed. She had finally achieved something that no one had been able to give to her, nor ever tried to.

Minako had learned to love herself.


	66. Perfect

**Author's Note: **I hadn't expected everyone to think the last chapter was so tender and sweet! Personally, I was afraid it would be awkward and bad. I am glad you guys approve!

* * *

"We're close," Mina smiled. "There's a weak barrier up here, but I think you can get through."

"I can pass through any barrier that allows my mate entrance," he said.

"Ah. Does that work the other way around?"

"Perhaps."

A vague answer, of course. Why expect anything else from Sesshomaru? But this was a happy time, so why pick a fight? He would win, anyway. She decided to let it go.

"It's just up here."

Sesshomaru's grip on her hand tightened and she could see him growing tense. She knew what the issue was before he said a word, and answered first, "That is my father's scent. He infused it in the barrier to keep the demons away. It kept my mother and I safe. While we were inside, at least."

"Your father was a stronger demon than I anticipated."

Was that a compliment? Mina thought it best to take it as one. "Thank you."

"Why did he mate with a human?"

She looked up at the lord, her eyes fixed on his as they stepped through the barrier. "Because he loved her."

Sesshomaru looked away, and Mina relished in the moment as the lord did not often break gaze first. So she had found a touchy subject. But it was true. Her mother and father loved each other, so they married. How was that so odd? It just seemed natural, but then again, that was all she had ever known. For Sesshomaru to ask such a question just didn't make sense in her reality. Perhaps Sesshomaru's reality consisted of marriages for the sole purpose of power.

Then why would he mate with Minako?

She knew the reason she had mated with him, though her face flushed just at the thought. After all, before the mating, it had seemed foolish to fall in love with the cold Lord of the West. Now that he walked by her side toward her childhood home, that did not seem quite as silly. In fact, she commended herself for being so unrealistic.

"Here we are," she beamed once they broke through into the clearing.

The little cabin stood as strong as she had always remembered it. A plain little home made from thick logs with neat little windows, white curtains fluttering inside. Mina grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him forward.

"Your father lived _here_?" he asked, seeming to find it difficult to believe that a powerful demon would ever spend his life with a human in a _cabin_.

"He gave up everything to live with my mother and I here," she nodded. "And it's not so bad. Come see the inside!"

He did his best not to curl his lip in disgust before walking through the door. Mina had always found the inside to be cozy, a nice rug making the wooden floor more comfortable, a fireplace, and a separate room for the bed. She started some tea as Sesshomaru looked around.

"You spent your life living within two rooms?" he asked. "There were three of you here?"

"I didn't know anything else," she shrugged. "Mother and Father shared the bed, and I slept by the fire at night."

She poured the tea for both and Sesshomaru sat down at the small table. Mina propped her feet up on the third chair. "What do you think?"

"I think it is not a surprise that you are so comfortable in the woods."

She laughed, knowing that he would not have approved of these living quarters. But she had always liked the place, and had kept it in good condition over the years since her parents had passed.

"You were safe here?" he asked, setting down the cup.

"Yes. No one ever passed through the barrier without Father's invitation. I am sure a very strong demon could break through, but I don't see why they would want to. There's nothing valuable here."

"There is you," he said.

She felt her face growing red and looked away, trying to will herself to stop blushing. When had Sesshomaru started to be like this? She couldn't remember a time when he actually began to show her affection. Perhaps he did feel the same? But had she ever told him how she felt? Now seemed a good enough time, while she was already blushing.

Mina looked back up at him, meeting his eyes and holding the gaze. Her heart raced as she forced herself not to look down at the ground again.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

He stared in silence for a moment before asking, "Why?"

She hadn't expected him to say it back, but to ask why? Now that threw her off guard. Of all the things to say!

"Why?" she repeated. "How could I not, my lord? You have so much power, yet you do not abuse it. You have protected me, and others. You have cared for me, even if you do not like showing it. You are the world to me and I find myself overwhelmingly proud to be your mate. I have never met anyone as lovely as you, Lord Sesshomaru. I love you, and I have loved you for so long."

His gaze had softened, and he did not speak as he leaned forward and pulled Mina into his lap. His arms wrapping around her waist, he pressed his lips against hers.

"You are a dangerous young girl, Mina," he breathed. "You have the ability to make me care less about my reputation."

"If I could go back and be born a youkai, I would do it for you," she said softly. "I wish I could be as powerful of a mate as you deserve. If I were a full demon—"

"No," he interrupted. "You would be different. I do not wish for you to change, Minako. You are perfect as you are."

This seemed to be a day for surprises as she stared up in shock. For Sesshomaru to tell her he did _not _wish for her to be a youkai? She had never dreamed of being called perfection, not as a _hanyou_. They were mistakes by nature! But if Sesshomaru believed it...

"I love you," she repeated. "You have always been perfect, my lord."

"Perhaps in your eyes," he said, and kissed Mina before she could say another word.


	67. Father

**Author's Note: **I have written several more chapters, so I do believe I know where I am going with this...kind of. There are some details that need explaining, which we haven't really covered, such as Mina's past. Hopefully I will be able to cover that well enough. And for that, please excuse my pathetic attempt at a flashback!

* * *

Minako woke up to find herself in Sesshomaru's arms. They lay tangled up together in the bed, and he did not seem to have woken yet. What a rare surprise, as he usually woke long before her. She stared up into his face; he looked so relaxed. Almost happy, even. She reached up, touching her fingertips to his cheek and giving him a light kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes, lids half closed as he returned the kiss.

She smiled against his lips and whispered, "Good morning."

"Indeed it is," he mumbled.

Mina sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I would gladly lie here forever with you, my lord."

"You can settle for traveling by my side."

"Alright," she smiled. "Wherever you lead, I shall follow."

He sat up, pulling Mina into his lap. "These are your woods. You can lead here, if you so choose."

Sesshomaru then stood, lifting her up with him. She let out a startled shriek and grabbed onto him by instinct, catching the quick smirk that flashed across his face as he led her out to the other room. He set her down at the small table and looked out the window.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

He headed toward the door, glancing back as he said, "I will return with something, then."

She nodded, moving to the window when he left to watch until he disappeared past the barrier and into the forest. Of course, why would she worry for him? The Lord of the West wouldn't be in danger out there. And what could she do that he could not?

Mina drew the curtains and turned her back to the window. It had been a while since she had stayed in her childhood home. Something about the place made her feel safe, as she did as a child, back when her father was still alive to protect her. But now she had Sesshomaru.

She started a fire and put on some water before finding herself kneeling by the bed. Her hand groped around until it touched the smooth velvet bag she wanted, and pulled it out. Just as beautiful as when she had first found it on her father's body. She ran her hand over the small dragon printed on the front before untying the string and opening the bag. Inside, a small dagger gleamed. A dagger made from her father's fang.

"I wish you were here, Father," she whispered. "You would be proud of who I have become."

* * *

_A tall man with pitch black hair tucked behind his pointed ears stood at the edge of the clearing. His red eyes followed the little girl dancing beneath the trees. _

_"Minako," he called. "It is time to come inside."_

_"But I want to play," she argued. "I want to stay outside."_

_She turned her back to him just in time to have a snake drop from the trees above a few inches before her face. She shrieked, falling back onto her behind and beginning to sob. The man walked forward and drew a dagger from his side, killing the thing with a flick of his wrist. He sheathed the blade and scooped the child up. _

_"You will never be strong, Mina," he said to the girl, "Not until you are strong inside."_

* * *

Minako stared down at the blade, a lump in her throat as she held back tears. "I am sorry I shamed you, Father. I have improved so much, but hanyous can only be strong on the inside. I will never be great like you."

With a soft smile, she tucked the blade back into the bag and tied it in a neat knot before pushing it back beneath the bed. She knelt there in silence for a while, missing her parents and wondering if her father had ever expected her to be powerful.

Something struck the barrier.

Mina's heart lept into her throat as she heard the sound, like thunder just above the cabin. Outside the window, the barrier flickered, purple lightning dancing in a dome around the clearing. Where was Sesshomaru? The barrier would not have done this if he were the one trying to get inside. That meant that something else waited for her out there. She jumped to her feet and ran to the window, searching for the source.

Standing at the edge of the clearing, with sword in hand, stood a woman with long hair hanging in her face. She pushed it aside with her sword, eyes flashing with hatred as she stared directly at Mina. She wanted to come inside. She wanted to kill her. This couldn't be happening, not now, not so soon after her recovery!

Mina gasped: "Masami."


	68. Her Heart

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah, sorry for how short some of these chapters are. You'll get some lengthier ones soon enough, don't worry.

* * *

"Minako!" Sesshomaru's voice pierced through, and Mina opened her eyes.

She was lying on the floor of the bedroom, her arm stretched out beneath the bed, her hand still on the dagger. Hadn't she put that away? Hadn't she stood up and gone to the window?

Sesshomaru was kneeling over her, his hand on tenseiga. When he saw that she was alright, he eased and scooped her up, setting her on the bed.

She felt faint, and her head hurt. Had she fallen?

"What happened?" she asked.

Sesshomaru moved onto the bed, his body over hers as he gently touched the back of her head. He came away with a bit of blood.

"You must have fallen," he said, licking the blood from his finger. "When I returned, you were on the ground. Your eyes were rolled back. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"You have a small cut. If that is all, then you will be fine."

She turned her head to get pressure off of the cut. The sound of Masami striking at the barrier still rang in her ears. Had it just been a nightmare?

"Was there anyone outside?" she asked.

"No. Your father's barrier is the only scent around for miles."

She let out a relieved sigh, pulling him down into a hug. He held her gently, his lips pressing against her temple. Mina could only imagine the unnecessary worry she had caused him. For him to return only to find her on the floor like that, she just felt terrible.

"I am sorry I troubled you."

"You are fine. This is all that matters."

He said it for her benefit, she knew. How could the Lord of the West not be bothered by this sudden surge of emotion she had thrown at him? He had gone so long without feeling fear or sadness or acknowledging any affection, and then she had shown up. If he had been concerned by how Rin had changed him, then what would he think of Minako's influence?

"Stay here," he demanded, moving toward the door in one fluid motion. "I will return with a meal."

He did just that, watching as she ate. They sat in silence for a long while until, surprisingly, Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"Tell me of your father."

She glanced up at Sesshomaru, wondering if she had heard him right for a moment before setting down her plate. He waited patiently as she took a sip of her tea and looked out the window.

"My Father was very powerful, and of decent age. He liked to travel, and he would roam through the lands and destroy anyone and anything that got in the way of his path. He sought knowledge and ways to grow more powerful. He never cared for empires or anything of the sort. He just wanted to be as great as he possibly could be."

"Why did he change?"

Mina smiled, "He met my mother. They first met when Mother was washing clothing in a stream. Father approached and she knew he was a demon, but she did not run. She told him that he could not kill her because she refused to have had the last moments of her life wasted washing dirty laundry. It made Father laugh, and they just spoke for a while until Mother needed to go back to her village. Father returned quite often after that.

"One day, he went to visit only to find the village under attack! He found Mother just in time to save her from a demon. Then he took her some place safe and returned to kill all of the demons. Some of the villagers survived, but they refused to believe that a demon had saved them. Mother was so angry that she left the village and went into the mountains with Father. He built our home there, and that is where they lived for the rest of their days. They had me here, and I hadn't even left this area until after they had died."

"Hm," Sesshomaru glanced around the room, and Mina didn't know what to think of his response. "What type of demon was your Father?"

She looked away, "That is not important."

"You do not wish to tell me." He stared intently down at her, "You say he was powerful, and yet you are ashamed?"

"Yes," she said, and couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

Sesshomaru left it at that, leaving the room with the dishes. Mina curled up onto her side, reaching out into the empty space in the sheets. How life had changed since her parents had passed on. She wondered if Sesshomaru understood the conflicted feelings that she no doubt washed upon him, just as she sometimes felt his own waves of emotion. Sorrow at the loss of her parents, but relief that it allowed her to meet the only man she would ever love.

Well, the only man she ever _truly _loved. When she had run away and met Haruto, Minako had forced herself to try to feel strongly for the male. If she could have loved him, she thought perhaps it would drown out the pain of loving Sesshomaru.

But her fortunes had changed, and now her mate settled beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against his chest, nuzzling his face in her hair. Her hand went to his, and she closed her eyes. How could she ever feel this way toward anyone but Sesshomaru? The Lord of the West had her heart from the very beginning.

Perhaps she even had his.


	69. Flowers

**Author's Note:** Wicked short chapter this time. It would be longer, but I wanted the flashback to be separate from the present since it is so long. I'll try to post the next one soon to make up for it. Please tell me how I did, as I am not at all confident in flashbacks! Reviews are very much appreciated, and make my entire day!

* * *

"You are searching for the Shikon Jewel?" she heard her father ask.

Mina sat in the bedroom, her ear pressed to the door as she listened in on the conversation. Whenever company came over to visit, it always seemed to be about some important business or another. When her parents got word of the expected arrival, they would shoo the little girl into the bedroom and close the door. Her mother would start tea, and her father would pull out a chair for their guest. This was no exception.

"Yes," the man responded. "You were once in search of it, as well."

"Those days are long past. That jewel disappeared almost fifty years ago. What good would it do me now?"

"It could make your child a full-blood."

Mina's interest grew at the mention of her. No one ever talked about her, or even saw her for that matter, so how did they know she existed? (She hadn't yet learned of the keen sense of smell that most demons possessed.) Perhaps now her parents would be more inclined to include her! And this jewel, if her father could find it and make her a full-blood, then she would be strong and he would be proud.

"No," he said. "My daughter does not need it."

"Are you not ashamed, though? She is a hanyou; no one will accept her."

"There is nothing wrong with Minako," her mother said, which set silence on the room. Even Mina was shocked at the interruption. Her mother had never spoken during business before. She knew to keep her mouth shut and her head down, and had passed that on to Mina.

She heard footsteps and scrambled toward the bed, hiding beneath the covers. The door opened, then closed, and she felt the pressure of someone sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"May I come in?" her mother asked.

Mina nodded, her head bobbing beneath the blanket. Her mother lifted the end of the sheet and pulled it over her head, joining the little girl beneath the little fort of sheets. She rested on her stomach, propping her face up in her hands. Mina held her legs close to her body, her forehead to her knees.

"How are you?"

"Fine," she mumbled into her legs. "And you?"

"Disappointed," she sighed, "in the lack of manners of our guest."

She shifted on the bed, moving to look up at her mother. "He was just being honest, Mother. I understand."

Her mother closed her eyes and sat in silence for a while. Mina watched for a while, and eventually uncurled out of the ball she had formed and leaned forward. Then her mother opened her eyes and smiled.

"Shall we plant flowers, Mina? Father could go into town and get seeds for us. What colors would you like?"

"Oh," she gasped in excitement, her young mind now far away from the previous troubles. "Purple and blue, please!"

"Let's sneak out the window," her mother whispered mischievously. "While Father speaks with his friend. We can prepare the soil now."

"But we will get all dirty," she giggled.

"Then we will take a bath at the waterfall."

Mina smiled, hugging her mother before going to the window where they climbed out and began choosing where to put the plants. It was silly to think that it was really _sneaking _out, as they could not hide anything from the demons in such a small space, but they pretended nonetheless. After the man left, Minako's father played along. They could hear him calling for them inside the house, asking where they were, and how they got out of the room without him noticing.

Eventually, he appeared at the window with a grin, "There you are! How did you sneak past me, Mina?"

"We climbed out the window!" she laughed.

Her mother smiled, holding up a small shovel and motioning for him to come outside. "We are going to plant flowers."

"That is a great idea," he said, and suddenly he was beside them. He lifted Mina up over his head and spun her around, "If we are lucky, then they will be just as beautiful as you!"

Smiling and laughing, this little dysfunctional family in their isolated home spent their days together in silent hope that the little girl would grow up to be a woman to be proud of. They lived each day as if it were their last, not knowing that ten years from then, Minako would be in that very home with her mate, thinking back fondly on the too few years they spent loving her.


	70. Smile

**Author's Note:** Woohoo, seventy chapters! I feel like celebrating; how about an intimate chapter? Well, I have just the thing right here! It's not grotesque or anything, but if you don't like the naughty chapters, then you don't have to read it.

* * *

Mina left Lord Sesshomaru to lounge in bed while she cleaned the dishes in the other room. A small chore that she had not done in quite some time, she found it relaxing and stared out the window as her mind wandered. The last time she had been in a small cabin such as this, she had had a very _interesting _time with Lord Sesshomaru. One that had immensely confused her at the time, but she now smiled looking back on.

They hadn't had such a passionate time in quite a while. With all the Masami drama, her month of sleep, and healing, they just hadn't found the time. Now she thought back to the few hazy memories she had of the mark controlling her body. It had certainly been enjoyable on some strange level. Had Sesshomaru enjoyed it?

What did it matter? It wasn't the season, so he wouldn't be interested, anyway. Or would he? She felt a bit guilty at thinking such thoughts, but could not help herself. She loved her lord, in more ways than one. But how could she bring herself to ask him? Her face grew red just at the thought.

"Minako," he called suddenly.

"Yes, my lord?" she appeared in the doorway immediately.

He was standing, staring down at her with a blank expression. "If we wish to return to the castle before dark, it would be wise to leave within the hour."

"I am ready now," she said, heading toward the front door. "I would not mind getting back in time for dinner."

He scoffed as they left the cabin, "You are my mate, Minako; you may have dinner at any time of the day or night."

She smiled, not at the thought of food a mere request away, but at the mention of being his mate. It would seem that the impossible reality of it would never fade. A true dream come true.

Mina's fingers brushed against his, and she felt his hand take hers. She held his tightly as they walked through the forest, making their way to the west. They traveled in silence, not needing words. They already spoke more than Sesshomaru had ever imagined he would, and they both appreciated the silence. But that left Minako to her thoughts, which seemed to continuously tug in a very particular direction. That led to the same question every time. After a while of walking, she could take it no longer and found that she needed to act before she lost her nerve.

"My lord?" she asked hesitantly, and Sesshomaru stopped to glance down at her. "When the mark was controlling me..."

"Yes?" he raised a brow.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Perhaps I would have if I had not found it to be torture at the time."

Of course, he had been unsure of what he wanted from Minako back then. The uncertainty of mating with a hanyou and what it would do to his reputation.

"What if I were to do that now?" she asked, stepping in closer to him, her fingers moving across his kimono. He was so handsome, so beautiful. She could stare at the man forever.

"This is neither the time, nor place," he said, his voice cold and posture stoic. He seemed quite unhappy, and had this happened before, Mina would have thought that he did not want her. But now she was his mate, had the connection, and could feel his lust in waves.

Ignoring his words, she let her hands wander beneath his top, her fingertips running against his skin as she pressed her body against his. She could feel him growing tense, remaining calm even as she felt his anxiety and desire within. What would she have done under the influence of the mark? She tried her best to recall her actions, and relive them.

As Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, she pushed him back against a tree and her mouth went to his neck, kissing and biting as she dug her nails into his skin. He held his breath, but his heart beat faster and she felt him beginning to tremble from the difficulty of restraint. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to the bare skin of her thigh and moving it up under her yukata. A low growl seemed to be rising in his throat.

"Minako," he muttered, but couldn't seem to go on.

She moaned in response, "Sesshomaru..."

And that did it. Mina found herself on the ground in a flash, her yukata opened and Sesshomaru tearing at his own clothing. Soon their skin was pressed together as he forced his way inside, panting as he stared down into Minako's eyes. She moved with him, her hands above her head as she lay sprawled out on the forest floor. She reached up and pulled him in closer, her mouth on his, feeling the desperation in his kiss. He had wanted this for so long, she knew in that moment of true connection, but he had not said a word or lifted a finger for fear of forcing her into doing something she did not wish to do, as he knew that she would do whatever he asked.

Perhaps it had not been entirely coincidence that brought on those sudden thoughts, but an overflow of desire. Perhaps somehow his thoughts had made their way through their bond and entered her mind. Regardless, she wanted this. She wanted _him. _What did it matter whose thoughts brought this moment about? A perfect moment, she didn't care how it came to be.

"My lord," she gasped.

Sesshomaru's breathing grew ragged and his body trembled with a sudden force. Minako let out a cry without regard to anyone nearby, her nails digging into his back. Her mother in Heaven could have heard her scream, for all she cared in that moment. Her world had no room for thoughts about anything other than her mate.

When time began moving once more, Sesshomaru crashed down beside her, his arm across her chest and his legs tangled in hers. They gazed between each other, both covered in dirt and leaves and little twigs from the forest floor. Perhaps he had been right in telling her that this was neither the time nor place; they were both filthy now.

But then Sesshomaru smiled, and her heart melted at the sight.


	71. The Return of Haruto

**Author's Note:** Have you all died? I haven't heard a single thing about the last two chapters. Makes me kind of nervous on what everyone's thoughts are. I know it probably means that the chapters are adequate, but my paranoia is telling me that it means you guys are disgusted by the crap I've typed out. So as a result, I am considering making things...interesting. After all, who wants a _happy _story, right? /queue evil laughter

* * *

Minako walked beside Sesshomaru, hand in hand. They took their time in returning to the castle. After all, there was no rush. Their distraction earlier had made it impossible to return at an acceptable time, so they enjoyed the night. Minako suggested stopping in a clearing with a beautiful view of the sky. Sesshomaru allowed it, and they settled down for the night.

Mina sat down in the middle of the clearing, soft grass and wild flowers as her bed. Sesshomaru stood at her side for a moment before finally sitting down beside her. He did not like to be out in the wild and not on his feet, she knew, so it made the moment even better. And now, without anyone else there, he did not seem to mind showing some affection. She leaned against him, smiling as his arm wrapped around her.

The crescent moon in the sky seemed to reflect the matching marks on Minako and Sesshomaru. Even when Mina's eyelids grew heavy, she could still see the mark in her mind. It really meant something to her, a constant reminder of her impossible dream. The one that actually came true.

When Mina awoke, Sesshomaru was gone. Surprisingly, she did not panic. The morning seemed so calm and beautiful, and she felt no fear. He had a tendency to wander off during the night, that was nothing unusual, so she just sat up and stretched. Waiting in this lovely quiet place did not seem at all terrible, so she sat back and stared up at the clouds.

It was not long before her nose twitched, irritated by a familiar scent that she could not place. Something moved in the woods, and she did not sense Sesshomaru. She found herself on her feet, not frightened so much as curious. What was that familiar smell? It got closer, and her mind registered it as a hanyou.

"No," she whispered, "It couldn't be."

Out of the forest, stepped Haruto. Perhaps this was merely coincidence? He couldn't have been searching for her this entire time!

"Minako," he breathed. "I've been searching..."

Of course.

"You disappeared after that demon attacked, and I was so worried," he babbled.

She shifted uneasily, not quite sure how to handle the situation. She had never had to turn someone down like this before. Perhaps he would just leave? No, he really cared and had spent all this time searching for her. She certainly couldn't let him stay long enough for Sesshomaru to return. Perhaps he would be reasonable?

"I am," she cleared her throat, "I am actually with that demon now. He is nearby. I am waiting for him."

"Why?" he frowned. "We can go now, before he returns. He won't catch us if we leave soon enough!"

"I can't, Haruto," she sighed, wishing upon wishes that she did not have to deal with this.

He stepped closer, holding out his hand, "Come, Mina, we were so happy together. Why are you allowing this monster to control you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is not a monster," she snapped, so quick to defend her lord. "He...he cares for me."

The hanyou scowled, "Is that to say that I don't? You know that I love you, Mina!"

Mina's face flooded red and she looked away from him, rubbing at the mark on her neck without thinking. She could only gasp as he closed the gap between them, grabbing her hand and pulling her tightly against himself. She looked up at him, her face burning up as he pressed his lips against her. That warmth seemed to quickly spread painfully to the rest of her body like wildfire, and Haruto fell back against the ground with a startled cry.

Her mark burned as if she had been attacked, and Mina instinctively screamed for her lord before she even realized the cries were her own.

A shadow suddenly fell upon Haruto, and he hesitantly looked up. The Lord of the West stared down at him, rage clear in his eyes even as the rest of his face remained in its cold mask. He towered above the male hanyou, and Haruto seemed almost paralyzed.

"I spared your life once," he said slowly, flexing his fingers as the man stared at the claws. "And this is how you show gratitude?"

"Mina belongs with me," he argued halfheartedly. "We already planned to mate."

"You are too late," Sesshomaru said, holding his arm out to the girl.

She stepped into his embrace, and he lowered his lips to her neck, gaze flickering to the man still sitting on the ground. Haruto finally noticed the crescent moon on Mina's neck, the mark that had been there all along, but that he had refused to see before.

"Minako is mine."

Haruto stared up at Mina, seeming to be in disbelief, "Why? Did he force you into this?"

She shook her head quickly, staring up at Sesshomaru. She couldn't bring herself to see the look in her former lover's eyes as she admitted the truth to him.

"I am in love with Lord Sesshomaru."

Her heart sped up as she felt Sesshomaru relax, tension releasing at her words. Had he really viewed Haruto as a threat? It seemed ridiculous to think that Sesshomaru would actually think that he would need to worry about some other male taking his place as Minako's mate. She had only ever really wanted him. Now that she had him, why would she leave? She knew that he cared deeply for her, and his silent fears only further strengthened her feelings for him.

"Then..." Haruto slowly got to his feet, "I waste my time here?"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru growled. "If you value your life, you will leave now and never return."

"Fine. Goodbye, Minako. I am sorry for your loss."

He turned and darted off through the woods, leaving Minako shocked at his parting words. Her loss? Being Sesshomaru's mate was a _dream come true_. How _dare _he imply that she was anything but immensely lucky? Deciding that he simply spoke nonsense in anger, she put it from her mind and held tightly to her lord, staring up into his eyes. He moved his gaze from the forest to her face, but the cold mask did not slip. She did not care. She knew what he hid beneath.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," she repeated. "I promise you: I will always be faithful."

"I know," he said, and his gaze softened.

What did she care if Haruto thought this was a loss? Mina knew that she could not be happier. Sesshomaru as her mate, her friends waiting at the castle, and finally caring for herself. Life could not get better.

And as all know: that only leaves a downward spiral.


	72. And I You

**Author's Note**: Alright, so I have decided on what to do. I am going to end this after a few more main events, and then I will start up a sequel. However, I haven't the slightest clue where I will end the sequel at. All I know is that there is plenty more to come! Also, be on the look out for Sesshomaru almost kind of opening up a little to Mina at the end of this chapter!

* * *

Minako and Sesshomaru did not make it back to the castle. Such a short trip should have brought them back the night before, but distractions had gotten in the way. This one, however, was a touch more than just a little annoyance.

Mina could smell Masami before she saw her. It was not the stench of her cats, but Masami herself. When had the woman ever left the safety of her home? She always sent others to do her dirty work. The nightmare from the cabin sent a streak of fear through Mina's heart for just a moment.

"This is ridiculous," Sesshomaru growled. "Does she have a death wish?"

They continued walking until they had cleared the forest, standing on open grounds of hard dirt. A cliff side to their right, and the forest to the left and behind. They stared forward at a field. Masami sulked out of the forest, dirty from being out in the wilderness where she did not belong.

"Sesshomaru," she said simply.

"Why do you continue this?" he asked. "What more is there to say?"

"I want to end this just as much as you do. That is why I have spies in your castle, ready to kill your ward at my signal."

The atmosphere changed immediately. Mina's breath caught in her throat at the thought of Rin's life on the line. Sesshomaru seemed to be taking it well, but Minako could feel his tension and anger. He wanted to kill Masami, but he restrained.

"You are growing to be a nuisance, Masami."

"I am doing this for _us_," she snapped. "I do not expect you to understand."

Sesshomaru's knuckles cracked with the slightest movement, his body tense as he prepared for a fight. Mina stepped forward, her hand on his arm.

"No, my lord." He glanced down at her as she said, "Let me."

"Minako, you cannot."

She dared to ignore him and turned to the female. "I understand your persistence. I do not want to fight you, but if you insist on challenging my right as Sesshomaru's mate and threatening my friend, then I am afraid I have no other choice."

Masami let out a short laugh, "So you've finally decided to fight your own battles."

Sesshomaru didn't seem at all pleased with the situation, and although he stood looking as perfectly calm as ever, his voice came out a low growl. "Minako, she will kill you in a fight. Fair or not."

"I know."

He could only play calm for so long, and grew frustrated at Minako's refusal to back down. "She is a youkai; you do not understand her full power."

"Do you not believe in your mate's abilities? Masami laughed. "I rather like this challenge. Anyway, what do you care if I kill her? You could just revive her with that sword."

"Please, Sesshomaru," Mina said softly. "If I cannot fight for this, then I do not deserve you."

He stared intently at her for a moment, then another. At last, he looked back at Masami and said, "Breaking our bond through her death will not make you my mate."

"I am aware. It would at least be an improvement from the way things are now."

"Fine. You may fight, but not now." He looked up to the skies as he demanded, "Tomorrow, before sunset. It will be a proper fight. Your cats may not interfere."

"Then neither can you."

He clenched his teeth, "Fine."

* * *

Rather than returning to the castle for the night, Sesshomaru took Mina back to her cabin. He did not like the idea of staying in the castle if there was a chance of a spy still there. He would take care of that after the battle. For now, they ate at the small table and sat on the bed. Sesshomaru did not speak. She knew he did not approve of the fight. He feared for her life.

"Please believe in me, my lord."

"Why do you insist upon fighting her?" he asked. "I could kill her just as easily."

"And what would that say about you? What would that do to your image? Killing a powerful lady over a disagreement regarding a _hanyou. _It is better this way."

"And if she kills you, our bond will be broken."

"Then I suppose we would have to start over again," she smiled coyly. "That wasn't such a bad time, was it?"

He looked away, seeming to refuse to fall for her charms. "You expect me to stand and _watch? _I do not even know what you are capable of."

"You mean that my human blood makes me weak, and she will certainly win."

"Yes."

"Then forget it for now."

Mina leaned forward in his lap, her lips pressing hard against his. He returned the kiss hungrily, hands pulling at her clothes as she did the same with his. Soon their skin touched, bodies as close as possible as they rocked back and forth. Sesshomaru's mouth went to the mark, and Mina found herself gasping as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"My lord," she moaned, and his grip tightened.

"You are my mate, Minako," he said, his voice a low growl. "No one will change this."

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

He hesitated, and then breathed softly in her ear, "And I you."


	73. Make Him Proud

**Author's Note:** Even though you won't be reading it for a while, I just want to warn you that some sad things are going to happen in this series, although not necessarily this chapter or even the next one. When that happens, _please_ don't give up and stop reading because it WILL get better. After all, it has to get better in order for a sequel to occur! Anyway, back to the here and now!

* * *

Mina awoke feeling fantastic. What did it matter that she could die today? Sesshomaru had said that he loved her! Well, he had conveniently phrased it without actually _saying _the word "love", but even so. He meant it. He _loved _her.

"Why are you so joyous on the day that you may very well die on?" he muttered into her hair, his arm hung lazily about her waist. She turned in bed to face him, her lips curled into a bright smile.

"No reason, my lord."

He accepted that she would not answer and rolled onto his back. Mina sat up, climbing on top of him and sitting on his stomach, propping herself up with one hand at each side of his face. He opened one eye to look up at her, noticing the giddy smile.

"You love me," she grinned, leaning in close enough for her nose to touch his.

With a sigh, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "And this is more important than death?"

"Yes," she said, and he opened both eyes. "I would die to know you love me."

"Don't say such foolish things, Minako."

He sat up, and she moved with him, her arms now dangling around his shoulders. He stared blankly back at her stubborn frown. She meant it. He didn't want her to, but she did. And here they waited for the battle in which she really could die. Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable with the idea of Minako caring so strongly for him, and even more uncomfortable with returning those feelings. He didn't want to say any of it, but Mina felt his thoughts washing over her.

"I am going to need a big breakfast," she said. "I cannot fight on an empty stomach."

Sesshomaru lifted her up off his lap and set her back down on the bed. He reached for his clothing and said, "I will bring back a meal, but only if you do not faint while I am gone."

"I'll stay conscious this time," she laughed.

He disappeared within the moment, seeming to be in a rush to return. Mina had very little time to be sneaky, so she dropped down to her knees without hesitation and reached under the bed. She pulled out the small pouch and pulled out the dagger, strapping it to her thight. Hidden beneath her yukata, no one would know it was there.

She didn't know what Sesshomaru would think of her backup plan, so she had chosen not to tell him at all. What if he made her leave it? Perhaps Masami would somehow pick up on it from his mannerisms. Would he think less of her if he knew she was willing to play dirty? But Masami was a cat, and she would most definitely fight unfair! Mina needed something on her side just in case that happened. Something that didn't involve Sesshomaru coming to save the day.

He returned and cooked for her, sitting by the fire as they ate. Mina enjoyed the comfortable silence, hoping and praying that she could beat Masami once and for all. She didn't want to _kill _her, but if that _did _happen, then Sesshomaru could use tenseiga. Masami would leave them alone and everything would be right.

"I hope to make you proud," she said as they left the cabin. "Now you will see what I am capable of, my lord."

He nodded, staring ahead as he stepped outside the barrier. Mina hesitated, looking up at the translucent purple of the barrier.

"Father would be proud, too."

Sesshomaru looked back, seeing Mina staring up with tears in her eyes. He passed through the barrier again and gently pulled her against his chest.

"He would be."

Mina smiled, hugging Sesshomaru for a moment before pulling back and wiping at the tears. "Alright, let's go beat Masami!"

They arrived at the same place that they had made the arrangement the day before. Masami seemed to have gotten there early and stood with her arms crossed, her back to them. Her ears twitched and she turned around to face them.

"I wondered if you would show up."

"You know I would never run from you," Sesshomaru growled, "Neither would my mate."

"You won't be calling her that for much longer," she snapped. "Now are we going to start this fight or shall I put on some tea for our gossip?"

Mina hugged Sesshomaru tightly, giving him a quick kiss. "I swear I will make you proud!"

"You will give me heart failure, more likely," he sighed. "If this is what you want, then I have no choice but to watch."

It took everything she had to pull away from him. Even as she walked forward with her chin up and back straight, fear pushed beneath her confident composure. Could cats smell fear? She hoped not.

"Rules," Sesshomaru called out.

"Really?" Masami rolled her eyes, "Fine. No outside influence. This is between us."

"Weapons?" Mina asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Masami looked her up and down, noticing that she seemed unarmed.

"Only if you can conjure them."

"Leave the body in repairable condition," Sesshomaru added, his hand on tenseiga.

Masami shot him a dirty look. "Fine. Then that is settled. Say the word and we shall begin."

He stared at Mina for a long moment and she smiled at him, turning back to face Masami.

Sesshomaru took in a breath and growled, "Now."


	74. Catfight

**Author's Note:** I decided to post two chapters in one day since the last one was kind of meh, in my opinion. So here we are, with the battle scene!Stay tuned in for the next chapter, in which we find out what exactly Minako's father was!

* * *

The two young women stood still for a moment, waiting to see who would make the first move. Masami grew impatient and lunged, but Mina had prepared for the attack. She dodged amost effortlessly, immediately jumping up over Masami's head as she tried to throw a second punch. Years of living alone in the wild had done wonders for her ability to dodge. Unfortunately, she could not beat Masami that way. She would need to attack eventually.

"I have never had a fight that did not involve fighting," she hissed, clawing at thin air as Mina dropped and rolled to the side.

She couldn't respond; that would be a distraction. She needed to pay attention in order to win. It would take a while, but Mina was patient. Masami, however, didn't seem to have any patience left after waiting hundreds of years to win Sesshomaru over. And failing at it, of course.

"Hit me!" she shouted. "You are not doing a very good job of proving that you deserve Sesshomaru; soon I will kill you and become his mate!"

Mina ignored the comment, rolling to the side to avoid another attack. She just needed to watch Masami a bit more, wait for the right opportunity. The more she watched, the more she could understand the way her enemy moved. She wanted to feel prepared. She couldn't strike carelessly. One mistake and she could die right before Sesshomaru.

"This is like a game of cat and mouse," Masami taunted. "Is that what you are? A _mouse _hanyou?"

She tried to hold back any response, but her face twitched with a flash of anger, and Masami had noticed. It was a mistake, and Mina regretted it. Now that Masami knew that she had struck a sensitive chord, she stuck to it.

"Your mother was a human, and your father was a _mouse_?"

"Do not insult my father," Mina said through clenched teeth, trying to swipe at Masami's feet just a moment too late.

She jumped up into the air and kicked Mina in the stomach, sending her flying across the clearing with a hard crash. Sesshomaru's body tensed, but he stood still and watched his mate jump to her feet. Masami stood where she was, hands on her hips as she laughed.

"A rat, then? Or perhaps a squirrel? Something small and pathetic for you to inherit this weak fighting."

Mina gripped her hands into fists, now shouting, "Father was more powerful at his worst than you could ever even dream of being at your greatest!"

"Such big words from a little half-breed. If your father was so great, how is it that I am here and he is _dead_?"

"Shut up!" Mina shrieked, "Father died to protect us! He _loved _us! You don't even know what love is!"

"How _dare _you," she hissed. "I love Sesshomaru more than you ever could!"

"You don't love him," Mina spit. "You _obsess, _but you could never _love, _just as he will _never _love you."

Masami let out a startling scream in anger, and an unnatural wind picked up. Her body rippled and fur spread as she grew in size, gaining power as she changed into her true form. A demonic cat about half the size of Sesshomaru's true form, she snarled and hissed at Minako, who watched as the claws extended and crashed down where she had just stood.

"Masami," Sesshomaru shouted, "If you fight her in this form, it will ruin her body; this is breaking our contract!"

It frightened Mina to find that this large cat seemed to be ignoring the Lord of the West, snapping and swatting wherever the hanyou ran. Her tail whipped about, crashing down around Minako as she frantically dodged. Poison dripped from her teeth, hitting the ground and eating away at the rocks and dirt, burning holes into the ground. A single bite and Mina's body would be no more.

If she could cheat, then so could Minako.

Sesshomaru seemed ready to get involved, but Mina did not want that. She needed to prove that she could fight her own battles. Before he could intervene, she ran straight at Masami, leaping upward and grabbing onto the cat's fur. She pulled herself up, jumping onto her back as she snapped to and fro, smacking at her own back with her tail.

Mina's hand went to the small sheathe at her leg, and she threw herself forward as she pulled out the dagger. With both hands gripping the weapon, she thrust all her weight into the attack and felt the dagger sink easily into Masami's neck. The cat she had climbed atop now began to shrink as Mina pulled the dagger to the side in a blind rage, slicing down the demon's neck as she fell.

And then she found herself standing over Masami's broken body, the dagger drenched in blood. It had happened so quickly. Had it ended so soon? Sesshomaru walked forward, stopping at Mina's side and looking down at the battered woman.

"She is dead."

Minako dropped the dagger, her hands flying to her mouth. "No, no, I didn't..."

"She brought this upon herself," he said. "She should not have changed."

Tears brimmed at her eyes, and she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Please, my lord, could you bring her back?"

He seemed surprised and met her gaze. "You wish me to save the woman after all she has done to you?"

"Yes."

With a sigh, he pulled out tenseiga and hesitated a moment before swinging it above Masami's body. Mina watched as the light returned to her eyes, and she looked around, a bit dazed.

"Minako has won, and decided to spare your life," Sesshomaru said. "Now leave us be. Come, Minako."

He turned and began walking back toward the direction of the little cabin, but Mina stayed a moment longer. She felt sorry for Masami, as much as she knew that the woman did not deserve her sympathy. Mina had once fought for Sesshomaru, and now she really had won for good. She turned her back to Masami's bloody mess and began after Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Masami let out a terrible scream and Mina felt a sharp pain in her back that spread to the rest of her body as she hit the ground. A hard kick at her side and she was facing upward, staring at Masami who stood above her with the bloody dagger in hand.

Sesshomaru's shout seemed far away.

She could feel her blood pulsing.

Her father's blade; she had been struck with her own father's blade.


	75. Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the lovely reviews, some of you guys seem to be picking up on things before I even plan on hinting at them! It makes me wonder if I am accidentally adding extra foreshadowing. Anyway, on with the greatly anticipated reveal!

* * *

"Father," she choked. How could his blade be used against her?

She felt so cold, like an unnatural wind had risen from her heart.

And then the rage.

A foreign anger, not hers. From the back of her mind, the connection. Sesshomaru's rage, his blood-lust, his power. She could not die and lose him as her mate. She could not allow Masami to strike her down with _her own father's blade_!

Mina felt her arms reach out and she was pulling herself to her feet. The blood was flowing down her back, but the wind was so cold and her blood was pulsing so hard, her heart beating so fast. Her skin crawled and Masami stepped back.

"I let you live," she said, and her voice seemed like a hoarse growl, foreign. "And you strike me with Father's fang?"

She heard a sick cracking noise. Her claws extended. Her bones were shifting, her skin was moving. Masami's look of shock was washed in red as Mina's vision changed. Something burst from her back, ripping and tearing and beating at the air. Her face was breaking, shifting, moving.

She was changing.

"My father was no mouse!" she growled, "My father was a dragon!"

Masami seemed smaller now, a trembling kitten. Overwhelmed with the sudden power that coursed through her veins, Minako rose off the ground. She hadn't a clue what she looked like, for in her mind she was still the little girl she had always seemed. However, the startled cat had watched the scales spread over Mina's skin as her body contorted and wings sprouted from her back. Now this black dragon loomed above her as the man Masami loved stood back, simply watching with cold eyes. She had told him to watch. No interference. He obeyed.

He watched as the young beast he called mate tore away at the cat, her poison immobilizing her prey. Masami had attempted to fight back, but the scales were like armor and the poison acted quickly. A game of cat and mouse, indeed. A game which ended quickly.

* * *

Mina opened her eyes to find herself lying in Sesshomaru's arms. Her father's dagger rested in her lap, and she strapped it to her thigh before standing. She meant to ask what had happened, why she had such a sick taste in her mouth, but the shredded body several feet away swept those thoughts from her mind. She had a terrible feeling that she had caused this.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. "Could you..."

"Tenseiga only revives a person once."

Mina's hands went to her face, and she turned away, hiding against Sesshomaru's chest. His arm slid around her waist and he waited for a moment, allowing Mina to regain her composure. When she did, she refused to look at the body and simply stared up at her mate. He raised an eyebrow.

"A dragon," Sesshomaru said. "You did not find that bit of information to be _important_?"

She glanced down, "I was ashamed."

"That is hardly something to be ashamed of."

"No, you misunderstand." She shook her head, black hair moving about her shoulders. "I was ashamed to be a disappointment to Father. He was a _dragon_, and just look at me. His only child, a weak hanyou."

"You just shredded a three hundred year old youkai with your bare hands. I would hardly call that a disappointment."

Mina blushed, unsure of whether to feel glad to have proven herself or upset over the slaughter of Masami. Yes, she had been terrible toward Mina, but she never wanted the woman to _die_. Especially not at her own hand!

"Now I know what you are capable of," he went on, his hand moving up to her cheek. "You deserve your right as my mate."

As guilty as she felt, happiness reigned victorious in the battle of emotions and Mina smiled. Yes, she believed in herself, and she belonged with Sesshomaru. He did not _need _to protect Minako, as she had proven that she could do an alright job herself. Now all that troubled him was that odd trait of _sympathy _she seemed to have; it would surely be her downfall if others knew of this weakness. But somehow, he wasn't quite so sure he would feel the same about this woman if she were any different. That weakness was just another thing he had grown fond of.

Mina hugged him, and he held her close, scanning the forest. Cats had appeared, creeping out of the shadows that they had hidden in during the fight. They ignored Sesshomaru and his mate, sniffing at the corpse. They would take it off somewhere, bury it. Some sort of grieving ritual would be performed to honor their Lady.

"Are they going to come after us?" Mina asked.

"No."

"How can you be sure?" she shifted uneasily, imagining hundreds of cat demons seeking revenge.

"They saw what happened. They will leave us be."

At that, the couple left the clearing and the cats with their corpse. Mina had never been happier to see Jaken and Rin. She twirled the little child around in circles and hugged the imp so tightly that his shrieks were strained. Once she let go, Sesshomaru called for his advisor to follow him off into the castle. Rin stayed with Minako, asking why she had been so pleased to return and if she had not had a nice time with Lord Sesshomaru.

So they had no idea that there had been a spy? If there had been one, then he must not have threatened them. It would have been a complete surprise. Perhaps he still wandered the castle, waiting for revenge. Mina shuddered at the thought. It would seem that the only safe place still left in the world was beneath her father's barrier.

At least no one could take _that _away.


	76. The Laughing Corpse

**Author's Note:** A dragon, huh? I was worried about that one. Either it would be totally badass, or a completely lame failure. So far it looks like people responded well to it. But for the rest of you, trust me, I have my reasons for picking it! Although, you probably won't find out why until the sequel. Patience is virtue. At least I am thinking ahead, right?

* * *

Mina did not sleep very well that night. One would think that her thoughts would be troubled by the fact that she, a hanyou, had transformed into a _dragon, _but the event had slipped straight from her mind. What had started as a foggy memory upon waking had completely diminished into the general knowledge that she had somehow defeated Masami with her own strength. The memory was lost to the back of her mind, clamped shut behind a force that somehow brought apathy to the details on the how and left her with only anxiety for the now.

All she could think of was the spy., and if they would come after her. What about Rin? Was the little girl safe? She checked on her often, but each time she found her fast asleep. No killer hidden in the shadows. After countless times of doing this, she returned to her room to find Sesshomaru sitting on her bed.

"My lord," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"You have no reason to worry," he said simply.

Did that mean that he had found the spy? Taken care of him? She climbed into the bed and curled up beside him, his arm wrapping tightly around her. There was no need to feel anxious with him at her side. She knew she could take care of herself, but just being in Sesshomaru's presence set her nerves at ease.

"Did you find the spy?"

He stared ahead. "It is taken care of."

"Who was it?"

He glanced down at her for a moment before asking, "Do you know of the expression, 'to kill two birds with one stone'?"

"Yes, why?"

He was silent for a moment. "We need a new head of housekeeping."

It took a minute for Minako to realize that he was not avoiding her question, but simply being vague. When she made the connection, she gasped. "Hoshi? Hoshi worked for Masami?"

He nodded once.

"I can't believe she would do that," Mina said. She had certainly not been the kindest woman, but to betray Sesshomaru like that? Especially after how severely he had punished her the last time she had angered him. Mina didn't want to think about that, though. And she definitely didn't want to talk about it. She would rather be left not knowing whether he had kicked her out or _killed _her. The second seemed more likely, but she wouldn't know unless he told her. Which he wouldn't.

"Wait, why would Hoshi help Masami if they _both _wanted you as their mate?"

As always, he had the answer. "If Masami had managed to kill you, then I wouldn't have a bond. Hoshi knew that I would not mate with Masami after that, and she no doubt presumed that she was strong enough to win in a fight."

"But you wouldn't have mated with either of them anyway, right?"

He gave her the smallest of smiles, and it sent a wave of warmth through her body. How had she ever gotten here, to be with this lord? It didn't seem all that long ago that she had been chasing this man down through storms in nothing more than rags. Now she wore the finest clothes, and _he_ seemed to be the one chasing after _her. _

Mina certainly liked this change.

* * *

Sesshomaru took Jaken to his study, locked the door. There was no point in hesitating, so he got straight to the point before the little imp could even question the meeting.

"There is a traitor in the castle."

"What! Where?"

The possible candidates went through his mind, but only one seemed to really be prominent. He had a feeling he knew. No point in killing the suspect before making sure, though.

"Did you notice anyone from housekeeping acting strange while I was away?"

He thought long and hard, and Sesshomaru knew that Jaken was on his wit's end, not wanting to let down his lord after not knowing of a spy to begin with.

"Yes, actually, now that I think of it," his eyes lit up as he said, "That one woman with the scars, the one that used to have the privilege of your bed during the season! She spent an odd amount of time cleaning windows wherever Rin happened to drag me to."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Of course Hoshi was responsible. How else would have dared to take such a risk? Masami wouldn't know that Hoshi had tried to mate with Sesshomaru, either. She would have trusted her. After the taunting that she had given his mate several months before, he did not have the patience to deal with her betrayal. It would seem that she was incapable of learning obedience.

He found her outside. The moment she saw him, she ran. Such a stupid girl. He caught her effortlessly, dragging her back inside and down to the dungeons. Chained to a wall, she begged and cried and threatened and shouted. He beat her with a whip of light.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she screamed, tears streaming down her face and mixing with blood.

"You have had your chance."

But she did not seem upset anymore, just angry. "I should have killed the human while I had the chance."

He whipped her.

"That hanyou bitch, too."

He hit her again.

"You have softened, Sesshomaru," she strained to speak. She stared defiantly up at him, her skin too pale and the light fading from her eyes even as she let out a choked laugh. "You are being used. That hanyou will betray you eventually."

How could she suggest such a thing? Compare _Minako _to her own actions? They were nothing alike. He struck Hoshi down one last time, and she did not move again.

"Mina will do no such thing," he said, more to himself than the corpse. "...she loves me."


	77. Nightmare

**Author's Note**: I am glad that people are mostly happy with Minako's origins. I think I am going to try to end this soon so that I can start with the sequel. We really have gotten pretty high in the chapters, after all. It will be nice to go down to smaller chapter numbers again! As always, if anyone has a question, comment, or concern with the story, please tell me. I do like to cater to the audience, but I can't quite meet your desires if I don't know what they are! I suppose that leaves the silent few to suffer through my own ideas. That may seem great and all, but I must warn you (in case you haven't noticed yet), I do have a tendency to get caught up in the drama and action and forget to give the characters a break to enjoy pure romance.

* * *

_Love_.

It was a foreign concept to Sesshomaru, but he somehow felt that he did feel it for Minako. She told him that she loved him. What did it mean to love? He cared for her. She existed in his forethought, faithfully by his side. He would go mad if he lost her, as he once thought he had. Is that what it meant to love?

Hoshi was wrong. Minako's feelings were honest. How could she possibly betray him? She alone had gained Sesshomaru's trust. He would not lower his mask for just _anyone. _No, he could trust her. She would not do anything to threaten his reputation or aspirations for power. Mina seemed to be the only woman that had ever wanted him in a way that did not stem from selfish desire. She cared for him. She _knew _him, and yet she still loved him.

And why did he feel that she would be different as anything but hanyou? He could always devote time and energy toward finding a way to make her a powerful mate, suitable for a Lord such as himself. But he didn't want to. He had encountered countless female youkai, but none quite like his hanyou. Perhaps her imperfection had in fact made her perfect.

All these thoughts flowed through his mind as he held her in the night. It seemed almost impossible to believe that this small hanyou had transformed into a _dragon_ before his eyes. Of course, he had felt some other presence within her. Mina had pulled at their bond, and it held her in place as her body changed. Where had she drawn all that power? His only guess involved that dagger. It had stayed embedded into her back as she thrashed about, an otherworldly glow about it. It only released once she had changed back, falling unconscious before the mangled body of Masami.

Mina called it her father's fang. Perhaps the old man had actually learned some valuable things before throwing his life away for a human woman. Perhaps he was the reason behind a lot of peculiarities. Such as Minako's strange scent. He had always known that she was hanyou, as that was a distinct part of every half-breed. But he could not tell what her demon side held, not until he had caught the scent from the barrier.

The barrier. It made him uneasy. He felt it as a solid presence, and it had its own scent. The scent of a male youkai, a powerful dragon. Sesshomaru found himself wondering if that man had somehow managed to put _himself _into that barrier. Minako had said that he died. That could be true, but where had his soul gone afterwards?

These were the things he left to think about while Mina slept. He did not wish to discuss any of this with her, and he couldn't risk having their connection act up and somehow getting his thoughts into her head. He already did his best to keep a nice wall up between them in order to give himself enough privacy. That wall also kept her out, but that didn't really matter; the girl was so easy to read. Growing up with a human mother made that inevitable.

Mina suddenly jolted forward, letting out a frantic cry. Sesshomaru's body tensed immediately and he held her tight as she thrashed about.

"Minako," he said firmly, and she grew still. Her body shook in his grasp.

"My lord," she whispered. "I had a terrible nightmare."

"Tell me of it." Women liked to talk, right? He remembered hearing that it soothed females to speak of their problems, and humans seemed to do nothing but talk all day. He hoped that this was the appropriate response and that it would warrant a positive reaction from Mina. Never before had he needed to comfort someone, and it would take a while to adjust.

"I'm not really sure what it was about, but it was definitely a nightmare," she said. She seemed to be calming down, so his approach was working so far. "There was some kind of monster killing me from the inside, and you..."

She began sobbing again. So was that the _wrong _approach, then? It seemed to be working fine before! He pulled her up into his lap and moved the hair out of her face. She rested her head against his chest and cried for a moment longer before growing quiet again.

"You left me," she finally finished.

"Mina," he said, and she sat up to look at him. "Don't be foolish. I would never do such a thing."

"I know," she said, and looked down at the sheets. "You promise?"

Did she honestly think that he would just leave her? After all he had gone through, the emotional torture that she unknowingly put him through (including, but not limited to, actually admitting to the existence of his emotions in the first place)—had she no idea what she had cost him?

He laid her down, moving above her. He propped himself up with his hand beside her head and just stared down at her for a moment. Even now, with her hair spread out across the pillow like shadows reaching out in all directions and the tears streaming down her flushed face...

"You are beautiful," he murmured.

Her gaze softened, and she stopped shaking. He watched as she lifted her hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks as she gave him the smallest of smiles. He closed his eyes and felt the softness of her small hands against his skin. Her fingertips traced the markings on his face, and Sesshomaru opened his eyes to stare down at her once more.

"I love you, my lord," she whispered.

His lips parted and he took in a breath, but couldn't seem to let it go.

Another small smile, and she said, "I understand."

He let the breath out in a sigh and Mina leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He kissed her, the gentle aspect of this entirely new to him. He moved with her as she rested back into the sheets and pillows, her arms moving around him in a tight embrace. They held each other, touching skin as they kissed, slowly, softly.

Something tightened in Sesshomaru's chest and he found himself suddenly experiencing this new feeling of _fear_. For what reason? He held his world close at hand, safe in his embrace, in his kiss. It couldn't be for her safety that he feared. Was it fear of the unknown, the future? That couldn't be; he had never feared either of those before. Perhaps it was fear of this odd romance.

Or perhaps fear of its end.


	78. An Exception to the Rule

**Author's Final Note**: Notice what I did there? Yeah, that's right. You're about to read the Final Chapter! But don't fret, the sequel is just around the corner. I am hoping that I did an adequate job of tying this off. If not, I guess I will just have to go back and edit! Anyway, let's not keep you from the last chapter. And please, even if it is the first and last you ever give, _please _review this final chapter! Consider it your thoughts on the story as a whole, if you will.

* * *

Several days had passed since Hoshi had disappeared from the castle. A new woman, quiet and aloof, had been promoted to head of housekeeping. She seemed to content with the job and didn't care at all about the union between the hanyou and lord; better to not care than to care destructively. They didn't have much time to assess the new girl, though. Sesshomaru decided to leave the castle as a group this time around.

Rin and Mina walked side by side while the men marched in front. There did not seem to be a rush, so the girls picked flowers and played tag during the journey. Jaken strolled with Lord Sesshomaru, his nose up at their childish antics.

"What a ridiculous waste of energy," he huffed. "And time, might I add."

"Jaken. Leave them alone."

"My lord! I-I...yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru glanced back at the girls. "You were never a good playmate for Rin, anyway."

Jaken actually seemed a bit hurt and almost pouted, crossing his arms as he muttered, "I just don't see the use."

Rin ran forward and began walking by his side, holding out a yellow flower as she smiled, "Don't be sad, Lord Jaken. You and Lord Sesshomaru are too busy to play, anyway. Right, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hm."

"See?" she smiled.

Mina watched as Jaken hesitantly accepted the flower. Her own gaze turned to a bag carried on Ah-Un's back. Inside, she knew, was an old book snagged from Sesshomaru's library where she had decided to hide the flower he had given her. There it lay protected, pressed between two pages to keep it from falling to pieces. Some day, she would like to have it hanging on a wall where she could look back and think of all the hard work it took to achieve her impossible dreams.

To achieve Sesshomaru.

After all, that single flower represented the care and adoration he had developed for her. All of the impossible chances that led to their union. The beautifully beaten path to their happy ending.

"What are you smiling at, girl?" Jaken exclaimed, "I only accepted the flower because Rin offered it, you know, it does not make me any less of a demon!"

She laughed at his outburst, "I hadn't even thought of that, Jaken-sama!"

The little imp's green face seemed to grow red and he looked ready to explode, but Sesshomaru warned, "Jaken."

His fuse went out and he laughed nervously, "Oh—yes—forgive me, m'lord."

Mina laughed with Rin, and Sesshomaru even seemed amused. Minako's stomach flipped at the moment. Was this what it meant to have a family? Even when her parents lived, what they had was unique. This felt right. Yes. This was her family. These three who cared for her and saw her through the best and worst of times. She loved them. All of them.

Her smile widened at the thought of spending the rest of her days in this odd little family.

* * *

When the sun set, Sesshomaru stopped and let the group set up for the night. He wandered off into the woods and Minako decided to follow. Something told her that she should, and she was correct in assuming that the bond had hinted it. They had wandered for a while before Sesshomaru stopped, simply staring up at the skies.

Mina hadn't a clue what he was thinking. She didn't know that he put up a small wall to make sure that his thoughts did not occasionally flood into hers. She also did not know that he had no current destination in mind, or that he simply led them blindly through the land because he needed time to think.

Had he had enough time to think? How could he explain to Mina? He had never had the need to express such a thing before. In fact, never before had he _felt _anything that needed an expression beyond fighting. He wanted to tell Mina how she made him feel so strange, but words failed him. How could he say this? Of course, he had gotten used to speaking quite a bit more when with Minako, but these words were foreign to him. Getting them from his mind to his mouth proved a challenge.

"Mina," Sesshomaru began. "There is something I..."

He stopped and let out a heavy sigh just as Jaken burst through the bushes screeching something long the lines of, "M'lord—there you are! We have been searching!"

Sesshomaru shot the little imp a dirty look, and said no more. Mina understood that he had caught the scent and knew they were about to be interrupted just before it happened. Why couldn't she have a sense of smell like that? She didn't seem to realize that Sesshomaru should have known that Jaken was coming long before then—he just had a little too much on his mind.

The two followed Jaken back to camp where Rin waited with Ah-Un. The fire had already been set up, and there was even meat roasting. The group ate in a comfortable silence, Mina's mind racing as she found herself too busy wondering what Sesshomaru had wanted to tell her. He could have just blurted it out quickly right when they stopped! But that would be unlike himself.

After the meal, Rin fell asleep right away and Jaken sat up for a while before following suit. Sesshomaru watched the two for a while, looking back to Mina. She seemed wide awake, and smiled back at the lord. He stood, holding his hand out. She took it, and they were off.

She followed blindly, trusting him as her body moved with his. They seemed to have been running forever, and she lost track of where they were headed (not all that difficult with her limited knowledge of the land). At last, Sesshomaru lifted her up into the air and she found herself clinging to his sleeve as they flew. When her feet touched the ground, she opened her eyes to see that they were standing atop a large rock jutting out over a waterfall.

The scenery looked rather familiar, and Mina realized that this is where they had gone long ago when she had feared that he would mate with Masami. A time of comfusion and hurt, but also the early budding of her relationship with Sesshomaru. He had begun to show his affections toward her then, even if he had denied them. Repeatedly.

She looked up to the skies and found the north star. Sesshomaru seemed to be staring up at the night sky, too. His hand still held hers. She loved the feeling of being with him, holding hands and standing close. She appreciated the simple things that she doubted he even noticed.

"Mina," he said, his voice showing that he meant business. "I brought you here for a reason."

Of course, a reason. There was always a reason. If only they could just go somewhere peaceful just for the heck of it. A little romance wouldn't kill him, would it?

But those were inappropriate thoughts. After all, Sesshomaru seemed genuinely concerned by whatever this talk was to be about.

"Mina," he began, taking in a long and drawn out breath. He let it out.

"Yes, my lord? Have I done something wrong?" She couldn't recall misbehaving. What else could this be about? It had to be serious if he felt the need to take her away from the others, to such a secluded place.

"No." He gave her a strange look, as if it confused him that she would think such a thing. What did he expect? He never really made such a big deal about anything else. The only other time he kept her alone without being angry was when her life had been in danger, and that hadn't happened recently. Near-death experiences were the triggers for his affections.

But she didn't mind that. It made the danger all the less frightening.

"Minako," he began again, this time seeming to choose his words carefully. "What do you think of me?"

What was she to make of his question? Hadn't she told him before how he meant so much to her? Perhaps he had forgotten. She didn't quite understand where he was going with this, but decided to play along.

"I think the world of you, my lord," she smiled, holding both his hands in hers as she looked up at him. She couldn't understand what he hid behind that golden stare. "You have given my life meaning. I owe all I have to you. I love you."

He seemed cold, and she noticed how firmly he held that cold mask in place. "And what of my land, my power? If I were to lose it?"

"I loved you before I knew you had land. Before I realized the extent of your power. If I care for those things, it is only because I know that they mean something to you."

"And if I lost it all? If I had nothing more than rags? If I were _human_?"

She held back her immediate reaction to laugh. Why was he asking such questions? This all seemed silly to her. She thought her answers were obvious.

"Were you a poor human—as unlikely as that may be—I would still love you, my lord. You misunderstand my feelings if you are to think that I actually _care _about these things. You are not power and riches. You are Sesshomaru. I love _you_, Sesshomaru."

"I love you, Mina," he said in a breathless rush, his mask slipping to reveal a swell of emotion that she had never seen (nor ever _expected _to see) in him before.

His sudden outburst had thrown her off guard. She hadn't even quite comprehended what he said before she felt his arms pulling her in close, pressing his face into her hair as he drew in a ragged breath. His admittance left him drained, as if having just barely won a battle. It seemed an effort to breathe, and he held her like she would slip away at any moment.

"I love you, Mina, and you cannot know how _frightening _that is. You make me feel things that I never wished to feel, and I do not even mind. You make me weak, but I do not care." He pulled back to see that she had begun crying. "I trust you. I trust you with my land, my power, my life."

"My Lord," she sobbed, and threw herself forward into his arms, her face hidden in his chest. They stood still for a while, Sesshomaru regaining his composure as Mina cried. He held her, closing his eyes and resting his head against hers. After a while, she pulled back.

"Forgive my tears," she smiled. "I just...I've only ever dreamed of this day."

She watched as he gave her a small smile, golden eyes lit up in the moonlight.

He had done it, let her know that she made him _feel_. Now he could only hope that his blind trust would not be a mistake. It wouldn't, though. She loved him, and he loved her. Any other hanyou, and he would have killed them at the chance of betrayal. But not Mina. He had let her live, and he had never been more certain in such a risk. She would not betray his trust. She was Minako, his mate, his _love_.

His exception to the rule.


End file.
